Looking for A Place Where I Belong
by lechat23
Summary: AU/AR : Kyouko was a big actress in Japan. She has a great life, career and popular boyfriend. Later on she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. She was heartbroken and closed her heart. One day, she picked up a 'broken' man on the road. Partly beta-ed
1. Prologue : A Betrayal and A Lonely Night

**A/N : This is my first Skip Beat fanfic. This is an AU. And thus, I made the rules. You might find that Kyouko was just like a female Tsuruga here. Well, that's my intention. LOL. I only got the idea this morning and voila… I am writing it now. Haha… Happy New Year 2012! ^ ^ Forgive me for the typos and grammatical mistakes. English is my 3rd language. Oh yeah, this was a little bit inspired by Kimi wa Petto.**

**Beta-ed by lozipozivanillabean. Thanks Lat-san**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : A Betrayal and A Lonely Night<strong>

Kyouko was eager to go to her boyfriend's apartment since she had finished work earlier than scheduled. She knew that he would be there and she couldn't wait to see him. He had just returned from his concert tour. After she dropped Yashiro- her manager, she drove to Shou's apartment complex, three blocks from her condominium.

She wanted to surprise him by turning up unannounced. She bought his favourite custard pudding from the nearby supermarket along with some groceries for their dinner. She would make hamburger and eggs, and was confident that he would love it. However she had to disguise herself properly before she entered the supermarket because fans might recognise her as a famous actress. It was easier when she was an unknown actress.

Kyouko was currently the biggest actress in Japan at only 21 years old. Everyone knew of her and she found it hard walking down a street without being recognised. She found that she was hated and loved at the same time. When she played an antagonist at her earlier career, and she was only 16 at that time, she was hated by many people. She was an unknown actress then, but her acting in Shou's PV earned her a role in Dark Moon as Hongou Mio, the main antagonist. Later she played Natsu, a sexy bully in Box-R and it got her into the top ten sexiest actresses of the year.

She started to have many different offers from protagonist, antagonist, adverts, PV modelling and even a cooking show. This last job was mainly because she played a tragic heroine in a movie called "Blind Love" that premiered on her 18th birthday, in which she was a traditional lady who had lost her eyesight due to a brain tumour. She has lost her faith to live but her doctor encouraged her to keep trying and be grateful for her life. She fell in love with the doctor and decided to have surgery. In the end, she was able to get rid of the tumour but later died when in a comatose condition. She left a letter in Braille she had learned when she was in the hospital, for the doctor. The setting for the movie was in the Showa era and were directed by Date Hiroaki aka Ogata Hiroaki, the very same director as Dark Moon.

However, after 5 years in the entertainment business, Kyouko was still not an arrogant celebrity. She was still the same old Kyouko, like when she had just arrived in Tokyo with her childhood friend - turned boyfriend - Fuwa Shou, the current number one rock star. She was a humble, polite and traditional lady. She dyed her hair once when she acted as Natsu, but now she went back to her long, black hair.

Kyouko entered Shou's apartment using the card key he had given her. She saw his boots and another pair of shoes that clearly belonged to a woman and were in a mess at the front door. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but feeling anxious, and started thinking of the worst possible scenario. She walked slowly towards the bedroom where she heard some groaning and moaning voices. Her heart fell when she heard a voice screaming Shou's name in a high pitched tone. Her intuition was right on target. She felt like crying but then she heard...

"That was wonderful, Shou."

"Glad you liked it... it has been a week since the last time..."

"Meanie! Were you always that wild? Even with Kyouko?"

"Kyouko? No way, she's all about modesty. I haven't ever slept with her."

"What? You mean to say she's still a virgin? Uwa... that's rare."

"She is. She won't let me touch her either. She has always said; let's just wait untill we get married. Like hell I will marry her, I don't like being tied."

Kyouko twitched at the remarks. She was starting to lose her composure. She clenched the grocery bags in her hands hard.

"You're so mean. Why did you date her in the first place?"

"Well, she's my childhood friend. She's just some plain and boring woman after all."

"Even though she has a great body? She's a great model, you know that right?"

"But she won't let me touch her. I have needs too you know," Shou whined. "It was better with you. You're wonderful Mimori and... you have a bigger breasts than her."

Kyouko wasn't able to hold her anger any longer. She kicked the bedroom door open. She faced them with a malicious aura around her. She looked every bit like Mio.

"Well then forgive me for being plain and boring Shou," Kyouko spat, and threw the groceries at the shocked couple. The bed they were on was full of smashed eggs and vegetables. "And for being a flat chested woman with no sex appeal. I'm through with you. Have fun you two! Good bye, Shoutarou. Hopefully we won't have to meet again!"

She slammed the door closed and left his apartment in a flash, whilst both Shou and Mimori were still dumbfounded. She wanted to cry badly but knew she couldn't allow herself to do that. She was furious and felt she could kill anyone who got on the wrong side of her. _Since last week, he said? How long has he been cheating on me? Yashiro was right, I should have listened to him_. Her manager had been warning her about Shou when she first started dating him three years ago. She thought that maybe Yashiro was just jealous of him, as he had confessed his feelings towards her before, but she had rejected him. He was now happily married to Shouko, Shou's manager. Yashiro had stopped warning Kyouko about Shou, since he didn't want to have a fight with his wife. Even though he had got over Kyouko, he still cared for her as a friend and as a manager, so he still reminded her to be careful of him.

She slammed her car door shut and turned on the radio. When she heard the 'Prisoner' song which Shou sang, she turned it off again.

"Stupid song!" She heaved a deep sigh and drove off home.

She wanted to drown herself in a deep slumber. She was going to call Kanae or Chiori but remembered that they were probably still at work. She contemplated on calling Yashiro but she didn't want Shouko hearing what happened too. Yashiro would surely share it with her since they were married. She would probably find out by tomorrow though. Shouko had always been hard on Shou, but he still misbehaved. She always had to ask Kyouko for help when she found him hard to deal with.

Kyouko wanted to drink some alcohol, despite never having tasted the stuff before. She forgot that idea quickly and sat on the corner of her walk-in wardrobe. She stared at the red dress Shou bought her on her 21st birthday a month ago, took a cutter and shredded it into pieces. She got out all the pictures of her and Shou and tore them to pieces. Her bedroom was a mess now. She sat on her bed and cried her heart out till morning came when she finally fell asleep.


	2. A Messy Day and An Encounter

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : A Messy Day and An Encounter<strong>

Yashiro walked back and forth inside his house with a mobile phone in his gloved hands. He always seemed to break every mobile phone he'd ever owned when he'd held them in his bare hands for mere seconds, so he had learnt to always have a pair of gloves prepared.

"Yuki, what are you doing? I thought you should have been in LME by this time? Kyouko hasn't come yet?" asked Shouko. She had just woken up. Since Shou was just back from his concert tour yesterday so today was her day off. "Do you need me to drive you to LME?"

Yashiro looked at Shouko and sighed. "She isn't picking up her phone, I wonder what happened. She isn't the type to skip a job. And… no, I think she'll be here any minute soon, I hope."

"I know! Maybe she's at Shou's? You know, they may have some wild lovey-dovey night?" Shouko winked playfully. "Just like us."

Yashiro laughed at her reply but couldn't seem to be at ease, and after contemplating for a moment he said, "Shouko, do you mind driving me to Kyouko's? I don't think she's at Fuwa's."

Shouko frowned but she complied, "Okay, give me five minutes, I'll get ready."

* * *

><p>They were at Kyouko's 15 minutes later. They rang and rang the bell but there wasn't any answer. They looked at each other, not sure about what to do next. Shouko started to feel uneasy as well. They both cared about her like their sister and this was the first time she didn't pick up her phone. It was strange for both of them and Kyouko was always a morning person- she was normally up at 6am everyday. This was just not making any sense.<p>

"Yuki, do you have Kyouko's key?"

Yashiro shook his head. "Did you forget that another key was held by Fuwa?"

"Ah, you're right. You should have had one though. I have Shou's apartment key too, in case an emergency happens."

"You know what he thought about that."

"Gee, that jealous and possessive brat. You're just Kyouko's manager not some dangerous guy!" Shouko stomped on the floor. "Let's ask the building management then!"

They were able to enter Kyouko's condominium afterwards and found no sign that she had been here.

"Kyouko!" called Shouko.

No answer. They walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Still no trace of her.

"Shouko, can you check her bedroom?"

Shouko nodded and found the bedroom door was slightly opened. She pushed it gently and her eyes widened in shock. Kyouko was sleeping soundly on shredded pieces of paper and she can saw a familiar red fabric torn near the wardrobe door. Shouko walked towards the bed quickly and shook Kyouko.

"Kyouko-chan!"

"Hmm…" Kyouko groaned softly and opened her eyes slightly. "Shouko-san? Wha…"

"Oh my, your eyes are swollen. What exactly happened?" asked Shouko with a louder voice.

"Shouko-san, please don't yell! My head hurts…"

"Shouko, wha-" Yashiro's eyes widened when he saw her room's condition. "What happened Kyouko-chan?"

"Yashiro-san, please… my head hurts. It is still early."

"Early? It's 10.30am Kyouko-chan! You have an appointment at 11am with Takarada Shachou today, about some movie offers."

"What?" Kyouko jerked her body up and almost bumped into Shouko's jaw.

"Wait, Kyouko-chan. You're not going anywhere. Care to explain what happened? We can't let you see your boss in this condition now, can we?" said Shouko holding up Kyouko's shoulder. "Yuki, you might want to delay the appointment? I'm sure that Takarada-san will understand."

"Okay." Yashiro walked out of her bedroom.

"Now, you have some explaining to do."

Kyouko shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You are not."

"I am," she shouted back impatiently.

Shouko flinched at her tone.

"Sorry, Shouko-san. I'll get ready now, just give me a couple of minutes." Kyouko stood up and walked into the bathroom that connected to her bedroom.

When Kyouko disappeared into the bathroom, Shouko looked at her room's condition. She saw the blank frames on the wall. She was sure that the frames were once full of Kyouko and Shou's pictures. She walked into her wardrobe, and picked up the familiar red fabric. She remembered that dress. She helped Shou picked it for Kyouko's birthday. She made a mental note to ask Shou what had happened.

"What happened?" asked Yashiro when Shouko joined him in the living room.

"I don't know, she won't say anything but you can see her room."

"Yeah I know. It's a total mess. She's always neat."

"I found the red dress was in pieces."

"What red dress?"

"The dress from Shou that he got for her last birthday."

"What?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that they got into a big fight last night. They have never had a big fight- as far as I know Kyouko spoiled him, and always listened to him so they rarely fought. Well, some jealousy issues perhaps, but that was always from Shou. And Yuki… her eyes were swollen. I have a hunch that she cried a lot. She said that her head hurts. I have to ask Shou what happened." Shouko sighed and walked into the kitchen where she knew Kyouko put her medicines.

Kyouko walked out from her bedroom. Her hair was wet and a towel was hanging down her neck. Yashiro would see that Shouko was right- her eyes were swollen.

"I'm sorry, Yashiro-san!" said Kyouko with an apologetic smile.

Yashiro wanted to ask but he replied, "No problem. Shachou said that it's okay to delay it. We'll have lunch instead- Maria-chan will be there too."

"Kyouko-chan, you might need to drink this first," Shouko held out an aspirin and a glass of water. "You might need some ice for your eyes too."

"Thanks Shouko-san. I'm sorry that you have to do this."

"What did I say about this before? You can rely on us, Kyouko-chan," said Shouko. "Now, after you're done with the ice, I'll help you with the make up."

Kyouko smiled and nodded. "Thanks…"

* * *

><p>Lory frowned at his agency's number one actress when he saw her come through his office doors. Maria-chan immediately greeted her oneesama with a cheerful voice, and engaged her in a talk about her vacation with her dad. Lory stared at the two girls and frowned deeper. Yashiro noticed and immediately jumped in.<p>

"Shachou, we're sorry for being late!" said Yashiro and gave Kyouko a stern look.

Kyouko bowed, "I'm terribly sorry for being late, _shachou_!"

"Mogami-kun, is there something wrong with you? Your eyes are swollen. I can see through it, you know? You're not doing a good job in hiding it." Lory pointed at her eyes.

Kyouko stuttered and managed to answer, "There's nothing wrong with me. I just watched a sad movie last night and I'm being sentimental about it."

"What movie, may I ask?" Lory didn't believe her at all.

"A walk to remember," Kyouko answered too fast and Yashiro inwardly cringed. Lory's brow furrowed deeper at the answer.

_There's certainly something wrong with her. I'll have to ask Yashiro-kun after this meeting is over_, thought Lory.

Kyouko said that she wouldn't watch that movie for the second time since it exhausted her emotionally. It was too sad and she couldn't stand it. She didn't even watch "Blind Love" for the second time even though it was her debut movie. She had given away the copies she had to Kanae and Chiori. And since both Lory and Yashiro knew that, they noticed she was lying to them. Moreover, both of them knew that Fuwa Shou had just got back from his concert tour. Kyouko was always cheerful when her boyfriend returned.

* * *

><p>Lory was able to suppress his curiosity about his number one actress. He interrogated Yashiro after he dismissed Kyouko and Maria.<p>

"Yashiro-kun, report!"

"Yes, Shachou!"

"What happened to Mogami-kun? As her manager, you must know something, right?"

"My apologies, Shachou. I don't have any idea what is going on with Kyouko-chan. I found her room in a mess, and Shouko saw her red dress torn into pieces. We can only conclude that she had a fight with Fuwa last night."

Lory sighed. "Such young love. Did she say anything at all?"

"No."

"If she won't say anything, you know what to do, right? Mogami-kun is pretty stubborn sometimes."

Yashiro frowned, he didn't understand at all.

"She will only say it to either Maria or Kotonami-kun. You've seen Maria's state today, so Kyouko won't tell her anything. She wouldn't want to disturb Maria for now. That only leaves Kotonami-kun. Talk to Kotonami-kun tomorrow."

Yashiro looked confused at the order but checked his notepad anyway, looking at Kyouko's schedule for this afternoon. "A bff day with Kotonami Kanae" was clearly written on it, and was scheduled for 5pm till 7pm.

"I understand, Shachou!"

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Kanae was furious after she managed to choke Kyouko out of her stupor and forced her to spill what had happened to her overnight. She had been irked at Kyouko's plain reply and she had been suspicious when she saw her swollen eyes that weren't covered well by make up. Kyouko was usually eager to have their bff day. And now here she was, slumping down in the karaoke box corner, muttering something barely audible. She flinched at Kanae's outburst after she told her everything.<p>

"Mou! Stop crying! You did the right thing, but you should have broken up with him a long time ago. I don't see anything good about him," Kanae sat down and huffed angrily on the sofa. "How dare he? How long has he been cheating on you? And with that Nanokura? Mou! Men sure are perverted! I'll cut down his 'junior' if I were you. He's so dead. He WILL be dead if I ever meet him."

"Mouko-san, I'm fine." Kyouko smiled sadly to her.

"No, you aren't." Kanae patted her head softly. "Did Yashiro know? I'm sure he'll have his wife choke that brat out of breath for doing that. Shouko was pretty harsh sometimes."

Kyouko shook her head.

"Mou! Kyouko, I know it's hard for you. You caught him red handed. Maybe he's just not for you. Maybe there is another man out there for you."

Kyouko shook her head again.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know." Kyouko started to cry and Kanae hesitantly wrapped her arms around her. "Mouko-san…"

Kyouko cried for over an hour and ruined Kanae's shirt. "I won't believe in men anymore"

"Mou! Don't judge every man because of Shou! Not every man is like him. How about Yashiro? Shachou? Ishibashi-san? Murasame-san? Kijima… ah not this guy."

"Yashiro is my manager, Shachou is the boss. Ishibashi niisans are brothers to me. Murasame-san? Why do you bring out Murasame-san? Kijima-san was actually nice but yeah… he's a playboy," said Kyouko with a slight frown.

"There, you see. Murasame-san was interested in you- he's still interested in you. He asked me about you yesterday. He's a nice guy, well, a bit wild though. Heard that he was a yankee when he was 17."

"I don't mean coworker or brother. And Murasame-san? I don't even know him well. He can't possibly interested in me. We've only been co-starred twice."

Kanae mentally rolled her eyes. _Sure! She doesn't care about it. They have been co-starring twice, first Dark Moon, the second one was Blind Love, a romantic tragedy movie, and he was her love interest at that movie for God's sake. How dare she say she doesn't know him well._ _Fuwa has done a good job in blinding her. I swear I'll choke him when I meet him._

"You'll co-star again with him, right? He said that he agreed to the "Eternity" advert yesterday. That's a wedding band advert, right? I heard from _Shachou_ this afternoon that you agreed to do the advert as well. I thought that you'd reject it since that brat won't approve of it but you broke up with him. Maybe it was a nice thing. You can finally move on. And you can get to know Murasame-san well this time. Give him a chance, Kyouko," Kanae emphasised on her last line. "He's the current number one actor, you know."

Kyouko shook her head and Kanae can only sighed and mentally prayed for her best friend. She hoped that Kyouko would change her mind.

* * *

><p>Kyouko drove without any destination in mind after her day out with Kanae into the city. She didn't want to go home yet. She thought that she'd feel suffocated once she entered her bedroom. She decided that she wanted an adrenaline rush. When she noticed that her fuel tank was almost empty after driving non stop around the town for a fair 4 hours, she stopped at a fuel pump. She filled the tank and drove throughout the night, heading towards Gunma. She remembered the first time she learned how to drive for a movie where she acted as a rebellious teenager that loved to drift. She shouted in glee when she did a sharp turn. Suddenly she saw it- a human form in the distance and she started to slow down and then stopped before them.<p>

Kyouko got out of her car and walked closed to him. It was a man. She couldn't see very clearly, since the only light she had was her car's light. She could see that his hair was blonde and his right hand was bleeding. His shirt was torn and his jeans were dirty and seemed to be covered in blood traces. The man sat down on the road whilst holding his head in his hands. He didn't seem to have anything on him.

"Are you okay?" asked Kyouko and kneeled down beside him.

The man lifted his head and stared at Kyouko. His face wasn't clear since it was dirty, but Kyouko was captivated by his eyes. His green eyes were enchanting.

"Are you a _gaijin_? Do you understand me?" asked Kyouko again in English, when he saw that man didn't respond at all.

"I am fine," the man replied in a nice tone of Japanese. His voice was harsh and he sounded hurt.

"Ah, I see that you can speak Japanese," Kyouko tried to pull the man's hand but he was too heavy for her. "Can you help me? Can you stand?"

He nodded.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure I know. I just happened to wake up in the middle of nowhere. I was in the gas station earlier. It was in um… sorry I can't read Japanese Kanji. I was only able to read the Katakana or Hiragana so I have no idea where I was. I was filling up the tank. You see, I rented a car with a GPS installed but…" He looked around and Kyouko immediately knew what he meant.

_He was probably attacked in the fuel station or somewhere,_ Kyouko thought about what might have happened.

"I don't know where to go. I was supposed to go to this place." He handed her a piece of paper.

Kyouko's eyes widened. It was her address and her name was written on it. _Who is this guy?_ She thought incredulously, trying to recall anything she could remember about such an acquaintance. She couldn't recall at all and she looked back at the man.

"Um… we are currently in Gunma-ken. You can just ride with me. I'll drive you to this address. We'll have to stop by the hospital first… kyaa…" she screamed when that man grabbed her hand and said, "No! I don't want the hospital! Can you just drive me to this place?" His eyes were pleading on her.

She was scared. _Why is he so scared of going to hospital? He's suspicious._ _What if he was a bad man? What if he was a psychotic killer? Or a rapist? Or an international criminal? _But when she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but feel absorbed in his deep green eyes. She nodded.

"Let's go now before the other drifters come!"

That man nodded and gave her a sincere smile. She smiled back unknowingly and they drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thanks for those who reviews and subscribed. I gave you the 2nd chapter. Forgive me for typos and grammatical mistakes. Will be glad if someone can help me checking on it. :D It was probably boring. It's still has long way to go.**

**Gaijin means foreigner. It was what Japanese refer when they see a foreigner.**

**Yankee was a high school gangster.**

**Beta-ed by lozipozivanillabean. Thanks lat-san. **


	3. Kuon and A Blurry Memory

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Kuon and A Blurry Memory<strong>

Kyouko drove her car directly to the basement car park, as she knew she couldn't use a valet at this time. The man beside her was in a real mess and she didn't want anyone to know about him. Moreover, he had her address and name- he was looking for her, even though she had no idea at all about him.

"Why do you…?" that man began to ask but decided to stop.

"You can just follow me," said Kyouko with her lying smile.

They got out of the car and into the elevator.

_He's so tall_, thought Kyouko when she stole a quick glance at that man standing beside her. _He's taller than Shou's 180cms, and even taller than Shachou. Well, maybe because he's a gaijin?_

"Ehm, we are here," said Kyouko whilst pointing to the wooden name plague of her condominium door. Mogami was written on it, but she wasn't sure that he could read it. She opened her bag and proceeded to insert the key.

The man's eyes widened and said, "Wait, what are you going to do, barging into Miss Mogami's house?" He grabbed her wrist and made Kyouko face him.

Kyouko almost laughed at his sudden outburst. She suppressed it and instead she giggled, "Mister, this is my house. Am I not allowed to enter?"

"Your house?" He asked incredulously whilst trying to remember something. "You are Kyouko Mogami?"

"I am."

"But you are perhaps only… 20 or so?" He still had a what-I-don't-believe-you-are-Mogami look.

"Let's just get in and sort you out first!" With that, she inserted the key and both of them walked into the room.

She flicked on the lights and the room brightened.

"Please sit down!" said Kyouko, gesturing to the sofa, "Wait for me here. I just need a minute, okay?"

The man nodded and Kyouko entered her bedroom. She was instantly dizzy when she saw her messed up room. _I have to clean it up later_, she thought and walked into her walk-in wardrobe. She pulled out a T-Shirt she bought two days ago, with the intention to present it to Shou, but it was no use now so it could be given to that man. She also pulled out a pair of training shorts of hers. She was hoping the shorts fit him. It wasn't really a pair of shorts, more like three quarters length trousers since it stopped on her mid calves and had an elastic band.

"Um… if you like, you can take a bath first and we can take care of your injury," suggested Kyouko whilst handed him clothes. "There's a fresh towel in the bathroom, and…" Her words were cut by a loud growl. She tilted her head and noticed the man was slightly embarrassed. She smiled and said, "Well, why don't you just go to the bathroom? I can fix you a late dinner," said Kyouko. "We can talk later."

The man blushed and turned his face away from her. Kyouko raised her eyebrows and had to suppress her giggle. She took the initiative and pulled on his arm, forced him to stand up, and pushed him towards the bathroom. The man complied and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Kyouko was finished with the tempura <em>ochazuke<em>. She also made some _tamagoyaki_ and set it on the dining room table. She noticed the man, all freshened up and bandaged. _He must have bandaged it on his own. Whatever!_ _The clothes seemed to fit him. Thank God!_

He was sitting on her living room's sofa, just like when he first entered her condo. His blond hair looked dark and there was still water dripping down his neck. Her 'busybody' instinct kicked in and she walked towards him, took the towel off his neck and started to 'properly' dry his hair for him.

The man was surprised and sat still before he grabbed the hands that were currently 'abusing' his head. Kyouko squeaked and stepped back but his grip was deadly tight.

"What are you doing, Miss Mogami?"

He let go of her hands and stared up at her. She was once again captivated by the green eyes that were currently staring at her. "You'll catch a cold if you don't dry it properly!" She turned back, embarrassed by her own actions, and continued, "Ehm, let's have some food."

She walked away in a hurry and heard the man get up from the sofa and follow her.

They were sitting face to face some minutes later and she said, "Please eat! It's already late, and you can start by telling me why you have my address and the reason you're here, Mr…"

"Kuon. My name is Kuon Hizuri," he muttered and starting to eat.

_That's a Japanese name. He's Japanese? No way… Maybe a half?_ Kyouko watched him eat and trying to recall any Hizuri she knew. _Can't he be related to Julie-san?_ She observed Kuon closely. _Blond hair, green eyes, and a handsome face, rather pretty perhaps. He's too beautiful to be a man anyway._ Now she can clearly saw his face after he cleaned up.

"Are you perhaps related to Juliena?" she asked bluntly, decided to go with the guess.

He halted and stared back at her, nodded and continued eating his food. Kyouko was still waiting. She could see that he was almost finished with the food.

_He's very neat. Not a sloppy eater_, she commented inwardly and instantly regretted it. _What am I doing assessing him like this?_

"Thank you, it's very tasty, Miss Mogami," Kuon said with a smile and her heart skipped a bit upon seeing that smile. _That smile was illegal. He can't just go around smiling like that! It's not good for my fragile heart!_

"Ah… no problem! So, you are related to Juliena? May I ask why do you have my address?"

"She's my mother. She's always talking about her certain friend here in Japan. I thought that Kyouko Mogami was her 'old' friend. She talked about you like you're an old granny, living in a peaceful environment here in Japan. I thought that I can at least find some peace here and since I'm good with the elders, I thought I'll ask you to let me live here for a bit. I've applied for a work visa. I wish to find a job here. My mother also said that being with you brought her peace."

Kyouko stunned. _A granny? What the hell is this guy talking about? I knew that my busybody character made me look like a granny sometimes. I swear I'll scold Julie-san properly. Man, she misled her son. I'm only 21 years old, damn it… what is the peace she's talking about?_

"Did you not at least find out who I was before you went to Japan? Now I'm sure that you're from California. Julie-san lives there."

"I'm sorry! I was in an outrage when I did it. I managed to bring and tear down my mother's address book, packed my things fast and got a flight to Japan."

Kyouko raised her brows and thought _What a spoilt kid!_ "Who do you think I am, kid? A chaperone?" she said, and later regretted it. He was older than her and she called him 'kid'. "Hey, what if I am some sort of witch who eats children to keep my youth?"

He laughed and said, "Miss, you sure are an interesting person. I am probably older than you. No wonder my mother talked like that about you, I did have an impression that you're an old lady."

She blushed and didn't know what to say back. "And I don't think you're the type of person to eat children after seeing you," he continued with a wink.

_Is he just flirting with me now?_ Kyouko's brow twitched.

"Mamma's boy," she blurted.

Kuon gaped at her and tried to recompose himself. "Just so you know, I'm not a mamma's boy. I can take care of myself perfectly fine."

"Oh yeah? So how come I found you on the road, injured, like a stray dog? You didn't even find out who am I, assuming that I am a good old lady that will take care of a spoilt child like you. You don't even bother to learn a bit of Japanese to at least get yourself recognised. As safe as Japan is, there are still dangers around," Kyouko scolded him. She looked furious and panted hard after her outburst.

"…" He couldn't seem to find a word to get back at her and just gawked at her like a goldfish.

"Sorry, I don't mean to… I just had a bad day. I'm sorry I've taken it out on you. So what can I do to help you? Julie-san was like a mother to me, I guess I can lend a hand to her son." Her face softened. "Do you want me to call your mother?"

"No, please don't!" He immediately responded. "She doesn't know I'm in Japan."

"What? You ran away from home?" Kyouko gasped.

"I didn't live with my parents. I won't say that I ran away from home. I am 25 and no longer a kid. I don't need my parents to take care of me. I only need someplace to…" He didn't continue and looked officially annoyed at her accusation.

_So he's really older than me?_ _I knew it though, she told me that before, but seeing how he acted made me unsure._ Kyouko thought.

"Where do you live?"

"LA."

"I don't mean your home, I mean in Japan. Where do you live?"

"New Canary Hotel."

_I know that hotel well. That was the hotel where Cain and I lived for a while almost four years ago_, she thought. A blush was starting to creep onto her cheeks and she hurriedly composed herself again. She didn't want any unwanted questions directed to her for the sudden silence.

"What? It's just around the corner. And why did you drive to Gunma?"

"I guess I just got lost," he answered sheepishly. "This is only my third time in Japan."

"That's quite far from here. Gunma, I meant. Do you have your clothes in the hotel? Your passport?"

"I have my clothes and passport along with several precious things secured in the hotel, but I can't find my wallet. I remember I had it in my jeans pocket. My driver's license was in it too."

"You were probably robbed. We need to take you by the US embassy and the police tomorrow. The rental car was stolen, right? I will have Yashiro accompany you."

"I don't want to impose on you more after you were so kind in helping me tonight."

"It's okay. You're Julie-san's son and I will make sure her baby boy safe," she grinned and emphasised on the words 'baby boy'. "You know, you should have just called me… but I see, there's nothing written aside from my name and address."

Kuon's face reddened.

"Hey, if you're Julie-san's baby boy then you're Kuu-san's baby boy too. Ah, now I remember. They did say they had a son. Kuon. I was thinking of Corn when they said so. But I got corrected," she said and laughed on her stupid mistake in the past.

He stiffened at the mention of his father's name, and later his mind was occupied by Kyouko's next line_. Corn?_ He thought. A little girl called him so in the past. Her face splashed across his mind. It was blurry and he couldn't remember.

"Hizuri-san."

"Just call me Kuon, Kyouko."

Kyouko immediately said, "I don't mind you calling me my given name, but please put a honorific after it. It should be Kyouko-chan, at least."

Kuon chuckled. He didn't really understand how Japanese addressed their friend, "Okay, Kyouko-chan."

Another blurry memory came into his mind. _Shouldn't it be Kyouko-chan?_

"Kuon-san, are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Good, you can use the guest room. It's just beside my bedroom. Feel free to use anything in there! Just make yourself home."

"Thanks, Kyouko-chan."

* * *

><p>"<em>Corn! Corn! Look, this stone can be hamburgers! This too…" A pig tailed little girl was contemplated the flat stones in her hands. "It's a hamburger palace."<em>

"_Then what is it then, Kyouko-chan?" Kuon lifted a big flat stone._

"_Greetings to you, King of Hamburger Palace," she lifted her skirt a bit and do a salutation._

_Kuon laughed at the girl's antics._

_It goes blurry and another memory appeared in his dream._

"_Corn, why am I so stupid? I can't get 100 credits." The little girl in his dream was crying painfully. "Mother will get mad at me." He felt his heart break._

_It goes blurry again._

"_Corn, don't go!" That girl was still crying. "Can I write a letter to you?"_

"_No, your letter can't reach me."_

_Kyouko-chan in his dream was crying again._

_He saw his 10 year old self give the girl a bluish stone and her face brightened. He showed her how to make the stone change colours._

"_It's magic, Kyouko-chan!"_

"_Uwa… Thank you, Corn. I will treasure it."_

Kuon awoke suddenly. He was sweating a lot and tried to remember the dream he had just had. But he couldn't seem to remember it.

"A dream? A little girl? She's so familiar. Kyouko-chan." He laid himself back down and fell into a deep slumber again after muttering something he could remember from the dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : There's several questions about the man in the previous chapter. I hope this chapter can answer the questions. Well, not all of it though. Enjoy! :)**

**Beta-ed by lozipozivanillabean. Thanks Lat-san.**


	4. A Look into The Past and Settle Down

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : A Look Into The Past and Settle Down<strong>

It was six in the morning and Kyouko had woken up from her slumber. She managed to get 2 hours of sleep after she cleaned up her bedroom from the mess. She was still feeling upset that her relationship with Shou had to end in such an unpleasant way. She had never thought he would cheat on her- and with Nanokura Mimori. There had been a rivalry between her and Mimori since they starred together in the Prisoner PV. She was furious at that time since Shou had underestimated her and Mimori clung to him like a leech. To add to the matter, she didn't attend school since she had to work two or three part time jobs to keep the apartment when they were still living together. After they parted ways, she ended up in the same year and same class as Mimori when Lory got her enrolled into the high school.

It was true when she said that Shou was her enemy that time. Their relationship as friends got a bit strained after he rose to his fame as a musician. He started to mock her. He said that she was plain and boring. It made her furious and she got provoked by him, and later she auditioned for LME just to prove to him that she could be a celebrity like him. She never backed off from a challenge that was thrown her way. It was really silly actually. She found her passion in acting, thanks to another silly challenge thrown by an arrogant pop star called Matsunai Ruriko. They were fighting for a role in Ringdoh, but Ruriko got the role in the end, even though the director had wanted to cast Kyouko for the role. It was Sachou's order after all.

Kyouko knew that she should have gone into singing, if she wanted to rival Shou, but she couldn't sing well. In fact, she couldn't sing at all. She even made the flower out of a radish since she didn't know what to do in her first audition. She worked in a restaurant called Daruma-ya for almost three years before she moved out. She met Kanae when she first auditioned and later met her again when Kanae got into the same section as her. Amamiya Chiori, had bullied her when they were co-starring in Box-R, but later she became her friend and she also joined the duo.

They ended up in "Love Me", under the talent section, since they didn't really believe in love. Kanae was sick of her clingy family, Chiori was trying to find back the love for acting and Kyouko was too angry about Shou. Kyouko was infatuated with Shou at that time but his mocking made her turn cold towards him. She even messed up the first episode of Yappa Kimagure Rock by altering the questions in the eggs. She had even played badminton with him as the chicken of the Yappa Kimagure Rock. She almost got fired for the first time, but since the audience loved the chicken, they kept her for two years since she couldn't keep playing the chicken after her debut.

Shou confessed to her when they were in Karuizawa, a great coincidence where Dark Moon crew members and cast, were on location shooting and Shou's recording took place there. As well as this, they also coincidentally stayed in the same hotel. It took him some time to realise his feelings when she confronted him about being beaten down by some beagles. They didn't date immediately since she was afraid that he only confessed on a whim - she knew Shou too well. The valentine incident in the Dark Moon shoot didn't help Shou get her faster either. He deliberately kissed her in front of the other actors and actresses. He even went so far as to congratulate her for being Reino's, the Vie Ghoul's vocalist girlfriend and it irritated her. She gave in to his confession after his countless efforts. That time Yashiro had been assigned as her manager since Lory decided to give her a chance to debut in a movie called "Blind Love". Her performance in Box R had earned her a lot of advert deals and got her into modelling. She was really busy and no longer able to handle her own schedule, thus Yashiro was assigned. There had been no any announcement made of their relationship, there were only their close people knew about that, so the media was silent when they first dated. Now when they had ended their relationship, or exactly she had ended their 3 years relationship one-sidedly, there wasn't any media made a fuss of it. It was good for her since she thought that she wouldn't be able to face the media.

She sighed a lot that night when she thought how she got to her current condition. She couldn't understand why Shou cheated on her. It was true that she wouldn't let him touch her. She thought that if he wanted 'that', and if he really loved her, he should wait. She had been allowing kissing between them since he whined that she had some kissing scenes in her drama, advert and movie, so kissing should be just fine for her. She opposed to that at first since kissing would lead them farther, but she gave in, again. She had been always composed and ready to swat away his hands if he started to touch her inappropriately.

"I guess he doesn't love me at all," she said to herself. Her tears threatened to fall again. She had loved him for these years. Three years of memories wasn't easy to forget. Her feeling for him was once averted by a certain person but she dismissed it, and started to pay attention to Shou again thus she could forgot the other man. She had seen that man as no other than a brother, at least it was what she convinced herself.

* * *

><p>She walked out of her room and noticed the red light of her home phone was shining. She pressed the red button.<p>

"You have 10 unread messages."

"Message no 1," and a loud beep was heard. "Kyouko, it's me Shou, please call me when you are home. We need to talk. I can explain. I'm…" the message was cut.

"Message no 2, Kyouko, I mean it. Please don't ignore me!"

Kyouko pressed the button again, not wanting to hear more.

"Message no 3," and Shou's voice was heard again.

She continued to press the button till…

"Message no 8, Kyouko, it's me, Julie. My son stormed off from our house and I couldn't find him in his house as well. I found my torn address book there, and the page that had your name wasn't in it. If he ever goes to your place in Japan, please tell him to call me."

"Ah…" Kuon's gasp was heard.

Kyouko turned and saw Kuon's dishevelled appearance. He looked shocked.

"Seems like your mother knew where you might go, Kuon-san," said Kyouko. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Another beep was heard, "Kyouko, it's me Chiori. I heard from Kanae-chan. Let's meet up later today, if you've got time. Call me!"

"Message no 10, Kyouko, it's me Shouko. I heard about IT. Did he call you? Is your mobile phone turned off? I couldn't get to you last night."

"You have 0 unheard messages. If you wish to repeat the messages, press 1. Beep!"

"I know that you don't want your mother know that you're here. I can't lie to her forever, so take your time, Kuon-san," said Kyouko. "Let's have breakfast then! I'll fix something quick. What do you usually eat?"

"I don't usually eat breakfast."

"You can't skip breakfast," Kyouko said with a stern look.

"There's nothing wrong with the…"

"My house my rules, when I said you have to eat, you eat." Kyouko turned away and walked to the kitchen with a bounce on her steps.

He smiled at her antics and he turned his attention to the ringing phone. The answering machine was still on and then he heard, "Kyouko. It's me Shou. Where are you? Please call me back!"

When it was finished, he noticed another buzzing voice on the living room table. _Kyouko's mobile phone?_ He thought. He couldn't read the name written on the screen since it was all in Kanji. Out of curiosity, he picked up the phone, and waited, "Kyouko? Is that you?" The very same voice as the person that just left a message on the phone was heard.

He kept silent and Shou continued, "I know you're angry. I shouldn't have done that. I can explain. Please, say something!"

"Kuon-san, was my phone ringing just now?" asked Kyouko when she saw him holding her mobile phone.

"Hello? You aren't Kyouko?" Shou snapped from the other line. He heard Kyouko's rather distant voice asking that to someone whose name was Kuon.

"Sorry, Kyouko-chan. It's from Shou, I think? Do you want to…?" Before he could finish his words, Kyouko took over the mobile phone and pressed the disconnect button. "And he left a message on your home phone too," he dared himself to continue.

She flashed a fake smile to him and said with her syrupy sweet voice, "Now, don't worry about it! Let's eat!"

Kuon stiffened at her tone. She reminded him of his own mother. _I can see that mother was rubbing on her._ _Whenever she got angry, she always smiles like that, the more she got angry the creepier the smile will be. What did you teach Kyouko, Mom?_ _I wonder what had happened to her and that man?_ He thought but he dismissed it since it wasn't really his business.

* * *

><p>Yashiro stared at the man on the sofa in Kyouko's condo suspiciously, and he saw the man stared back at him. He had no idea who the man was. He was already worried about her when he heard what had happened from Shouko. He just had to make sure from Kanae's side of story, since Kanae must have heard it from Kyouko. Now here he was, staring at a completely foreign man in her living room and even though the man didn't give off any malicious aura, he still got suspicious of the man.<p>

"Yashiro-san, it's rude to stare at him like that." said Kyouko with a stern voice.

"Who's this, Kyouko-chan?" asked Yashiro with a jolt when he saw his charge walked over to them. _She seems ready to leave for today's schedules._

"Kuon-san, this is my manager, Yashiro Yukihito. Yashiro-san, this is Hizuri Kuon, my friend."

Both men shook hands and Yashiro frowned deeper.

Kyouko heaved a deep sigh. She knew that she had to explain the whole problems in the easiest way that wouldn't get Yashiro reject to help. She contemplated for a while and said, "Um, actually, he got lost yesterday when he tried to find my house. He was robbed too apparently. He lives in nearby hotel. New Canary Hotel. I would like you to accompany him to US Embassy, police and the hotel. He'll move into my condo. I will be fine on my own today."

"Wait! I can see why he needs to go to the US embassy, but he will move in here? Are you out of your mind? What will people think if they knew you're living together with a man? Moreover, he's a _gaijin_. The Kyouko is living with a foreigner guy? It won't do your image any good, Kyouko-chan."

"Yashiro-san. He's my friend. I don't see why not? And it is a secure building. If you, I and Kuon shut up, there won't be anyone who knows about it."

"He's your friend? How well do you know him?" Yashiro snapped. "It is indeed a secure building, but why do you have to go so far? There's still any possibility someone will find out about this."

Kyouko was irritated at how Yashiro replied her. _Why is Yashiro so opposed of it?_

Kuon saw her irritated face and decided to help lighten the matters since it concerned him as well. "Ehm, Kyouko-chan. I think that I…" Kuon tried to said something but cut down by Kyouko, "It is fine, Kuon-san! Don't worry!" she said again and with that creepy smile of her plastered in her face gave off the eerie dazzling aura.

She sighed and said, "Yashiro-san, Kuon is Julie-san's son." She decided to tell him the truth.

"What?" Yashiro stared at the young man in shock. "You're Kuu and Julie's son?"

Kuon nodded. "But… I'll appreciate it if you don't say it to anyone."

"What? Are you running away from home then?"

He flashed his own version of a lying gentlemanly smile, that immediately made Kyouko and Yashiro shiver. His version was way more powerful than Kyouko's.

They left with a bam minutes later after they managed to recover from the powerful smile.

* * *

><p>Kyouko dropped them in the New Canary Hotel and left her key in Kuon's hand, since she would be home very later today. They'd proceeded with the check-out, much with Yashiro's help. Kuon hadn't brought much. He only had a small suitcase and a backpack. They'd reported the stolen car after that and then proceeded to the US Embassy.<p>

When they were finished, the sun had already set. They'd been in the US Embassy for most of the day.

"You need to eat properly, Hizuri-san," said Yashiro when he noticed that Kuon didn't touch his food. They were at Kyouko's favourite restaurant. Kyouko said that she would join them for the dinner before heading back to the studio to resume her drama shoot. "Kyouko-chan won't be happy if she sees you like this."

"Just call me Kuon, Yashiro-san!" He smiled. "She's so particular about food. Why is…?" His question was cut by Kyouko's abrupt appearance in the booth they were in.

"Yashiro-san, Kuon-san, have you two been waiting long?" asked Kyouko. She panted hard.

"Whoa, easy there, Kyouko-chan. What happened?" Yashiro asked.

"No, just trying to get rid of the fans. You weren't there as usual." She pouted and took her place beside Kuon.

"It was you who said that you'll be fine on your own today." Yashiro smirked.

"Fine…You win! You're right though," said Kyouko and turned her attention to the menu book, "I'd like hamburger with eggs. And please give me green tea." She said with a smile. The waitress wrote down her order. Most waitresses there knew she always ordered the same thing when she came to their store. "So, how's it? Kuon-san, why aren't you eating? Eh, you ordered hamburger with eggs too?"

"All done, don't worry!" Yashiro answered for him.

"Great!" said Kyouko and turned back her attention to Kuon. "Kuon-san, you need to eat. If not, how do you take care of yourself? I'll call your mother."

"No, please! I'll eat!" He tried to force down the food and choked on it. Some of the hamburger sauce was smeared in his right cheek.

Kyouko laughed. "Gee, you're such a kid," said Kyouko with a gentle smile and wiped his mouth with her bare hand.

Yashiro frowned at this but smiled at the same time since it was the first time he saw her smile truthfully since yesterday especially after he confirmed the story from Kanae. He was sure that she was devastated yesterday. _She seems back to her energetic side_, thought Yashiro.

"I'm not a kid, Kyouko." Kuon blushed and slapped away her hand softly.

"It's Kyouko-chan, Kuon-san." She smiled that creepy smile of hers again.

"Sorry… I mean…"

"That's okay." Kyouko smiled joyously when she noticed the waitress was bringing her hamburger.

Both men watched her in awe when she ate the hamburger with the happiest smile. She looked like a child with a new doll. Yashiro knew that she loved hamburgers, but he never saw her wear a childlike expression like this. Kyouko was always composed no matter what the situation was. It had been easy for him working with a mature charge like her. His previous charge was a spoilt actor and really got on his nerves. He was happy when LME assigned him as Kyouko's manager. He instantly looked at Kuon. He noticed that Kuon watched Kyouko with a serene expression. He sighed inwardly. _Is it really a good idea letting this man live with her?_ He asked himself.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Kyouko-sama!" Kuon knelt down in front of the door.<p>

Kyouko blinked. "What's got into you, Kuon-san?" Kyouko looked at her watch. "It's 11.30pm. Why haven't you go to sleep yet? I told you that I'd have the building management open the door for me, right? You don't have to wait for me!" She knelt down and patted his head. "Thank you though."

He took her hands and smiled gently, "Thanks for letting me stay with you."

_Too bright!_ She cursed inwardly. "No problem! It's late. And don't call me with –sama. I'm younger than you."

"Okay, Kyouko-chan." His hand still enveloped hers. "I like it when you patted my head. I felt loved."

The room temperature dropped down a few degrees upon hearing the 'L' word from his mouth. "Can you please refrain from saying that 'L' word? You'll make people misunderstand you." She got up and walked past him.

He tilted his head and frowned. He did not understand why she got so angry about it. He got up and followed her.

"Go to sleep! It's late. We'll talk again tomorrow. Good night, Kuon-san!" Kyouko waved her hands without turning back to him and closed her bedroom's door.

"Good Night, Kyouko-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Now, the lying gentlemanly smile was on again. The last one I made him doing something just like in Kimi wa Petto, but I would not go to the extend to have him acted like a dog as Momo did. He's just Kuon here. Ah, I hope I answered how she started acting and how she dates Shou in the first place well in this chapter.**

**Beta-ed by lozipozivanillabean. Thanks lat-san.**


	5. A Phone Call & A Confrontation

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : A Phone Call and A Confrontation<strong>

"Hello! Juliena speaking."

"Hi there, Julie-san. It's been a while," said Kyouko from the other line. "I hope I didn't disturb you!"

"Kyouko! Kyaa... it's been a while. No, you're always welcome to call me anytime you want to."

"Um, I wondered about the message you left me."

"Ah, yeah, right! Did you perhaps, you know… meet him?"

Kyouko cringed. She hadn't meant to tell Julie about Kuon yet.

"Um…"

Julie could sense Kyouko's reluctance. She guessed that Kyouko had met Kuon. She really wanted some peace of mind though and said, "Actually, it's not my place to tell you but it's related to Kuu."

"..."

"Have I told you what Kuon does for living?"

"He's an actor, right?"

"He is but… he rarely acts because he always got given antagonist roles. He preferred being a stuntman instead."

"…" _He was just like me back then when I start acting?_ Kyouko remembered about how Kuu scolded her for refusing all the antagonist roles years ago.

"Ah, maybe you'll think this is silly, Kuu's just got a movie offer and since the director knew them both as father and son, he requested Kuon as Kuu's body double."

"Oh… that must be difficult for him."

"It is. He rejected it instantly and the director got very angry and he said 'that' taboo words."

"What kind of…?"

"Kuon always hates being compared with Kuu. You can guess what the director said now, can you?"

Kyouko cringed. "I guess so. Was that why he stormed off from your house and disappeared from... his house?" She tried to connect Julie's words and Kuon's unclear explanation. "Then, why do you think he would be in Japan?"

"You met him, didn't you?"

"…"

"Kyouko, please! Please tell me! If you aren't telling me, I'll go to Japan right now."

"Wait! Julie-san, please wait! Okay! I admit that he's here now, at my place."

"Thank God! You should have just said so in the first place. Can I talk to him?"

"I don't think so. It's already late here. I told him to go sleep!"

"Is he doing fine?"

"I think he is. But I still don't understand. Why did he come here in the first place?" _I_ _can't possibly tell her that Kuon was robbed and injured. Sorry, Julie-san!_

"I'm glad if he's doing fine there. Can you tell him to call me?"

"It will be best to let him be for a while, don't you think? When he's ready, he'll call you. I've told him so."

"If you say so."

"Julie-san, why did he think I was an old lady? What did you tell him?"

Julie's laugh could be heard clearly from the other line. "I didn't say anything misleading. I swear. I only said that I had a really good friend called Mogami Kyouko. And that you often scolded me for not eating properly. I also told him that you're good with cooking. Kuon is always good dealing with older people. And when I said older, I mean grannies or grandpas. He's always in good terms with his grandparents. And I think that's what misled him."

"It must be the scolding thing."

"Yeah, he must be imagining that someone who dares to scold his mother would have to be an older lady. I'm 50 so it would make you 60 or so?"

"Gee, that's it. I'm so asking for a payment out of this. You aren't doing me any good, Julie-san!"

"Don't worry! I'll send you my latest design for free." Julie laughed again. "In exchange, you'll send me a picture when you receive it!"

"Hey, that's not a payment then. You're having me to model it for you and for free. That's cheating, Julie-san," Kyouko whined and she could hear Julie's laughter from the other line.

"Aw… come on!" she said with a terribly sweet voice

"Fine, you always win!" Kyouko gave up. "Oh and Julie-san, maybe you have to keep this from Dad, ah I mean Kuu-san."

"You know you can just call him Dad as usual. You're our second Kuon after all."

"You didn't tell Kuon this, did you? It will be so embarrassing if he knew that I acted as him for an acting test from Dad."

"No, we didn't. I'll try to keep it from Kuu for now but I can't promise. He will be occupied soon with that movie though."

"Great! I'll talk to you again, Julie-san. Tell Dad I love him."

"Sure thing! Good night to you, Kyouko! Love you!"

She smiled and put her phone back near the pillow. It was always fun talking with the Hizuris. She already thought of them as her parents. Her mother abandoned her when she was 12 years old. She never thought that she would have a taste of motherly love, but Julie gave her that. She met Julie on her 17th birthday. Julie and Kuu presented her with a jewel for her birthday. She called it "Princess Rosa". It was also Julie who taught her how to walk like a model. Julie was the most famous model in her era.

She looked over at her nightstand. There was a small purse on it. She took it and opened it. A bluish stone was inside of it.

"Corn, what should I do to help Kuon? He's so lucky for having loving parents yet he left them. Would you do a magic to ease his pain? He was just like you."

_I can't escape father's hand. Father's hands were too big._ She remembered what Corn had told her in the past. She fell asleep not long after, still holding the corn stone in her hands.

* * *

><p>Kyouko dreamed of Corn that night. She saw all the memories of Corn and her. The memories when she confided in him about her 88 credits and how her mother would say that she was useless. The memory of when they played near the clearing and his back flip. The memory of when Corn was leaving for the fairy world, and when he gave her the stone she still cherished till now.<p>

Corn's face was getting clearer in her dream and when she saw his green eyes and heard the way he called her name, she woke up and sat still. "No way! That's Kuon. Kuon was Corn?" she said to herself. "Haha I'm getting crazy. Not possible!" She laughed and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kuon was already in the dining room when Kyouko stretched her body and got out of her bedroom.<p>

"Good morning, Kyouko-chan!"

The morning sunlight fell on his hair and Kyouko was reminded of her dream about Corn. Kuon was really reminded her of Corn, her long lost childhood friend, the so called fairy prince.

"Good morning, Kuon-san!"

"I've made breakfast for us!"

Kyouko looked at the charred eggs and a whole loaf of bread covered in jam and butter. She stared at it incredulously. "Um, what is this?" _It_ _looks like the breakfast I prepared for Dad on that acting test_.

"I'm sorry. I'm not a good cook, Kyouko-chan. I'm afraid that I can only do this much. These are fried eggs and jam bread."

"At least toast it or slice it!" said Kyouko and she giggled. That was what Kuu had told her on that acting test.

"Ah, sorry, I'm not good with a knife either but if you want it, I'll slice it for you now."

"Wait! Just let me! The way you hold the knife is too dangerous, Kuon-san." Kyouko hurriedly took the offensive knife from his hand.

Kyouko settled on the chair and sliced the bread into several pieces.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said in unison.

Kyouko scooped the eggs. Grrith!

Kuon jerked his head up and blushed. "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay. Egg shell has calcium in it. It is good for bones and teeth." She grinned at him. She laughed inwardly. _This is just like looking back into the past. So that's why Dad said that I did a good job in interpreting his character._

Kuon gaped at her.

"Why?" She grinned widely.

"Thanks, Kyouko-chan!"

_Kyouko-chan. Kyouko-chan._ Corn's voice was ringing in her head. She tilted her head and asked, "Ne, Kuon-san. You said that this is your third time in Japan, right? Have you been to Kyoto before?"

"I have. When I was 10 years old, with my parents. How do you know that?"

"Kuu-san was from Kyoto, I figure that much."

"Oh…" His face darkened.

_He's probably Corn. Kuon was Corn._ She sighed inwardly. _Why did he say that he was a fairy? My fairy tales just got shattered._

They finished their breakfast and settled down in the living room. They were sitting side by side while drinking their coffee. "How do you know my mother, Kyouko-chan?"

"She was my mentor in modelling. She was also the one who taught me how to walk as a model for my role in a drama."

"You're an actress?" He looked overwhelmed by the fact.

"I didn't say that yesterday? What do you think I've been doing?"

"Ehm, I don't know? A child care owner?"

"What?" She blinked hastily. She was shocked at his wild guess.

"You're the housewives type. I thought it had to be something related to it."

Kyouko laughed. "You're being funny. There's no way a child care would open till 11pm in the evening." _Housewives_ _type? That was what Mouko-san said before_. Kyouko cringed inwardly.

"Ah, you're right." He smiled sheepishly.

"And what do you plan to do in Japan? Being a stuntman too?" She asked bluntly.

Kuon flinched. _How did she know about my job as a stuntman? Did she..._ "Did you call my mother?"

_Shoot! I slipped up_ _big time_. Kyouko inwardly cursed herself. _Stupid Kyouko!_

Kuon's face darkened. "Did you?"

She sighed and nodded. "Sorry."

He stood up abruptly and said, "I told you don't do that!"

_De… Demon Lord!_ Kyouko was scared of his sudden outburst. But it's not Kyouko if she couldn't get back at him. She stood up and said, "It's not that I deliberately told her that. It's just that she managed to dig it out of me. Why are you so angry?"

"What has my mother told you?" He glared daggers at her.

"Um... your job there in the US, your probable reason for leaving, and…"

"And what?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

Kyouko grimaced at the pains he convicted upon her. "Kuon! It hurts!"

He let go of her and apologised profusely, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Kyouko rubbed her shoulders. She felt sore. Kuon's grips were really tight. "You don't have to be so angry! Your mother is worried sick about you. She won't tell Dad, I mean Kuu-san, that you're here."

"You call my dad, Dad?" He looked surprised.

She blushed. "There's nothing wrong with that. I do think of them as my parents." _He doesn't have to know why I call his dad, Dad._

"…"

Kyouko sat down on the sofa again and pulled his hands. He complied and sat back. "You have loving parents, why did you leave?"

"Did she tell you about what exactly I did in the entertainment world there?"

"You're an actor and a stuntman. You preferred to be a stuntman since you had enough of antagonist roles?"

"You're well informed."

She halted and said, "Antagonist roles aren't that bad. It needs a good actor to portray it well. You can differentiate each of the role and breathe a life into it."

"You sound like my dad."

"It was what he told me. I've been in the same situation!" she shouted at him.

Kuon looked at her in awe. "You did?"

"I did. Well, I got more protagonist roles too but I will do any roles they required me to. Isn't it all about being an actor? Don't tell me you have favourites? Dad told me that an actor can't favour any of the roles. We can't be picky about the roles."

"You really sound like Dad."

Kyouko laughed. "So, why don't you follow his advice? He's a good teacher."

"You don't understand my feelings."

"Gee, you're being such a kid again." She smacked his upper arms and pulled his head down to her lap.

He was surprised when she pulled him. He felt her stroke his hair in a soothing way. "Listen to me! If you are always picky, how can you improve you skills?"

"I probably don't understand your feeling but I know that you feel awfully ill being compared with Dad all the time. You're feeling suffocated and you feel that you can't go on. Am I right?" She stared down at him with a gentle smile.

He stared back to her. "Yeah but…"

"Dad is dad, and you are you. How about you start acting again in Japan? You can use a stage name. Everybody does. We…"

She hadn't finished what she was saying when a loud bang was heard throughout the room. They looked at each other confusedly.

"I thought you were a good girl, Kyouko. You can just say that you already had another boyfriend and wanted to break up." Shou stood in front of the couple.

Kuon got up immediately and stared at Shou.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said bitterly.

"So, what is he doing there resting his head on your lap? You were even patting his head. To me, you look lovey-dovey."

"I don't have to answer you. Get out!"

"Che… you broke us up and hooked up with a _gaijin_? So how was it, sleeping with a _gaijin_? You accused me but look at you! You're no more than a whore."

Smack! Kuon punched Shou square in the jaw. Kyouko sat still. She couldn't seem to comprehend what had just happened before her eyes.

"Please watch your mouth, Shou!" Kuon sounded not sure when he said Shou's name.

"Kuon! Don't!" Kyouko stood up and held him up. "Shou! It's not what you're thinking!"

"He hurt you, Kyouko!" said Kuon.

"It doesn't mean you can hit him. He's a celebrity. Spare his face!" Kyouko said.

"Let go of my hand, Kyouko! I promise you I won't hit him." Kyouko let go of his hand even though she still felt anxious.

Shou was still sitting on the floor. He panted hard. He felt blood in his mouth and spitted on the floor.

"Listen, Punk! You better pick up your tail and go home! I don't know what your problem is but I don't like how you insulted her," Kuon said furiously.

"How dare you lay your hands on my girlfriend," Shou got up and tried to punch Kuon but he avoided it and glared daggers at him.

"If you don't want to get hurt furthermore, I suggest you go home, brat! And she's no longer your girlfriend. You don't deserve her. Get the hell out of here!"

Kuon's glare was really scary. Shou felt his blood freeze. He collected himself and left Kyouko's condo with a loud bang.

"Are you okay, Kyouko?" Kuon turned and looked at Kyouko with concern.

She trembled and broke down in tears. Kuon pulled her into his arm and stroked her head, soothing her pain.

* * *

><p>A furious Yashiro was heard down the mobile phone.<p>

"He did what? That bastard! I swear I'll really choke him when I meet him."

"Yashiro-san, it has been taken care of. He won't come again, I think."

"Good to hear that but how?"

"I managed to shoo him out of the room with a bit of force though."

"That's good. Um, Kuon-kun, I'd like you to help her contact the building management. She needs to change her door lock. I don't want that brat barge into her room again."

"I will. Does Kyouko have any appointments this morning?"

"Kyouko doesn't have anything scheduled till 2 this afternoon. Do you think you can get her to answer me now? There's a little changes on her today's schedule."

"Okay." Kuon stared at the girl in his arm and said softly, "Kyouko, Yashiro-san needs to talk with you."

"Yashiro-san," her voice trembled a bit.

Yashiro sighed and said, "Kyouko-chan, I will be really fast. Listen! You have a meeting with the advert's director and the shop owner tonight. It will be on 7 this evening. Please bring several of your formal dresses with you since the shop owner invited us to Teioh Hotel's tonight. So you have 2 hours after your drama shoots to prepare for the dinner. Shachou will have Woods-san do your make up."

"I see. Thanks, Yashiro-san."

"See you later, Kyouko-chan!"

Kyouko disconnected her mobile phone and leaned back against Kuon.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you, Kuon-san."

"You know, you can just call me Kuon," he suggested.

"I can't. It feels too intimate." She blushed a bit at the implied suggestion.

"You're such a polite girl." He chuckled.

Kuon tightened his arms around her and she felt sleepy at his stroke on her hair. _It felt like Cain. So warm!_ Suddenly she jerked up and pushed Kuon away. "I'm sorry! I…" She ran away to her bedroom leaving Kuon in daze.

* * *

><p><em>No! I've sworn that I won't believe in any man ever again. What the hell did I do? I've to stay away from Kuon. I can't get too close with him. He might be my fairy prince Corn but he's still a man. Man can't be believed. They'll hurt me. And I even imagined Cain in his place. Forgive me, niisan.<em>

After several minutes passed, her breathing was back to normal. She managed to collect herself and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror.

"You are good! You don't need a man! You can survive without a man!" She said to her shadow in the mirror.

She managed to smile again and forgot all the things happened in this fuzzy morning. She closed her eyes.

_I'm okay. I'm safe. I'm not falling in love again. I'll be strong._

When she opened her eyes, she was her usual composed self again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you didn't get bored of it. I tried to use as many facts as I could. This was still an AU or AR though so it won****'t have the same exact facts. I've twisted some of facts for story purposes. Thanks for those who have reviewed, subscribed and favoured this story.**

**Beta-ed by lozipozivanillabean. Thanks Lat-san. **


	6. Tsuruga Ren

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Tsuruga Ren<strong>

"Okaeri, Kyouko-chan," said Kuon with a smile.

He was waiting for her in the front door again, without kneeling down this time. He had been doing that for a week straight.

"Tadaima, Kuon-san," Kyouko answered back with a smile. Her eyes wandered down to her wrist watch and she pouted. "It's midnight now. You shouldn't have waited for me."

"No. I will wait for you. I can't sleep before I know you come back home safely." He looked at her expectantly.

Kyouko sighed. She knew what that looks meant. She reached out her hand and patted his head. "Good boy!"

He had been at it along the week. He had told her that he loved her patting his head before and he always looked at her expectantly, hoping that she would give him that little comfort. When the second time it happened, she didn't understand what he wanted until he reached for her hand and put it on his head.

In one week, Kuon had been learning Japanese Kanji when Kyouko was away for jobs. He learned it online and sometimes when she got back early from her job, she would teach him. He was a fast learner and it amused her. She remembered what Kuu had told her about his son's character. _Smart was definitely in those ridiculous long attributes. What an oya-baka Dad is. Well, Kuon's really smart! He can easily blend in here. Now if only his foreign look can be altered. Gaijin Talento sounds silly for me. He's American but he got Japanese blood and speaks perfect Japanese. He doesn't sound foreign at all. _Kyouko thought whilst observing Kuon.

"Kyouko!" Kuon's voice brought her out of her thought.

"Yes?" She blinked.

"How do you say this?" He pointed out in one of her scripts. In just only a week, his Kanji's learning had really improved and he could fairly read all the words.

Kuon helped her practising her roles with doing the other roles on her day off. Kyouko had to admit that Kuon had a really good acting. He wasn't Kuu's son for nothing. She wouldn't say it to him though, knowing his reactions would be.

"Just said it like that!"

"But… this is some kind of dance right? How do I suppose to say it in form of an idiom? If it is a cheerful dance, I should say it cheerfully. If it is an intense dance, I should say it intensely." He frowned at her.

"Really, you can say it just like that. It literally means bustling activity, going around restlessly. Just said it as it is, _tentekomai_…" She couldn't suppress her laughter any longer and laughed out loud when he said it. He really sounded funny at the second there.

"Kyouko, I'm being serious here." He glared at her.

_De… Demon Lord appeared again_. She shuddered. "So… sorry."

He shrugged, raised his two hands and looked at her with an annoying face.

_That American gesture!_ Kyouko's face darkened. "I thought I told you not to do that! Other people will feel insulted, Kuon!"

He smirked at her. He deliberately did it since he knew she would call his name without an honorific when he made her angry. He loved how his name came out from her mouth without an honorific. He hated that he had to always using the honorific when he called for her name. He wanted to just call her by only her name and wanted her to do the same.

Kyouko blushed at his knowing smirk and sighed. "You know, I'm calling my private make-up artist today." She intentionally changed the topic because she was starting to feel uneasy.

"Are you going somewhere?" he enquired.

"No. It's not for me. It's for you. I'll have you accompany me tomorrow to my advert shoot, as my temporary manager. Yashiro caught a cold since yesterday and he won't be able to work for at least 4 days. If we're going with the plan, I need to get your appearance altered, that's if you don't want anybody recognise you," she paused. "I need to ask you this first. Does _Shachou_ know you? Cause we need to drop by his office first tomorrow. I want to introduce you, you know… if you want to work as an actor."

"Ah, I see but who do you mean with shachou?"

"Takarada Lory. I think I forgot to tell you. I am working for LME."

"Ah, LME? Then... yeah, he must knows about me. He's Dad's friend, you must know about that? And he's also Dad's ex-boss. The last time I met him was probably 3 or 4 years ago?" He tried to remember. He was in Japan almost four years ago for an acting job under a different name and it was for LME.

"What did you do in Japan the last time you came?" She raised her brows, confused with his answer.

"Acting?" It sounded like a question more than an answer to her.

"Never mind that. She'll be here any minute soon," She dismissed him and waved her right hand impatiently. "Do you want me to tell her your real name or should we be getting a name for you now?"

"I'm getting a name," he answered immediately.

"Let's see what we have here." She pulled out a name book from her bag. She just bought it yesterday with that intention.

"You bought a baby names book?" he asked incredulously.

"Well… it is easier to find names in a baby book. What's wrong with that?" She gave him an annoyed look.

He decided to tease her again, "Oh… too bad! I thought you want to have babies with me and are preparing for that."

She stiffened and then flashed him that creepy smile. "Kuon! I've told you don't go saying things that will make people misunderstand you, haven't I?"

He only smiled at her and she blushed furiously.

"Now… let's get back to the topic!" hhe said, still with a slight blush on her face and asked, "How does Tsuruga sound for you?"

"I'm fine with any name you choose for me. I'm not really knowledgeable of how a nice Japanese name should be."

"I can easily name you Prince Richard or Prince Adam or something alike but you will be Japanese not another foreigner even though I wanted to name you that." She looked at him expectantly.

He froze. "What was that?" _And what's with the Prince thing? Is she obsessed with the royal family?_

"Haha nothing…" she answered with deeper blushes on her cheeks. _Stupid Kyouko! It was just like saying that he's like a prince. You knew that he was a 'fairy prince', the fake one though_. She had confirmed that Corn was Kuon by looking at the family photo that Julie sent several days ago. She hit her forehead softly and continued, "Um, okay then, we'll go with Tsuruga for the surname, and…um…" She's trying to point out several names in the book and finally said, "How about Ren for the first name?"

"Up to you." He gave her a go-ahead look.

"It's settled then. You will be Tsuruga Ren starting from tomorrow. It's an acting challenge from me. I'll leave it to you for the characterisation. You might land yourself an acting job. At least I'll try to persuade _shachou_ into it tomorrow." Kyouko clasped her hands hopefully. She looked at him with starry eyes.

Kuon almost laughed at that. _She seems happy for a reason I don't know… _he thought_._ "But really, you don't have to…"

"Well, then you can always get an audition. I've done that in the past." She was still looking at him with gooey eyes. "You know, I'm excited about your transformation."

"I see." Kuon smiled gently at her and patted her head. "Thanks."

Kyouko was stunned when she felt him patted her head. _It's a nice feeling! I feel lo…_

A loud bell's voice interrupted her thought and she stood up and ran to the front door.

* * *

><p>"Hi Cain! I have never thought that we'll meet again," said Jelly Woods when they had settled in Kyouko's room and when Kyouko was already out of their views.<p>

"Miss Woods."

"You're going with Tsuruga Ren this time?" asked Jelly whilst getting out the tools she needed.

"It is her idea," Kuon shrugged.

"I've never known your real name but I love working for secrets," Jelly winked at him. "Shall I call you Ren-chan then?"

"It's up to you, Miss Woods," said Kuon. "I appreciate that you didn't call me Cain directly out there."

"Why? You don't want Kyouko-chan to know?" asked Jelly intrigued. "She might be happy about that."

"Huh?" He looked confused.

Jelly giggled and handed him an album. "Feel free to look at my Kyouko's collection. The order is from the latest to the oldest. It's going to take a while. She specifically told me that I have to get you a Japanese feeling. I hope you don't mind with dark hair again but don't worry, it won't be Cain like. Cain is English but Ren will definitely be Japanese."

He nodded and started to flip the album open. He was surprised by the faces Kyouko was showing in the album. She looked different from photo to photo.

"Miss Woods!" Kuon called. "These are all her?"

"Yeah," Jelly answered proudly.

"She looks different. If not for her golden eyes, I won't recognise her at all."

"Yeah, I love her eyes. You got beautiful eyes too, Cain. I mean… Ren."

"…" Kuon continued to flip through the album till he saw the last photograph and his eyes widened at the discovery. "It's Setsu." He pointed at the photo. "How?"

Jelly giggled, "Surprise! I actually thought that you knew that she was Setsu and she knew that you were Cain, that's why you got together now. But the more I saw it, the more I am convinced that you both don't know that you've been together as Heel siblings. You guys had a good chemistry, in my opinion."

"Well, the last time I parted with Setsu, I didn't know her identity and she didn't know mine." He shrugged.

"What a shame. You should have told her who you are at least. So how did you end up in her place?"

"She's a friend of my mother, apparently."

"She's a friend of your mother? That's surprising." Jelly laughed. "Are you guys, you know… dating? I heard from darling that she broke up with that rocker."

"No, unfortunately," his voice sounds regretful.

"Heh… you really fell for Kyouko-chan? Kyaa…" Jelly squealed in glee.

"…" Kuon tried to prevent himself from blushing but he failed.

Jelly giggled more when she saw his expression.

"I still don't want to tell her that I was Cain. I think I'd scared her badly the last time we were together. I don't deserve her." _I don't deserve love at all. _He smiled ruefully.

Jelly sighed. "Well… I can't say anything then. Now, we have to wait a while till Ren exists in this room."

* * *

><p><em>Ten-san saved me big time from doing another mistake.<em> She sighed. She couldn't focus on her script from the time she put herself back on the sofa. She caressed her own head and replayed the image of him smiling and patting her head. She shook her head violently, trying to erase that thought.

She glanced up at the clock. It was 16.30.

_What! It has been 3 hours and I haven't progressed at all? Oh, I'm so dead…_ Kyouko hold her head with her two hands.

"Kyouko-chan."

She heard Jelly's voice calling her from her bedroom door.

Kyouko walked fast to her. Her heartbeat sped up. She was full of excitement. She knew Jelly would do a good job just like what she did to her and she couldn't wait to see.

"Are you ready?" asked Jelly with gleaming eyes.

Kyouko nodded nervously, and opened the door.

There, Hizuri Kuon or rather Tsuruga Ren, stood in all the glory. He got raven hair and he wore brown contacts.

"Japanese enough?" Jelly asked her. "He's easy, even though he's a foreigner."

She nodded and eagerly said, "Wait here!"

Both Jelly and Kuon looked at her confusedly when they saw her walked into the wardrobe that connected to the room, and she was out again from there holding a zip bag.

"Try this on, Ren!" She loved the feel of that name in her tongue.

Kuon took the zip bag from her and stood still.

"Go on!" said Kyouko, didn't understand why he didn't move at all. "I know your size just by looking at you. It will fit you."

"Kyouko-chan, I think he wants us to get out of the room while he changes!" said Jelly with a wide grin.

"Oh… sorry!" Kyouko blushed and hurriedly got out of the room, followed by Jelly.

Several minutes later, Kuon opened the bedroom's door and notified them with a cough.

Both Kyouko and Jelly turned away and started to squeal like fan girls. "Kyaa.. Kyaa… Wonderful!"

Kuon smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Ten-san!" Kyouko hugged Jelly happily. The shorter woman tried to wiggle out of her hug.

"Kyouko-chan, you are crushing me!" said Jelly playfully.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. You know... I'm soooooo happy that I have acting where I can act as different person," she said with gooey eyes. "Now, Ren, are you happy that you have acting? You can act as a different person in a real life. Not a movie or drama. That will be a real fun. Are you ready for tomorrow?" Kyouko pointed at him.

"Bring it on, Kyouko-chan!" he said with the same enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Kuon had Ren's characters in his head the next day. He would need to act it out nicely. When they'd got out of the Kyouko's condominium and stepped into her car with Kuon on the driver seat, she said, "We have to decide the rules between us first."<p>

Kuon nodded.

"First, it will be Kyouko-san and Tsuruga-san. The public only know my stage name so you have to go with that too."

"I know. All the way of becoming a full fledge Japanese, right? The honorific things. I hate it but I guess I have no choice."

"Glad you know that. Second, about us living together is definitely a secret."

"It won't do any good to your image, I knew that," he stared at her knowingly.

"Third, I don't know whether you realised it or not, but please control your temper. You're a bit easily angered."

"You are talking about yourself?" he teased her.

"I'm not that bad." She pouted.

"Don't worry! I have Ren's character in check. If anything is not as you expected, please just tell me. But Ren will be a perfect Japanese gentleman."

"I don't have any expectation set. You said that you want to start over in Japan, right? So, this is your chance." She smiled gently to him. "I know you can do it, Co… Kuon. Just remember! Dad is Dad and you are you. Am I clear?"

"I know. Thank you, Kyouko-chan." He smiled and leaned over. He kissed her left cheek.

Kyouko was stunned and blushed furiously. "Kuon… Um, Tsuruga-san, don't do that to Japanese Girl! It's sexual harassment!" She smacked his right arm. "Let's go!"

"Anytime, missy."


	7. Her Advert Shoot and Jealousy Ensues

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Her Advert Shoot and A Jealousy Ensues<strong>

"Mogami-kun!" said Lory when Kyouko entered his room or rather an oases since the whole room was in Arabian Oases style where she could see the palms, fake pond, and even camels. Lory was dressed in an extravagant syeikh clothes, and it was all golden coloured.

Kyouko was used to Lory's cosplay addiction and didn't find it surprising at all. Kyouko could see that Lory was glowing. She knew that the talk he enquired was perhaps related to the "Eternity" wedding band advert which she would be shooting in an hour and a half from now.

"Good morning, shachou!" Kyouko bowed politely.

A confused Kuon followed Kyouko's example and bowed to the 'Syeikh'.

"Ah, who's the young man behind you, Mogami-kun? A new fling?" he asked happily. Kyouko could almost hear Hallelujah song in the background.

"No, he's…"

"Oh no… you're such a boring young lady," Lory interrupted her the moment he heard her say no. "How come you never have a scandal at all?" Lory whined whilst walking towards them. "You need to find a new love."

Kyouko stiffened and Kuon noticed that she was trembling. He wasn't sure if she was angry or sad.

"So, who's this handsome young man if he's not your new fling, Mogami-kun?" Lory stared at Kuon with his sharp gazes.

"Ah, this is a friend of mine. His name is Tsuruga Ren," Kyouko answered happily.

_Too happy! She's hiding something!_ Lory thought while he turned back his gaze on Kuon. _He looks somewhat familiar? Dark hair, brown eyes, and probably 190cms tall._

"Hello, Tsuruga-kun. I'm LME's president. Takarada Lory. Nice to meet you." Lory nodded a bit to the younger man.

"It's nice to meet you Takarada-san!" Kuon bowed slightly to the older man and put on a calm façade.

"To what do I owe **this** pleasure?" asked Lory to Kyouko with a quick glance to Kuon to emphasise what he meant.

"_Shachou_, you know that Yashiro-san is currently on medical leave, right? May I have Tsuruga-san acts as my temporary manager? He's an actor actually but he's not from Japan, so I think it might be nice if he could accompany me to the set. He could see how we do things here in Japan," answered Kyouko enthusiastically. She knew better than to upset the Lord of Love. She hoped that she sounded convincing.

"May I know where do you come from, Tsuruga-kun?" asked Lory and he could almost see that his number one actress pouted for being ignored.

"I'm from Los Angeles, United States," Kuon replied calmly.

_US?_ Lory stared intently at Kuon and his eyes widened before he recomposed himself and gave them a cheeky smile. "You may, Mogami-kun. But before that, I'd like a word with you regarding the advert."

_I knew it!_ Kyouko shouted inwardly.

"I've heard the unfortunate thing that had happened to you from Yashiro-kun," said Lory and he noticed her darkened face, "Ah, don't be angry with him! It was his job to ensure you emotionally and physically fine for your jobs. I wonder, are you going to be okay with the advert shoot? Can you portray love properly?"

The room temperature went down to 0 degree. The oases turned into a snowy mountain by the mention of love. Both Lory and Kuon shivered at the changes. Kyouko's mood had dragged them along. It only lasted for a few seconds before it turned into a breezy beach in the midsummer.

Kyouko smiled brightly and both men shivered involuntarily. They knew what that smile meant. _She's angry! Very angry! It was too bright._ Kuon stole a glance and he turned away fast.

_It's so scary!_ he thought and he looked at Lory and found that the older man had the almost same expression.

"You don't have to worry about it, _shachou_!" Kyouko answered in her syrupy sweet voice that made their spines tingled. "I'm perfectly fine in portraying any emotion required."

Lory smirked. He knew that Kyouko wouldn't back off from a challenge. "I see. Of course, right? You're this agency's top actress and therefore you have an important image to hold. I can count on you, and… is the young lad beside you interested in join our company?" Lory turned back his gaze to Kuon.

_Top actress?_ _Kyouko?_ Kuon thought and looked at Kyouko. _Wow!_

"I'm interested in join your company if given the chance," said Kuon confidently.

_They are acting alike. Hoho… Mogami-kun! You're on for a new love! _Lory was doing a victory dance in his mind. _What a pleasant surprise! Kuu might get her as a daughter for real._

"You could go through a one time audition three days from now, if you'd like. But I would like to see your resume first. You might not have to do an audition if I found your resume acceptable," said Lory.

"I'll bring back my resume tomorrow," said Kuon.

Lory nodded and turned back his gaze on Kyouko, "You may go now, Mogami-kun. You don't want to tarnish your perfect record, right?"

"Yes." Kyouko bowed to Lory. "I'll excuse myself for now. Tsuruga-san, let's go!"

"Ah, Mogami-kun. I would like a word with Tsuruga-kun!" said Lory hastily.

Kyouko tilted her head, confused by the sudden request but nodded anyway.

"I'll wait outside then!"

Kyouko got out of the room and when the door closed, Kuon sensed something wasn't right. Lory had an eerie grin plastered on his face.

"Now, Kuon. Do you think I won't recognise you?" he asked whilst grinning widely at him. "I'm your Godfather! You might want to remember about this little fact?"

Kuon's face paled but he quickly recomposed himself. "Boss! How did you know? Did Miss Woods…"

"Ten? No, I didn't hear anything from Ten. I haven't got any time to ask about her welfare. Mogami-kun probably had her keep it as a secret," he paused and continued, "I know you too well, kid." He smirked.

Kuon was annoyed at how easy he saw through his 'disguise'.

"So, this is Ten's work, eh? She's great as usual. It is really different with Cain." He pointed at him from head to toe.

"Cain huh?" Kuon snorted. "I have never thought that I will come to Japan again. Last time, it was a luck that I managed to keep my temper in check, thanks to Setsu though." Kuon sighed.

"Are you still losing jobs there?"

"I'd got a lot of offers but all of it is antagonist role. Something just never changes. I'd rather do a stunt work."

"You? A stunt man? Now, that's surprising. You've been always good with martial arts though… You should have accepted my offer to move here after your role as Cain was finished." Lory laughed. "Have you got any girlfriend there?"

He raised his brows but answered anyway, "No. I didn't date. I still don't."

"Gee… You're such a boring man. Just like my number one actress. She managed to get a boyfriend but nothing happened. Nothing! No announcement, no scandal. And now she'd broken up her relationship. Again, no announcement, no fussing media. Not merry at all. Argh… what happen to the youngster nowadays?" He pouted. "And you! I'd set you up with a pretty teenager when you were Cain and you didn't do anything? Are you even a man?"

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly normal if you actually meant to ask whether I've turned gay," he said cynically.

Lory barked out laugh. "Yeah, I meant that actually. You're still blunt as usual."

"That pretty teenager happened to be Kyouko right?"

"Oh, how did you know?" He looked surprised after he stopped laughing.

"Miss Woods," was his only answer.

"Well, Kuu whined that you didn't date at all since Rick's death… and here I was throwing him a favour since he liked that girl so much and wanted her as a daughter. I'd thought that you might like her too… she's a great one, she managed to heal many souls without herself knowing it but she'll be difficult now. You can see her earlier expression when love was mentioned right?"

Kuon nodded and smiled ruefully.

"If you want to pursue her, you have long way to go, young man," said Lory when he saw his rueful face. "I saw how you looked at her. You couldn't fool me!"

"I don't deserve her."

"Tsk…" Lory tsk-ed impatiently but he knew that he couldn't rushed him and Kyouko. _They're both broken! _He thought._ I'll just let them heal each other!_

"I'll appreciate it if you'll help me keep this from my father"

_He's still at it._ Lory sighed. "Fine! Where do you live now?"

"I'm living with Kyouko."

"What?" Lory was shocked upon hearing his answer. "You mean, you live with her in her condominium?"

"Yes."

"Sharing a bed?" he teased Kuon with a knowing smirk.

"Now that's funny. No, of course," Kuon said to him with a no-joke-allowed tone implied.

"You've been in one hotel room before and nothing happened at all. You don't trust yourself when she's more mature now?" Lory sniggered.

Kuon stood still, his calm exterior faltered. "Excuse me, boss!" He bowed and left the room.

"Boo, no fun at all," he whined and threw the grass to the camels.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the shoot location in Bunkyo, a district in Tokyo. The director picked the St. Mary Cathedral for the shooting location. When the crews saw Kyouko arrived with an unknown man, there were several whispers going around. But when Kyouko introduced him as her temporary manager, the crews was in daze. Since it was a closed set, they could be relieved that there wouldn't be screaming fans or passers-by. They were sure that either Kyouko or Murasame's fans would go berserk if it was an open set.<p>

Murasame Taira, the groom for the advert shoot had been looking forward to meet Kyouko again. Even though they had only been co-starred twice, they often met at several function parties. He had been setting his eyes on her since Dark Moon when he played Katsuki, Mio's archenemy. He had been really happy when he got to participate on the said actress' debut movie, and got even happier when he was casted as her love interest. He had been carefully following her career since then and was always amused by her works. He even got a poster of her in a kimono in his bedroom. Since there was no news about her dating someone, he could set his hopes high. He had dated several times these few years but he still couldn't forget the golden eyed actress.

Murasame stood nervously. He was ready for the shoot. He was wearing RMandy's designer suit for the shoot. When he saw a glimpse of a girl in a wedding gown lifting her veil, his breath hitched. He could see her face and he wanted to get closer to have a better look on her. He eagerly walked with his long strides to approach the girl. When he was already close where she was, he saw a man was standing in front of her and blocking his way.

Kuon, on the other hand, was surprised when he saw Murasame face to face. He only wanted to protect Kyouko from an unknown man getting closer to them and here he was, looking at his ex-co-star of his past movie, the Tragic Marker.

_Who is this guy?_ A big question mark was floating inside Murasame's head. _He's even taller than me._

"Tsuruga-san, it is fine. It's Murasame-san, my co-star for this advert," said Kyouko with a smile. She bowed to Murasame and greeted him, "It's been a while, Murasame-san."

Kuon nodded to her and bowed to Murasame. "My apologies. I'm Tsuruga Ren, Kyouko-san's temporary manager…"

_Temporary manager? Thank God, I thought he was her boyfriend._ Murasame thought happily.

"It's been a while, Kyouko-chan. Nice to meet you, Tsuruga-san." He smiled at both of them.

Kuon could see that Murasame only had his eyes on Kyouko. _Tsk! I should have killed him for real that time_, he thought. He wasn't happy with Murasame's attention on Kyouko. Kyouko was oblivious as usual. He remembered when she played Setsu, Kyouko used to mock said man "Cheese Brain", and he almost laughed at that memory but he couldn't let himself go with the flow. He was Tsuruga Ren, not Hizuri Kuon. And Tsuruga Ren was supposed to have a very gentleman persona with top notch control on his temper. He couldn't let Kyouko down. He stared down at Kyouko and found her laughing at something the Murasame guy said.

"You look beautiful, Kyouko-chan," said Murasame. _I wish this is a real marriage. Fuh!_ He sighed inwardly.

"Thank you. You look handsome too, Murasame-san," she said with her truthful smile.

Murasame was temporarily blinded by the smile and said, "I am looking forward to today's shoot. Are we going for a 'one take' today?"

"Well, it depends on how we bring out our performances later," replied Kyouko.

"You're the one take queen, you could do it!" he encouraged her.

"Haha… you said that again. You're also the best actor, you could do it! I'll be counting on you…"

"No way… I'll follow your lead."

The more he heard them converse, the more irritated he got. _I swear that I could beat out Murasame and made him a pulp. How dare he flirt with my Kyouko. _He was shock at his own thought. _My Kyouko? No, I don't deserve her._ He tried to kill his thought till he heard the crew call for them.

"Murasame-san! Kyouko-san! Director needs to talk to you."

* * *

><p>The scene was quite simple. They just had to walk down the aisle together, say their vows, exchange the rings and do the wedding kiss. It would be divided into several short takes. They'd have the footages of walking into the aisle taken from several angles. The vows exchange would only be taken from when they said I do. The kiss would be emphasised more when they finally took the close up of the married couple's clasped hands whilst showing their rings.<p>

Both Kyouko and Murasame nodded when the director explained what he needed from them. Being professionals as they usually were, their faces were determined. Kyouko seemed not to think anything. She only thought of this as another advert needed to be done. She had done several adverts that required her to do a kissing scene. She was horrified and was really embarrassed when she had to do that for the very first time but she'd got used to it.

In the other side, Murasame was nervous inside especially about the kissing. In their movie "Blind Love", there wasn't any kissing scene. He had several kissing scenes in other drama, movie or the adverts he starred in, but this time he got to kiss his crush, the girl he liked for God knew how long. He didn't want to screw up and ruin the scene. He knew about Kyouko's forte. She could pull him into the acts she wanted him to, and he really didn't want to be led for the second time. The first time he felt pulled into her act was when she acted as the intense Mio in Dark Moon. Mio hatred drove him to act intensely as well, and that was what Director Ogata wanted. He realised that it was her powerful acting that led him, not because of his own acting. He had never felt so humiliated. He, the recent biggest actor at that time considering his young age, was led by a newbie actress. _What a laugh_, was what he thought when he realised that. He did a better job when he acted opposite her once more in "Blind Love".

"Let's do our best, Murasame-san!" said Kyouko, encouraging him.

"Aa…" He gave her a thumb up.

Take after take was done smoothly. Murasame's nervousness came in full force when he had to face Kyouko for the last scene. They failed the first take of the kissing scene. Kuon was starting to lose his composure after they failed the third take. He had an urge to beat down the man but he stood still and watched it calmly.

"Murasame-san, relax!" said Kyouko when they failed the fourth takes. She noticed that there was something off about him. "Are you nervous? Come on, it's just a kiss! And it's a fake one. Don't take it to heart! We are professional."

_I couldn't! If only you knew…_ he shouted inwardly.

Kyouko sighed. "Well, I might not be as beautiful as your other co-stars, but please bear with me?" she said sweetly. "Okay?"

Murasame nodded and tried desperately to recompose himself.

The fifth take finally wrapped up the scene. Murasame actually felt he would fail it but when he felt her lips on him, and when he felt she bit his lower lip, without he realised it, the scene was done when a loud "Cut!" was heard. He felt awfully ill. He, once again, was led. _I'm a failure. I need some Murasame's blood_. He thought sadly. He walked away from the set hurriedly.

* * *

><p>Kyouko noticed Kuon's darkened face when she finished changing her clothes and walked back to his side. She could sense the Demon Lord on the surface, but she maintained a serene façade. <em>If he<em> _wants to talk, he will talk_, Kyouko thought while observing Kuon. She followed his gaze and it landed on Murasame. Her brows furrowed. She saw Murasame walking closer to them.

"Kyouko-chan, thanks for your hard work!" He bowed slightly

"Ah... thanks for your hard work, Murasame-san!"

"I'm sorry that we have to retake so many times." He smiled sheepishly.

Kuon stood still and kept silent whilst looking at them talking (again). He didn't want to interfere. He was angry about the whole advert scenes. He couldn't stand seeing her kissing another man in front of his face but he knew better than to get angry. Kyouko belonged to no one. He didn't have any rights to interfere with her business. Even if she got anything to do with him, if she was his girlfriend for example, he still didn't have any right to have a say what she could and couldn't. It was her job as an actress and he was an actor too. He understood that but he couldn't help feeling angry and jealous. He didn't know when he first started to fall for her but she slowly crept into his defence. She had been there as Setsu for him. He had to admit that he was attracted to her that time, and it got even stronger now. It hurt him.

"Tsuruga-san, let's get going!" She tugged on his sleeve.

He jolted in shock when he felt the pressure. "Sorry, I was spacing out."

"Kyouko-chan, are you sure you don't need a ride?" asked Murasame.

"No, I bring my own car. Thanks though." She bowed again and turned to Kuon. "Let's get going!"

Kuon bowed to Murasame and said nothing. He only stared a little bit at him and then hurriedly followed Kyouko.

_What the hell was that stare for?_ Murasame thought, then scratched his own head when he saw that two person's back side getting further away and disappeared from his sight.

"Yosh! I'll have to do my best next time!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Too fast? Hehe I'll explain a bit. Kuon has been living with Kyouko for a whole week and a day (you could do the math, yeah it's been 8 days, please count the current day too), and he started to have a sense of possessiveness. He's always waiting for her to come home. You might notice that in previous chapters. He already think that her coming home equaled to her coming back for him thus the sense of possessiveness is slowly but sure going into his head (I don't have to explain how one falling in love, right? It kinda just happened thing and couldn't be explained). Oh and he's living alone in LA. Okay, I think you could find out by reading the previous chapter. Happy reading! Review if you like (not a must). I just want to unleash my imagination. *evil grins***


	8. Ren's Starting Point & An Awkward Night

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Ren's Starting Point and An Awkward Night<strong>

Kuon or rather Ren's first job would be a modelling gig for RMandy. He didn't have any idea where the modelling gig came from but he was willing to try anything. He knew that acting offer would be a bit more difficult and he needed something to 'sell' himself first. Modelling was a nice start according to Lory. In the end, he didn't audition to get into LME. Since Lory knew the circumstances, he could easily get in. Lory had offered it in the past after all. He already had several auditions he had to attend. Most of it was adverts. One of the adverts was RMandy's. He had passed the RMandy's one with flying colours. RMandy usually hired actors for their adverts but currently most of the actors they usually hired couldn't make it and thus the audition was held.

He officially signed a contract with LME the same day he signed the exclusive 3 months contract with RMandy. He found out the reason RMandy hired him as their model when the head designer showed him a photo of him standing near the mirror. They claimed that he was wearing their suit in the photo. He remembered it right away. It was when Jelly had just finished with his transformation. He remembered that Kyouko took several photos of him that day. He actually assumed they hired him because of the advert deal but after seeing that photo he was assured that it was Kyouko's doing instead. In fact, part of it really was her doing. She gave them the photos and they decided the rest. Kyouko kept it for herself. She knew that he wouldn't be happy with her helping him even though it was only a bit.

He'd 'punished' her with his 'extraordinary' special cooked meal for her later that night. He didn't mean to make her suffer. He was actually happy with her little help and wanted to do something special for her. So he asked her to let him make the meal for their dinner. She made a mental note for what he might be preparing for her but since she didn't want to offend him, she accepted his offer.

She was horrified when she saw the way he chose the ingredients for a simple omurice dish. Since they didn't have time to stop by where Kyouko usually shop for her groceries, they shopped in the supermarket at the condominium's basement instead. It cost twice the usual price and he didn't allow Kyouko to pay for it, claiming that he had accepted the payment for his job as her temporary manager and the contract deals' down payment from RMandy.

She was even more horrified when she saw the way he chopped the onion. _Such a powerful chop,_ she thought. She was afraid that he would hurt himself with that kind of chopping way but decided to overlook it. When he smiled gleefully whilst using his hands to practically snap the poor chicken out of its bones, and when he stated that he didn't need any help from her, Kyouko's eyes widened in shock and she shivered at the sight. _It's so wild!_ She thought and started getting dizzy. She was confused when she found him chopping the shrimp violently. _Why did he even buy the shrimps? A seafood fried rice?_ She had so many questions inside her head. She couldn't let herself watch any longer when he put all the ingredients all at once (the rice, chicken, onion, veggies and shrimps), and when a golden sand mountain was forming on the surface of it. When it was finally done…

"Practice makes perfect! This is my best creation so far," he said happily whilst putting the ladle on his right shoulder.

Kyouko could see two plates full of the omurice and God knew how many eggs he'd used for the dish. The omelettes didn't wrap up the rice well. She blinked and she started to wonder whether they could finish it off. It looked 'enchanting' and it was too much of a portion for her. _I need to work out after I eat this_, she made another mental note.

"Kyouko-chan, I need your help with the ketchup! Please made it into an eight shape," he said whilst handing her the ketchup bottle, still with the wide smile on his face.

She made the sign he requested. She wondered why he asked her to do such a simple thing when she could do the cooking for them. But when she thought back, she recalled that he indeed said he will be the one cooking for the celebration and how she had **carelessly** agreed to it.

When he saw her made the shape, his heart fluttered. He remembered when Rick made the 'Reluck!' words out of the tomato ketchup on the spoilt omurice he cooked for them. He grimaced when he remembered how bad the taste was. It was practically charcoals, and it wasn't even edible. He hopes that he cooked a better omurice this time. It should be a happy moment for him. He got a job, not just one -two jobs at the same time, but when he recalled all his memories with Rick, he was all gloomy again. He still thought that Rick's death was his fault. He had thought he had moved on when he finished his role as Cain Heel, but it made him more miserable than ever. He almost killed a man if not for Setsu's voices that had helped him through all the ordeals.

Kyouko noticed his change but didn't want to pry so she just said, "It's done, Tsuruga-san," with an assuring smile. She grinned at him. She started to call him Tsuruga-san sometimes in the house, even though mostly she just called him Kuon-san instead. She wanted to call him Ren but she didn't want it to become a habit and ruined their 'performances' outside the house.

"Let's capture the monster while it's still hot," said Kuon and lifted his plate and disappeared into the living room.

_He called his own creation Monster?_ Kyouko thought incredulously. _Maybe it's not as bad as it looks?_ And she followed him to the living room.

* * *

><p><em>Monster!<em> She thought when she ate the first scoop of the rice. She could feel that the spiciness got into her. Tears were started welling in her eyes. She wanted to cry because of how spicy it tasted. She had already aware of this since she saw the golden sand mountain when he cooked it. She almost choked on her own spit.

Kuon smiled gleefully at her and asked, "How is it?"

"It is nice." She forced herself to smile.

Kuon chuckled and said, "You can just honestly say that it is _mazui,_" he said and scooped the rice into his mouth. He froze and dropped his head. "Maui."

"Huh? Maui?" Kyouko was intrigued. "You do realise that it is only an ordinary omurice, right?" asked Kyouko, confused by his remark.

"I mean _mazui._ Everybody knows that omurice is originated from Japan," he said whilst pointing his spoon down to the said dish. "Since my creation was so horrible, it sounded like maui instead when you say it with your mouth full and with such deadly taste," he elaborated and scooped another spoon of rice into his mouth.

Kyouko followed suit and they were heard saying, "Maui…" spoon after spoon.

She noticed how he ate the offensive dish with an interest. He seemed like fighting something. She knew that it wasn't the 'best' dish she had ever eaten but she made an assumption that perhaps he thought of his dad. Kuu had always been an excellent cook and yet his son was horrible in cooking. She almost laughed if not for the deadly taste in her mouth.

"You can just leave it if you can't eat it all," said Kuon when he saw her halting half way.

"No! There are many people in the world that can't eat. We shouldn't waste foods. Moreover, we are friends, and if I don't stand by you when you're fighting the monster, how can I be deserved to be called a friend?"

They finally managed to finish it off. Kuon dropped his head on the table. He was exhausted and out of breath. It was indeed better but still awfully bad. Kyouko put a glass of water and digestive medicine on the table.

"Drink this!" she said, gesturing to the medicine and the glass of water.

He complied and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the food, Kuon-san."

"I'm sorry for the awful taste. Is your stomach hurting?" he asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine." She giggled.

She patted his head and she felt that he leant over to her hand, enjoying her touch. When she saw him staring at her, she felt the time stopped.

A loud door bell was heard and both of them jolted in surprise.

"Who might it be? It's already late," said Kyouko when she saw the clock showing 22.05.

"Do you usually have a guest late night?"

"Um, no… I don't. I'm not usually at home at this time either."

"I'll open it if you don't mind."

"Okay then. I'll just clean up the dishes in the kitchen then," she said when they heard the bell again. "Thanks, Kuon-san."

Kuon nodded.

Kyouko was washing the dishes when she remembered that someone did say that they'd come over tonight, "Oh Gosh! That must be Mouko and Chiori. Crap!" She hurriedly ran to the front door but she was too late when she heard Kanae and Chiori's voices yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>Kanae and Chiori glared at the man sitting opposites them. They watched him with suspicious looks plastered on their faces. They had never in a million years thought that their dearest friend would have a man in her condo at late night. Not even Shou. At least they never saw him there late at night.<p>

Kyouko was in the kitchen, doing something Kanae asked her to. They needed time to interrogate the man opposites them.

"So, you are living together with Kyouko!" Kanae stated with venom dripping in her voice. She wasn't happy that after a man broke her best friend's heart brutally, here came another man looked all convenient in her condo, a man that she never saw before. _What if he's dangerous?_ _Mou, Kyouko is too nice for her own good._

"I am, Kotonami-san," he answered with a smile.

"Who are you really? How come we never saw you?" asked Chiori.

Kuon didn't know how to answer it. They have never talked on how to answer such question aside from when they were about to meet Lory. He didn't want any more people knew about him. Yashiro was Kyouko's manager, and Kyouko felt the need to tell him. As for Kuon, Yashiro and Lory were already the most numbers they could tell.

"Fine! I just don't want her to get hurt again!" Kanae gave up when she saw his silent treatment.

Chiori nodded.

"But…" Kanae continued, "First, I want to warn you, Tsuruga… or whatever your name is."

Kuon sat still and waited.

"If you ever break her heart, I'll see to your death personally. She doesn't need any more betrayal."

"Uh huh…" Chiori nodded and Kuon got confused.

"You probably don't know that she caught her ex-boyfriend sleeping with another woman. On top of that, he was insulting her while he was doing 'it' with that woman. I will really appreciate it, if you find her boring or that if you no longer love her, break up immediately, on a good term, of course... Cheating is just bad," Kanae elaborated, still with a don't-mess-with-me-I'm-gonna-kill-you-I'm-serious tone of voice.

_What a jerk, that Shou bastard!_ He thought when Kanae finished her lines.

"Don't misunderstand us! We're happy that she found another new love so fast, but we're just worried. Sorry if we had somehow offended you," said Chiori whilst smiling apologetically.

Kuon was now officially confused. _They think that I'm her boyfriend? I wish I am but too bad I'm not._

"One more!" said Kanae. "I don't know how far she went with that guy. She never willing to tell us her 'bedtime' story with that guy, and you guys probably haven't at it yet but just think of this as my 'friendly' advice, please always remember to use protection!"

"Yes! It will be bad if she got pregnant out of the wedlock. Even though shachou is a big supporter of love, still… a shotgun wedding of the company's top actress is never nice for the company's image," Chiori nodded and added the reason why he should do so.

"But my main reason is actually, I don't want to be an auntie again this soon," said Kanae again. "Not her too… argh…"

"I don't want either. I am hopeless with the children," Chiori added again.

"I definitely won't help her with babysitting if you guys got babies. I've had enough with my baby sisters, brothers, nephews and nieces."

"Even though I don't have siblings but I can't help Kyouko too. I'm too busy."

"…" Kuon was gobsmacked.

The two ladies before him continued to ramble and said what he could and couldn't do to Kyouko. The one with the longer hair, Kotonami, even threw him a box of condoms and reminded him to at least always had one or two in his wallet **just in case** and it made him frown deeper. The other lady started to tease her friend about a certain guy till Kyouko came out from the kitchen bringing a tray. She had a pot of tea and four plates of strawberry tarts on the tray.

"Hey, it's so merry. What are you guys talking about?" She asked with a smile in her face. She put down the tray and placed the tarts in front of them and poured the tea for them.

The room was silent all of a sudden.

Kyouko saw that Kanae still pointing her index finger at Kuon and she saw Kuon looking at her with the deepest frown and she felt that she could see the big question marks on top of his head. She turned to look at Chiori who in turn looked at her with mischievous smile and when she followed Chiori's line of sight, she finally saw what Kuon was holding in his hand. She blinked and looked back at Chiori.

"Well, Kyouko. We're just being cautious. That's Kanae's though, we don't want anything happened to our top actress now, do we?" Chiori grinned at her.

"Mou, Chiori-chan. Too much information!" Kanae smacked Chiori on her arm.

"Ah, I understand!" Kyouko said. "Teenager indeed got raging hormones, Mouko-san," she flashed her lying smile now. The room brightened up.

"I don't mean that Tsuruga got raging hormones, he's just an adult with needs, I think? Better safe than sorry," said Kanae. She was a bit intimidated by the smile. She actually knew that Kyouko implied about her teenager boyfriend but she was just concerned about her 'safety' and deliberately ignored the teasing. "You know even though it will probably be less enjoyable but I really need you to be safe, okay?"

_What the heck is this chick means with adult with needs? I am an adult but I'm not that pathetic. I can hold myself well._ Kuon was confused as hell.

Kyouko muttered something and they couldn't catch it at all.

"What did you just say, Kyouko-chan?" asked Chiori.

"You guys are such perverts! I'm a virgin, _baka_!" she shouted at them. Her lips trembled. She was so embarrassed about having to say it. She was even more embarrassed because Kuon was in the same room and he heard it too. She just felt she had to or they'd never stop their 'accusations'.

"You are a virgin?" Kanae and Chiori said in unison. "No way!" They both looked at her in shock. This was an entirely new story for them.

Even Kuon was surprised. _She is a virgin? What?_ _But she acted so calm when she walked in on me in the shower years ago. And she didn't say anything when I asked her to sleep on the same bed with me. I thought she was used to a man's affections or she just didn't see me as a man. She even got all clingy to Cain and we…_ He stopped his train of thoughts. He was amused at the fact and sighed inwardly when a realisation hit._ Now I can see why she can be the agency's top actress. She is able to separate her personal and professional life well._

"But I am. What give you the idea to…to…to…" she stuttered and her face blush ten shades of dark red, even her ears reddened too.

"Well, first of all, you dated that jerk for three years. Nothing happened at all? I thought he got bored of you and then went to screw that Nanokura," Kanae finally said and with a confuse face. She recovered faster than Chiori.

She flinched at the mention of Nanokura. She looked so lost. "Nothing happened! I'm not comfortable with doing 'it' before marriage. I asked him to wait till we got married if he really loves me. Moreover, we rarely met," she said with a small voice.

"I'm sorry, Kyouko-chan," they both said in unison and reached her for a group hug.

"It's okay. I think you two should apologise to Ren too," Kyouko said again.

"Sorry, Tsuruga-san!"

* * *

><p>"Mou! You should have just said so from the start," said Kanae whilst stabbing her fork into the enticing tart. "You gave me a total wrong impression by keeping silent. I apologise for jumping into the conclusion. Can't help it! Sorry, really."<p>

Kuon nodded understandingly. "It was my fault for keeping silent too."

The four of them had settled comfortably. They were chatting and eating tarts. Kyouko had explained how Ren ended up at her place. She told them that Ren was her childhood friend. Kuon gave her an are-you-sure-it's-okay-to-go-with-this-story look when she first started elaborating their conditions. She had given him a leave-it-to-me look and he finally let her rambled non-stop. Kanae and Chiori seemed to buy her story.

"So his parents asked you to," said Chiori. "Well, you seem to be comfortable being together. It explained a lot!"

"I thought that jerk is your only childhood friend, except your fairy prince though," said Kanae.

Kuon laughed inwardly. _So, that's the reason she wanted to name me with Prince's names. She's got a fairy prince as a childhood friend? It can't possibly be a real fairy, right? Kyouko is so funny, considering her old lady habit, she has a childish thought._

"Oh, you mean that Co…"

"Chiori-chan, do you want more tarts?" Kyouko asked abruptly.

"Um, okay, if you have more," Chiori answered confusedly. "When did you have time to make these? You're always so busy, Kyouko-chan."

"You forgot that this morning I have the cooking show?" she asked and ran to the kitchen and in a flash, come back with more strawberry tarts.

"Oh, that was fast," said Kanae. "I'm going to kill you for this!" She stabbed the new tarts Kyouko just brought over.

Kyouko giggled. "Ren-san, why don't you eat more? We still have a lot."

"Ah, no! I'm not really fond of desserts," he refused politely.

"For someone this big, you sure eat 'a lot'," she teased him.

"For your information, I've just finished a big plate of rice. I'm still full." He smiled at her with his lying smile.

"Heh… it's not that much. I ate it too." She smiled back at him with the same smile. "I have another stomach for desserts."

"I only have one, unfortunately."

They continued to argue with their eerie dazzling smile forth and back, and with the most polite words one ever heard, in super calm and sweet syrupy sugar coated voices.

_Mou! This stupid couple is getting on my nerves! Can't they see that I'm getting cavities by only hearing their sugar coated voices? It's all too sugary. Mou..._ Kanae thought and tugged on Chiori's arm. Chiori looked at her and leant over. Kanae whispered something in her ear and she giggled silently.

"Well, if you guys want to continue being all lovey-dovey, we'll excuse ourselves," said Kanae. "We're not going to disturb you two further."

"And we've talked about this, Kyouko-chan. We'll stay here tonight. Ah, and… Excuse us!" Both girls stood up and headed to Kyouko's bedroom.

"Kyouko, Tsuruga-san, don't be too loud, okay? You don't want to disturb the neighbour, right?" said Kanae, turning back facing them.

"Take it slow, you two!" Chiori grinned widely.

"The last, but not least…" Kanae sniggered and winked to Chiori.

"Don't forget protection! We've given you the whole box. That's sure enough for the night."

"Ciao… Such a long night to go."

"Shall we?" said Chiori.

"Of course, we need our beauty sleep."

They got into Kyouko's bedroom and a click was heard.

Kyouko and Kuon were left gaping at the closed door.

_Did those ladies just implied what I think it was?_ Kuon stared at Kyouko. He could see that Kyouko was all red. She was either furious or embarrassed.

"I'm so going to kill them," Kyouko said. "Remind me to do that in the morning!"

"Ah…"

"You can go to sleep first. I've got second and third guest rooms. Just across your room. Don't worry about me!"

"Good night, Kyouko!" He said and patted her head.

"Good night, Kuon!"

* * *

><p>"Hey do you think that stupid couple will take the hint?" asked Kanae when she and Chiori had settled under the blanket.<p>

"Of course, right?" Chiori laughed. "We have referred to 'that' clearly. They can't possibly be so dense about it right?"

"Will they proceed, you think?"

"No way! They are not even a couple and you heard her. She is the traditional type," said Chiori. "But, it's fun teasing them."

"It sure is."

"They acted alike. That creepy smiles of them, uh…" said Chiori. "They will be a cute couple though."

"Probably not for a while." Kanae sighed.

"She's still hurting," Chiori added. "I thought that bastard got bored of her or what, but now we knew that they had never slept together. That's just cruel, right? Still, that bastard shouldn't go and find another woman to screw with. That theory might be right."

"What theory?"

"Men are thinking about sex at least 20 times a day."

Kanae rolled her eyes at the answer. "I will kill that bastard if I meet him. Don't stop me when it happens!" Kanae's voice was full of rage.

"Trust me to do the same!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Is there anyone thinking that I will let them sleep in the same room and in the same bed? Sorry… they wouldn't. I'm cruel, really… :P, but I think I was being nice to Kyouko. Kyouko is living in a condominium. A condo usually has three or four bedrooms. For those who didn't know omurice, here is a simple explanation, it's a chicken fried rice (usually the Japanese used ketchup for the fried rice flavouring, or demiglace sauce), wrapped in omelette. And the omelette will tore open a bit, and then the Japanese usually garnish it with ketchup or demiglace sauce.**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76-san for pointing Mouko's character. Yes, she should have said Mou! all the time. I've just fixed this... hehehhee ^ ^**

**Baka : stupid**


	9. February 10th

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : February 10th<strong>

Kuon glanced at the calendar on the wall. February 10th. Today would be the first day he started his jobs. He'd have the advert shoot at10am, and the photo shoot at 2pm. Kyouko had offered to drive him to the location. He had told her that she didn't have to do that but she insisted on it.

"Today is your first day here in Japan. For the jobs, I meant. I really want to drive you. Just allow me!" She pleaded to him. "I will be very late tonight. At least, I'd get to see you off on your first day. It's near the studio I will be going anyway."

"You really sounded like a mother at the second there." He chuckled at his own remark.

Kyouko face darkened. _Mother_, she thought sadly. "I'll never have children. Don't call me that!"

Kuon was surprised at her drastic mood change. It intrigued him. _Was she not on a good term with her mother?_ "But Kyouko-chan, you never know whether you get to be a mother or not."

She glared at him and the discussion was over.

* * *

><p>"We're here," said Kyouko in her usual calm voice. "Will you be fine?"<p>

"I will. I'm not a kid, Kyouko," he said with a calm voice. "You don't have to worry about me." He grinned.

"Kyouko-chan," she reminded him.

"Yes, Kyouko-chan." He looked at her expectantly.

Kyouko was confused. She tilted her head and then realised something. She smiled, then raised her hand and patted his head. "Be good, Tsuruga-san!"

He frowned. "I like this, but I want you to call me with my real name." He grabbed her hand.

"You know we can't risk that." She blushed furiously. "We're outside the house now. **This** is already a risk," she tried to emphasise on their current predicament to him.

He gave her a pleading look with tearful eyes. She felt that she could see a puppy begging to be patted there and she felt that she was the one at fault. "Be good, Cain!" she blurted out what was in her mind without thinking.

"Cain?" Kuon stared at her confusedly. His heartbeat sped up. _Did she find out? I shall hope not._

Kyouko gasped and panicked. "Sorry, I mean… be good, Kuon!" She drew back her hand but Kuon's grip on her hand was tighter.

"I'm off, Kyouko-chan. Drive safely!" He let go of her hand. He smiled gently at her. He didn't want to ask her reason for calling him Cain.

Kyouko nodded and Kuon got out of the car. She waited till she saw him met the crew. After several observations, she was assured that he'd be fine on his own. She then drove away.

Kuon saw Kyouko driving away from the set and smiled. _I'll be fine, Kyouko._

* * *

><p>One take. <em>It only needed one take?<em> The crew and the director were surprised when they had wrapped up the shoot an hour later.

_He's good! He's just like another Murasame Taira or maybe I should say Kyouko instead. Kyouko always managed to finish her shoot in one take. And the way he talks and acts, it resembles Kyouko. He's just like a male version of Kyouko._ That was what the director thought when he observed Ren. _I want him for that advert. Maybe I should offer him now. It will be with Kyouko anyway. I want to see them act in one frame. It will be pretty interesting._

"Tsuruga-san, it's nice to work with you," said the director when Ren came and talked to him.

"It's my pleasure to work with you, Kurosaki Director." Ren bowed and smiled politely.

"Um, I have never seen you around here. Are you a newbie actor?" he asked.

"Yes. You can say so." _Of course, right?_ _In Japan though…_ he said inwardly.

"Okay, I'll be frank. You're on for my next advert if you are okay with it," Kurosaki offered.

"May I inquire what advert is it?" He looked confused but he would not reject any opportunities that came to him especially when it handed on a silver platter.

"It's for a restaurant. A French restaurant. They need to promote their restaurant for couple. I need to ask you this first since you probably are attached.*"

"I'm not sure I understand your implication." Ren was confused with the words Kurosaki used. _I remember Kyouko explained it before, but what does it means?_

"I meant to ask you, are you married or engaged or dating someone? I see no ring at all, and I really need someone unattached for this advert and I just want to make sure you are."

_Oh, so that's what he means._ Kuon made a mental note to browse for the words later. "I'm not married. And no, I am not dating anyone currently."

"Oh, good! I'll explain about the advert further. The restaurant will promote their place for 'proposal' purposes. You know, the man usually got a special place when they propose to their love one, and how a woman usually cherishes their proposal moment. That's the theme. I actually wanted the country best actress and best actor doing it, knowing that they aren't attached. You probably think that I am supposed to pick a real celebrity couple instead but this is just my way of work. I'm honestly impressed with your acting skill. It has been a very long time since someone can truly give me the thrill of doing a advert smoothly," He explained. "It will be terrible if you're married or dating someone. Your wife or your girlfriend would not be happy and I'll take the blame for causing the wreck," He laughed at his own remarks. "Even though I'm sure that the other director won't think that much. I guess, it is just me and my life motto after all."

Ren gave him a polite smile and said, "Yes it will be indeed terrible."

"You can take it as a chance to learn how to propose too. Isn't it good? Don't worry! The actress for that advert is a beautiful young lady, not some old spinster. She's only 21 years old, and you're…" he halted, looked at Ren and said, "23 or 25 at the most? You can try dating her." He gave Ren a cheeky smile.

"Ah, that's…" _I will only date Kyouko if given the chance… but I know I don't deserve her. Forget it, Kuon!_

"I'm joking of course," said Kurosaki when he saw Ren's disturbed face. "Your agency is LME, right? I'll contact LME for this matter. Are you on?"

"Yes. Thank you for the opportunity, Director."

* * *

><p><em>Cain! I called Kuon with 'Cain'? Why?<em> Kyouko was thinking the reason she called him Cain. _He isn't like Cain at all, well aside from their heights. Cain was approximately 190cms. Kuon is probably the same?_ Kyouko thought back to Cain's body proportion and compared it with Kuon's body proportion. "No way, the muscles are definitely different. He's way more built," Kyouko cited out her thought.

"Mou! What are you talking about, Kyouko?" said Kanae annoyed. "What muscles?" She stared at Kyouko intently. Kanae had been watching her best friend for more than 30 minutes since they met up in LA Hearts for the lunch.

"And the shoulder proportion is wider, and…"

"Mou!" Kanae shook Kyouko's shoulder and Kyouko's eyes widened.

When Kanae saw that expression, she braced herself for…

"SO…. SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kyouko prostrated herself on the ground and did several dogezas.

"MOU! You're this agency's top actress! Would you stop that? It's embarrassing!" said Kanae whilst looking right and left. She mentally sighed in relief when she was sure that there was no one near them. She quickly pulled Kyouko back to her seat. "Kyouko! We talked about this before, right? No dogeza allowed between us and you can't do that to anyone either. You're this company's image. Mou… you're so hopeless," she said in a very low voice, ensured only Kyouko heard her. _Well, at least it has been a very long time ago since she did it. The last time, she did it too in Karaoke Box and it was two weeks ago. Don't tell me that breaking up with that bastard turned her back to low self-esteemed Kyouko. Oh God! I have to work hard to fix it again!_

"So…"

"Mou! Stop it! You asked me to have lunch with you, and even tricked me to eat this 'calorie bomb' just before my chicken salad came and you were ignoring me, thinking some muscles and shoulders. What the hell is going on with you this time?" Kanae said with an irritated look. "Don't tell me that you and Tsuruga were…" Kanae grinned evilly.

"Wha…? It's not that," Kyouko hurriedly stop Kanae. She looked somewhat flustered and Kanae shot her a stern look.

"So, what's with the muscles thing? How you say things is pretty misleading," Kanae said. "Spill! Before I change my mind."

Kyouko sighed and said, "I called him Cain, Mouko-san. I don't know why…"

"Cain? Do you mean your pseudo dangerous brother from England?" Kanae lifted her brows, bewildered.

Kyouko nodded.

"Why did you call him Cain?"

"That's what I want to know. So then, I started to compare their body proportion in my mind and…" she explained and stopped, didn't know what to say to elaborate.

"Wow, you sure love to fantasise things. I still remember that 'thing' you presented to Maria for her 9th birthday. It looked really like him. Cain, I meant… and in half the real size too."

"Please refer to it as observing!" Kyouko said darkly and Kanae shrank down.

"Why did you give her the reaper doll? It's really creepy, you know. Even Yashiro-san was speechless. On top of that, it looked super real."

Kyouko giggled, "I was so relieved that Cain wasn't there when I gave that doll to Maria. Well, you know Maria. She loves 'strange' things like voodoo or curse dolls. I didn't think shachou should let her watch that movie, but well… she liked the reaper, and I think it was a perfect curse doll for her. Cain, or should I say BJ was really scary after all. He'd just scare any ghosts or human out there." Kyouko spaced out again. She was thinking of something else.

"Did you fall for Cain that time, then?" asked Kanae half joking.

"Wha… No! How could I? He's an actor from England. And… he's so kind and thought of me as his sister, and… I'm just a lowly actress… and…" she started rambling out something incoherent again.

Kanae sighed. "Mou… I'm just kidding."

"Well, it's just… I don't know why I called him Cain? And I'm thinking a reason to give him if he asked me that."

"Just say that you're still daydreaming," Kanae suggested but she continued again after seeing Kyouko's disapproving look, "Just tell him about Cain! Done…"

Kyouko sighed and finally nodded. "I just hope that he will forget it!"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kyouko. It's me Juliena."<p>

"Julie-san! Are you calling to ask about the dress?" Kyouko asked. "I think I left a message on your home phone. I accepted it three days ago. Thank you, Julie-san."

"Haha, you're welcome, but I'm not calling you about that."

"Is it about Kuon then?" Kyouko said. She was reading a book in her dressing room when she picked up Julie's call. She was on filming break. Yashiro wasn't there so she felt she could talk about anything they wanted to.

"Yes," Julie sounded cheerful. "Now is midnight here, and it turned February 10th too."

"Hmm? So?" Kyouko was confused.

"Today is Kuon's birthday. Kyouko, if you will, please let me talk to my baby. Is he there?"

_Kuon's birthday? Ehm… I will prepare something then…Oh no! I got today full till midnight. _"Julie-san, I'm at work now, but you can call my home phone. Kuon is probably at home now. He should have finished the photo shoot an hour ago."

"Photo shoot?" Julie sounds confused.

"Yeah. Actually, he signed a contract with RMandy, as model."

"Kuon? Model?" Julie laughed. "He hated it before, that's partly my fault though."

"Huh? Really? Why?" Kyouko was surprised since he seemed eager about it few days ago.

"Fufufu… promise you won't talk about this with him?" Julie giggled.

"I promise." Kyouko was intrigued by Julie's sudden secretive words.

"I made him model for my design when he was 17."

"You what?" Kyouko gasped at the sudden discovery. "You made him model for your design? You meant those dresses you designed? WHAT?"

"Yes, you heard me," Julie confirmed it with a nod. Kyouko couldn't see her nod though.

"Were you out of your mind?" Kyouko laughed out loud. "Oh my gosh! I wish I can see a photo of him in your dress!"

Julie laughed. "You will! I'll send you but it's a secret from Kuon. And, no! I was in the right state of mind. Some male models here actually model for women dresses, because they have the right body shape and feminine faces that allowed them to do that. Kuon was still not really well built and all masculine like he is now at that time, so I forced him into it. It was an emergency."

"I see." Her brain started imagining Kuon in a dress and she shuddered. _There's no way he would fit in a dress…_

"Kyouko, I'd love it if you would tell me anything about my baby boy. What he's doing there in Japan? How is he doing? Is he eating properly and such." Kyouko heard sniffling voices from the other line and her heart clenched tight.

"Kuon is doing fine. You don't have to worry. Aside from RMandy, he has an advert shoot today. He signed with LME for the acting section. He will be fine, Julie-san. I'll inform you once in a while, if you'd like," Kyouko said softly.

"Really? You will?" Julie sounded happy.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Kyouko."

"Anyway, Julie-san, is today his 26th birthday?"

"25th."

"Eh, but he said he's 25. So I think he turned 26 today."

"You were his childhood friend. Don't tell me you forgot about it," she accused. "Well, what's the difference anyway? He was 24 turning 25. It was just the same with 25 anyway."

"Right. Corn was 4 years older," Kyouko said. "So, it's 25 then."

"Of course, right?" She laughed. "Kyouko, I won't bother you further. Thanks for taking care of my boy. I appreciate it, really."

"You know you can rely on me."

"I know, granny." Julie giggled but quickly apologised when she heard Kyouko protesting. "I'll call you again."

"Okay, take care."

* * *

><p>Kuon was in his room. He was browsing the internet using the laptop Kyouko had given him a week ago. He glanced at the clock and was surprised that it was already 11.30pm. Almost midnight and Kyouko still hadn't got home yet. He knew that she was busy. Even though so, she seemed always have time to do something for him.<p>

He was always surprised when he found a note on his door from Kyouko if she was out for jobs before he woke up. The note's content was almost the same every time. It asked him to eat on time, told him that he just needed to reheat the food she prepared for him in the fridge which make him confused even more since he really had no idea when did she have the time to make the food and the last, she always wished him a good day.

He closed his eyes. He was tired after browsing the internet for 5 straight hours. His stomach growled loudly. He decided to get out of his room and get something from the fridge. He had been doing some push-up and pull-up since he arrived at home after the photo shoot. The photo shoot was a success for him considered how he never modelled **properly**. He did it in the past, for his mother and he shuddered at that memory. He remembered the moment his mother said, **_"Kuon, we need a model. Will you model for us? Just this once… please!"_** with her sweet sugar coated voice and puppy dog eyes. He agreed that time but rejected the request the second time it came to him. Some of his classmate at school openly mocked him and called him names. That modelling gig he accepted to help his mother made him an outcast at school at that time. It was worse than before Rick's death but he had sworn to never beat somebody anymore. And then he thought how he had broken the promise he made to himself again by punching Shou outright the other day.

He walked into the dark living room and noticed the red light button but ignored it since it was Kyouko's home phone. Lory had said that he would get him a mobile phone soon. He continued his walk to the kitchen when he heard the front door clicked. He turned back and walked fast to the front door.

"Tadaima," said Kyouko. Her hand was looking for the switch. Kyouko felt a hand enveloped hers and the room brightened. "Kuon-san."

"Okaeri, Kyouko-chan."

"I thought that you have gone to sleep."

"No. I just…" His stomach growled loudly.

Kyouko looked up at him angrily. "I presume you haven't eaten yet." It was a statement, not a question.

She pulled on his hand and led him to the living room. She made him sit down on the sofa and said, "Wait here! I'll bring something for you."

He nodded and leant back to rest his head.

20 minutes later, Kyouko appeared before his eyes bringing a full tray of food. She served him a steaming tomato soup, a medium bowl of chicken salad, and a glass of orange juice. She disappeared into kitchen again after putting all the food down. He ate the food and waited for her. Kyouko came again and put down a cupcake on a China plate in front of him.

"Hmm? What is it for?" Kuon asked incredulously.

"It is no longer February 10th in Japan, but it is still February 10th in the US," she said with a smile. "Happy 25th birthday, Kuon-san!" She put a tiny stick candle on it and lit up the candle.

Kuon's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"Julie-san, of course." She giggled when she saw his shock expression. "Sorry, it is just a cupcake. If I knew sooner, I'd have made it by myself."

He shook his head. "Thank you, Kyouko-chan. I appreciate it."

Kyouko smiled and looked at him expectantly. "Go on… make a wish, blow the candle!"

He chuckled. _I feel like a kid._ He complied anyway. He closed his eyes and opened it. He then blew the candle.

"And you have to eat it too!" Kyouko grinned evilly.

He laughed, pulled out the candle from the cake, lifted the cake to his mouth and ate half of it. He eyed her with a smirk on his face.

Kyouko gasped when she saw the half eaten cake was suddenly in front of her lips. "I'll give you the other half." He smiled.

"Err… you can have it all," Kyouko stuttered. Her face flushed a nice colour of pink.

"No, the other half is for you," he insisted.

"But…" _Uh, Kuon and his American's trait. You can't possibly share like **this.** That's an indirect ki…_

He pushed it to her lips, and she closed her eyes tight, opened her mouth and forced herself to eat it from his hand. "Thank you," she murmured then turned her face away from his gaze. She felt her face hot.

Kuon chuckled at her reaction. He enjoyed seeing her got flustered because of him.

She felt his gazes on her. She laughed awkwardly and stood up. She noticed that there were messages on the phone. "Err, Kuon-san… Did you pick the phone at all today?" She pointed at the home phone.

"I didn't. Why?" He asked. "You know that I won't pick it anyway."

She sighed. _Right! He had said he won't pick any except he heard my voice from the answering machine._ She pushed the red button.

"You have two unheard messages. Message no.1, Kuon, honey. I knew that you're at Kyouko's place. I'd just like to say Happy 25th birthday. Please call home if you will. I know that you're angry but… never mind, and…" Julie's voice was heard clearly.

"Message no. 2, and we love you. Be good to Kyouko, okay? Bye!"

Kyouko pushed the red button again. Kuon stared at the phone blankly. Kyouko looked at him and sighed at his reaction.

"Kuon-san, I don't want to pry but..." she couldn't continue after seeing his painful expression. She sat beside him. She raised her hand and stroked his head softly. She could feel him relax the moment she put her hand on his head.

He raised his hand and grabbed hers and pulled her into an embrace.

"Kyaa…" she squeaked. "Kuon-san." She struggled but he hugged her tight.

"Just for today, please…" He tightened his arms around her and enveloped her slender form more tightly.

She felt him trembling. She wasn't sure what he was feeling. She could tell that he was upset and felt miserable. She kind of hoped that he would call his mother back but seeing his current state, she knew it was too much for him. _Is he feeling guilty for leaving them?_

She sat still for a moment and then she hugged him back. She stroked his back softly in a soothing way and said, "Just for today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** * **the words Kurosaki was using is 'aichaku ga aru', meaning attached as in form of romantic relation**. **Kuon can't possibly learning deep Japanese words fast since he's only in Japan for a little bit more than 2 weeks. He was okay with daily conversation. Since everyone was of course thinking that he was Japanese, they can't possibly consider using the easier words.**

**About male model modeled for female clothes. There really were. ^ ^ And oh my, they are so gorgeous, I can't tell that they are man. Seriously… for example : Andrej Pejic**

**Regarding Ren and Kuon, when he's outside, meaning when he's Tsuruga Ren, I'll refer to him as Ren, but if he's thinking of something as himself, I'll refer him as Kuon. I hope you understand.**


	10. Vain Day?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : Vain Day?<strong>

Kyouko woke up with a horrible headache. She felt her head thumping more painfully when she heard her alarm blaring sound. She practically smashed the alarm clock and it stopped blaring. She only managed to get an hour of sleep. She spent her whole night making chocolates for her yearly Vain ~Valentine's~ Day routine. She forced herself to open her eyes. Her visions were blurry white. She struggled to keep her eyes open. When she finally sobered, she glanced at her poor alarm clock. It was 6 in the morning.

She forced herself to sit up. She then opened the drawer beside her bed, took some aspirin and walked towards the door. She opened the door and she could smell the coffee's aroma. She saw Kuon standing by the stove. He was drinking the steaming black liquid from a mug.

"Good morning, Kyouko-chan," he greeted her and frowned when he noticed her dizzy state. "Are you okay?"

"Headache," was her only reply. She poured a glass of water, threw the aspirin in her hand to her mouth, and gulped down the water in one go.

She sat down on the floor and leant against the counter. She felt her eyelids were heavy and she would fall asleep again anytime soon.

"Kyouko-chan, if you still feel sleepy, you should go back to sleep," Kuon said whilst pulling her arm and helped her to stand up.

She stood up dizzily and ended up leaning on him. "NO! We have to go at 10."

"It's still early. You still have several hours to sleep," Kuon said, and then picked her up in bridal style. She didn't protest at all. Her eyes could no longer stay open. Sleep had overcome her senses. Kuon walked to her bedroom and deposited her back in her bed. "I'll wake you up later."

She murmured unclear and fell in deep slumber again.

* * *

><p>Three hours later…<p>

"Kyouko-chan!" Kuon shook her body softly.

"Hmm…"

"It's almost nine."

"Hmm… five more minutes," she murmured and when Kuon's words had finally sunk in, "WHAT!" She woke up suddenly and felt dizzy. "Ouch!"

Kuon chuckled.

She looked at him and scowled.

"Happy Valentine's day, Kyouko-chan!" he said whilst handing her a stem of fresh red rose.

Kyouko blinked. She then took the red rose from him and smelt it, but she was still confused, "Why'd you give me a rose? Thanks though. It's very nice of you." She smelt the rose in her hand again. _Rose's smell is nice._

"Because today is Valentine's Day?" he said. "This is the first time I'd given a rose on Valentine's Day…"

She laughed. She still didn't understand what he meant with that. She then said, "So, you gave out flowers other than roses on Vain Day? Actually, this is the first time I've received a rose on this day."

"Yes, just some carnations for my mother. Valentine's Day is not only for couples at **there.** It is a family occasion too," he implied carefully, not wanting to state her **taboo** word.

Kyouko stared at him and then at the red rose in her hand, and blushed prettily. "Thank you, Kuon-san. I like it." _He thought of me as a family member. I'm so happy._

"What is Vain Day?"

Kyouko sat still and cringed at the question. "Oh crap! It's not the time for chitchat." She quickly got off the bed. She deliberately ignored the question. She looked around trying to find some vases. When she saw it on her make-up table, she grabbed the vase and walked hastily into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Kuon was left staring confused at the closed door.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Kuon when they had settled in Kyouko's car. He worried about her swiftly changing moods after they were out from the condo.<p>

"Hng…" She didn't answer and started to drive.

They stopped at Yashiro's apartment to pick him up. Yashiro greeted Kuon when he just got into the car. "You managed to make all the chocolates, I think?" said Yashiro whilst eyeing the big box beside of him. Chocolate's sweet aroma was engulfing inside the car.

"Hng…" Kyouko grunted unclear.

Both Kuon and Yashiro were confused as hell. Kuon stared at the young lady beside him. She put on a calm exterior but she drove recklessly today. Yashiro felt that too. He had already concluded what probably made her act like this.

When they arrived at LME, Kyouko was all smile to all people she met. Both Yashiro and Kuon knew what that smile meant. The other people would think that there was nothing wrong with the smile, but they knew she was angry for a reason they didn't know, or to be exact, a reason that Kuon didn't know. Yashiro had a grasp on the reason. He thought that it was probably because today was officially a Vain Day again for Kyouko.

Before this day, she had had sweet Valentine's Day for 3 years. 4 years prior was Vain Day for her. Shou'd stolen her first kiss and embarrassed her in front of the Dark Moon actors, actresses and the Director. Since she had ended her 3 years relationship with Shou, today was definitely a Vain Day again.

Since she rose to the fame, every Valentine's Day, she would have chocolates ready for the people she was indebted to and there was a Valentine Special for the fans. She would prepare a hundred boxes of chocolates for the lucky fans, which was the reason for her sleep deprivation.

* * *

><p>"Mogami-kun, keep your spirit up! Today is the day full of Love. Love is in the air! Love is everywhere. You should enjoy! Spread the Love!" said Lory when he saw her sitting on the couch and was reading through the folder map that Lory's aide had handed her. She ignored him and Lory was seen pouting at her.<p>

Kuon was doing the same thing. LME had already received the request from Director Kurosaki. It was the advert Kurosaki had offered to him several days ago. He was reading the script of the advert. He found it funny seeing the female counterpart's name was Kyouko. Kyouko was reading through the same script and her eyes widened when she found the male counterpart's name was Ren.

"Tsuruga-san," she called.

"Hmm?"

"Are you appearing in a restaurant advert?"

Ren stopped reading and then turn to look at her with an inquiring look. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Is it a French restaurant?"

"Yes?" He looked confused now. _How did she know?_

"Well, is the advert's purpose to promote their special room and dishes for a proposal event?" Kyouko kept asking. She wanted to make sure whether he would star in the same advert with her.

"Yes!"

Kyouko looked at him and said, "It seems that we will be co-starring in that advert together."

Before Ren could react, Lory had sat between them and both of them gasped in surprise, "What? What? I want to see." He grabbed the script from Kyouko's hand and read through it briefly, "Ho ho ho ho… a proposal scene? This is just perfect. You can proceed with the marriage. I'll be the one planning it for you," Lory huffed happily. He started muttering his plans in super speed. "Flowers, catering, the main hall…"

"Err, _shachou_… it's just an advert," said Kyouko carefully.

Lory stopped in track, turned his eyes to Kyouko and pouted. "Why do you have to ruin the mood?" He dropped his head and walked away from the couple. He sulked in the corner.

"Err…" Kyouko tried to say something.

Kuon laughed silently when he looked at Kyouko's usual calm face turned panic upon seeing Lory's sulking state.

"Oneesama!" A high pitched voice was heard. The voice came near them and thrust itself to the panicking actress.

"Maria-chan!" Kyouko brightened up.

Maria smiled brightly at Kyouko. She then noticed Ren's existence and turned her gaze to him. "Who are you?" She asked. "Oneesama's new boyfriend?"

Ren was stunned upon the blunt question. "Ah, my name is Tsuruga Ren. Nice to meet you." He smiled at the pre-teen girl.

Maria assessed Ren and said, "My apologies. I am Takarada Maria. It's nice to meet you, Tsuruga-sama." She smiled politely but her eyes were gleaming evilly. "Are you oneesama's new boyfriend?" She sounded unhappy.

"Maria-chan, he's not my… new boyfriend. Tsuruga-san was summoned at the same time with me by your grandfather." Kyouko answered for him, a bit flustered at the question directed to Ren.

Maria looked relieved. "Then, you can join me for the dinner with my father tonight, right?" She pleaded with level 5 puppy dog eyes.

"But Maria-chan, I don't want to disturb your family moment with Kouki-san. You should have the dinner with just the two of you," Kyouko answered. Maria had been asking her the same request on each year's Valentine's day and she had rejected every request because she wanted to spend the day with Shou.

"But this year, you won't have to spend the day with **that guy** right? So you can join me. Please, oneesama!" She emphasised on 'that guy' and she meant Shou. She hated that guy. She had disliked him from the first time they'd met.

She sighed. "Actually, Maria-chan. I'm going to have dinner with Ren in Daruma-ya tonight. It's been a while since the last time I see Taishou-san and Okami-san."

_We are?_ Kuon thought confusedly. _I don't remember she said that._

"You said that he isn't your boyfriend, why have dinner with him then?" She pointed at Ren.

"Maria-chan, Ren is actually my childhood friend. He's only been a while here in Japan and I…"

"Fine then. If you insist on having the dinner with him, he can join us too," Maria cut her words.

"Eh, but…" Kyouko tried to protest.

"You don't mind, do you?" Maria asked Ren.

"I don't if Kyouko is okay with that." Ren smiled politely.

"Then it's settled." Maria clasped her hands happily.

Kyouko sighed and nodded. She gave up since Maria was so persistent.

Lory had been watching the whole ordeal since Maria entered the room and he grinned evilly in the corner. _What is Maria planning?_ He silently instructed his aide to follow them later.

* * *

><p>It had been a hectic day for Kyouko. She had to attend 'greet and meet' the fans for her yearly Valentine Special. The 100 lucky fans got to shake her hands, had her autographs and got her hand made chocolates. Kuon watched her the whole day along with Yashiro.<p>

"Ren!" Yashiro called.

"Yes, Yashiro-san?"

"How are you doing?" he asked in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"I think I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Yashiro smiled at the younger man. "How are things with Kyouko?"

"We are getting along fine." He smiled at him.

"Nice to hear that."

Yashiro wanted to say more but decided to keep it to himself. They seemed to get along fine, and Kyouko seemed comfortable around the younger man in a friendly way. He had been worried that the girl would act reckless and jumped into another relationship so quick after the devastating break up. But it seemed that their relationship was purely platonic.

Aside from the meet and greet, Kyouko seemed to had a lot of chocolates in her hands. In Kuon's point of view, she had given chocolates to almost everyone there in LME. It amused him to no end. Kyouko had told him that on Valentine's Day (she actually said Vain Day to him), the girls would give chocolates to the guys they liked. The guys then would return it with a gift on White Day. She had explained that the chocolate had two categories. One was _Honmei_ Chocolate, which the girls presented to the guys they liked romantically. The other was _Giri_ Chocolate, in short, an obligation chocolate. They had also talked about Valentine's Day in the US while they were driving to the place Maria chosen for their dinner tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Trust Maria to choose the place for dinner!<em> Kyouko grimaced when she and Kuon were led into the special room of a 3 stars French Restaurant downtown.

Maria had already been waiting for them in the room along with an executive looking guy. The guy just looked like Takarada Lory, only in a younger version and with a decent appearance. The guy was neat and his hair was combed back neatly. He had introduced himself to Kuon as Takarada Kouki, Maria's father. He had also presented Kyouko with a bouquet of white roses which she accepted reluctantly. She felt bad for Maria about the flowers, but Maria seemed happy with it. Kuon watched the whole dinner session in a discreet way. He didn't want to alert the little girl and her father, and of course Kyouko.

He had noticed that Maria tried to engage her father and Kyouko in a romantic talk. Maria had been giving him a don't-disturb-them-and-back-off glare to him in their dinner session. He wasn't happy with that little girl's clear intention towards Kyouko and her father. He was even more disturbed when he had seen the older man gave his full attention to the young lady. If not for Kyouko's obliviousness, Kuon swore that he would choke that man and his daughter. He wouldn't do it… of course, since he had to maintain his persona as Tsuruga Ren. Tsuruga Ren wouldn't lose his composure no matter what.

"Thank you for the dinner today, Maria-chan, Kouki-san," Kyouko said whilst bowing slightly to them. Kuon followed her example.

"It is my pleasure, Kyouko-san," Kouki said. "Shall we go home, Maria?"

Maria smiled widely. "Oneesama, can you lean down a bit?" Maria asked.

Kyouko did as she said and Maria gave her a peck on her cheek. Kyouko blushed at the little girl's affection. "Thank you, Maria-chan."

"Father should do the same," Maria said with an evil grin.

Both Kouki and Kyouko were flustered by her remark. Kuon cocked an eyebrow. He was irritated at the implication.

Kyouko gave Kouki an okay for Maria's implication. She didn't want to disappoint Maria and ruined the little girl's day. Kouki walked closer to Kyouko, leant down a bit to her face. At the time Maria pushed her father's back and caused them ended up in a lip lock. Both parties' eyes widened and Kyouko hurriedly pushed the older man away and apologised profusely. Kuon turned his gaze on the little girl and glared at her. Maria wasn't scared and in return, she smiled victoriously at him.

"Kyouko-san, you don't have to apologise. It's my fault for tripping. I'm terribly sorry," Kouki said calmly even though he looked a bit flustered. He had to admit he liked the feel of her lips on him.

"No, it's my fault for not paying attention." Without her realising it, she glanced quickly at Kuon and she couldn't see his expression. He was seen looking down at Maria. She turned back her gaze to Kouki, felt all flustered, and couldn't stare into his eyes.

Both adult apologised forth and back to each other. Kouki had to drag Maria into the car since he was so flustered and started to lose his composure. He was still feeling embarrassed for having 'stolen' a kiss from the younger lady. With a polite smile, he bade goodbye as calm as he could to Kyouko and Kuon. Maria was still giving a victorious smile with evil gleams in her eyes to Kuon. The little girl and Kuon's glaring contest was completely went unnoticed by Kyouko and Kouki.

After Kouki and Maria drove away, Kyouko and Kuon got into the car. They too drove away from the restaurant basement and went on into the night.

* * *

><p>"It's still early, how about a drive?" asked Kyouko when they got near Kyouko's condominium complex.<p>

"A drive?" Kuon asked whilst glancing at the car dashboard. It was indeed early, still 08.00pm.

"Yeah," she answered. "Let's exchange seat!" She gestured to Kuon to stop the car.

They got off the car and exchanged quickly for they were afraid of being caught. Kyouko was on the driver seat now.

"Where will we go?" asked Kuon.

"Someplace interesting. I have something for you. I just had no time to give it to you but it will still be good. I put it in the dressing room's fridge actually." She grinned. "It is in the car boot now."

He smiled and said, "That sounds fun. Well, then… let's go!"

She smiled and drove back to the road. She switched open the car stereo with a remote control.

"_Happy Valentine's Day for the couple. We meet again in Celebrity Tonight! We've just got shocking news for the night…"_

"_Guess what? Fuwa Shou got himself a girlfriend."_

"_And it's Nanokura Mimori, the gravure idol."_

"_The media caught the couple having a romantic candle light dinner in a three star Italian Restaurant in Shibuya."_

"_It was shocking. They have been dating for two years and a half… Aw…"_

"_And we just caught them now."_

Kuon quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the radio. He sighed inwardly. He looked at the girl who was driving beside him.

Kyouko didn't show any expression towards the news but he guessed that she was crying inwardly.

_What a jerk! He had two timed Kyouko and the other girl for that long?_ Kuon was fuming.

Kyouko wanted to cry after hearing the radio. She sped up and was thankful that Kuon had turned off the radio. They were heading to Gunma-ken, via Saitama-ken. They were going to go up to the mountain. Gunma was popular as the location for the drifter. Kyouko had decided an adrenaline rush would help to calm her nervous system after the news.

Kuon was a bit terrified with how she drove the car. She did a lot of quick sharp turns and drifted the car from a certain mountain. As a stuntman, he had done a lot stunts like this and he had to admit it needed a lot of courage to get the scene done. He looked at Kyouko when she was doing turn after turn calmly. She didn't scream out or looked frightened at all. She looked very composed. Her eyes stared straight on the curvy road. Kuon was worried about her, but seeing how calm she handled the car, he could sit at ease beside her.

It was almost midnight when they stopped at the nearby river on their way back to Tokyo. They sat in silence inside the car.

"Sorry, Did I scare you?" asked Kyouko. She was still looking at the unclear dark water in front of the railing.

Kuon chuckled. "You don't scare me. I was a stuntman, remember?"

She laughed. "Ah! You're right."

"I have never thought that you can do a car drift."

"I did it in one of my movies. I played a rebellious teenager who loved to drift."

He frowned.

"You were doing the stunt by yourself?" Kuon asked with a disbelief look on his face.

"What's wrong with that?" She stared at the man beside her.

"What if you get injured? You're a girl, Kyouko." He shot her a disapproving look.

"It was done anyway," She chuckled when she saw his expression. "Thanks for your concern though. I need to get something from the boot. Wait a sec!"

She got out from the car and opened the car boot then took out a small container. She took everything out from the container and closed the boot again. Another loud bang was heard and she got into the car again. Kuon saw a unique glass with a spoon in it, and two mineral waters in her hands. She closed the car door and said, "This is for you, Kuon-san." She handed him the glass.

He accepted the glass and looked at it with an interest. The glass was decorated with rose. Kyouko switched the light open so he could see the glass clearly.

She smiled and chuckled at his expression, "I am actually surprised that you gave me a rose this morning. I'd been thinking to use this glass for my Vain day gift for you. You said that you didn't like dessert. This is _gelee au vin_. It was basically jelly and it's a type of dessert but… well… I just think that maybe jelly will be easy to eat for you," she said. "I'd sampled it many times, and I hope it suit to your taste." She blushed lightly.

Kuon smiled and ate the jelly. He watched Kyouko whilst eating the jelly. She was drinking the water when her expression changed all of a sudden. She seemed to be in pain. He finished off the jelly and leant over to her. Kyouko noticed that Kuon leant closer to her and she stared back into his eyes. There was an open hunger that she couldn't seem to describe.

Her eyes widened. _Emperor of the Night!_ was what ignited in her brain the moment she saw Kuon's facial expression. She couldn't even blink when she felt his face leant closer to hers. She could feel his warm breaths on her face. She could smell the _gelee au vin_ from his breath. He went to her left cheek and put a light kiss with a smooch sound. He pulled away and said, "Thank you, Kyouko-chan. I like it."

It wasn't the first time he kissed her cheek, but this time his kiss made her delirious. She couldn't think. She couldn't blink. She couldn't move. She was petrified in her seat. She raised her left hand to her left cheek and caressed it.

Kuon chuckled lightly and said, "Kyouko, it's just a kiss on the cheek."

Kyouko stared back and glared daggers at him, "What did I tell you about this before? It's sexual harassment."

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you."

"A simple thank you will be just fine," she said, and tears started running down her cheeks.

He was surprised when he saw her tears. "Sorry, I don't mean to make you cry." He panicked.

She dropped her head onto the steering wheel and cried silently. Her whole body trembled, and she sobbed painfully.

Kuon's heart clenched tight. He didn't know why she cried, but later he realised that she must be upset about the news. He had been wondering why she seemed to be so calm about it when he was sure that she must be pretty upset. It probably went pass her limit. He reached for her and hugged her to him. Kyouko cried more painfully and he said, "You can cry now. He doesn't deserve you. Forget him, Kyouko! He's not worth you crying over him."

She cried and grasped desperately onto his shirt. She cried harder and let out all of her pent up emotions. On the other hand, Kuon tried to comfort her with his hands stroking her head and back softly in a soothing way.

* * *

><p>The night was silent. Wind's voice was heard touching the surface of the dark waters. A car was parked in front of the railing near the river. Two dark shadows were entangled in an embrace.<p>

"Are you okay now?" Kuon asked when he felt her stopped crying. He was still holding her in his arms.

She nodded.

"Shall we go home now?" He asked again, and she nodded again. "Do you want me to drive?"

She disentangled herself from his arm and stared at him with her red eyes and tears stained face and said, "I will drive!"

"Are you sure? Your eyes are all red. Let me drive!" he offered.

She contemplated for a while. "Um, okay then," she said and glanced at the dashboard. It was 02.00 in the morning.

Second later, they'd exchanged seats again.

"Shall we go now?" Kuon asked.

"Yeah, and uh… and Kuon," she said with a forced a smile on her face.

He looked at her and smiled, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

He leant over her and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome."

"S—Still…" she stammered.

"Hmm?" He already predicted what she would say next, and waited.

"I've told you don't do that, you dirty old man!" She smacked his arm.

He laughed. They drove back into the road and went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Fuh. Have I put all the points for the Vain Day Arc? Unexpected kiss, check. Thought about Shou, check. Ren's kiss on her cheek, check. ^ ^ *grins evilly***

**About the advert in Japan, the Japanese actually uses actor and actress' real names when they star for the advert AFAIK. So, that's why I put their real names there.**

**It might be boring...**


	11. Ren and Kyouko

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : Ren and Kyouko<strong>

Kyouko was picking up Ren in TBM. She had managed to find him at the backstage. She saw him talking to Ishibashi Trio. She also saw Kurosaki Director. Kyouko had offered Ren to go home together since she would finish earlier today. When she found out that he'd have an interview regarding the recently aired RMandy advert, she was eager to pick him up. Ren would finish at 7.30pm, almost the same time as her. She had a photo shoot nearby and she found it convenient to pick him up. She also said that she'd cook their dinner tonight.

When Ren's first advert for RMandy was first aired, Ren's face had been captivating many fan girls. He started to get many fan mails and RMandy renewed his contracts to a year exclusive contract including the advert spot.

"Kyouko-chan!" Ishibashi Hikaru called. "It's been a while!"

"Hi Hikaru-san, Yuusei-san, Shin'ichi-san," She greeted them. "It's been a while!"

"Kyouko-chan!" Yuusei and Shin'ichi hugged her.

Ren watched them with an interest. _They seem close to her!_

"Hey, Kyouko-chan!" Kurosaki greeted her.

"Director Kurosaki, it's been a while!" Kyouko bowed slightly to the thug-like director.

"Kyouko-san," Ren bowed to her and she bowed back. "Tsuruga-san."

_They knew each other?_ Kurosaki saw their exchange curiously.

"Kyouko-chan, we've seen that 'Eternity' advert," said Yuusei. "You're so beautiful there."

Kuon's mind immediately thought back to the wedding band advert she starred in. That was when he was still her temporary manager.

"Yeah, yeah. Some shrimp just couldn't take his eyes of you," Shin'ichi added with an evil grin. "Oh too bad he's too short. He wouldn't be fit to stand beside of you."

"Murasame Taira sure was the best fit for you. He's cool, handsome, the best actor, and of course you can't forget this must have requirement, **TALL**!" Yuusei said and had indirectly teased Hikaru. He could see Hikaru glared at him. "But if they only needed your hands, any shrimp could do." Yuusei laughed wickedly.

Hikaru's face reddened. Kyouko giggled softly. She didn't understand what Shin'ichi and Yuusei insinuated.

Kuon noticed the change of the oldest Ishibashi's face.

"You look amazing, Kyouko-chan," said Hikaru.

"Thank you, Hikaru-san."

"I hope our advert tomorrow will rival that, Kyouko-chan," Kurosaki said.

"Heh? What advert?" Shin'ichi asked.

"A restaurant advert for couple's proposal event," Kurosaki answered. "Tsuruga Ren here will be starring the advert too." He gestured to Ren.

"Heh… You're so lucky, man." Yuusei smacked Ren's arm playfully. "You get to propose to Kyouko-chan. I know some shrimp here will die happily if he gets to do that."

Kyouko laughed again. "Yuusei-san, what shrimp? To whom you referred that term? I noticed that you have been saying 'shrimp' all the time."

Yuusei and Shin'ichi's eyes were on Hikaru instantly but Kyouko didn't see that. Kuon seemed to notice that implication, so did Kurosaki.

_That Hikaru likes Kyouko?_ Kuon thought, and looked at Kyouko. She seemed smiling and laughing along the jokes. _She seems not noticing at all._ _Poor guy!_

"What do you say, Tsuruga-san?" Shin'ichi said, startled Ren and brought Ren to reality. "You sure are lucky, right? Unlike some shrimp here."

Ren gave him a polite smile and said, "I'm looking forward to working with Kyouko-san."

Kurosaki said, "Ah, that's right. You two are from the same agency. I was surprised that you knew Kyouko-chan."

"Kyouko-san has been helping me since I first joined LME," Ren said.

"Heh! I can expect the best from you two tomorrow then," Kurosaki said whilst grinning widely. "It's good that you two from the same agency. I can be really at ease."

"What did you say, Kurosaki-san? We are all from the same agency!" Shin'ichi said, referring to them all. "She used to be 'the chicken' in this show anyway."

"Oh, that's right!" Kurosaki just realised that the Ishibashi Trio was also from LME. "Chicken?"

"I was a staff in Yappa Kimagure Rock before," Kyouko explained. "I played a giant chicken mascot called Bou!"

"No way! That Bou?" Kurosaki was amused and laughed loudly. "Actually that chicken was hilarious. I still remember that he played badminton in the first episode and lost terribly just because he forgot that he was in the indoor area. He could have won if he played in an outdoor court."

Everybody laughed at that incident, including Kyouko. Kuon was the only one that didn't laugh along since he didn't understand. However, he was more and more mesmerised. _She played a giant chicken mascot before? That must be tough._

"Kyouko-chan, have you had dinner yet? What about going to dinner with us together?" Hikaru asked. Yuusei and Shinichi's grinned wider. They whispered to each other.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Hikaru-san. I can't. I actually come here to pick Tsuruga-san since _shachou_ needs us to meet him," Kyouko answered smoothly. "I just thought to greet you all since it has been a while."

_She lied!_ Kuon laughed inwardly.

"Heh… You are picking Tsuruga-san up?" Yuusei asked. "Well, I don't know that you two are close."

"Kyouko-san is a senior of mine. She's just offering to pick me since she has business nearby and is heading to the same place," Ren quickly added.

Kyouko said inwardly_, Nice cover, Kuon-san_! _Kuon is so smooth. It's not that we intentionally lie to them._

"That's too bad! Right, Leader?" Shin'ichi nudged Hikaru.

Hikaru glared and Shin'ichi shrank down, even though he was still grinning widely.

"Maybe next time," Kyouko said with an apologetic smile.

* * *

><p>"That was close!" Kyouko said. "I feel sorry, but it has been a while since I can go home earlier and have dinner at home."<p>

"Does that mean you desperately want to have dinner with me, Kyouko-chan?" Kuon grinned widely at her.

"What are you talking about?" She said with a slight blush on her face. "I'm missing homemade food. That's all."

He chuckled lightly. "But that means your home cooking, right? It's not like I'm the one who cooks."

"If I ever have a craving for Maui Omurice, I'll let you cook." She laughed.

"How rude! I'll practise cooking it till you say oishii…"

"I need to buy a cabinet and load it full with digestive medicines then."

He laughed loudly and raised his right hand to ruffle her hairs.

"Be careful! Look at the road!" Kyouko said whilst swatting his hand away.

They were on their way home with Kuon in the driver seat after Kyouko did a quick trip to the supermarket near the studio and shopped for some groceries. She bought three full bags of groceries. Kuon grimaced when he saw how much she had bought. She said that it would be for several days. He regretted asking it when he ended up having to hear her long lectures on how important to eat three meals a day, what he should eat to keep his body fit, and how she clearly forbade him from eating onigiri and sports drink for the lunch when he stayed at home and too lazy to reheat the food she had prepared for him.

Kyouko noticed the used plastics of onigiri and some empty sport drink bottles one day when she happened to get home at one afternoon to pick her script. Kuon had to kneel down for quite some minutes to hear her scolding. It was lucky for him that Yashiro-san came upstairs and reminded her to go back to the studio, and she immediately left in a hurry. Even though so, she still managed to threaten him that she'd forcefully shove some food down his throat if she ever found him neglecting his meals again.

"The billboard there has your photo, Kuon-san!" Kyouko pointed at the photo of Ren looking straight with one hand inside the pocket

"It's not me. It's Ren's, remember?" He said and Kyouko nodded. "That's Ren's, but Ren is you."

"Ren is me. It sounded funny at a second there." He laughed. "And besides that, it has your and Murasame-san's photo," he said bitterly. He still didn't like the photo. He never had. He knew that it was only an advert for her but he couldn't help feeling jealous especially if he had to read the media's implication about the two stars. Many media had praised their performances and encouraged the two stars to date each other.

The billboard Kuon had just said was there beside Ren's RMandy billboard. Kyouko and Murasame's faces were clearly displayed with their hands clasped showed off the wedding band on their ring fingers, hers on the right and his on the left. They were shown kissing in the photo.

"Want to practise later tonight?" asked Kyouko.

"Practise?"

"For tomorrow's shoot."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>They had a playful moment when they ate their dessert. Kyouko made several marble size mochi balls and in some of the mochi was filled with wasabi. When Kuon first ate the wasabi filled mochi, he accused Kyouko for cheating.<p>

"You're the one who made the mochis, of course you know which one is safe and not, right?" He pointed at her.

"No way, you're the one putting those mochis on the plate. I have no idea which one got wasabi and not," Kyouko argued.

"Fine, you're next."

Kyouko picked the other mochi in the centre. It was safe again. When Kuon got another wasabi filled mochi again, he glared at her whilst she stuck out her tongue to him.

"I won't eat more. White flag!" he said whilst dropping his head on the table.

"Coward!" she mocked him.

"What?" His head jerked up. "Okay, I'll go on!"

Kyouko got the last ball and this time, she got IT. She gulped down the whole jug of water on the table afterwards.

"See! Evilness will be paid in the end," he said with a smirk.

"I only got one. You got five. I won," she smugly said.

He laughed when he saw her happy expression. _I'll let you win as much as you want, Kyouko!_

They were settling down in the living room thirty minutes later. Kyouko was sitting on the carpet and Kuon lied down on the sofa.

"Are you alright? You ate five with wasabi. It must be hellish," She said with a little laugh.

"You should have made only one with wasabi in it. Six was just crazy."

"It won't be fun if it was only one. It was just marble size. No harm in it." She knelt in front of the sofa and stared at him. "So, what can I do for you? Do you need medicine?"

He turned and looked at her. He raised his hands. "I need…" And she froze.

"Your lap. Lend me your lap."

She got up, and sat on the edge of the sofa. He smirked and threw his arms on her waist, earned a squeak from her and settled his head on her laps.

"Gee, you're acting like a kid again, Kuon-san," she said whilst stroking his head softly.

"You're my granny. That should be fine right?" He answered and snuggled closer to her middle.

"Hey, who are you calling granny?" She smacked his head softly.

He laughed.

"Is my lap too high? Or should I bring you a pillow instead?" She asked again.

"No, I only need you." He tightened his grip on her waist.

"Kuon-san, I'm still full. It hurts," she whined.

"Sorry," he said. "Kyouko, will you marry me?"

"Huh?" Her hand stopped stroking his head.

_Shoot! I made a mistake!_ Kuon panicked inwardly. He froze.

"Gee, you should have said earlier if you want to practise now. I'm getting the script." She leant over to her left and pick up her bag. She pulled out the script from her bag.

_Eh? She thought that I want to practise_? And then he remembered the dialogue. _It indeed got the same line,_ he thought. _Oh, I'm saved!_

"Get up, Kuon-san! We're going to practise in the dining room!"

* * *

><p>They stared at each other in the dining room after they settled on the chairs.<p>

"Ready?" asked Kyouko.

"We're not doing a marathon, Kyouko." Kuon smiled.

She laughed. "I mean, there's no crew around that will call 'action' to us!"

"I know, but you seem so tense. Are you alright?"

_It's your fault! I thought you were really saying that line. It frightened me. But there's no way he'll say it for real. He was just teasing me. Playboy!_ Kyouko thought whilst staring at the man in front of her. "I'm fine."

"Shall we begin?"

She nodded.

They were supposed to walk into the table together but they decided to practise only the main scene which was the proposal scene. Both actors had gone into acting mode. Kyouko had forgotten that she swore off love. She was Kyouko and he was Ren. She was his lady love and he was going to propose to her.

The atmosphere around the actors had changed. They were Ren and Kyouko, the couple that had been dating for 2 years. He was 25, she was 21. Even though both of them looked nervous, they stared at each other lovingly. Ren, the man said, "Kyouko, we have been together for two years. I've come to know and love you. I have seen your good and bad sides and I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, Ren," she said with love in her eyes.

"Therefore, I want to ask you…" He opened an imaginary box and she stared down at the box with a surprise expression. "Kyouko, will you marry me?"

Kyouko stared at the man in front of him. His eyes were sincere. The real Kyouko suddenly felt butterflies filling up her stomach but she continued, "Yes, Ren."

He smiled lovingly and took out the imaginary ring from the box and slid it down her ring finger. He kissed her ring finger. His kiss lingered a bit longer than needed. He stared back at her. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive!"

'CUT!' An imaginary cut was heard in both of their minds. Both of them jerked back to reality.

"Wow that was…" she said.

"Smooth?" he complemented.

"I hope that tomorrow will be like this too." She smiled.

"Same here."

* * *

><p>Kyouko couldn't sleep later that night. Kuon's dialogues replayed over and over in her head. She liked the entire practice session. She had been captivated by his green eyes. When she stared into his eyes, she felt she would get lost in the depths. She felt that she had lost her character in the practice session for a second.<p>

_It felt so nice. She was so lucky to get a good man like him. Maybe lo… NO! Have you forgotten that emotion had brought you despairs and made you suffer? Don't be stupid, Kyouko! _Her inner self told her. _There's no way I can love. I can't let myself fall again. I have to be strong! It must be his strong acting skill. I can't be fooled. He's good. He's father's son. He must be good. He definitely is good. That must be it! I'm still safe. It just an acting! _She reminded herself.

With the endless chants inside her head, she fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Kuon wasn't able to sleep too. He felt that she lost her character for a second there. _Her gaze was different! Was she… Probably not! She's always in character. When she did her role with that guy, she managed to do it well and perfectly in character too. She can portray any emotion, just like she said before. I must be imagining things. But it will be nice if it was real. I can't let myself love her but I love her. I love her. It hurts a lot. I'm content with the way we are now. I can't destroy it. As long as she's by my side, I'm happy. I'll be fine. I'll make sure she's always by my side. If I can't have her, at least let me always by her side, though I wanted to kill all guys who's trying to get near her but I don't think I can make her happy. If she won't accept me…_ He was lulled to sleep by his train of thoughts and before he could think more, he drifted into deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Kyouko and Ren arrived at the restaurant together. A close sign was put in front of the restaurant door. The restaurant was closed earlier for the shooting purpose. They got into the restaurant and were headed for wardrobe sections. They were together again after the makeup was done.<p>

"You guys ready?" asked Kurosaki whilst looking forth and back to Ren and Kyouko.

Both actors nodded.

"Can I expect a one take?" He asked playfully and both actors laughed.

"I will do my best," Ren said.

"Yeah, I will too," Kyouko said.

"Kyouko-san, Tsuruga-san, places!" one of the crew shouted.

Kyouko and Ren walked towards the front door and settled there.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The restaurant name was taken closely. Ren and Kyouko were greeted by the restaurant's manager when they entered the restaurant. The manager led them to a special room. The room's lights were from hundreds candles that was being lit around the room. A soft song "It's Your Love" was playing in the background. There were rose petals filling up the room. It gave the romantic feelings.<em>**

**_The couple settled on the table. A moment later, the special dishes in heart shape were served. The couple ate the food in silent whilst staring lovingly at each other. There were no words spoken._**

**_When they finished their food, the man –Ren was seen nervous. The woman -Kyouko was nervous as well. Even though so, they kept staring at each other lovingly. Their eyes were full of love. Ren said, "Kyouko, we have been together for two years. I've come to know and love you. I have seen your good and bad sides and I love you no matter what."_**

"**_I love you too, Ren," she said, with love in her eyes._**

"**_Therefore, I want to ask you…" He took a box out of his pocket, opened it and revealed a ring. She stared down at the box with a surprise expression. "Kyouko, will you marry me?"_**

**_Kyouko stared at the man who was sitting opposites her. His eyes were sincere. She said, "Yes, Ren."_**

**_He smiled lovingly and took out the ring from the box and slid it down her ring finger. He kissed her ring finger. His kiss lingered for a moment. He stared back at her. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive!"_**

* * *

><p>"CUT!" Kyouko and Kuon were jerked back into reality.<p>

_Perfect!_ Kurosaki smirked. _They are good! Really good!_

"Good job, you two!" Kurosaki said to Ren and Kyouko.

Ren and Kyouko stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Well, you two can continue dating if you want," Kurosaki teased.

Kyouko got flustered. She stuttered some incoherent answers and excused herself to the wardrobe. Ren was left alone with Kurosaki.

"Good job, Tsuruga-san!"

"Thank you, director!"

"You can really start dating her," he said again with a smirk on his face.

He laughed. "She's my senior in agency. I'm just a newbie actor. I can't possibly date her. I will be murdered by her fans."

"Heh? But you're older right? Well, if you aren't hurry, there will be some guy snatching her away…"

"…" Ren shook his head.

Kurosaki shrugged. "I can see that you like her…"

Ren smiled at Kurosaki and excused himself.

"Well… whatever!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I borrowed the whole idea of a nice proposal event from some websites. I'm married but I've never been proposed. That's probably weird, but that's the truth. ^ ^ Since they are Japanese -Kuon was a quarter while Ren is Japanese so I chose the most classic line. "Will you marry me?" seems perfect for the setting. ^ ^ Well, Japanese usually only used these lines "Ore to Kekkon Shite Kudasai!" or "Kekkon shite kudasai!", such simple lines. :D Since the Japanese are not very fond of PDA, there is no kissing scene in the proposal scene.**

**I'm sorry that I don't know what dishes should be served, so I didn't describe it.**

**Thanks for those who reviewing, subscribing and favouring the story. Enjoy!**


	12. Getting Sick and A Discovery

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 : Getting Sick and A Discovery<strong>

The advert was a success. It rivalled the 'Eternity' advert. In every billboard, and the big screen in Shibuya were showing the moment of the proposal. Everyone seemed to watch the advert when it was showing.

"Wow… I'd like the same proposal too."

"That guy is so handsome. Newbie?"

"Wow, that guy is so cool. I wish I were Kyouko. She's always got handsome guys around her."

"Ah! Eternity! Murasame is so cool. And with Kyouko again." One girl shouted when the screen changed to another advert.

"Kyaa… Kyouko is so lucky."

"Both Murasame and Tsuruga are so cool. I can't decide which one…" were what the girls squealing about.

Whilst the guys were like "Wow, he's so lucky. He got to propose to Kyouko-chan. I wish I were him…"

"Thankfully, it is only an advert. I want Kyouko-chan for myself."

"Hey, it seems that Murasame go after Kyouko too. You can't win against the most desirable man in Japan."

"I don't see why not? Kyouko is single anyway and every man has the same chance"

Ren laughed silently when he walked pass the fawning guys and girls in Shibuya. He watched the advert as well. He loved the advert they had done together. His face darkened when he saw the next advert, 'The Eternity'.

He heard faint buzzing voices from his right trousers' pocket.

"Hello, it's Tsuruga!"

"Tsuruga-san, it's not good walking around the town with that murderous look. Are you trying to kill someone out there?" Kyouko's voice was heard through the device.

"Kyouko-chan?" He heard her giggle.

"Yes."

"Where are you?" He asked whilst looking around to find Kyouko's whereabouts.

"Up here."

Ren looked up around and finally found her on a rooftop of shorter building. He saw her waving at him with Yashiro right behind her. He entered the building where she was and met up with her on the rooftop.

"Hey!" Kyouko said.

"Hey!" He waved, and bowed to Yashiro.

Yashiro smiled and left the two of them alone.

"What are you doing on the rooftop?" asked Kuon.

"I've just finished my lunch." She laughed. "What are you doing down there? You seemed like you were going to kill someone out there."

"Um, nothing really. I was just thinking about something else. Is that bad?"

Kyouko frowned at the answer but decided to brush it off afterwards. She asked him to come downstairs together with her to buy some drinks.

They went 3 floors down using a lift and then bought some drinks from the vending machine nearby. Kyouko bought green tea with sugar. Kuon knitted his brows. He pressed for the black coffee, and collected the drink.

"Sugar? You don't usually drink tea with sugar." He pointed to her glass.

"Ah, I think I just want to recharge my brain." She smiled.

"Your voice sounds hoarse too. And no, you don't drink tea with sugar even in the morning when you are supposed to 'recharge' your brain. I watched you all the time when I was still your temporary manager," Kuon accused. "You must be feeling sick?" He sounded unsure.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just a bit tired." She flashed her lying smile to him. She didn't want him to ask her further.

Kuon got the impression don't-ask-me-further-I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-answer from her smile. _What is she hiding from me?_ Kuon thought curiously. _There's no way she's alright. She seems flushed._

"Kyouko-chan, you are needed on the set," Yashiro said. He was looking for her around, and finally found her in front of the vending machine after he checked his mobile phone and noticed her message to him.

"Oh okay!" Kyouko plunged the empty cup into the rubbish bin besides the vending machine.

"Kyouko-san," Ren said. "You should have rested longer if you're tired."

She smiled. "Don't worry! I know myself the best."

* * *

><p>Yashiro invited Ren to watch the filming. He accepted it since he wanted to learn so much more the way Japanese did the filming. It was entirely different with the US. Ren saw that the director yelling cut several times for one simple scene. Kyouko already looked exhausted.<p>

"Kijima-kun, you should have walked into the room with your shoulders down after having a stressful day in the office and was looking for a comfort from your wife. She would hug you and lead you to the couch and you'd have to put your head on her lap then tell her your side of story of the day while she strokes your head softly to sooth you. But now… to me you just seemed so eager to jump her and have a steamy scene afterwards." the director scowled at the actor. "I'll have to remind you this is not an R-Rated movie."

Kijima laughed it off and said, "Sorry, Director Shingai. You see, Kyouko-chan is just too cute for her own good. I can't resist that."

Kyouko didn't even budge after hearing Kijima's remarks. She was calmly having her make up retouched. She could hear Shingai scolded Kijima for being unprofessional.

"You have even got it wrong just from the walk. Do it over!" Shingai yelled at him.

"Yes… yes…!" Kijima raised his hands and walked back to his position.

Shingai yelled for a cut again and gave them 5 minute break.

"Kijima-kun, you're a veteran actor, how can you act like this? Are you trying to disrupt my movie?" asked Shingai sternly. "And to think that Kyouko-chan recommended you."

Kuon heard Shingai yell and frowned. _What? Kyouko recommended this guy? Seriously?_ He knitted his brow deeper. He saw Kyouko walking towards Kijima. She talked to him. He frowned when he saw that actor wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His fists clenched tight. He wanted to walk to them, broke his arm and threw that man into a rubbish bin.

Yashiro seemed to notice Kuon's tense stance and sighed inwardly. _Jealous are you, Kuon-kun? _"Ren, Kyouko-chan only thinks of him as a friend. They co-starred in one drama before. He has a girlfriend too. It's just his habit being touchy feely like that. Don't worry!"

Ren was surprised at Yashiro's remark and turned to stare at the man beside him, "I'm not…"

Yashiro laughed. "Well?" He smirked knowingly at Ren and Ren turned his face away from him.

"No good!" Shingai yelled again. "If you repeat it one more time, I'll have you replaced."

Kijima smirked at him. "Director, we're on a tight deadline. You can't do that!"

Shingai snorted. "Try me! I think I saw the actor that co-starred with Kyouko-chan in an advert standing behind there with Yashiro-san."

Kijima's face paled but he said again, "Well, why don't you have him act now? He's just a newbie."

"Newbie? If he does a better job, I'll really replace you," Shingai said and turned back to walk to where Ren and Yashiro were standing.

"Director Shingai," said Yashiro.

"Yashiro-san, can you perhaps introduce us?" Shingai asked.

"Sure!" Yashiro said. "Ren, this is Shingai Seiji, the director for this movie. Director Shingai, this is Tsuruga Ren. I think you had probably known that he recently co-starred with Kyouko-chan in an advert?"

Shingai nodded.

"Tsuruga Ren. It's nice to meet you, Director Shingai. Please treat me well!" Ren bowed slightly.

"Shingai Seiji. It's nice to meet you, Tsuruga-san," Shingai said. "You know, I have a proposition to you. You see my actor there? He threw me a challenge. He thought that I couldn't get his replacement. I want you to have a trial act for one scene here. You might get his spot, if you can act well. What do you say?"

Ren blinked at the sudden request. He contemplated for a while and smiled, "I'll do that!"

"Good!" Shingai smirked. "Please head for wardrobe then!"

* * *

><p>"You aren't serious, are you?" Kyouko asked Shingai.<p>

"I am serious," he answered with a smirk.

"You know that Shachou won't be happy with this," Kyouko tried to remind him. "Are you out of your mind, Director? I don't mean to be rude."

"Easy there, Kyouko-chan. I just want to give Kijima-kun a lesson. He needs to be serious once in a while," Shingai said. "By the way, I've seen your advert with that actor. That was… nice! I can feel butterflies." He grinned.

Kyouko laughed. "Thanks then… but…"

"Don't worry! It is just a shock therapy for him. Maybe after this, he'll start to act seriously?"

"But director, I have to say this. Tsuruga-san is really good. Kijima-san might not stand a chance against him."

Shingai was startled by the actress' remarks. "You seem so confident about his skills. He's really that good?"

"You'll see!" She smiled and headed for position when she saw Ren appeared on the set.

Ren looked every bit a salaryman now. He wore glasses and his hair was combed back. He seemed to have memorised the script as well.

"ACTION!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yuuma opened the door to his living room. His shoulder slumped down. His right hand dropped his bag onto the floor. He walked into the room and noticed his wife was standing near the stove. She had just finished cooking.<em>**

"Heh… he's good!" Shingai remarked. Kijima frowned.

"**_Anata, okaeri!" Shiori walked over to Yuuma and helped him taking off his coat. "How's your day?"_**

"**_Tadaima, Shiori." Yuuma smiled weakly. "It was terrible. Boss scolded me in front of the other employees."_**

"**_Oh…" Shiori's expression was sad. She hugged her husband. "It must be harsh on you." He hugged her back._**

**_She led Yuuma to the couch, put down his coat on the armrest and made him sit down. She sat beside him and gently pulled his head down to her lap. Yuuma looked up at his wife's face and smiled. He raised his hands to her face and caressed it softly. She smiled softly at him._**

"**_Anata, you can tell me if you want to."_**

"**_Today, Teruo is sick. I have to do his job. You know that I'm not good with marketing. I've always been clumsy. But I tried, really."_**

**_She smiled softly, started stroking his head and said, "I believe you. I know that you've always tried your best."_**

Seiji smiled widely seeing the scene before his eyes. _They are natural. Nice chemistry!_

"**_You do? You don't think that I was slacking off or something?"_**

"**_Why would I? I know you the best."_**

"**_Really?"_**

**_She nodded. "Besides, there is always a first time for everyone."_**

"**_Right. There is always a first time for everyone."_**

**_They stared at each other. Shiori gave him a gentle look. His depressed face started to lighten up upon seeing Shiori's gentle look. He felt loved and safe._**

"**_You know, I think… my depression is all gone when I see your smiling face. Going home and find you here with me are already reassuring. I'm happy that I come home to you." He smiled._**

"CUT!"

* * *

><p>Shingai smirked at Kijima. "That's wrapped up nicely. Don't you think, Kijima-kun?"<p>

Kijima's smile faltered. "Um, I think so." He said unwillingly. "I can do better though."

Shingai only laughed it off and looked satisfied at the two actors before his eyes.

Ren got up from her lap. _Is it only my feeling? Her hands are hot. Her whole body feels like burning. Kyouko is sick._

Kyouko got up and was seen drinking more water at the corner. Ren came closer and said, "Are you really okay, Kyouko-san? You are burning hot."

Kyouko gasped and turned her face at Ren. "I'm okay."

"You aren't okay. You should have taken the day off."

"I'm fine! Really." She walked away from him.

"Tsuruga-san, I'd like you to do one more scene if you don't mind. It will be an outdoor scene. You've read the script, right?" Seiji said and Ren nodded. "Well, Kyouko-chan asked for a break and the crew has to prepare for the artificial rain too. It will be 10 minutes from now."

"I understand! Please excuse me!"

* * *

><p>Ren knocked on her dressing room's door hastily. He hoped that she didn't faint inside there. He heard the click sound. He was relieved when she opened the door and let him in. She closed the door and staggered her way. Ren grabbed her both hands and said, "Kyouko-chan, you should just go home now. You are sick. You can't even walk straight."<p>

Kyouko looked up and stared at him. "I'm fi…" She fell against him. Her unexpected fall caused his fall as well. He managed to hug her waist tightly and prevented her from falling flat with her face first. Ren's head bumped a little against the floor when they fell. "Ouch!"

Kyouko's face was pressed against his collarbones. Ren raised his right hand and put his palm on her forehead, then on her neck. _It's really burning!_

"Kyouko-san! We need you on the set!" A loud voice accompanied by the hasty knocks was heard from the outside of the room.

"Kyouko-chan!" Ren called.

Kyouko didn't budge at all. She breathed in and out difficultly. She was out of breath.

"Shiori, I'm only a useless man. I'm not worth of your love. You can just divorce me. You'll be happier without me," he said, reciting out the scripts' dialogue since he didn't know what to do with Kyouko in current state. _She's got a dead weight. She isn't usually this heavy._

"Yuuma, I married you because I love you. I love you for you. How can you asked me to divorce you. Without you in my life, I would not be happy." She got up slowly and stared down at him. "Eh, you're not Yuuma."

Kuon's eyes widened when he heard her answer him. _She answers the line?_ Kuon thought incredulously. _How come?_

"Kyouko-san, are you there?" The crew asked again from outside.

"Yes!" She stood up. "I'll be there!"

"Kyouko-chan!"

"What?" She raised her brow to him. "We are professional actors, right? We have jobs to do now," she said and then left the room.

Kuon sighed and followed her out of the room. Kyouko walked in front and Kuon noticed that she walked just right. He wondered where her high spirit came from. She could barely stand and walk right. In fact, she wobbled just now in the dressing room and even fell down.

Kuon had wanted to stop her when they stood under the artificial rain but Ren wouldn't let him. Ren knew that Kyouko was just doing her job. Kuon understood that but an actor shouldn't push himself out of limit. Pushing away all his thoughts, he closed his eyes and Yuuma took over.

* * *

><p>Shingai was happy with the outcome but he was stunned when Kyouko fainted after the cut. Kuon caught her right before she fell on the ground. The crews went into panic and Yashiro quickly pulled out a glove before calling for a doctor.<p>

Kyouko was laid on the couch in her dressing room several minutes later. The doctor had just come and was examining her. Kuon and Yashiro were worrying about her health. Kuon had told Yashiro about Kyouko's condition since the last when they were standing in front of the vending machine. Yashiro had suspected it but he didn't dare to say anything. He told Kuon that it wasn't the first time she had been so reckless about her own health. Shingai even added that she had kneeled on her broken ankle for a scene before. He recited the incident with Matsunai Ruriko years ago when she had just joined LME and was assisting Ruriko-chan for the shoot.

"I guess history repeats itself, but once again Kyouko is the victim," Shingai said regretfully.

"Director!" Kijima said. "I know that this is not the right time to say this but."

Shingai turned to look at him and waited for his next line.

"Please let me continue to act in this movie! I beg you! It was my fault."

Shingai sighed, "Alright! In return, you have to do everything I tell you to."

Kijima nodded and bowed deeply to the older man.

"Why with the sudden attitude?" Shingai teased.

"Ah, it just that… looking at Kyouko-chan, she acted seriously even though she is sick. I feel deeply ashamed of my attitude. I am terribly sorry." Kijima said apologetically.

"It's good if you know," Shingai said and turned to Ren, "Tsuruga-san, you did very well for the scenes but I'm sorry. It seems that…"

"I understand, Director! The most important thing now is Kyouko-san's health!" Ren said.

"You're right!" Shingai said. "I guess the filming has to be delayed till she's recovered."

The three men saw Yashiro bowing to the doctor. The doctor bowed back and left.

"Yashiro-san, how is Kyouko-chan doing?" Shingai asked.

"She's just overworked herself. She will be fine in two or three days," Yashiro answered.

The three men sighed in relief. Yashiro then walked away to make a phone call.

Yashiro was going to call a cab when Kuon walked to him and said in a low whisper, "I'll drive us home. Did you have her car key?"

Yashiro was startled and then a realisation hit, "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot that you two..." He didn't continue further. "Let's meet up in the back door's lobby. This is her key. It is parked in B2, block 23."

Kuon nodded. "Be careful, Yashiro-san!"

"You too."

* * *

><p>Yashiro was waiting for Kuon to appear with Kyouko leaning limply against him. When Yashiro saw Kyouko's car stopped in front of them, he quickly opened the back door and ushered Kyouko to get into the car. She got inside and lied down on the back seat. Yashiro stepped into the car after he made sure Kyouko was in a comfortable position. They stopped at LME since Yashiro needed to get Kyouko's things from her room, and also to drop by the Acting Section to get some paperwork.<p>

Kuon raised one brow when he saw Yashiro brought a bouquet of white roses along. He didn't ask anything and drove them away.

They arrived in Kyouko's condominium not long after. They were in her bedroom minutes later and they laid her down on her bed.

"Phew! I'll excuse myself now, Kuon-kun," Yashiro said. "Oh and this… is Kyouko's." Yashiro handed him the bouquet when he walked Yashiro to the front door.

"I thought it was yours. Maybe for your girlfriend…?" Kuon said hesitantly.

"Oh no. I won't buy any white roses for my wife. She hates roses anyway." Yashiro laughed.

"You are married?" Kuon had a surprise look on his face.

Yashiro laughed again. "I am." He showed Kuon his left hand. There was a simple gold wedding band in his ring finger.

"Oh…" Kuon was ashamed. He didn't notice the ring at all. He had thought badly of Yashiro before. He thought that Yashiro liked Kyouko romantically even though he managed to suppress that thought down. Yashiro was her manager after all and probably their relationship was purely professional. "Then who is it from?"

"I don't know. There's always one in her dressing room, every day, since the Valentine Day, I guess… maybe her admirer?" Yashiro answered. "We usually sort the gifts from the fans. However, this one is always already there, so I really have no idea. It usually got a card on it. She usually calls the sender to say thank you and to apologise so it must be someone she knows. I don't know why she apologises though."

"Why did you bring it with you?" Kuon asked.

"Cause she always attends to it. She usually put those flowers in the vases. I think we've got a lot of it. She can open a flower shop inside there." Yashiro laughed. "And I think she will be feeling guilty if she left it unattended. At least you can help her with those flowers. You can put it in her room or what."

Kuon looked thoughtful. He was thinking seriously about the flowers and the sender, and how Kyouko had been really thoughtful about the flowers. It intrigued him.

Yashiro laughed at his intrigued expression. "Kuon-kun, she isn't dating the sender, if it's really a man. She simply has no time to date. She has been taking almost every job since she broke up with that **guy**."

"Err… I don't mean to..." he tried to elaborate.

"I know you like her even though you tried to hide it. I'm not blind, young man. You are a nice guy but I really don't want her to get hurt again. She's like a sister to me. If you want to date her and if she's okay with it, I won't say anything," Yashiro brushed it off.

Kuon smiled and shook his head. "I don't think she's ready for a relationship now. That guy had hurt her badly."

Yashiro sighed and nodded. He agreed with Kuon's statement. "Kuon-kun, I'll come again with my wife later tonight to check on Kyouko. She's that bastard's manager but…" He paused when he saw Kuon's murderous look. "Shouko treats Kyouko like a sister. She won't say anything about you or Kyouko to him. She was furious too, you know? She also doesn't know that you are Hizuri Kuon. I told her that you're Tsuruga Ren, Kyouko's childhood friend. Kyouko had told me to keep it all as secret. You don't have to worry. And if you got any difficulty in handling Kyouko, I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you, Yashiro-san. It is very nice of you," Kuon said with smile.

"We'll have to play Yashiro and Ren later then." He laughed. "See you later!"

Kuon laughed and bade Yashiro farewell.

* * *

><p>Kuon noticed that Kyouko was sweating a lot when he walked back into her room. She was breathing painfully. He was confused. He didn't know how to take care of a sick person anyway. He flipped open his mobile phone and do a quick search on the internet. He managed to find quick tips on how taking care of the sick.<p>

He walked into her closet and tried to find her pyjama. He found it in the right side of door. He was all red when he saw her underwear in one of the drawer, and pulled out one each of her knickers and bras, then put it in between the pyjama trousers and shirt. He looked for some small towels in the left side of door when he accidentally knocked down the box behind the door. The content was spilt on the floor. He decided that he would clean up later after he was done with Kyouko. He walked out of the closet and put down her clothes. He shook her softly to wake her up.

"Kyouko-chan, can you wake up for a while and change your clothes first?" He asked.

Kyouko mumbled something unclear.

Kuon thought hard of how to make her respond when he suddenly recalled what had happened earlier in her dressing room. "Shiori, I'm only a useless man. I'm not worth of your love. You can just divorce me. You'll be happier without me," he recited out the scripts' dialogue again. _Maybe she'll answer again._

"Yuuma, I married you because I love you. I love you for you. How can you asked me to divorce you. Without you in my life, I would not be happy," Kyouko said and opened her eyes.

_She answers!_ Kuon was surprised and almost laughed but continued, "Shiori, you are sick and you sweat a lot. You should change your clothes now."

"Oh, sure." She sat up and saw the clothes Kuon prepared for her and started to take her clothes off but Kuon quickly said again before she managed to lift her shirt further to expose her bare stomach. "Shiori, I think you should go change in the bathroom."

She looked at him but complied anyway. She let down her shirt again, taking the clothes beside of her and got off the bed, then staggered her way to the bathroom.

Minutes later, she got out from the bathroom and got back to Kuon.

Kuon smiled and said again, "You should lay down and sleep, okay?"

She nodded and fell onto the soft mattress.

Kuon chuckled lightly and had her laid down properly. He got out and headed to the kitchen. He went to find some ice from the fridge and noticed an ice bag inside the freezer. He walked back to her room and put the ice bag on her forehead. She opened her eyes slightly when he put down the ice bag. "Oh… I only want to put the ice bag."

"Um… thank you Corn," she said and then closed her eyes again.

_Corn?_ He thought. _Well maybe because she is delirious. Most people back home pronounced it almost the same._ He laughed softly. He then leant down and gave her a soft peck on her cheek. Seeing how she didn't budge at all, he was relieved.

He stood back to his full height and walked into her closet again to clean up the 'mess' he caused earlier. When he saw the box contents, he was surprised to see so many little human form dolls. Some of it was the Shou bastard in crying form, smirking form, scared form, horrified form. He also noticed there were dolls of that little girl, Kotonami, Amamiya, Yashiro, Julie, Kuu, a middle age lady and man he didn't recognise, and even Lory's doll. He was just about to throw the Shou dolls into the box when he noticed some bigger dolls inside it. He picked one of it up and his eyes widened.

_It's… Me?_

It was a Cain doll. It had a gentle smile on his face and was grey eyed. It was dressed in black cloak, black shirt, and black leather slacks. The dolls also had a pair of black gloves that enveloped both hands and leather boots in both feet.

_Why'd she make a doll of me? Um… of Cain? It was even bigger than the other dolls. And it looks super real too. _He pressed the doll's face softly. _It even feels real._ He noticed some words in the back of the cloak. 'Setsu's Important Person' was written on the fabric. He smiled at that.

He picked up another doll from the box and smiled softly when he saw Setsu's face. The doll dressed in a red halter top, leather shorts and a leather jacket. All the piercings and her pink highlight blonde hair were also in the right shape. It made Kuon remember his first time meeting Setsu in Lory's office. _She barely reached my shoulder that time without the high heeled boots. She had grown taller. She had grown from a cute teenager to an amazing young lady._ He smiled at the thought.

The Setsu doll's hands seemed like holding onto something. Kuon stared at the two big dolls and finally noticed that the dolls were a pair. Setsu was supposed to hold onto Cain's right arm. He made Setsu's doll holding Cain's right arm. He put the two dolls on the couch in the room. After that, he threw the other dolls into the box and put it back behind the door.

He took out his mobile phone and took a photo of the dolls. He left the dolls sitting down on the couch, and closed the walk-in-closet door shut with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hehe some moment again from Skip Beat with some twists. It will continue a bit in the next chapter. I feel that I have to cut it here since it will be too long if I continue it here. I don't think I left a cliffhanger since I don't like cliffhanger. ^ ^ Thanks for those who reviewing, subscribing and favouring this story.**


	13. Kuon's Decision and Corn's Memory

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : Kuon's Decision and Corn's Memory<strong>

Kuon couldn't stop smiling after he discovered the Cain Doll in her wardrobe. To add to his happiness was the fact that she made it a pair with Setsu Doll. It felt like the dolls walked together through everything. Even though they seemed like an uncommon couple but the dolls expression looked happy. Both dolls were smiling gently. They were like the happiest couple in the world. He knew that their roles were siblings but he couldn't help feeling happy that the dolls looked more like lovers than siblings. He looked at the photo in his mobile phone over and over, and smiled brightly. He contemplated on putting it as background wallpaper but he didn't want to risk Kyouko found out that he was Cain. It would be weird if he put the dolls photo as wallpaper, it didn't fit Ren's image he created.

He deliberately left the dolls in an open space in her wardrobe. He had wanted to ask her about it since she inadvertently called him Cain, so he needed a reason to make it happen. While thinking of what he was going to ask her about Cain, his line of sight fell on the bouquet of white roses he put on the table earlier. He sighed and walked over to take the bouquet and a card fell from it.

He picked up the card. When he was about to open the card, he heard the doorbell ring. He walked to the front door, and peeked via the door hole. He didn't want to risk being yelled at for the second times if the guest was Kyouko's close acquaintance again. He opened the door when he was sure that it was fine to let the guest in. It was Lory, their boss. Lory greeted him and he let him in. Kuon then led him to the living room.

Lory was wearing a matador style clothes complete with the hat. Kuon raised his brows upon seeing his clothes. He knew that Lory could be pretty eccentric. He had seen him in many costumes since he came to Japan four years prior and now when he worked for LME. There was nothing else could surprise him. Still, he was thankful that Lory didn't bring the bulls over. That would be just too much.

"Is Mogami-kun okay? I heard that she's sick," he said with concern in his voice.

"She's sleeping now." Kuon shrugged. "I don't think it is the appropriate time for a visit?"

"Oh!" He noticed the bouquet in Kuon's hand. "Nice flowers there. You're being romantic?" He teased

"No," he said and shrugged it off. "It's Kyouko's. Yashiro-san brought it over," Kuon said, and took a seat opposites Lory. He put the bouquet on the table along with the card.

Lory looked at the card with an interest and picked it up. He casually opened the card and read the content. He laughed and said, "So, he is really serious?"

"He?" Kuon asked, intrigued by Lory's remark. "You know the sender?"

"You can say so. I know him pretty well," Lory said. His expression was not playful like usual. No smirking. No grinning. He looked completely serious.

Lory handed over the card to him. Kuon opened it and read the writings. 'Wishing You a Good Day, T. Kouki' was written in English. Kuon's expression changed entirely and Lory could sense his mood was changing into the bad direction.

Lory had been confused since he heard his aide's report on the Valentine Day's Dinner. The aide had taken footages of what had happened in that night. He even recorded it since he knew Lory was having fun spying on his number one actress. He had been spying on her for a very long time. Nothing happened on her at all. No scandal. No records on her dating life with that singer. She had a perfect clean record on her life as celebrity. And she had rejected the idea of having her relationship announced.

Lory had a hunch that Maria must be planning something when she 'forced' Kyouko to have dinner with her and her father, and she even dragged Kuon along. He knew that Maria adored Kyouko a lot and called her oneesama. That girl was devastated since her mother's death. Her relationship with her father was strained until Kyouko came along and healed her hearts through a drama practice. He didn't know when the little girl's view on Kyouko had changed. He was pretty certain that Maria had shown that she wanted Kyouko as her step mother.

He had brushed off that thought when Maria first asked Kyouko to join her dinner with her father since two years ago. He had only thought that it was some kind of thank you dinner since Kyouko has done a lot for Maria. Kyouko had never attended the dinner since it was always on Valentine Day. She had got to know Kouki from the every year's Grateful Party when Kouki would come home for Maria or when Maria invited her over for a vacation in the US where Kouki worked and lived. Even though so, he had never seen them more than just a friend, nor he had seen his son took an interest on the younger lady. He was sure that Kouki had only been thinking of her as a sister.

Kyouko had helped Maria to overcome her fear for having her father come home to her. Kyouko and Maria had always arranged a Grateful Party each year on Maria's Birthday. It was her way to help Maria celebrated her birthday without triggering her bad memory about her mother. Maria had always been thinking that her birthday was not worth to be celebrated since it was the day when her mother died in plane crash. But Kyouko had changed her thought and made her enjoyed her birthday as a grateful party instead, every year since Christmas Eve 4 years ago.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Lory. "I had never thought that my son is going to pursue Mogami-kun seriously."

Kuon was still having a murderous look. He didn't bother to answer. His expression changed rapidly from murderous, thoughtful, dark again and then back to normal.

Lory had been watching him thoughtfully and laughed inwardly. _He definitely is worry about it!_ Lory coughed and Kuon's attention was back to him. Kuon still didn't say anything.

"As for now, you don't have to worry about Kouki. Well, even though he will be a serious rival for Kyouko's attention, but I have to tell you that she wasn't my number one Love Me girl for nothing."

"Love me?" Kuon sounded confused.

"She was in the Love Me Section when I assigned her for you. She lost the ability to love that time, and I think she lost it again."

Kuon laughed. "That's a weird name. What is a Love Me Section for anyway?"

"Don't you dare to laugh, young man! That was a section I created to help Mogami-kun. I can't believe that there's a teenager girl that despised love so much. Well, she even went so far to join LME just for revenge. Ah, that guy, I mean her ex-boyfriend mocked her a lot for being plain and boring after he rose to the fame. He was from Akatoki Agency, our rival. I guess that's why Mogami-kun joined LME," Lory paused and laughed a bit. "She was all fired up, and she broke a mobile phone in an audition. I was already sure that she's got acting talent that time but when she broke the mobile phone, I was surprised. She didn't follow the script. I was soooooooo disappointed." Lory got all dramatic now and Kuon's brow furrowed deeper, irritated at the overly dramatic explanation.

"Then? How do Love Me helped her being an actress like she is now?" Kuon asked. He was interested in hearing the story about Kyouko's past.

"Oh, she just needed to help people with love. I think she was first going all out for acting when she performed a tea ceremony on a broken ankle."

"I know that story," Kuon immediately said.

"You do? Well, She appeared in an advert with Kotonami-kun. Later she appeared on that guy's PV as an angel. That other girl appeared there too."

"What girl?"

"Nanokura Mimori."

Kuon's eyes widened at the answer.

"Well, you know who that is, I guessed? Mogami-kun earned a role as Hongou Mio in Dark Moon."

Kuon's face darkened. "Tsukigomori's remake. I watched it!"

"You did?" Lory was surprised. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, that Murasame guy did pretty well but I think it was Kyouko who pulled that acting out from him. Aside the scene with Mio, other scene was fairly a copy of the Tsukigomori. Dad wasn't a big actor for nothing. But I guess, with the story twists, it gained more popularity than the old Tsukigomori?" He had to agree that his Dad did a better job than the younger actor.

"It did," Lory said. "Did you watch her other works?"

"I recently watched Box-R. She was really scary there even though she was so beautiful."

"Did you know that she was the one who picked you up near the fountain? And you scared her badly."

Kuon thought back. "No. I feel sorry for her but that was just Cain, I think. It was Kyouko too? But that courier girl was dressed awfully in pink clad and got orange… Orange hair? That time she was still shooting for Box-R? She's really different from one character to another. Even her real self."

Lory nodded. "You didn't even notice that the same girl played your baby sister, do you?"

Kuon shook his head. "If not for the photo Miss Woods had shown me, I don't think I will ever recognise her. I thought that she was a half perhaps? She didn't look very Japanese with all the blonde hair and those grey contacts."

"Did she hand out her stamp book to you?"

"What stamp book?" He asked confusedly. "In fact…" He stopped. "Nothing." He waved it off while Lory raised his brows inquiringly.

"That's Love Me stamp book." Lory shrugged. "Well, too bad, Love Me Section is no longer existed. She can't possibly go back there. She is the biggest actress in Japan now, you know that right?"

"I can pretty well figure that out. She's got a lot of jobs anyway. She rarely went home early. It was always around 11 or 12. The earliest was 10," Kuon recited out.

"It seems to me that you welcome her home every day," Lory teased. "What are you? Stay at home husband?"

Kuon said nothing and tried to keep his calm façade. He was a bit flushed by that teasing. It made him sound pathetic.

"I think that she takes so many jobs to forget about the recent incident. And I think you've seen how she reacted to that 'L' word, right?" Lory said. "I've told you it will be difficult. So, you have to make up your mind, Kuon!"

"Are you encouraging me to go for her?"

"I support love. Are you rather losing her?"

Kuon glared at him.

He smirked. "Ah, it's good to be young. Young love! Being all possessive and losing the composure for love. Love is nice. I can see that you've grown up and you actually love someone. Moreover you two are living together. You have advantages. Do you still remember what I said when you were Cain?"

"Yes. That you won't mind if I reach my hand to her?" Kuon asked, not sure whether Lory meant that.

"In a healthy way, young man! Don't go **overboard**!" Lory reminded. "She was 17 at that time. It was a crime if you touched her in an inappropriate way and she screamed out sexual harassment. You'd go to jail. Moreover, I **was** her legal guardian, and I still feel responsible towards her even now."

"Legal guardian, you said? Why'd she need one?" Kuon asked.

"Mogami-kun was… abandoned by her mother."

Kuon came to a realisation upon hearing what Lory had just said. He remembered her sad expression when she said that she would never have children and to never ever call her a mother. _So, that was the reason behind her expression that time…_

"So, do you know why she is my number one Love Me girl now? She despised love, gained it and lost it again. She has a lot trouble with love. She is a loveable girl and yet… you know..."

Kuon nodded. "I know."

"Treat her well!" Lory said with a serious face, and stood up from his seat. "I think I overstay my visit. Send her my regards when she wakes up later."

Lory walked up to the front door with Kuon followed behind, and stepped outside the room. Before Kuon closed the door, Lory turned back to him and said, "You know, I won't mind a daughter in law like her. I'm looking forward to seeing you and my son fight for her attention. It'd be fun." And he left while laughing maniacally and earned a scowl from Kuon.

_I'm not going to lose, old man!_

* * *

><p>Kuon had been staying at Kyouko's side after Lory went home. He had unwillingly put the white roses on the living room's table after arranging it in a water jug. He walked to Kyouko's room to have a check on her and noticed her painful state. Kyouko talked some nonsense, laughed, frowned, and cried on her sleep. She seemed to dream of something good and bad at the same time. He felt that he couldn't leave her alone and ended up staying there whilst doing his study on Japanese Language. His electronic Japan – English – Japan dictionary (a present from Kyouko for his birthday) was on the floor while a notebook was on his lap.<p>

"Corn, don't go!" Kyouko shouted. Her eyes wide opened and tears running down her face. Her hand clutched to Kuon's shirt tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kyouko-chan!" Kuon answered her. He was surprised to hear her shout out his name and how tight her hand clutched on his shirt.

"Corn, are you there?" asked Kyouko. She looked at him with eyes full of tears.

"Yeah, I'm here, Kyouko-chan." Kuon wiped her tears and smiled at her.

She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. "Don't go anywhere, Corn! If you go back to the fairy world, bring me with you this time," she said and fell asleep again, still clutching to his shirt.

_Fairy world? _Kuon thought incredulously. _My home is just there in Los Angeles. It can't be called a fairy world. If you want to follow me when I go back there, you can of course… as my wife, _he decided._ This time? What do you mean? _He remembered her whole line and thought again.

He shut close the laptop and put it down on the floor along with the electronic dictionary. He got up and sat on her bed. Kyouko's hand that clutching to his shirt fell on the bed softly. He reached for her face and caressed it softly. He then noticed that the ice bag needed to be refilled. He took it and left for the kitchen.

He filled the ice bag with fresh ice from the fridge whilst thinking about what Kyouko meant with _this time_.

He then walked back to her room and put down the ice bag onto her forehead carefully. He didn't really pay attention to his around and accidentally knocked down her alarm clock on her nightstand. The alarm clock fell down on the floor soundly. He quickly looked at Kyouko and was relieved when he saw her still sound asleep. She didn't seem to be disturbed by the voice at all. He grabbed the poor alarm clock from the floor and put it down nicely on the nightstand.

His eyes then caught a shiny thing on the floor. He crouched down and picked up the opened tiny purse and the stony thing beside it. He looked at the bluish stone in his hands thoughtfully.

_This stone…_ he thought. _I've seen it before._

A flash of memory came to him. He saw a little girl, with pigtails, clutching her skirt tightly and looked at him with teary eyes.

_"Can I write a letter to you?" _that little girl asked him. He could see her teary golden eyes clearly.

"_No, Kyouko-chan. Your letter can't reach me."_ He saw his 10 years old self answered the girl.

The little girl was crying again in his memory.

He saw himself giving the girl a bluish stone and she looked confused. She asked him what was it and then his 10 year old self showed her how to make the stone change the colours.

"_It's magic, Kyouko-chan!"_

"_Uwa… Thank you, Corn. I will treasure it."_

A realisation sank in his head. He looked at the girl sleeping on the bed. _Corn? And… Kyouko-chan, so you are that Kyouko-chan, the little Japanese girl from that clearing in Kyoto 15 years ago._ He laughed silently upon another realisation. _Oh, now I think about it, she still believes in fairy. Now I remembered that she called me Corn instead of Kuon that time._

"Can I still be your fairy prince, Kyouko?" he asked, hoping that she would hear him.

* * *

><p>Yashiro Yukihito and Shouko were standing before Kyouko's door. It was 8.00 in the evening. They had ring the bell for several minutes but no one answered the door.<p>

"Yuki, you said that Kyouko is living with her friend, right? Is he going out somewhere tonight or something?" asked Shouko.

"Ren-kun is supposed to be at home. He doesn't have anything for the night," Yashiro answered.

"We're going to open the door. You have Kyouko's key this time right?"

Yashiro nodded and handed a card key to his wife.

Shouko inserted the card into the key hole and they were inside second later. It was dark and they managed to find the switch near the door. They walked into the living room. Shouko headed to Kyouko's room while Yashiro looked around. He smiled when he saw the white roses in a water jug on the living room's table. He almost laughed at it.

_Flowers in a water jug? Kuon-kun has a funny side in him. Or he simply didn't know what to do with the flower. I can imagine how unwilling he was… _Yashiro chuckled when he imagined Kuon's dark face whilst he was arranging the flowers. He walked towards Kyouko's bedroom and noticed Shouko's frozen state in front of the widely opened door.

"Shouko?" He nudged his wife.

"Is that Tsuruga Ren?" Shouko asked in a whisper whilst pointing to the bed. "Kyouko's childhood friend?"

Yashiro's eyes widened when he saw Kuon sleeping soundly besides Kyouko. He slept on his side and his right hand engulfed the said girl whilst she slept straight with one hand clutching tightly on the man's right hand.

"Yuki!" Shouko's nudged her husband.

"Err… yes. He is," Yashiro answered in a low voice.

"Doesn't look like that to me." Shouko looked at him angrily and proceeded to walk to the sleeping couple.

"Shouko, don't!" Yashiro grabbed her arm.

Shouko turned back to Yashiro and glared at him. "What? So, you agree to this?" She pointed the couple.

"I mean, don't cause a ruckus! Kyouko is sick, for God's sake," Yashiro argued. "I think they look kind of cute together."

"Cute? Are you out of your mind, Yuki? She had just broken up with Shou, and this man… What if he hurt her too?

"Err… err… Ren-kun is a nice guy," Yashiro stuttered. "I don't think he'd be like Shou-kun."

"Oh, so you know Ren-kun well?" Shouko was completely furious at him. "He's taking advantage of her."

Yashiro cringed. He had never thought that Shouko would be this furious over this supposedly cute scene. He was thinking how cute Kyouko and Kuon sleeping together just like a kid with his/her teddy bear. They looked completely innocent in his eyes. "Fine! Let's wake them up! But please don't ac…"

"Don't what? You know how frustrated am I upon finding out that Shou two timed Kyouko for that long? I'm his manager, and I didn't know at all when I supposed to be the one who know him well. I could have prevented her from having a heavier damage. You ask me to…" Shouko's voice was getting louder.

"Ssh… Shouko please! I know, okay? I know… but…"

"Shouko-san?" Kyouko's voice was weakly heard.

Yashiro and Shouko stood frozen in place. Yashiro cringed. He had prepared for the worst since Kyouko called for Shouko. Kyouko screamed her heart out when she saw Kuon sleeping beside her. Yashiro closed his eyes tight. Shouko stood in shock when she heard Kuon innocently said, "Kyouko, don't be so noisy!" with his groggy voice.

"You! You! You dirty old man! What are you doing in my bed?" Kyouko moved away from Kuon. She pointed a finger at him.

Kuon opened his eyes slowly. He was confused at the accusation and saw the girl's finger pointing at him. He was trying to collect all his thought back. When he noticed his current state was lying comfortably on her bed, he smirked and said, "You are the one that said don't go to me, countless time. Well, I only fulfilled your wishes, Kyouko-chan…"

Kyouko blushed furiously. Her face was all red.

Yashiro squealed and Shouko looked at him in awe and gaped. "Did you just… squeal? I don't know you had it in you, Yuki! Who are you? What are you doing to my husband? Give me back my Yuki!"

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm sorry that you have to see it," Kuon apologised to both Yashiro and Shouko. He scratched his head and bowed slightly to the older couple.<p>

"Sorry… I was… sleeping, I guess," Kyouko said, not sure what to tell them. She cringed.

Shouko glared daggers at Kuon.

They were sitting in the dining room. Kyouko was eating the congee Shouko brought and Kuon was eating the food Kyouko made in the morning.

Yashiro looked forth and back Kuon and Shouko. He hoped his wife would tone down her anger. He had a hard time when Shouko took out all her frustration at him on the Valentine Day. The supposedly lovey-dovey day for both of them was ruined by the news about Shou and Mimori dating.

He was relieved when he saw Shouko's expression softened. Shouko talked with Kyouko about her day and reminded the girl to take a rest and to not overwork herself. Yashiro looked at Kuon with an apologetic smile. Kuon caught it and smiled understandingly at him.

Shouko and Yashiro excused themselves not long after Kyouko finished her food. They walked the married couple out of the door. Shouko threw a silent threat to Kuon when they parted. Yashiro once again had to apologise for his wife's behaviour which was brushed off by Kuon. He understood why Shouko was furious.

"Well, that was messy." Kyouko laughed when they settled on the living room's sofa.

"It was. Are you feeling better now?" Kuon asked.

"Yes. Thanks for the ice bag, Kuon-san," she said. "Sorry, I screamed at you." She blushed a little. "Ah, and did you somehow help me change…" she stuttered, clutching her shirt tightly.

Kuon smirked at that. "You changed it by yourself."

"Oh!" She was relieved. _I changed it by myself? How?_ "And um… did I really say that?" she asked with a small voice, embarrassed at the question.

"Say what?" Kuon asked. "Don't go? Yes, you said 'Corn! Don't go!'. You have to be thankful for that."

"Why would I be thankful for that, you dirty old man?" she asked with a red face.

He laughed. "You know, you should just really call me Kuon. Without –san," he spelt his name clearly. "It's not Corn, Kyouko!"

"I didn't call you Corn. I said it perfectly. Ku-on," she said. "san" She giggled.

"You were calling me Corn. And I found this," he said, handing her the bluish stone from earlier that day.

She froze. _Does he know?_ She stared at him blankly.

"It has been 15 years, Kyouko-chan. Thanks for keeping the stone," he said with a gentle look on his face.

Kyouko's heart skipped a beat. "Um… I…"

"You don't have to deny it. I won't tease you for believing that I was a fairy prince." He laughed. "I think it's kind of cute of you."

Her face reddened.

"Sorry, I wasn't a prince. Are you disappointed?" he said again and grinned widely at her.

"You'd shattered my dream," she said accusingly then she laughed. "But, Corn, you are still a fairy prince. You're beautiful." She said sincerely.

"If you keep being that cute, I'll really attack you," Kuon said playfully.

"You dirty old man! Go drown yourself!" She pointed finger at him and he caught her both hands.

He leant forward and smirked at her terrified face. "What? You want to take a bath together?"

Kyouko's face paled. Her mind was spinning. Kuon noticed that and almost felt sorry. _Have I gone too far?_ He smirked and decided to tease her a little bit more. He leant closer to her face. "Well, good night, Kyouko!" He kissed her forehead and let go of her hands.

He smirked at her frozen state, got up of the sofa and walked toward his bedroom. He knew that he would hear it.

"Go die! You stupid dirty old man!" she shouted.

Kuon only laughed it off and closed his bedroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I can't resist let him find the Corn Stone at last. LOL… Cause Kuon needs to work hard to win Kyouko so I have to give him more reasons to do so… :P I think I put a bit of KT007's Fuyuki's character in Kyouko for this chapter, so I'm sorry if Kyouko was OOC. Thanks for those who reviewing, subscribing and favouring the story. I appreciate it.**


	14. Kuon's Attempts

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 : Kuon's Attempts<strong>

While Kyouko was still taking two days off from acting, and Kuon didn't have anything in his schedule, they had delivery order for lunch leisurely. Kuon had told Kyouko to not overwork herself and forbade her from cooking. So, she had to be content with delivery food instead. Since Kyouko didn't appreciate any kind of fast food, she ordered from Daruma-ya instead. Before the food came, Kuon had to endure her long talk about how a proper nutritious meal should be and how she had threatened him to always eat the proper meal. Kyouko had told him that Daruma-ya was the place she worked and lived before she moved out from there. She also suggested eating there next time if she could go home earlier and if he didn't have anything in his schedule.

Kyouko had noticed the Cain and Setsu dolls were sitting sweetly arm in arm, in an open space, in her walk-in-closet, when she changed her clothes last night. She had tried to act nonchalant. She had tried to not initiate any talk about the dolls. But Kuon wouldn't let Kyouko back-off of the dolls talk. He really wanted to know why she made a doll of him, or rather of Cain. He had been sure that it was her handmade cause there was no way for the dolls being sold in a store. The other dolls confirmed it as well.

"So, you enjoyed playing dolls? I don't know that you had it in you." He grinned.

Kyouko blushed on this. _Gee, does he have to ask?_

"Ah… but you still believed in fairy," He teased.

"Well, Prince Corn, Your Highness from the fairy kingdom, anyone will believe if you say that you're a fairy," she snapped at him. "Don't tease me!"

He laughed and brushed it off. "So, why were you making those two dolls bigger than the others? You made those dolls right?"

"Um, nothing in particular," she said casually, but her slight blushing face betrayed her. "Yes, I made it."

"That's adorable! Doll's couple huh? I'd really like to see the real couple." He smirked.

"It's not possible!"

"Why not? You must have certain models for them right? Don't tell me you fantasised them? I recognised your two friends, that bastard, that little girl and even shachou in doll forms."

"Err… Cain is not in Japan? And Setsu is me anyway," she said with a forced smile on her face. "Can you please refer to it as observing instead? Your pick of words are horrible, Kuon-san."

He laughed. "Heh… Their names are Cain and Setsu? So, you dated Cain before that bastard?" He knew that it wasn't true. He just loved seeing her being confused and perhaps got flustered for the questions. "Why'd you break up? Because that bastard?"

Kyouko was stunned by the question. She snapped, "I didn't date Cain. He was only my fake brother. He didn't even think of me as woman. I was just a lowly actress anyway." She glared at him.

He froze. _Did she just say that she was a lowly actress? Who say I didn't think of her as a woman. She's always a woman in my eyes. A very lovely one…_

"Err… Kyouko. You aren't a lowly actress," he tried to soothe her anger. "You're a good one."

"Thanks for your compliment." She forced a smile.

"Why'd you call me Cain before? Are we alike perhaps?"

"Aside from your horrible eating habits and your heights, you aren't anything alike," she answered smoothly. "Oh and coincidentally, you two are half Japanese." _Yay! I found the reasons. Fuh, so that's why I inadvertently called him Cain. They were alike in that area. _She was doing a banzai pose with hallelujah song in the background inside her mind.

"I'm a quarter though," Kuon said.

"That's right. Sorry." She said. "I think I admired Cain a lot. He was a good actor. He was a bit scary but he's a nice guy, and his acting was incredible. I think my Natsu or Mio weren't anything near his BJ… He was just too good and too real. If I must say, I respect him. I actually hated getting the antagonist roles despite anything Dad had told me. But seeing how he acted as the reaper, I thought otherwise. He's God of Antagonist. I wanted to be like him if ever." There was an image of Cain in black cloak and black wings. A black pearly halo was above his head. He was holding a bible of Antagonist.

He was dumbfounded and he laughed out loud hearing her last remark. "God of Antagonist? What was that?"

Her head snapped up at him. She huffed and pointed a finger at him. "If you want to know him, you can watch The Tragic Marker. You'll know what I meant. I have the DVD. It is in the second drawer below the television," Kyouko said. "I think you'll enjoy the idea of being an antagonist after you watch it."

Kuon tried to suppress his laughter so he only managed to nod. He didn't think he would enjoy what she said. Watching that movie would only bring back his anger and despair. He had enough of it.

"By the way, can I watch the movie or series you were in? You've done a lot acting there, right? Can you tell me some of the title?" she asked eagerly. "I think perhaps I can find it online. And I have time to watch for now."

"Kyouko, I…"

"Sorry, I'd better open the door first," she said when she noticed her door bell was ringing.

She walked away and disappeared from Kuon's sight.

Kuon laughed a little. _God, she said? That was too much… It was only me. It was Kuon. And Kuon is a disgusting creature. I'd rather being Ren, the Ren you and I created together._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Kyouko opened the door and was surprised when a bouquet of white roses blocked her views.

"Err… I'm sorry?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's me, Kyouko-san!" Kouki said whilst lowering the bouquet and shoved it to Kyouko's hand. "For you!"

Kyouko blinked. "Ah, thank you, Kouki-san! You really don't have to send me flowers every day." Even though she said so, she accepted the roses gratefully. She took it and the soothing fragrant attacked her sense of smell. She smiled gently.

Kouki looked at the young lady in front of him and smiled softly. "I heard that you're sick?"

"Ah, yes," she answered. "Um, do you want to come in?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry but I just wanted to deliver the flowers for you. I have a plane to catch." He smiled apologetically.

"Oh, you shouldn't have delivered it by yourself. You're busy, right?"

"I wanted to."

Kyouko smiled. "Thank you for coming and for the flowers."

"You're welcome. I hope you get well soon," he said. "I've got to go now." He come forward and hugged her briefly.

She was surprised, but managed to say, "Be careful on your way then."

He waved her goodbye and she closed the door. She then turned around. "Kyaa…" Kyouko squeaked. "Kuon, don't scare me!" she said when she noticed Kuon was already behind her.

Kuon didn't say anything. He eyed the bouquet and smiled his lying gentlemanly smile to her.

_He's angry? Why is he angry?_ Kyouko shuddered at the thought of the Demon Lord.

"Um, are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry?" he asked back, still smiling brightly.

_You are!_ she accused inwardly. Kyouko walked past Kuon and shudder involuntarily. _He's definitely angry!_

"Wait, Kyouko!" he said sweetly.

She turned back to him nervously. She was getting even more terrified after hearing how sweet he sounded.

He walked to her and swept her off her feet. She froze and looked at him. Kuon smiled seductively to her and her eyes widened in fear. _Why'd the Emperor of the night appear now? Oh no, he's going to eat me._ She screamed in her thought.

Kyouko blinked confusedly. They were settled in living room sofa comfortably with Kyouko sitting in the end of the sofa and Kuon in the other end minutes later. Kuon had set the DVR on. He had put a movie called 'Wild Drive' inside it. It was Kyouko's movie when she played the rebellious teenager with a passion as a drifter. Kuon smirked when he saw Kyouko's confused face. The bouquet was left forgotten near the front door where he had swept her off her feet minutes ago.

Kyouko looked at Kuon. He was watching the movie intently. _I thought he will… he will…_ She sighed and, _No!_ _Why do I sound disappointed? No no... He's only toying with me. That playboy!_ She cursed inwardly. She stared at him furiously. She got her legs up and on her knees on the sofa. She faced him with a murderous look on her face.

Kuon noticed her state and tilted his head a little. He turned to look at her with a smirk on his face. "What?"

"You enjoyed toying with me, did you?" Her face darkened.

He shrugged and did the American gesture she hated so much.

Kyouko's face darkened and then she smiled her lying smile. "Corn, you know what happen to a kid when he is being naughty?"

Kuon cringed inwardly. _She's angry._ "No?"

"His mamma will spank him on his butt." She smiled brighter.

"Oh, that must be hurt?" He grinned happily. "I don't know you are into SM, Kyouko."

Kyouko's smile faltered. "What's SM?" She looked confused.

"You want to know?" Kuon raised his hand to her face. He wanted to laugh badly. _She asked for it._

_Whatever it was, it must be something fishy._ She thought.

"Do you want me to teach you?" he asked, getting closer to her.

Kyouko shivered. "No, thank you! No, thank you! No, thank you!" she screamed and cried loudly.

Kuon was startled and immediately felt guilty. He had never expected that she would cry. "Stupid! I'm not going to do anything to you! Please don't cry!" He reached for her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" He ended up comforting her for his lame joke. He should have known that Kyouko was not the type that would accept such a joke, even he was pretty sure that she didn't understand at all.

_I'm so dead!_ _If I'm not careful enough, I'll scare her away like the last time._ _I don't want her run away from me again,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go out to eat? You've just recovered," Kuon asked. "What about your fans?"<p>

"Hmm… I'm sure. It had been a very long time since the last time I came to Daruma-ya. We can put some disguises," she said, busy putting a short brown wig over her head. "Besides, I'm not sure when will I have the time to go there. Tomorrow will be busy again."

"We?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, of course. You are a rising model and actor in Japan, thanks to the advert. You should put on some disguises too. Your height alone already gave you away, Kuon-san." She turned to him and smiled. "Let me help you with your disguises."

She made him sit down in front of her make-up table. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to make you look weird!" she said.

She took out some hair gels and put it on his hair. She shaped it in Clark Kent's style. She took out round glasses with thick black frame from her drawer, and put it for him. Both of them looked at the mirror and smiled.

"I think I look like a nerd," Kuon said. He tilted his head right and left to look at his reflection from both sides.

"A handsome nerd."

He grinned. "You think so?" He grabbed her left hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

She quickly pulled her hand back and blushed furiously. "I've told you don't do that! You really enjoy toying with me, do you?"

"It's just a kiss on the hand," He shrugged. "Why are you being so serious?"

She stood silent and then Natsu's signature grin appeared. She leant down and kissed his left cheek soundly.

He was stunned shock. He didn't expect it at all. "Um…" His face reddened.

Kyouko or rather Natsu laughed. "There… you see! That's a pay back. It will teach you not to toy with me, baby." She pointed at his lipstick stained cheek.

He gaped. _Kyouko? No way! Who is she?_

"What? It is only a kiss on the cheek," she imitated him. "Why are you being so serious?" She giggled. _Two can play the game, Kuon-kun._

She left him sat still on the seat and entered her walk-in-closet. _Oh my God! Did I really do it? Oh no… Oh no… What's he going to think of me? To think that I'm always a modest girl. Stupid Natsu's pride! You ruined me!_

"Kyouko-chan? Are you finished?" Kuon knocked on the closet door.

Kyouko was brought out of her thought. "Yes! Coming…"

* * *

><p>"Kyouko-chan, it has been a while," Daruma-ya's Okami greeted the girl.<p>

"It has been a while, Okami-san." Kyouko bowed to the older lady and put on a bright smile. "Ah, this is my friend, Tsuruga Ren."

Kuon bowed to the Okami-san and greeted her. _I think I've seen her before?_

Okami-san led both of them to the counter. Taishou noticed Kyouko immediately and gave her a nod while the younger lady greeted him and introduced Ren to him. Taisho looked at Ren and grunted something unclear.

_I've seen this man too. Oh right, the_ _dolls_...

"Kyouko-chan, how is Shou-kun doing?" Okami-san asked.

Kyouko stiffened and Kuon cringed.

Both Okami-san and Taishou immediately noticed her unusual reaction. Kuon looked at her worriedly. He was afraid that she would have a breakdown.

She managed to force a smile and answered, "Ah, we broke up. Sorry, I don't know how he is doing."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Okami-san said apologetically while Taisho just grunted loudly.

Kuon sighed in relief upon hearing her answer though it was rather strained.

Okami-san averted their attentions and asked them what they wanted to order. Kyouko had picked the orders for both herself and Kuon. It amused Taishou and Okami-san. Kyouko had never ordered for someone she brought there. Not even Kanae, Chiori or Shou. Okami-san watched her happy expression when she ate and chatted with Kuon. She noticed the young man also had a happy and gentle expression towards the younger lady.

Taishou watched all the exchanged with knitted brow.

"What do you do for living, young man?" Taisho asked Kuon.

"Oh, I'm working as a model and actor in LME, same as Kyouko."

Thud! Taisho chopped the meat hard and surprised Kuon. _Did I somehow offend him?_ He thought confusedly. He glanced at Kyouko and noticed that she watched Taisho's knife chopping the meat smoothly.

Okami-san giggled and nudged her husband.

"How do you know Kyouko?" he asked again.

"Taishou-san, Ren is my childhood friend," she said. "He's from the US."

Another loud thud from the chopping board was heard. "Gaijin?"

Kuon cringed. "I live there since I was little, but I am a Japanese, Sir." _Does he hate me perhaps?_

The whole dinner session was intense for Kuon since many of his answers to Taishou's questions earned him many loud thud of the knife touching the chopping board as replies. He was afraid if he somehow had offended the man.

"Kyouko-chan, take care! Come again if you have time. You too, Tsuruga-kun. You are always welcomed here," Okami-san said. "Right, Dear?" She turned back to her husband. Taisho harrumphed again.

Kyouko smiled and bowed to the two elders. Kuon followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Kyouko-chan, did I perhaps offend Taishou-san?" He asked when they had settled inside the car.<p>

Kyouko looked at him confusedly. "Hmm? Taishou-san is always like that."

"Including the loud chopping voices?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." Kyouko laughed when she saw Kuon's confused expression. "Relax! Taishou-san is clumsy. He barely said anything right? He doesn't hate you. In fact, I think he likes you."

"How so?" Kuon asked, completely confused. He didn't think that the older man liked him by how he responded to his answers.

"Taishou-san rarely talks. He seemed to talk to you a lot tonight. At least I have never seen him talked that much."

"Oh!" Kuon didn't understand at all, but if Kyouko said so, he'd believe it. He drove slowly. He was deep in thought. Kyouko smiled when she looked at his expression.

_Taishou-san must have scared Kuon-san pretty badly. Well, Taishou-san is scary anyway even though he has a gentle heart. But really… to think that Kuon-san is afraid of him… _She giggled inwardly.

Kyouko was surprised when Kuon stopped the car. It brought her back from her thought. She saw him getting off the car. He said that he needed to buy something. She nodded and waited in the car.

He came back not long after with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He put the bouquet on her lap. "For you."

"Why'd you give me flowers?" she asked confusedly.

"I can't?"

"No, it just. I don't want you to spend your money on me," she said bashfully. "Thank you. I like it."

He smiled contently. He saw her smelling the roses from the corner of his eyes.

"But, Kuon-san, you should give the flowers to your girlfriend instead of me. I feel bad about it."

"Kyouko-chan, I don't have a girlfriend. You don't have to feel bad."

"Eh? But…" she protested.

"I just don't date. Is it weird?"

"To think someone your age doesn't have a girlfriend is weird."

"For someone your age, you don't have a boyfriend either. That's weird."

"I just no longer had." She looked sad.

"Ah, sorry, I don't mean to bring that up," he said apologetically.

"It's fine. I'm over him. I have acting. That's enough," her voice trembled when she said it.

He sighed. "Let's not talk about this! I don't want you to cry over that bastard. He's not worth you crying over him. Let's talk about something else."

"You don't have to worry about me! I'm fine, really!"

"Ah, my granny is smiling," je joked. He laughed when he saw her scowled at him.

"Stupid grandson!" She ruffled his hair. "Ah, stupid hair gels."

"Serve you right!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This chapter was kind like a filler and it's short, really. The end of the whole sick moment, some KuonXKyouko's moment. Sorry, they got intruder too. :D It will go back to the track once they go back into the business. I mean, going back to work. ^ ^ Thanks for those who reviewing, subscribing and favouring this story. See you next chapter!**


	15. Kyouko's Bad Mood

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 : Kyouko's Bad Mood<strong>

Kyouko was looking through all the offers she'd got. She put the rejected ones on the right side of the table in front of her, and the ones she accepted directly to Yashiro. Yashiro was briefly looking through the offers she agreed to and was startled when he read a certain proposal.

"Kyouko-chan, are you sure you want to do this?" Yashiro asked incredulously whilst lifting the proposal for her to see.

"Sure. I'm an actress anyway. That's my job, right?" she answered with a smile.

"But, it is **his** PV," Yashiro argued.

"It's also Ruriko-chan's PV. Besides, I won't let personal matters interfere with my professional life." She looked at him sternly.

Yashiro sighed. "You're right."

"Don't worry, Yashiro-san! I'm over him," she said softly.

"If you say so." Yashiro smiled. "Oh, sorry, I'd get it first!" Yashiro put on his gloves and flipped open his mobile phone.

Kyouko continued looking through the offers. Some of it was dramas and movies. She put it aside since she would review through the scripts first before she decided which drama or movie she would accept. Most adverts were immediately accepted. She did consider what to take or not. As long as the advert was proper and decent, she would take it. She would not risk her image just to get more popular with the nude or other provocative scenes. Some advert had nude scene in it even though it was not explicit. Some kissing scene, which was rare, was okay for her. She would not act like a spoilt child and outright reject it just because the scene needed her to do so. Most of the kissing scene was not even really done for real. It was just the angle that made the scene. She had been terrified when she had to do a kissing scene for the first time. It was in Box R when she had to seduce some waiter in the karaoke box to get free entry. The first time she did the scene took her 3 takes before it finally wrapped up. She kept telling herself that it was Natsu not Kyouko.

When she was still dating Shou, any advert with male co-star was out of questions. He would never approve it. She had to beg to get him to approve it and it was not easy. She had to convince him for long before he finally okay-ed it. He whined a lot when she had to do a kissing scene for certain adverts. She had to bribe him with the pudding he liked and risked her being exposed in the public just to buy that pudding. Her disguise was exposed once when she accidentally dropped her cap. Most people in the supermarket at that time hurriedly took her pictures complete with the pudding in question. It ended up in a celebrity news headline the next day. She ended up having three full boxes worth of pudding sent to Daruma-ya by the overly excited pudding factory owner, with a proposal requesting her to do the advert for the pudding. Since she couldn't just reject all the offers or her career would suffer, she agreed to the advert. And she'd got pudding stocks for a whole year.

With Shou was out of the picture, she didn't have to bother with what he thought about it. Somehow it made her feel relieved.

"Kyouko-chan," Yashiro called.

"Ehm? Yes?" Kyouko looked up at him.

"Are you interested in appearing in the Nipponet Scoop?"

"Hmm? Isn't that for newbies?" Kyouko asked. "Ah, I know. That program segment? About the celebrities that got the fans interested recently? That one?"

"Yes. It will be you and Ren together. Ren is a newbie here anyway, but they want you too. I think that's because some adverts of you two?" Yashiro said. "So, how's it? It's tonight though."

"Just arrange it! I'm okay with that."

Yashiro sighed. _She really agrees to almost any job. What if she gets sick again? But as her manager, it's my job to tell her or she'll get angry with me when shachou calls and ask her about that._

"Okay."

And he was on the phone again.

* * *

><p>"Is it really a good idea that we come together like this?" Kuon asked Kyouko when they were in the Fuji Studio's basement car park later that night.<p>

"It's not like that there's someone will suspect us doing something fishy. We're just working colleagues from the same agency after all. And we **coincidentally** are the guests," Kyouko answered. "Why are you being so worried?"

"I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"You won't. In fact, I am worrying that I might disrupt your rising stardom." She laughed at her own remarks.

"No way. You're the biggest actress here. I'm just an unknown in Japan."

"Hmm, I don't think so. You are already rising and slowly climbing up to the top. You're in the 2nd of that Most Desirable Man in Japan list. That's great, considering you are new. You'd done so many adverts and we almost got home at the same time too. Then, since we often work together now, it put you in the limelight. Everyone knows about Tsuruga Ren. In just 6 months! That's just really great," she stated. "Also, you're appearing in some drama for cameo appearances. I'm sure that some directors would take an interest in those appearances. They WILL. You only need to do a debut drama or movie. I believe you'll top the best actor list after that."

Kuon laughed. "You have so much faith in me?"

"Yes, you're really good. I don't understand why they casted you as antagonist only at there? Our adverts are all showing that you're a good guy." She smiled.

"I got a problem with my temper. I rarely obey the directors. I got fired so many times," he stated. "And just because they expected me to be like Dad." His face darkened.

"I kind of realised about your temper from the start. You know, for a fairy prince, you are scary."

He laughed. "I think you've already known that I'm not a fairy prince?"

"I have?" Kyouko smiled playfully. "Still, I want to watch the movies you were in back there."

"You don't have the time for that now," he dodged.

"Well, I can always ask Julie-san to send me or do a quick search on the internet."

Kuon smiled his lying gentlemanly smile in full force, and Kyouko shivered from the smile's effect.

"I understand. I won't ask her to send me. And I won't looking for it if you don't want me to." She gave up. She didn't know why he got angry. She realised that he came to Japan to restart his life so she decided to respect his wish to not pry into his personal matters. "Okay now, are you ready? Tsuruga-san? Some of the questions we got might be **nasty** but Ren can do it, right?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>They got out of the car and walked to the lift. They met Yashiro when they were heading to their respective dressing room. They were in the middle of the show 30 minutes later.<p>

"Tsuruga-san, Kyouko-san, what are you two doing in your spare time?" the host of the show, Katamura Shinji asked.

"I usually read through the scripts I got, and watch some movies," Ren answered.

"I read the scripts for the movie or drama I'll be in and watch some movies or cooking," Kyouko said.

"Wow, aside of having a good chemistry on screen, what you two do in your spare time is almost the same," Katamura laughed. "I actually think that Kyouko-san will sort of pamper yourself by going to spa or something like that, considering you have been in one of the spa adverts, or maybe even shopping. Most girls enjoy shopping, right?"

Kyouko laughed. "I think I'm a little too busy for that. I even hardly have time to spend with my best friends."

"Oh, that's too bad." The host said with concern. "Now I think, these are the questions that the fans wanted to hear the most. Brace yourself, ladies and gentlemen out there. The fans wanted to know whether you two are attached as in dating someone. Tsuruga-san, you can go first!"

Ren tilted his head and answered, "No. I'm not dating anyone currently."

"Ladies, Tsuruga-san is single," Katamura said with a smile and asked again, "Is there someone you're interested in?"

Ren smiled and stay silent.

"Hoho…there is someone?" Katamura teased.

Ren only smiled again. Kyouko was curious with Ren's silent treatment. She wanted to know too if there was someone he liked. _Maybe there's someone he likes in the US? Or maybe some model around here?_

"Oh, our new rising celebrity is being secretive." Katamura grinned. "Well then, Kyouko-san, are you dating someone?"

The room temperature dropped a few degrees upon the question asked. Kyouko had been occupied with her thought about who Kuon might have interested in till the question being asked to her. She actually predicted it but she couldn't help feeling annoyed over the unwanted question. Kuon sensed her blooming malicious aura from beside him and his spine tingled with anticipation.

Kyouko smiled her lying smile brightly. Kuon shuddered when he heard Kyouko's sweet sugar coated voice answered, "No, I am not dating anyone currently."

"Wow. Kyouko-san is really single too. You know, there's no news about your dating life but people can't help but being speculative. So guys, Kyouko-san has just confirmed that she's single." Katamura said with a bit overly excitement. "Kyouko-san, same as the question to Tsuruga-san. Is there someone you're interested in? Murasame-san perhaps?" he added.

Kyouko's smile was brighter. "No." Her answer was straight and immediate.

"Oh, too bad. The media actually encouraged Murasame-san and Kyouko-san being a couple," Katamura said.

Kuon was irritated upon hearing the statement from the Katamura's mouth. He had known about the media's encouragement over the two top actors of the country. Kyouko on the other hand was irritated upon the implied provocation. She had enough of love. No way would she date anyone for now after Shou had shattered her heart into pieces. She had sworn off love.

_Why do some people wanted to pair me with Murasame-san so badly? I hardly know him!_ She smiled brighter and brighter. She chuckled lightly. "Oh, really? I'm flattered but I don't have any interest in dating anyone for now. I'm too busy with my jobs. Murasame-san is a good man. I believe there's woman out there who is more beautiful and more suitable for him than me. It will be an insult for Murasame-san if he has to be paired with me."

The audiences were aah and ooh over the statement. Katamura even cringed upon hearing Kyouko's answer. Katamura thought that Kyouko had belittled herself. For a big actress like her, she sure had such a low self-esteem. But that's Kyouko. Everyone knew that actress was always humble and distant.

Kuon had sensed that her anger went to the maximum level by how bright she smiled. He cringed inwardly. He was worried that someone would have to pay for pissing her off. Katamura, the host, went on with the next question since he could no longer to continue the dating related question and had to be content with the answers from the big star.

"Kyouko-san, Tsuruga-san, there's so many adverts you two had done together. Which advert had the most impression for you?"

"I'd like to say that I like the restaurant's advert the best, you know… the proposal one," Kyouko said.

Kuon's heart swelled with happiness upon hearing her answer. "I like the proposal one the best too. It's memorable since it was my first advert with Kyouko-san."

"Oh, that proposal moment was indeed really sweet. I'm sure that every lady will want to be proposed that way."

Both stars smiled at Katamura's comment.

The segment was finally ended in 30 minutes later after some question regarding their private lives which the fans wanted to know.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely Friday. But it wasn't like it seemed from Kuon's perspective.<p>

Kuon had been watching Kyouko since the morning she came out of her room. He came out of room at the same time she did. He was confused with her attitude. She didn't greet him good morning like usual. She didn't ask him what he wanted to eat for breakfast. She didn't talk at all. She went straight to the kitchen and ransacked the fridge for some ingredients. The noises from the kitchen confirmed that she was making breakfast.

Ten minutes later, some steaming French toasts were served on the table. After that, she poured two glasses of coffee, black with no sugar for both of them. Kuon lifted his brow when he saw it. Kyouko usually preferred Japanese style breakfast. Most mornings, they had that style of breakfast. Sometimes they had American Style breakfast. This was the first time he saw French toasts. Not that he minded it. Moreover, Kyouko had never drank coffee, black without sugar. There was always sugar or milk in her coffee. It added to his confusion since he noticed that that she rarely drank coffee in the morning. It was usually green tea.

He watched her eating the toast in a way he had never imagined. She still ate with elegance even though she ate it in speedy mode which he couldn't comprehend. Kyouko always enjoyed eating whenever it was so it was always in slow pace. It was the first time he saw her eat without the usual enjoyment. Kuon's brow furrowed even deeper when he saw how many toasts she had eaten. _Is she trying to rival Dad in eating? Does she have a black hole for stomach too?_ He couldn't imagine it at all.

"Err… Kyouko-chan. Is there something bothering you?" Kuon dared himself to ask.

She paused and looked at him. She put down her fork after her 12th piece of toasts. "No. I just need more energy for today," she answered with flat tone.

"What do you have for today? Will it be till midnight? Again?"

"I have today scheduled till 9. For a PV," she answered and started to eat again.

"Hmm… I have a PV shooting too. I've never acted in a PV though."

She paused again. "Oh, what PV is that?"

"Our First and Last Love. Actually that's…" he stopped. He wondered how she would react if she knew that he would star in her ex-boyfriend's PV. He had been confused over the offer since he had never acted in a PV before and he hated that guy anyway. He wanted to reject it but Ren's professionalism wouldn't allow him. And Lory had told him that he had to take advantage of every opportunity that came to him. Even though he despised that guy, but starring in the top singer's PV would bring him more jobs. Besides, it was a collaboration song between LME's top singer and Akatoki's top singer.

She laughed to his surprise. He lifted his brow inquiringly.

"I'll be in the same PV."

"What?" he asked, shocked with her answer. Now he could guessed what was wrong with her. She would star in the same PV and it was that guy's PV. He'd applaud her for being professional. Even after that guy had shattered her heart, she was still willing to star in his PV.

"We'll work together again then?" This time she smiled gently at him. It made his heart skip a beat.

He nodded. "Kyouk.…"

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"I'll be there for you if you feel you want to lean on someone."

"Thanks, Corn."

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Love Me girl." Ruriko shouted when she saw Kyouko walking closer with Yashiro and Ren behind her.<p>

"Ruriko-chan, how are you?" Kyouko asked, walking faster to the singer.

"I'm fine. Love me." She giggled. "How are you?"

"Gee, why do you keep calling me Love me?"

"Well, old habit…or do you prefer pink hyena instead?"

"You sure never change." Kyouko smiled. "How's your UV Ray allergy?"

"Uh… please… don't remind me of that. I beg you, okay?"

Kyouko laughed. They were on bad terms in the past. Ruriko bullied her and caused her fractured her ankle years ago. She was assisting Ruriko to her movie set and Ruriko was acting all spoiled and wouldn't follow the director's order. The director that time was Shingai Seiji. Ruriko was all riled up when Shingai scolded her and said if Shingai wanted a newbie, Kyouko could have the spot. Kyouko ended up losing since she fainted after the tea ceremony scene. It was Ruriko's debut movie and Shachou was the one in charge. Therefore, even though the director had wanted to change the cast, he couldn't. That was what Kyouko tried to remind Shingai the last time they shot "Kimi ha Taiyou" (You're My Sun) months ago when he did the same thing to Kijima.

"By the way, thanks for accepting the PV," Ruriko said.

"Anything for our biggest singer," Kyouko said with a smile.

Ruriko grinned at the actress. She noticed Ren and Yashiro behind Kyouko. "Ehm, that's Tsuruga Ren, right?" She pointed over Kyouko's shoulder.

Kyouko glanced back over her shoulder and turned back to Ruriko again. "Yes."

"Uwah… he's so handsome in person. Introduce us, please!" Ruriko asked sweetly.

Kyouko cringed, but complied anyway.

Ruriko's eyes were all starry when she looked at Ren. It made Kyouko feel uncomfortable. She had a nagging feeling in her chest, which she couldn't comprehend. She wanted to throw up when she saw Ruriko fawning over Ren like a fan girl. She knew that Ruriko liked handsome guy but she felt that she wanted to throw that girl somewhere else. She felt unhappy and like something was squeezing her from inside. She didn't like the feeling at all.

Yashiro noticed Kyouko's state and chuckled inwardly. _Kyouko-chan is jealous. I hope you realised that Kuon-kun..._

Meanwhile Ren was talking calmly to the singer and with no excitement at all. Even though so, he answered politely to every question asked to him. He found the singer was very aggressive. She touched him there and here. It made him a little uncomfortable with her advances but Ren was in charge and only brushed it off.

"Ruriko-chan," Kyouko finally said with her sweet syrupy sugar coated voice. She decided that she couldn't stand the singer any longer. She smiled brightly. Both men immediately noticed her anger and shivered by how bright the smile was. "Shall we head to the meeting room now? I think Director Asami is waiting for us?"

"Ah yeah, okay," Ruriko answered happily and led them on.

Kyouko sighed and followed her from behind. Ren gave an inquiring look to Yashiro which Yashiro answered with a shrug.

* * *

><p>When they reached the meeting room, Shou was already there. Yashiro looked over Shou's shoulder and noticed his wife stared at him worriedly. Shou had been staring at Kyouko since she entered the room. Kyouko ignored him and only nodded to the singer. She acted calmly and took her seat, followed by Ren. Ruriko behaved otherwise. She seemed a bit tense and took a seat beside Kyouko. Aside from them, there were a couple of teenager around 15 to 17 years old and a couple of children. Their age ranges were 5 to 7. The director, a woman called Asami Haruki and Ruriko's manager were also present.<p>

Director Asami explained the PV's plot to all of them. It was a slow love song that showed the love of a couple meeting since they were children, teenager and finally adult. The children would be portrayed by child actors Suzuki Haruo and Kamimura Rei from Akatoki, and the teenager would be portrayed by young rising actor Yoshikawa Kei and actress Tanimura Maya. The younger couple was a real couple in life. Both of them are 17 years old and were from LME. The older couple would be portrayed by Ren and Kyouko. The last scene would be the wedding scene between the adult couple. Both Ruriko and Shou would only be taken their footages for the sitting facing each other scene where they'd do the duet song. They would not do the acting.

* * *

><p>Kyouko was in her dressing room. She was having the last touch of the makeup. She wore a frilly princess style wedding gown. She was really happy that she could wear the 'princess' dress style once more. She read the scripts once more and felt a bit nervous when she realised that she had a kissing scene.<p>

_Kissing scene? With Kuon-san? _She felt her head started to thump painfully, her heartbeat sped up and she felt more and more nervous.

Before she could think more, she heard the hasty knocks. Before she or the makeup artist could react, the door was opened and Shou was coming in. Kyouko saw Shou through the mirror. He wore an amused expression when he saw Kyouko's reflection in the mirror.

"How may I help you, Fuwa-san?" Kyouko asked coldly without turning back to face him. She gestured to the makeup artist to continue with her job.

"You look beautiful in it," Shou said. He came closer and sat on one of the chair.

"Thank you for your compliment, Fuwa-san," Kyouko said without batting an eye lash.

The makeup artist finished her job shortly and excused herself afterwards and left the two stars in the closed room.

"Now, what do you need from me, Fuwa-san?" Kyouko turned back her chair and faced him. She stared coldly at him.

"Screw it, Kyouko! Call me Shou like usual. Listen! I don't want you to do this PV," he said. "I don't want you to kiss that guy."

Kyouko smiled coldly. "What is your right in telling me to not do the job? It was the request from your side after all."

"It was Ruriko's request. Not mine," he shouted. "I agreed to it because I want to talk to you. Shouko was being an arse and wouldn't let me find you."

"Oh… then?" Kyouko was surprised by his sudden outburst, but managed to stay calm. She didn't want to be provoked by him.

He stood and grabbed her. "I don't want you to do the job."

"Love me," Ruriko's voice was heard outside the door, followed by the singer second later. She barged in to Kyouko's dressing room. "Oh, do you need something from her, Shou?" she asked angrily when she noticed Shou and when she saw Shou's hands on Kyouko's arms. "Get your hands off her!"

Shou stared at Ruriko furiously. "It's not your business, Ruri. I'm talking to my childhood friend."

"You're his childhood friend?" Ruriko asked Kyouko incredulously.

"Yeah, long time ago," she answered. "Fuwa-san, please leave! I don't think we have anything to talk."

"But…" he protested.

"Shou, I'll report you if you continue harassing her." Ruriko glared at him. "I don't really care that you're my partner here."

Shou glared back at Ruriko, but realised that he was losing so he let go of Kyouko's arms. After he mouthed 'we'll talk later', he stormed off her dressing room.

"I can't believe that jerk is your childhood friend," Ruriko said after Shou disappeared from their sights. She huffed angrily and sat down on the couch. Kyouko stood up and followed Ruriko to the couch. She sat carefully beside her since she was wearing the wedding gown.

"Do you hold grudges against him?" Kyouko asked jokingly. She grinned widely to the singer.

"Hmm… grudges? You can say so. I guess working with an ex-boyfriend is a bad idea, huh?"

Kyouko was surprised upon hearing her statement. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Oh, we dated a while a year ago for several months."

"Oh, I didn't know." Kyouko felt her stomach sick suddenly upon hearing the confession.

"You know the Valentine Day's celebrity news? He is dating Nanokura Mimori, that gravure idol. And already for two and a half years. Didn't that make me a third wheel? Didn't that mean he two timed me? I wonder if Nanokura knows that," Ruriko said angrily. "I can't believe him. Thankfully I broke up with him. And to think that he was angry that time because I said that I'd date Reino from Vie Ghoul, funny isn't it? Reino is way sweeter than Shou anyway."

"You were dating the Beagle?" Kyouko was even more amazed. She almost laughed by how Ruriko complimented that Demon from the Hell.

"I am still dating Reino-kun. What do you mean with Beagle? It's Vie Ghoul, Love me," Ruriko protested.

"Ah, sorry!" She smiled apologetically. _So, Ruriko is dating that Beagle? Fuh… _She sighed in relief. _Eh, why do I have to feel relieved?_

"What did that bastard want from you anyway?"

"Catching some time with childhood friend?" Kyouko tried to give her an acceptable answer.

"Uh… He's annoying. He ruined my mood. I actually come to warn you about him. Did he do anything bad to you?"

"No? He just wanted to talk, I think," Kyouko said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, any guy will just melt upon seeing a beautiful bride like you, there's no way that he only wanted to **talk,**" Ruriko teased. "Ah actually, I requested the PV to you because I don't want to act. No way will I act that scene out with him. Moreover, I'm not an actress material anyway. My acting sucks."

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend? Then you two can have a lovey-dovey scene instead." Kyouko smirked.

"Haha very funny. This song is a duet song between me and Shou. What do you think Reino will say about starring in his rival's PV? Vie Ghoul's Shou's rival anyway."

Kyouko chuckled upon imagining Reino and Shou in one frame. _No way will it work!_

"We're going to get married soon anyway," she added with gleams in her eyes.

"You what?" Kyouko was startled. "You're getting married to that demon from hell? You're going to be one hell of a demon's bride."

"What are you talking about?" Ruriko blinked, didn't understand what Kyouko was saying.

"No, I think I am just surprised that you will be getting married this soon," she said sheepishly.

"Oh well, I'm two months along, so we kind of rush it," Ruriko said again. "And… that Tsuruga Ren is really handsome. I heard that if when we got pregnant and if we look at the handsome guy or pretty girl, the kid will be handsome or pretty too. Um, I think I have to look at you intently too."

Kyouko was surprised to no end. _Ruriko is dating the Beagle, on top of that she's going to be the demon's bride and having demon's child._ _It's too much of a surprise for me. _Even though she was all smiles, she was trying to recollect herself with Ruriko still actively talking in the background.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply when the thought of Shou came back full force into her mind. She collected herself and tried to keep her composure. "Ruriko-chan," she called calmly. "Let's head to the set!"

The singer stopped talking and said, "Let's go, Love me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Need to cut the story here. Ruriko was OOC but she's a grown up now so I tried different version of her character. This is an AU anyway where my rules applied. I need to write this in order to build the next chapter's story. I hope you don't find it boring or overly dramatic. Oh, and if you're wondering. Shou was dating Kyouko, Ruriko and Mimori at the same time, no more other girls. Just these 3. Do you know the movie called John Tucker Must Die? Well, Shou is the John Tucker here. LOL. And I hope I don't leave a cliffhanger. I'm not being dramatic here even though the genre was in drama. Thanks for reviewing, subscribing and favouring this story. OH and, do you like Kyouko's unconscious jealousy here? :P**


	16. Moving On

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 : Moving On<strong>

The whole casts standby the set. The kids were sitting with their mothers. The two young stars were talking to each other with love in their eyes. The director was standing behind the camera. Kuon was standing in the side line with Yashiro accompanied him. Shouko was sitting near there, besides the grumpy singer. She looked annoyed with her charge and tried to make him stop his grumbling.

Every head snapped up to see the beautiful bride when Kyouko entered the set. Ruriko had excused herself for a long siesta in regard of her current condition. They were mesmerised by said actress' beauty. She looked totally different before and after. She was already a beauty without her makeup on. She might look a bit plain without makeup, but she was an Aphrodite when she had it on. The men crews were drooling over the actress. If given the chance, they would happily marry the actress on the spot. The young actor couldn't even keep his eyes off her, and it earned him a nudge on his side from his girlfriend.

Kyouko put on her 'big actress' persona and gave everyone a polite smile. She was still thinking about what Ruriko had just told her about her dating Shou in the past. She found it hard to believe that Shou had been three timed her instead. Two timing was already bad, three timing was the worst. She felt her blood boiled in rage. She wondered if Mimori knew about Shou dated Ruriko. Mimori seemed to know that Shou dated her and herself at the same time, and didn't even seem mind about it. Just thinking of these matters, she felt that she wanted to strangle that man right away, but she still had a job to do for now.

When she looked up, she realised that Kuon was already by her side. She saw Kuon looking at her tenderly and smiled reassuringly. She immediately felt safe and nothing could go in her way. She had such a strong support from her dear friend. She smiled back at him. _I wonder why but Kuon gives me a safe feeling, just like in the past, just like the stone he gave me years ago. Thanks, Corn…_

"Are you okay?" Kuon asked. His eyes full of concern.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I won't let you down."

He chuckled and said, "That was supposed to be my line."

"No. In fact, you're actually more senior than me."

"Just because I'm older."

"You know what I meant!" she argued.

Kuon tilted his head and smiled softly at her.

"Let's just do our best, Kyouko-san!" he said.

"Let's do our best, Tsuruga-san!" Kyouko said with a smile. She knew that he was Ren, not Kuon. Ren was a newbie, while Kuon was a veteran. Even though so, she couldn't help but feeling the same. They both gave her the same comfort.

Shou watched Kyouko and Ren's exchanges. He was annoyed. _Not only they seem comfortable together, they seem to be so close._ He was especially annoyed when he saw how Kyouko looked at Ren, and how the man looked back at her. _Is she dating that guy? No way, she is dating that gaijin… I was right to never really let her act with a male co-star. How can I be certain that she won't cheat on me? I won't let you get away, Kyouko. We aren't finished yet._

Unbeknownst to him, Shouko was watching all his action and sighed. She had been really tired putting up with the singer's attitude and needs. _Shou needs to grow up and accepts the fact that Kyouko has moved on. He doesn't deserve her anyway. Kyouko deserves a better man, a man that will only look at her. I will do anything at all my cost to get Shou away from her. She had enough of it. I have never thought that she will accept this job. Yuki should have stopped her from taking this job. What if she got a mental breakdown? _She turned her gaze to Kyouko and noticed that she was chatting happily with Ren, and with gleams in her eyes. She turned back her gaze to Shou and noticed the singer was glaring at the sight before their eyes and sighed again. _It seems that Kyouko-chan has really found a new love. I hope everything will be fine._

* * *

><p>The scene taking was going smooth. They needed several takes before all the scene of the childhood meeting and the on-going relationship between the two teenagers were wrapped up. Director Asami was really strict in every scene take. A single mistake cost a retake. It was near four in the afternoon when it was Kyouko and Ren's turn. When Director Asami yelled for a cut after the scene of the teenagers' dating scene was over, Kyouko was starting to feel nervous. She read the scripts over and over, hoping the script will change suddenly and she didn't have to do the kissing scene.<p>

_I'm so stupid! It's just a kissing scene. Just do it as usual! _She decided and told herself not to be confused. _But it's Kuon-san…What if he hates me after this and won't be my friend again?_ She wanted to cry badly because she didn't know what to do. She was panicking inside.

Ren noticed Kyouko's distress and decided to ask, "Kyouko-san."

"Kya…" she accidentally let out a squeak.

"Is there something bothering you? Next one will be us." Ren looked at her thoughtfully. "Ah, you seem to be sweating a lot too. Do you need to get your makeup retouched?"

"Uhm… I think I need some water," she answered and walked away in haste.

Ren lifted his brow. _She can't possibly nervous, right? _He chuckled inwardly. _No way! She's Kyouko, the biggest actress in Japan. She did it just fine last time with that Murasame guy._ He pushed out the thought from his head when he noticed Kyouko had come back to his side. He looked down at her. _She looks calm._ _Is she already in acting mode? Interesting…_

When they saw Director Asami gave them the sign, they walked to their position. The setting was a garden with floral gate. Several Sakura trees were surrounding them. Various flowers petals were covering the grass.

Kuon felt his heartbeat speeding up when he looked into her golden eyes. She looked at him with tender expression. He smiled and went into acting mode. They smiled at each other whilst playing with the flowers petal. The groom went after his bride and she ran away with a playful expression. She stopped and when the groom coming, she walked away again, teasing him. He caught her hand and kissed it. They were hand in hand whilst staring at each other eyes. She leant in and he caught her in a longing embrace.

All eyes were on the set. The ladies were captivated by the groom's tender eyes. The guys were captivated by the bride's longing gaze and the slight blush on her face.

_Is she supposed to blush? Or is it the makeup?_ Director Asami thought whilst staring intently at the screen. She was sure that the bride wasn't supposed to blush. She was sure that the makeup artist didn't put too much makeup on her face since she specifically requested a natural look from them. In the end, she let it pass since it was indeed more natural that way.

Shou on the other hand watched the scene with his fists clenched tight. His knuckles whitened. He felt rage coming to his head. He wanted to go to the set and pried that man away from his Kyouko. Shouko noticed Shou's distress and put a hand on his shoulder. Shou turned to look at his manager with surprise painted on his face. Shouko glared at him and he glared back. He let out a low growl and said in a very low voice, "Don't get in my way, Shouko!"

"Well, grow up, Shou! She's doing her job! You don't want to disrupt the scene." She smirked. "If you disrupt it, they will have to retake the scene."

He snorted and clenched his jaw tight. He forced himself to watch the scene.

Meanwhile, the couple on set was staring at each other longingly. They were under the floral gate. He looked into her eyes and leant down to her slowly. She closed her eyes and she felt his lips pressed on hers. His lips cause electricity ran down her spine. Her body tingled with needs. She kissed him back passionately. Their kiss deepened. Ren's left hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to his body while Kyouko put her both hands around his neck and deepened their kiss even more.

_It feels good!_ Was what the two thought when they kissed each other. _I want more…_ And with the thought running unconsciously in their mind, the kisses were getting more and more passionate.

Everyone on set blushed furiously. The children's mothers were busy closing their children's eyes from watching the scene. The young actor and actress blushed madly. Even though they wanted to turn their eyes away from the two actors, they couldn't. Their eyes were glued to the scene. Some of the ladies squealed and some of them were hyperventilated. The director was dumbfounded and felt the blush creeping on her cheeks. Shouko and Yashiro gaped and blushed hard. Only Shou was furious, annoyed and angry. He couldn't bear to watch it any longer. He stood up and about to walk to the set when Director Asami yelled, "CUT!"

The two kissing stars stopped in their tracks. Their eyes opened widely. The 'cut' had brought them back to their senses. They stepped back hastily, like a kid caught red-handed trying to steal from a biscuit tin. Kyouko averted her gaze and blushed furiously.

"Ahem…" Asami coughed, asking for both stars' attentions. "Tsuruga-san, Kyouko-san, it was a little too… um… passionate?" Asou tried to find a correct word. She had an urge to scratch her head. She was embarrassed having had to say that to them. She felt she had intruded their sweet moment.

Ren tried to recollect himself. He tried to prevent himself from blushing. He stood stiffly and waited for the director's next words.

"I actually like it but…" Asami paused and collected herself together. "I'm sorry, we will have to retake. The next one, please tone it down! And the touching… um… please make it more decent!" She finally managed to say after pushing away all her embarrassment. _Gosh, I'm a director! I directed a lot PV with kissing scene in it. Why do I feel so flustered over this scene now? I guess I have to say that these two were doing great. Their chemistry is unquestionable. If only… the song is more passionate, I can actually wrap up the scene now._

_Oh no! What did I do just now? I ruined the scene?_ Kyouko's mind spun. She was confused. _That kiss… it wasn't anything like with my other co-star. What is the difference? And I even wanted more? Noooooooooooooooo…_ She screamed inside her head. She stopped and thought. _Ah, but… Kuon-san is playboy anyway. He must be a good kisser. He probably kissed a lot for his movies. On top of that, his acting is really superb, it must be it… _She finally could feel at ease and collected herself again.

_It felt like in the past. When I kissed her senseless…_ Kuon thought. _She's the only woman that can make me feel like this. I hope she won't avoid me like the plague after this._

Kuon remembered their last night as Heel Siblings, when they arrived at the hotel room, when he started to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He was happy when she kissed him back for the first time. He thought that she accepted him for him. She had never kissed him back when he kissed her before and he thought that she hated him or disliked him. She had always stayed calm and composed, and even cheeky sometimes. She always called him nii-san whatever the condition was. But that night, she had called him Cain when he picked her up bridal style and brought her to the bed.

He had considered telling her his real identity that night. After all, she was the one who helped him survived the whole filming without losing his sanity. He fell in love with Setsu, his pretended 'sister'. He remembered when he pinned her down on the bed and when he kissed her deeper and deeper. He remembered stripping her out of her clothes till he saw fears in her eyes. When she started to cry and pushed him away, he stopped and apologised to her and told her that he didn't mean that to be happened. The night had been awkward for both of them.

The next morning he woke up, she had disappeared from the hotel room. He felt his heart shattered. He had never felt so lost and hurt. That was the day he had to go back to the states. He had never forgotten the blonde petite lady. He concluded that she probably didn't love him at all. That was why she disappeared. He had thought she could accept him and he could probably forgive himself for Rick's death. He had never really moved on from both the matters.

He still loved her till he met Kyouko. Kyouko brought back the same emotion. It was such a fate that he found out Kyouko was Setsu. He realised that he could never love another woman as he loved Kyouko and or Setsu for they were the same person.

"Tsuruga-san? Position please!" Director Asami ordered.

It brought Kuon back from his thought.

"Sorry!" he said and recollected himself.

He could see that Kyouko was looking at him with concern in her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They went back into acting mode when they heard the crew calling 'ACTION!'

* * *

><p>Kyouko had finished having her makeup removed. She had also changed her clothes. Wearing a wedding gown exhausted her since she had to be really careful with the gown. She wouldn't want to damage the gown in any way. The second take was a success where they had delivered the scene like the director wanted them to.<p>

She stared her reflection in the mirror. When she thought back to the scene, she unconsciously raised her right hand and touched her own lips till she heard a firm knock on the door. It startled her and she stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and found a furious Shou behind it.

"Good evening, Fuwa-san," Kyouko said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk, Kyouko."

"We have nothing to talk, Fuwa-san," she stated coldly.

"Can I come in?"

She sighed and let him in. He sat down on the couch. Kyouko walked to the couch and took a seat opposite him. They stared at each other.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kyouko, I don't want to break up with you."

She flinched when she heard his pleading voice. He had always used that tone when he wanted something from her.

"It's not possible, Fuwa-san. We have to be together before we can break up," she said with a smile. "We're only childhood friend. I won't break our friendship."

"What's with this Fuwa-san rubbish? We are together, Kyouko. And call me Shou, as usual!"

"I'm sorry, Fuwa-san. We aren't together," she said. Looking at his darkened face, she continued, "Um… Shou-san then."

"Without –san."

"Have you finished? You only want me to call you Shou-san? Okay, I granted your wish." She smiled and completely ignored his last remark.

Shou's face darkened even more. He felt his blood boiling in rage. He couldn't understand why she insisted that they had never dated.

"Kyouko, please! Please come back to me! I still love you."

She stiffened at his words. She gripped her dress tightly. She was trying to suppress her possible outrage.

"No way! You are dating Nanokura-san. You should say that to her. She'll be very happy. She loves you." She managed to smile calmly when she said it.

"The one I love is you." He stood in rage.

"If you really love me, you wouldn't cheat on me with Nanokura-san and Ruriko-chan."

He gasped in surprise.

"How did…" he couldn't seem to continue his words.

"Ruriko-chan told me," she waved him off.

"I should have known that that bitch would try to badmouth me. She's the Beagle's girl. How can you believe what she said?"

She laughed sardonically. "I might have been on a bad term with Ruriko-chan in the past, but she wouldn't lie. So what if she's that Beagle's girl?"

"So you rather believe her than me?" Shou glared at her.

"Shou-san, I am not deaf. I heard clearly what you said to Nanokura-san about me. I'd told you I was sorry for being plain, boring, flat chested and no sexual appeal." She maintained her calm façade.

"That's not true!" he argued. "You know that you aren't like that." He came closer to her and grabbed her wrist.

"I suggest you to let go of her hand, Shou," Shouko's voice was heard from behind of him.

Both stars were startled. Neither of them saw or heard Shouko entering the room. Kyouko pulled her hand out of his grab.

Shou growled and snapped at his manager, "I'd told you don't get in my way, Shouko!"

"I can't let you hurt Kyouko-chan more after you'd brutally shattered her heart. She's not a thing, Shou. She's got feelings. You can't just say that you want her back then expect she would immediately go back to you. What about Mimori-chan? Um, and what about… okay… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that I kind of eavesdropped on you two. I'm surprised that you dated Ruriko-chan. I just thought that you two were only friends, since we often go on a tour together. Well, I don't mean to pry. I just don't want to see Kyouko-chan get hurt. Can't you just grow up, Fuwa Shoutarou?" Shouko said fast.

"Shouko-san," Kyouko said with tears in her eyes. She was touched by Shouko's words just now.

Shou was stunned but his bratty behaviour was on strike again.

"Are you finished, Shouko? Cause, honestly, I need some time to talk with Kyouko… Can't you just get out?" He snapped and pointed a finger to her.

"Shou, we are finished," Kyouko said. "You chose Nanokura-san. There's no turning back. And don't talk to Shouko-san like that!"

"Kyouko," he whined. "I don't love Mimori. I broke up with her. Don't you understand? I wrote this song for you. It might be a duet song with Ruri, but I wrote it."

Both of the two ladies were stunned by the sudden confession.

"Can't we just start over, Kyouko? Please?" he said, staring at her with hopeful eyes.

"No, I can't handle a second heartbreak," Kyouko said, shattering all Shou's hopes. Kyouko smiled at him sadly.

"Is it because that man?" he asked sardonically.

Kyouko tilted her head, didn't understand at all. Shouko lifted her brows and immediately thought of Ren.

"That _gaijin_! You're dating him, aren't you?" he accused. "Is he good in bed or what? And I thought you said that you'll wait after the marriage?"

"What _gaijin_?" Shouko asked. "Kyouko-chan?" She looked back and forth Kyouko and Shou confusedly.

"I am not dating anyone. I don't even understand who you mean," Kyouko said with her lying smile plastered on her face. She was fuming inside. _This guy! I know that he wants to insult me again like I'm some cheap woman. Who is he kidding? Two can play the game, Shoutarou. Bring it on!_

He smirked.

"I still remember that blond guy in your place. He looked very comfortable and you even had his head on your lap," he said arrogantly.

_Blond? Not Tsuruga then…_ Shouko thought. _I thought Kyouko-chan liked him._

"He's just my friend from US. We modelled together a lot. We aren't dating. He's gay anyway." Kyouko smiled brightly. She wasn't lying at all. They did model together a lot, as Ren and Kyouko. "Are you interested perhaps?" _Sorry, Kuon-san!_

Shou froze.

Shouko wanted to laugh badly. _Asking a womaniser like Shou whether he is interested in a guy. Way to go, Kyouko-chan!_

Unbeknownst to them, Ren and Yashiro stood frozen outside the door. When they realised what Kyouko had just said, Yashiro immediately moved away from Ren. He was horrified. Ren stared at him with an annoyed face. He mouthed, 'I'm not a gay'. Yashiro blinked and realised that it was just Kyouko's way to piss that brat and he almost laughed out loud if not for Ren's sharp glares.

"You know that I only want you," Shou said weakly.

"And you know that I can't love you. Not anymore," Kyouko stated.

"But you're mine."

"Is there a name tag on me that stating I'm yours?"

"You have always been mine."

Kyouko sighed deeply. She didn't want to be harsh and she only wanted to get it over.

"I can't be yours. I am not yours. You have Nanokura-san. Please go back to her! I can't love you, Shou. I can't love anyone thanks to you," she said.

"But you love me…" he was still at it.

"I loved you but I hate you now. We're just not meant to be. Move on, Shou!" Kyouko said ruefully. "That's it! Goodbye!" She walked past him and got out of the room with a loud bang.

"It's all because of you. If you'd just let me talk to her earlier. She wouldn't have rejected me like that!" Shou said angrily to Shouko. He pointed a finger to her.

"What? After she caught you red handed cheating on her with Mimori-chan? I don't think so," Shouko said furiously.

"You could have warned me beforehand," he continued to accuse her.

"Ha! I didn't even know you dated three girls at the same time. I only knew that you were dating Kyouko. You know? I felt so guilty that I didn't know anything at all."

"You should."

Shouko was surprised by his words just now. _How dare this brat accused me for his wrongdoings? He's 22 for God's sake. How childish could he be?_

"You know. I have enough. I quit!" Shouko lift up her two hands and did a give up sign.

"I don't need you anyway," he replied arrogantly.

"Fine then. Thank you for your kindness all this time, Fuwa-san. Goodbye!" Shouko said with strained voice and got out of the room.

Shou was left in the room. He kicked the chairs and cursed, "Damn it!"

* * *

><p>Kyouko was surprised when she found Yashiro and Kuon were just outside the room. She looked at them with shock plastered on her face. She managed to say that she wanted to go home, and walked hastily towards the lift. Kuon followed her afterwards since Yashiro had said that he would go home with his wife.<p>

It was silent when Kyouko and Kuon were on their way home. They did not talk ever since they got into the car. Kuon knew that she was devastated. He knew that she felt guilty for saying something harsh to that guy. She had loved that guy before after all. He knew that she wasn't the type to hurt people intentionally with her words.

"I'm sorry," Kyouko said, breaking the silence in the car.

"What for?" Kuon asked.

"For ignoring you two."

"I should say sorry too then… for eavesdropping on your talks."

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

Kuon sighed and kept his focus on the road. They entered the basement of her condominium complex. They stopped at the 2nd level basement and Kuon turned off the car engine.

"Shall we go up now?" he asked.

Kyouko seemed like wanted to say something but she cancelled it.

Kuon looked into her eyes and smiled tenderly at her.

"You don't have to say anything, Kyouko-chan. I won't even angry with you for saying that I'm a gay," he tried to joke.

She gasped and blushed slightly.

"I'm so… sorry!" She stood abruptly and, "Ouch…!"

Kuon was dumbfounded and chuckled at her funny antics.

"What are you trying to do, Kyouko-chan? Did you forget that we're inside the car?" he said whilst trying to suppress his laughter upon seeing her somehow painful somehow apologetic and somehow worry face with her head still pressed against the car ceiling.

"Sorry!" she said and sat down again. She raised her right hand and tried to soothe the pain away from her head.

"You don't have to apologise. I understand."

"I shouldn't have said that you're a gay. I didn't mean it," she stuttered.

"I knew," he waved it off. "But Yashiro-san totally got it the wrong way. I think your statement kind of scared him at one second there. He even moved away from me." He laughed at it.

"Eh? I'm so… ouch!" Kyouko bumped her head again after trying to stand. She had completely forgotten that they were still inside the car, for the second time.

He could no longer suppress his laughter. He barked out a laugh and tears threatened to fall down his face.

"Do you have to laugh so hard?" Kyouko asked with her signature Mio's glare. She glared furiously at him.

Kuon cringed. He recognised that glare. _She's in Mio mode now?_

"Sorry, Kyouko-chan. You were really funny at a second there."

She glared and pouted at him. Kuon grinned at her. And she finally smiled truthfully.

"It hurt a lot when I said that to him," she admitted. "But I have to move on."

"Hmm…"

She stared at him. He smiled and she blushed slightly. She didn't know why, but the thought of the scene they did earlier this day suddenly came into her mind. She looked down and turned her face away. And when she felt his hand on her head, she turned back and looked into his eyes.

"Kyouko-chan, are you okay now?" he asked. He looked at her tenderly.

"Yes, Corn. Thank you," she answered. She blushed even redder when she noticed how close their faces were.

He leant closer to her face and kissed her softly on her forehead. He was kind of surprised when he saw her closed her eyes. He actually expected that she would yell at him as usual. He had already prepared himself for that and was surprised when she said nothing at all. She was still closing her eyes and he tempted to do more but he cancelled it. He didn't want her to freak out and worse, cry.

"Let's go up," he finally said.

She opened her eyes and mumbled an okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : There, the real reason why Kyouko was so distracted when Cain was mentioned. A glimpse of their past as Heel Siblings. *grins like maniac* Of course, I made up the story. LOL. Nakamura-sensei has not finished the arc yet after all. Oh right, I'm sorry for those who favoured Shoutarou-kun. I made him looked really bad here. Well, it was my opinion on him and we need an antagonist after all. On top of that, this is an AU. ^ ^ Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favouring the story.**


	17. It's Nice to Come Home to Someone

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 : It's Nice to Come Home to Someone<strong>

It was ten in the night when Kyouko arrived at home. She was surprised that her condominium was still dark. There was no voice. There was no Kuon greeting her with a grin and an expectant look as usual. She sighed and flicked open the light. She had bought some late night supper from a _yatai_ near Yashiro's house when she dropped the manager home. It was Yashiro who helped her bought the food. She bought some _oden_ and _yakitori_. She wanted to share it with Kuon when she got home.

_I should have called him to ask whether he is at home. I was careless. I forgot that he is high in demand now._

Kyouko walked over to the sofa and put down the food bags on the table. She huffed before she sank herself on the sofa. She closed her eyes and then pulled her bag over. She pulled out two scripts from inside the bag. One was a drama script and the other was movie script. She had decided to take those offers since the stories got her interested. It had been a long time since she got involved in two filming at once.

The drama and movie filming wouldn't start in another 2 weeks. She still had one more episode left for her current drama, _'Chiisana Tane_' (The Little Seed), where she played a 19 years old childcare caretaker who helped the children and their parents through the ordeal in the families. Yashiro had tried to decrease her workload since she had not only the drama but also all adverts and modellings. She had also just come back from her 3 days trip for Paris Fashion Week.

She read over the two scripts. She took two bad girl roles this time. She wanted to take it since it had been a long time since her last antagonist roles. She wanted a challenge. Moreover the movie would be directed by Ogata Hiroaki whilst the drama would be directed by Box-R director, Anna Kazutoyo. She knew both directors well. She had been working with those two directors quite a lot.

The drama, _'Watashi Ha Dare_?' (Who am I?), was a drama that would tell a girl's story and her multiple personalities. The girl in the story was a young clinical psychologist. The said psychologist was actually told to be having multiple personalities in which she or the people near her didn't aware of it. She had 12 complete different personalities with 12 different outlooks. The drama was consisted of 12 episodes. Each episode would show how one of her personality deal with the matter. There were some episodes that would have her played some really bad girls. For her, it would be a real challenge to her acting skill since she had to play 12 completely different characters.

The movie, in the other hand, was titled Wagaya no Sandaime (My house's Third Generation Leader). She would play a Yakuza's third generation leader. She would have to deal with her childhood friend police and her bodyguard. It was a love conflicts with a slight of cat fight between the Sandaime and her rival Group's Ojou for the Sandaime's younger brother, and hard level fight between the police and the bodyguard, would decorate the movie. There would also be her supposedly dead younger brother appeared and he would beg her to let him live with her. It was a remake of 'Ojou to Shatei-kun' (The Lady and Her Underling) with added twists. 'Ojou to Shatei-kun' didn't have so many love conflicts since it was more focused on the love relation between the Ojou and the Shatei-kun, with a third party rival of the Shatei-kun, which was the police childhood friend of Ojou.

She was surprised when she found out Hizuri Kuu played the Shatei-kun, Aoki Toshi in the past. It was a bad guy role even though Toshi was the lead character. She decided that she would found the movie. She had watched many of Kuu's movies and dramas but she hadn't watched this one yet.

She yawned. She felt that she starting to get sleepy. She ended up limping down and sleeping on the sofa, whilst still clutching the script books on her chest.

* * *

><p>Kuon entered the condominium 30 minutes later. He was surprised when he found the room's light had been lit up. <em>Kyouko-chan got back first? It's rare…<em>

He entered the living room and found Kyouko sleeping soundly on the sofa with her hands still clutching some books. He noticed some plastic bags on the living room's table. He smiled at the sight before him. He came closer to the sleeping form on the sofa and kneeled down. He stared at her serene sleeping face with an urge to wake the sleeping beauty with a kiss. He knew better than to make her angry so he refrained from doing it.

He shook her softly. She stirred in her sleep and mumbled something unclear.

"Kyouko-chan, wake up! You'll catch cold if you sleep here," he said and shook her softly again.

"Uhm… Corn?" She opened her eyes slowly. "A Dream?"

Kuon chuckled at her remarks. _It seems that she's still delirious._

"Tadaima, Kyouko-chan," he said louder whilst smiling brightly at her.

She opened her eyes and turned her gaze to Kuon.

"Kuon-san? Okaeri. When did you get back?" she asked and sat up abruptly. She had thought that it was only a dream. "What time is it?"

"Yes? I've just arrived. It's 10.45 now," Kuon said after glancing down at his wristwatch.

"Oh…"

A loud growl was heard from her stomach. She blushed and turned away her gaze from him.

Kuon laughed.

"Hungry, I supposed? Let's eat some roasted frog legs," he said, ransacking into his backpack. "It's still steaming hot!"

"What frog legs?" Kyouko asked and turned back her gaze on him. She looked confused.

"Hmm…? This?" he said, handing her a plastic bag. The plastic bag was hot and she squeaked. "It's hot!"

"Well, didn't I just say it?" He said. "Come on! Get up! Let's get you eat first! It's delicious when it's still hot." He pulled on her other unoccupied hand.

"What did you say it was?" She lifted up the steaming plastic bag. "I don't think I heard you well."

"Frog legs." He smiled. "It's delici…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" she suddenly screamed and intercepted Kuon's words.

* * *

><p>Kuon's ears were still ringing from Kyouko's scream. He had never expected that Kyouko would freak out over roasted frog legs. He thought that she would like it since Kyouko was always curious with exotic delicacy. He noticed that when they worked in several photo shoots together. He had seen her ate the disgusting smelly (in his opinion) chicken liver pate and seemed to enjoy it. He had even seen her ate the fried grasshoppers brought by some country's model and didn't even look disgusted. <em>Was<em>_ she only acting then?_

He looked over at her standing form inside the kitchen. She was reheating the oden and the yakitori. Kyouko had asked him to set the table which he complied.

"Sorry! I screamed," she said sheepishly when they settled on the dining room's chairs.

"That's okay!" he said with a smile. "Won't you eat it?" He lifted out one frog leg.

She seemed to consider it and nodded hastily then took the frog leg from his hand with chopstick and dropped it in her plate. She stared at said 'offensive' thing on her plate with a should-i-eat-it look.

He almost laughed at her expression.

"You don't have to if you don't want," he said with a wide grin.

Kyouko looked up at him with teary eyes. She shook her head and took the frog legs with her hand. She closed her eyes and ate the frog leg's meat.

"It's delicious," she said with a smile after she finished eating it. "Can I have more?"

Kuon laughed loudly. She glared at him.

"Kyouko-chan, you're really hilarious. One second you didn't seem so sure, the other second you said that it's delicious. I was wondering how you survive the other exotic food you sometimes ate at some photo shoot's location. Like that fried grasshoppers last time. But you freak out over frog legs…" He said, still laughing a little.

"I think I was just kind of shock when I heard you say that it was frog. I thought some frogs were really going to jump out of the bags…" she said sheepishly. "I'm sorry… I guess I was not in the right state of mind… About the grasshoppers, actually I was confused and kind-of freaking out when Juana offered it, but I don't want to be rude… It was actually okay. I had never thought that such thing is edible."

"Oh…" He grinned widely. "I rejected the offer, so I have no idea." He took some of the frog legs and ate it.

"Kuon-san, it is rare for you to get home so late. I can see that you're really busy."

"Ehm, I actually finished at 8, but these frog legs took time even though I've ordered it beforehand," he answered. "What about you? What time did you get home?"

_I can't possibly tell her that I got lost._ Kuon thought.

"10.00. I finished at 9.30. I bought some oden and yakitori near Yashiro-san's house. Here, try it," she said whilst pushing the oden's bowl and yakitori plates to him.

"Oh… thanks. Err by the way, did shachou call you? He said to come together with you to meet him at his manor, at 6 tomorrow evening."

"Yes, I heard from Yashiro-san," she nodded.

"What do you think it is?" he asked curiously, hoping Kyouko know something.

Kyouko shrugged and shook her head.

"It can be anything. Maybe about some big drama offers or movie offers. Or could it be your drama or movie debut?"

"Hmm… possible." He smiled.

He did get some offers when he dropped by the acting section today. He needed some time to look at the movie and drama offers he had just got before he decided to accept it. He was offered to be a lead role for the movie but as some bad guy. He was offered to act as a Yakuza. Whilst the drama offered one last episode for acting as a professor of a university. He was told that Kyouko would play the heroine for both the movie and the drama. He was excited by the offers, especially if he got to act with Kyouko. He had acted in some commercial with other actresses but no one could rival Kyouko, including Kyouko's dear friends, Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chiori. They were outstanding actresses too but Kyouko was the best. He thought that there was no wonder she hold the best actress of the country title for 3 consecutive years.

They both had stopped talking and concentrated on their food.

"You know, when I got home and you weren't there as usual, I think it was… weird," she stated.

"Heh… so you missed me?" he teased. He grinned widely. _I wish…_

Her head snapped up at him when she heard his teasing. She felt her face hot and blushes threatened to creep on her cheeks. She laughed awkwardly and said nothing. She then continued with her food. _Damn him! He __really enjoys toying__ with me. I just feel weird that he wasn't there tonight because he is always there__. __I__t just feel__s__ really nice to come home to someone, not that I can explain this to him._

"Kyouko-chan," he called.

"Hmm?" She looked at him, tilted her head and waiting for his next line.

"It's nice to come home to someone." He smiled gently.

Her eyes widened in shock. She was amused with his statement. _Did he read my mind somehow?_ _No… _She was panicking inside but trying to keep herself calm.

"It's nice to come home to someone," she agreed.

* * *

><p>"Mogami-kun, Tsuruga-kun! Welcome to my humble house," Lory said with a wide grin. He was dressed in Mozart style clothes. He even had the wig on. "Come! Come to my office!"<p>

_Humble?_ They thought whilst looking around the manor.

_This is such a big castle_, was what Kyouko thought every time she came.

"Well, sit down you two!" he said when he saw them just standing awkwardly in the centre of the room. He gestured to the couch nearby.

Both stars complied. Lory took a seat opposites them. He was grinning ears to ears. He made them feel uncomfortable with the overly dramatic expression he wore on his face. They suspected something fishy was going to happen.

"Mogami-kun," he started. "I apologise…"

"Huh?" Kyouko was confused. "What is it for, shachou?"

"I'll take Yashiro-kun from you, but you'll have another Yashiro as your manager," he continued.

Kyouko's raised her brows. She didn't understand what he meant with that.

"In short, I'll get another manager called Yashiro?" she asked, confirming his statement.

"Yes, I'll take Yashiro Yukihito from you, Mogami-kun, and…" He pointed at Kuon, "I'll assign him for Tsuruga-kun."

Both Kuon and Kyouko's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shachou, I can't possibly take Kyouko-chan's manager?" Kuon protested.

"Why not? You are rising now, and you need a manager," Lory said. "Believe me! Yashiro Yukihito is the best for you. He can dodge any type of fans."

Kyouko laughed. Kuon immediately turned his head to his left and looked at her inquiringly.

"Shachou's right, you know? He can really dodge any type of fans. You will feel at ease, Tsuruga-san," she assured him.

"But, he's your manager," Kuon said to Kyouko. "If he can do that, surely he will be more useful for Kyouko-chan since she needs him more than me. I can take care of myself and the schedule just fine…" Kuon continued, completely disagreed with both of them.

"I don't mind, really…" Kyouko said. "You need a manager, and if it's Yashiro-san, I can rest assured that you'll eat on time…"

Lory grinned upon hearing Kyouko's statement. _How far this two went? I can see the love aura…_

"What do you mean? I eat just fine," Kuon protested. He looked annoyed.

"Don't think that I don't know. I know you're still eating some space food like onigiri and calorie jelly or something similar at work. You can't fool me!" she accused. "You'll get sick if you continue doing it."

"For your information, I have never got sick. What's wrong with onigiri anyway? It got salmon, and seaweed. It got nutrients too."

"It does but not enough. It is just an empty carb. How many did you eat anyway? I'll bet anything that you only ate one. Even if you ate ten, it is still not a proper food."

He cringed. _Damn! Kyouko and her long scolding about proper food. She is damn right too about the amount._

"If you continue doing it, I'll really shove food down your throat… It might not be fun," she threatened.

"Haha, you won't, Gran." He stuck out his tongue to her.

"Try me, kid!"

Lory laughed inwardly whilst watching their fights. _Those two lovebirds, did they forget that I'm here__ too__? _He looked up at the corners of his office. _I hope those cameras catch it well. I can show it to Kuu later, if any. Kuon wanted to stay away from him anyway. _He sighed.

"Ahem," Lory coughed and the two stars stopped in track. Both of them turned their gazes on him. "You two, I haven't finished talking yet and you two got excited over some onigiris?"

"Sorry," they said sheepishly.

"Yashiro Yukihito will be assigned to Tsuruga-kun," he said. "End of discussion! I have my reasons," he continued when he saw Kuon was about to protest again.

Kyouko smiled when she saw Kuon couldn't protest any longer. She patted him on his shoulder and shook her head. Kuon sighed deeply and nodded.

"Mogami-kun, your new manager starting next Monday will be Yashiro Shouko-san," Lory said. "I believe she's someone you know well…"

"Eh? Shouko-san? But why?" Kyouko looked surprised.

Kuon knew the reason perfectly well. He was still outside the room with Yashiro when Kyouko left for elevator the last time when they eavesdropped on her talks with Fuwa. Shouko was in the room at that time with both Kyouko and Fuwa. After Kyouko left, he heard clearly that she said she quit to Fuwa.

"Apparently she quit from Akatoki, and applied to LME instead," Lory answered.

"Oh…" Kyouko looked thoughtful. "Well… I was just wondering but that's fine then."

Both men sighed in relief. She seemed to accept it well. Lory also knew the reason Shouko quit from Akatoki. His aide had given him a complete report and recording at the PV's shoot. He was happy when he watched the scene from the PV footages. But the recorded talk conducted between Kyouko and Fuwa left him a nagging feeling in his chest. He was afraid that his top actress would failed her next movie since it was a romance aside of it being a Yakuza related movie. Seeing the 'lover' fight between the two just now, he could rest assured about Kyouko, even though the girl seemed hadn't realised her feeling to the younger man yet. _What left was…_ He glanced at Kuon.

"Mogami-kun, you can leave now. Please head to the dining room for dinner. Maria is waiting for you there," Lory said. "My aide will lead the way."

Kyouko nodded. She bowed to Lory and excused herself. She followed Lory's aide got out of the room.

"Kuon, it's about your debut movie," Lory said.

"Ah, I know," he said. He looked serious and stiff.

"I take that you'll accept it. Are you sure about it?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'll do anything to get pass my father. I don't want to be his shadow forever," he said firmly.

"I can't say anything then. Do your best, young man!"

* * *

><p>"Tokyo Disneyland?" Kyouko asked incredulously.<p>

Maria nodded gleefully.

"Oneesama, you'll go with me, right?" Maria pleaded to Kyouko with full level of puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, but Maria-chan…" Kyouko looked over at Kouki. She was worried that she would disturb the father-daughter outing.

"My father won't mind. Besides, you get to see the Disney's princess," Maria said again with an evil grin.

"Princess?" Kyouko's eyes full of gleams.

Kouki, on the other hand, chuckled at Kyouko's dreamy state. He wanted to applaud his daughter for setting Kyouko up. He had been confused on how to ask the younger lady to a date. When he asked Maria about it, Maria immediately said that Tokyo Disneyland would be perfect. She told Kouki that Kyouko loved the Disney's princess, and if she was the one pleading to her, she would listen. She hoped that Kouki wouldn't mind her tagging along. Kouki had told Maria that he of course wouldn't mind because Maria was his precious daughter, and that he wanted her to be happy.

All these times, Maria had always told him about Kyouko since from the first Grateful Party. At first, he always thought of her as a sweet young lady, and was thankful for all she had done for Maria. Kyouko tagged along with Maria to his place in the states sometimes for vacation. He had never thought of Kyouko as more than a sister but when the teenager matured and turned into a fine young woman, his feeling started to change. He hadn't realised that till that incident on Valentine Day. After that, he decided to court her seriously. He still loved his deceased wife but he also thought of how Maria might need a mother figure, and that Kyouko was the perfect candidate. She was sweet, helpful, calm, resourceful, mature, and the most important point was that Maria liked her a lot. She practically worshipped Kyouko.

He had been surprised when he told Maria that he would court the younger lady seriously, Maria had fully supported him. She told him that she had been thinking that it would be nice to have a stepmother like Kyouko if only he was interested in her oneesama. That was why she always asked Kyouko to tag along and invited her on their father-daughter's occasions. Kouki knew how his daughter had such a mature thought but he was still surprised.

"Oneesama!" Maria called, tugging on Kyouko's dress.

"Yes?" Kyouko was brought back from her dreamy state.

"Tokyo Disneyland?" she asked hopefully. "Okay?"

"Okay," Kyouko nodded happily.

"What's the okay?" Lory asked when he entered the dining room with Kuon.

"Grandfather, oneesama agrees to go to Tokyo Disneyland with me and father," Maria said, squealing in glee.

Kuon lifted his brow and glanced at Kouki.

Meanwhile, Lory grinned widely upon hearing Maria's implied statement. He looked back and forth between Kuon and Kouki. Kouki was looking at Kyouko and Maria with tender expression whilst Kuon was looking at Kouki. He grinned even wider when he saw Kuon's annoyed expression. Even though he knew that Kyouko had feelings for Kuon but since the younger lady hadn't realised it yet, every man got the same chance to win her. _If you don't hurry, you'll lose her, Kuon. Kouki is not some cheap rival. He's serious. Ah, youngster. I can see loves in their eyes. Lalalala… I'll have my aide record my son's date._

* * *

><p>The next day. A lovely Sunday.<p>

"Kuon-san, are you sure that you will be fine by yourself? What about your lunch?" Kyouko asked before she left for her outing with Maria and Kouki. She had been occupied with preparing the lunch boxes, and completely forgotten about Kuon's lunch. She was worried that he would neglect his lunch.

"Gee, Gran. I'll be fine," he answered and ushered her to leave.

"Why do you so eager to have me leave right now?" she asked sternly. "Do you hate me that much?"

Kuon was startled at the question. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"Um… I…" he tried to say.

Kyouko sighed and opened the front door.

"Be good, Kuon! I'll be back before dinner!"

She turned back to face him. She was waiting for his usual expectant look. He tilted his head and was confused at her sudden silence.

Kyouko smiled and raised her hand to his head when she realised that he didn't understand what she was waiting. She stroked his hair softly. He was surprised but enjoyed her touch.

"Take care! I'll call you later. And… if you want to go somewhere, I left the car key in its usual place." She smiled. "I'm leaving."

"Be careful on your way, Kyouko-chan!"

* * *

><p>After Kyouko left, Kuon got himself busy with learning Japanese Kanji, reading his scripts, and doing some search in the internet. Kyouko had called him three times since she left for outing. She sounded happy and he felt happy for her, but he couldn't help feeling jealous. He didn't want her to go with that daughter-father pair but he didn't have any right to forbid her to have some fun. He didn't mind the having fun part, but with that Lory's son? He didn't think so. It would be perfectly fine if just that little girl. But he realised that Kyouko deserved to have fun once in a while since she always worked, worked and worked, no matter whom she went out with.<p>

He went out once to buy his lunch, and actually ended up buying some stuffs Kyouko had clearly forbidden him to have. _Onigiri_ and sports drink. At least this time he bought three onigiris. _That should be enough_, he thought. _I'll deal with the consequences later._

He had also bought a DVD movie called "Blind Love". He was surprised that it was Kyouko's debut movie when he read the summary on the box. He also noticed that Murasame Taira played her love interest in that movie. He didn't see any DVD with that title in the condo. He wondered why.

He watched that movie when he finished his Japanese learning. He watched the movie intently. He was really upset when Naoko, Kyouko's character, died in her comatose condition. He actually almost cried when her voices heard in the letter reading scene. He was petrified. His eyes were glued on the now fading scene. He didn't even heard Kyouko entering the room and said _tadaima_ to him.

"Kuon-san, why is it so dark?" Kyouko asked.

She had had an urge to go home earlier when she was still in her outing. She had been worried about how he was doing the whole day. She kept thinking the strange faces he gave her earlier the day.

"Kuon-san?" she called again.

Kuon noticed Kyouko's standing form in front of him. Following his urge to get close to her, he pulled her down and hugged her tightly. She yelped and let out a squeak.

"Kuon-san, what's wrong with you?" she asked with a painful voice. Her breath hitched. She was surprised when she felt herself being pulled down.

He didn't answer and hugged her even tighter.

"It hurts," she protested. "Kuon-san!" She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't leave me alone! Don't disappear!" he said weakly.

She froze. _What does he mean?_

"Promise me you won't leave!" he pleaded, still hugging her tightly.

"I won't leave," she said. "I promise!"

* * *

><p>When Kuon's meltdown was over, he smiled at her awkwardly. Kyouko didn't notice it since it was dark. She immediately stood up and switched on the living room's light. When the light was on, she noticed the DVD box on the table. She looked at him inquiringly.<p>

"I bought it! It was your debut movie, right?"

"Yes," she said, taking a seat beside him.

"Why didn't I see it in your collection?"

"I can't watch it for the second time. It was too sad. I felt emotionally exhausted when I watched it in the premiere. I gave out mine to Chiori."

"You can just keep it as a collection," he suggested.

"I watch anything when I have time. Even though I don't want it, I might be tempted to watch it. I'd rather avoid it," she said. "Don't tell me you were affected by the movie?" She grinned.

"Actually, yes," he admitted sheepishly.

She giggled and ruffled his hair.

"I understand your strange behaviour now. You were lonely? I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I forgot that you are all alone in Japan."

He dropped his head on her laps and startled her.

"Kyaa… warn me before you do this," she said. She smacked his head softly.

He grinned at her and raised his hand to her face and started to caress her cheek.

"I'm not alone. I have you," he said with a gently smile, staring up at her.

"Right! You know, it's really nice to come home to someone," she said and started to stroke his hair softly.

"It's nice to come home to someone," he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope the translated version of the title is enough to understand. Sorry, since they were Japanese, I'd like to state the title in Japanese so I will always refer to it. All of the movies, dramas and the descriptions were made up by me, and if it coincidentally the same with the real movies or dramas, it's not an intentional, cause I actually watched a lot, and maybe I forgot. The inspirations for the drama and movie came from many Japanese dramas and movies I've watched. ^ ^ Oh, this was mostly fillers. If you found it boring, I'm sorry. Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favouring this story.**

**Anyway, I feel sorry for Box R director since I had never found authors who wrote his name correctly. His name is Anna Kazutoyo**** (****安南寿豊****)**** not Annaka Sutoyo. Anna**** (****安南****)**** is a common Japanese surname so it's not a girl's name, okay? **

**Yatai : Night food vendors cart**

**Oden : a dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, radish, konnyaku, and fish cakes stewed in a light, miso broth**

**Yakitori : grilled chicken**

**Onigiri : rice ball**


	18. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 : Misunderstandings<strong>

It had been a week since Yashiro was assigned to Tsuruga Ren. The way Kuon went out to work had changed. He no longer had to tag along Kyouko or take a cab. Every day, Kuon would go out his way to pick Yashiro at his house using Kyouko's car. Since Shouko had her own car, Shouko came to pick Kyouko every day at her condo. Kuon had been thinking to have his car from his home in USA sent over to Japan, thinking that it would be more convenient rather than taking a cab or using Kyouko's car like the past week. He felt bad for having had to use her car, but Kyouko beat him to it when he stated it.

"Why do you have to waste your money to have it sent over here? You can just use mine."

"But, Kyouko-chan, I can't use your car. It seems inappropriate," he argued.

"Kuon-san, do you find my car is not to your taste then?" said Kyouko sternly. "It got the left handle too."

"Ah, I know but it's not that," he said hastily, confused on how to explain his intention well.

"Then it's not a problem, right? Shouko-san always picks me up anyway, and I don't have to drive because of that," she said with a smile. "Ah, if you don't leave now, you'll be late. You don't want to tarnish your perfect record, right?" Kyouko smiled brightly and ushered him to leave.

He knew that Kyouko meant well but he felt that it wasn't right. He thought that he had imposed on her too much just by living in her place. He was afraid that one day someone would expose their secret and Kyouko's reputation would be at stake. Protecting an actress' reputation was tougher than an actor's. Public could forgive a man for doing that but a woman would be accused to no end.

They had some talk about the living arrangement after that. She had stated that he'd better continue to live there since it was a waste to afford another apartment when she noticed some apartment brochures on the living room's table one day. They could just pretend that they were neighbours when someone asked or found out about them coming out from the same complex. There were actually some actresses and actors living in the same complex anyway.

Kyouko had never stated that she actually enjoyed living there with him as her company. She wanted his company even though she had no explanation as to why she felt and thought so. She just felt comfortable and safe when he was around. She didn't want to lose that comfort. Besides, her condominium got many bedrooms.

And now about her car, he thought that he couldn't just use it too.

"But…" he still tried to argue.

"No buts." She took his hand then put the car key onto his hand. "You don't have to feel bad about it. I know what you want to say. I thought we have settled everything when we talked about the living arrangement before? Aren't you thinking of me as your granny?" she teased.

"Ah!" He chuckled lightly. "Sorry, gran, I owe you."

"Haha… don't worry! Now, off you go, young man. Go pick Yashiro-san! I don't want you to arrive late at the press conference!" She patted his shoulder and pushed him to move.

"See you later there, Kyouko-chan," he said with a smile. He leant down and kissed her cheek.

He left the room before she could react to what he had just done to her. He was waiting but no scream was heard from the back of the door. He walked away with a wide smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Kyouko still stood frozen in place.

_I don't know why but… I'm not feeling to yell at him. I think his bad habit is starting to rub__ off__ on me. I actually feel to kiss him on __his__ cheek just now. NOOOOOOO!_

* * *

><p>There were many fans gathered near the TBM studio building where the conference press would be held. They were mostly yelling 'Ren', 'Taira', 'Kyouko'. Ren arrived first with Yashiro. The fawning fans got tamer when Yashiro and Ren were passing by. Ren came to understand what Kyouko and Lory meant about Yashiro could dodge any type of fans. He didn't see Yashiro do anything, but the fans stepped down obediently and behaved just like there was some kind of force made them do that.<p>

_It was like he got a super alien power or maybe he really has it. I thought it was weird that he always has his gloves on but now I think I know why. He had broken at least two __mobile phones__ when he held it bare-handed the past week. Really, Yashiro is unique. _Kuon rolled his eyes mentally.

Murasame and Kyouko were practically assaulted by the fawning fans when they arrived at almost the same time. Kyouko was earlier than Murasame but with a bit difference, they ended up entering the building together. The fans were pushing and going wild. Shouko and Murasame's manager tried to tame the fans by giving some glares but it wasn't working. They were practically squeezed in by the whirl of fans. The building securities had to help them with the fans.

They managed to get into the press conference room on time. All the other major casts were already there. Kyouko noticed Ren was already there and was talking to Yashiro. She had also seen Ogata, Momose, and Hiou. She walked up to the three. Kyouko greeted Ogata first and bowed slightly to Hiou. Both the director and young actor bowed back. She chatted a while with Momose before they settled themselves on the podium.

"Director, this is the second time you direct a remake from Director Date's work. How do you feel about it?" one journalist asked.

Kyouko, Momose and Murasame immediately turned their heads to look at Ogata. They were worried that he would have another mental breakdown. It happened before in the past, in Dark Moon press conference 5 years ago.

"I'm sure that this movie will be better than the original version, just like with Dark Moon," Ogata answered calmly. "We prepared some twists in the movie as well."

"Oh, we will be expecting the twists that you'll show us in your movie."

Kyouko, Momose and Murasame sighed in relief. It seemed to them that Ogata had overcome his weaknesses. They knew that much by how Dark Moon had passed Tsukigomori in rating views had given the director some confidence, but they still worried none the less. Ogata always looked so fragile after all.

"Speaking of which, Murasame-san won't appeared as the Aoki Toshi instead? It was surprising, Director. Can you explain why? Murasame-san was popular with his past as yankee after all, so this role actually fit him," another journalist asked.

"Oh, I was considering between Murasame-san and Tsuruga-san actually. Murasame-san had played as police in The Tragic Marker. I think the police role will suit him too. And Tsuruga-san's appearance in one of his commercial as the samurai caught my attention. I think that he will fit Aoki Toshi well. Besides, Tsuruga-san has a very nice chemistry with Kyouko-san. I believe most of you have watched the recent released PV of 'Our First and Last Love'?" Ogata stated.

Most of the journalist nodded in agreement.

Murasame was intrigued. He watched the PV as well. He had always watched all Kyouko's works. He had to admit that Tsuruga Ren got an unquestionable nice chemistry with Kyouko, and they actually appeared together in many adverts. He even saw their photos on several magazines, posing together for some clothing line. He glanced over at the other actor's face and sighed deeply. _I hope he doesn't take an interest in Kyouko too. Isn't that guy her temporary manager before?_

"Tsuruga-san, this will be your debut movie, right? Do you think you can deliver a good Toshi and hopefully could rival Hozu Shuuhei's Toshi?"

_That's a taboo question!_ Kyouko screamed inwardly. She glanced over at Ren, worried about how he'd handle it. _Well, they don't know though._

"Yes. I will try my best to deliver a Toshi worth of Hozu-san's Toshi," he answered with his lying gentlemanly smile.

Kyouko noticed that smile and inwardly prayed that there would be no one had to pay for pissing an angry Kuon. She knew that no one knew how Kuon reacted to Kuu's big name but she still worried.

"Momose-san, this is your first time acting as a bad girl. What do you think about this? Why did you agree to the role?"

"Um, I think I just wanted a challenge," Momose said whilst looking at Kyouko. "I want to play a bad girl that will be equal to Kyouko-chan's."

Kyouko blushed while Momose giggled and nudged Kyouko on her side.

"Ah, that's right. Given that the two of you had played as Mizuki and Mio in Dark Moon. It will be interesting to see you both in the same type role instead of opposite roles this time. What do you think about playing a love interest of a younger guy and that you have to go against the sister of his?"

"It was actually weird to have to play a girl with an interest to a much younger guy, but I think the challenge has riled me up, and going against the sister of his? I can't wait." Momose smiled.

"Uesugi-san, what do you think playing a guy with sister complex and having an older girl chasing after you?"

"I'll do my best," Hiou said, not bother to elaborate.

Some of the journalist cringed upon hearing the short statement. The young actor was popular with his timid attitude and how he wouldn't bother to talk. He was a spoilt child actor in the past, but the growing up teenager turned into a more mature young man and tends to be tight lipped. There was some rumour going on that he was dating Kotonami Kanae, the second best actress of the country, but there was never a proof.

"Kyouko-san, Murasame-san, this time is too bad that the both of you didn't get to play as the main couple instead, given the implication going on at the past months regarding how good your chemistry on screen."

Not many of them noticed, but the room's temperature drop down a few degrees upon the implied statement. Kyouko smiled brightly. Kuon had already noticed that, so did Yashiro Yukihito who was currently standing in the corner of the room.

"That's right. It's too bad," Murasame said and laughed it off. _Yeah, that's really too bad. Damn!_

* * *

><p><em>Tired! I'm tired!<em> Kyouko felt relieved after the press conference was over.

The press conference had taken at least one and a half hour. It seemed short, given how many actors on cast was asked for how they felt and what they thought of the movie. There were some particular questions that irked her to the max. She still couldn't comprehend with how the media wanted to pair her with Murasame. _Why didn't they just find another female celebrity to pair with Murasame-san? Gee…_

"Hey, Demon girl," Hiou called.

"Who do you think you are calling, Hiou-kun?" Kyouko asked Hiou. Lying smile was plastered on her face.

"Nope, just want to say something but…" He shrugged. "This is the first time I'll work with you. Please take care of me, _aneki_."

Kyouko smiled. _Hiou is sure maturing. He was a cheeky brat that time. Well, dating Mouko-san is good for him, I think._

"It's a pleasure to work with you, Uesugi-san. Let's do our best," Kyouko said, bowing slightly to the younger actor.

"Haha, you're still at it." He laughed.

"Well, you are my senior after all." She smiled.

"No way, weren't you the one telling me that I have to respect my elders? You are older anyway."

"But still… you're my senior in showbiz."

Both of them laughed at the past story where Kyouko told Hiou that he had to respect her elders when the younger actor bullied Kanae and belittled her. Later, Kanae told her that Hiou was their senior in entertainment world. Kyouko was shocked upon hearing it. Thus, she always bowed to the younger actor every time they met outside. It was different when they met for hanging out together ever since Hiou started dating Kanae exclusively a year ago.

Ren and Murasame looked at the actress and the younger actor chatting merrily like old friends. Ren lifted his brow, confused with the tight lipped young actor who was suddenly all smiles and chatting merrily with Kyouko. That brat clearly sneered at him when they met earlier, and then ignored him like the plague.

Murasame thought otherwise. _That brat __is__ a tough competition._ _He seems so close with Kyouko-chan. Kyouko-chan is always so distant and hard to approach, why that brat can get close to her and __even chat with her__ like an old friend?_

Yashiro and Shouko stared at each other at the corner. They grinned evilly upon noticing both men's discomfort and jealousy towards the oblivious actress and the timid young actor. They knew for the fact that Kyouko learnt martial arts at Uesugi Dojo for her some previous drama and that the younger actor was her friend since then. Shouko even knew that the young actor was dating Kanae, since she was in for the secret. She had slumber party sometimes with Kyouko, Kanae and Chiori after all.

"It's going to be tough, Yuki!"

"Phew, Ren's got a rival. That Murasame has been eyeing Kyouko for a very long time. Not that she knows about it. Poor guy!"

"Uh… well, Ren better hurry then." Shouko rolled her eyes. "But Kyouko-chan likes Ren though."

"You know, you're right but that's not easy either," Yashiro stated. "Kyouko-chan is still hurting."

Shouko sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I know. Hoping for the best, then."

* * *

><p>Kuon had arrived at home earlier than Kyouko. Kyouko arrived 15 minutes later and found him on the sofa and was lying on his side. She smiled at the sight before her.<p>

"Tired?" she asked whilst still standing.

Upon hearing Kyouko's voice, Kuon woke up and sat up.

"I didn't hear you. Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't be! It's not that you have to really welcome me home every time." She smiled and took a seat beside him.

He smiled at her. Kyouko felt nervous suddenly.

"Have you eaten?" she asked awkwardly.

"Of course," He confidently said.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Uwa, gran, you don't believe me? You can go ask Yashiro-san." He laughed at her suspicious look.

"Uh oh… who will come at this time?" Kyouko said when she heard the bell. "Saved by the bell, Kuon-san?"

She smiled and went to the door. She peeked on the door hole and surprised when she saw Kanae's pissed off face.

"Mouko-san?" Kyouko said. "What's the occasion?"

"Can't I come to play with my best friend?" she answered with her puppy dog eyes.

Kyouko was happy upon hearing the statement. She went gooey eyes and excited over Kanae's word.

"Mouko-san! You're always welcomed here," Kyouko said and threw herself onto Kanae.

"Mou! Stop it! Just let me in first. It's embarrassing." She pushed Kyouko away.

Kyouko giggled and let her in. They walked together to the living room.

"Uwah, Tsuruga! good evening!" Kanae said when she saw Ren on the sofa. "I hope I didn't disturb you two!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyouko slapped Kanae on her shoulder.

Kanae grimaced and Ren barked out a laugh when he saw Kanae's painful face.

"That must be Chiori. I leave her a message that I will be here," Kanae said whilst rubbing on her shoulder. "Tsuruga can get the door, right?"

"I'll get the door," Ren said and went for the door.

He opened the door and was surprised when he found Hiou instead of Chiori. The younger actor looked surprised as well. Ren saw the younger actor stepped back and looked at the wooden plaque at the door's left side.

"This is Mogami Kyouko's residence, right?" Hiou finally asked whilst staring Ren from head to toe. He looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes."

Hiou pushed Ren away and got into the room.

"Uesugi-san!" Ren closed the door and hastily followed the younger actor.

When he finally got into the living room…

"Why do you follow me here?" Kanae asked furiously.

"You're so childish. What are you so angry about?" Hiou asked back.

Kanae snorted. "You! You! You kissed that bitch outside the scene. Do you think I'm not hurt? I can differ a scene and a reality well," Kanae pointed a finger at him.

"I've told you it's a misunderstanding. You got it wrong, Kanae. Stop being stupid!"

"Oh, now I'm stupid? Do you think I'm blind? Really, men are the worst!" she yelled.

Both Kyouko and Kuon stared at each other confusedly. Kuon walked over to Kyouko's side.

"What's going on?" Kuon asked.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Kyouko answered hesitantly.

"Ah, is Uesugi-san the teenager with raging hormones you referred to before?" Kuon asked. He suddenly remembered about Kanae's teenager boyfriend's talk from before.

"Yes." Kyouko giggled.

Kuon laughed silently.

"I wasn't the one at fault. I didn't kiss her. I was helping her since she said her right eye got some dirt. I only helped her blow it out," Hiou said.

"Heh? Like I will believe such a cheap excuse."

"You can ask Amamiya-san. She was there too. Besides, you come purposefully to Demon Girl's house and I found that guy is here too? So I was right that he hit on you?" Hiou pointed a finger to Ren. "You met him behind my back?"

Ren and Kyouko cringed. Ren lifted his brow over the wrong accusation. _I won't hit on Kotonami-san. We co__-__starred once and I only have eyes for Kyouko anyway. Stupid accusation!_

"Pffft… that's funny. He's Kyouko's boyfriend, and they are living together. Why'd I bother to flirt with my best friend's boyfriend?"

Hiou, Kyouko and Kuon stiffened. Hiou recovered first and asked, "Demon girl, he's your boyfriend? How come I didn't know?"

"Err… Hiou-kun, Ren is…" Kyouko stuttered.

Kuon still stood stiffened. He didn't know what to say. He was afraid that he'd worsen the mood.

"Yes, he is Kyouko's boyfriend. Now you know, right? I can't possibly flirt with her boyfriend." Kanae glanced over at Kyouko, hoping Kyouko will play along. "Who do you think I am?"

Kyouko sighed and nudged Kuon. She pulled him down to her level. "Let's just play along for now," she whispered.

Kuon nodded.

* * *

><p>Chiori arrived several minutes later. When she arrived, Kyouko's living room was already in a mess if they viewed it in a mental way where there were many holes plastered across the wall. Kuon was standing on the side. Meanwhile, the two lovers were throwing hurtful words at each other.<p>

"You guys! Stop fighting!" Chiori lost her patience, and finally yelled at the couple. Both Hiou and Kanae stopped in the track.

Chiori walked over to them and gave them both a smack on their heads. Both of them stood still over the smacks.

"Did you know what you guys do to them?" Chiori asked whilst pointing at confused Kyouko and Kuon.

"Ah, sorry, Kyouko, Tsuruga," Kanae said apologetically. "I didn't mean to…"

"Sorry, Demon Girl, Tsuruga-san! My apologies," Hiou said whilst scratching his head.

Chiori looked at the two lovers, annoyed by how they had ruined her day.

"Gee, Kanae-chan, Hiou-kun was right, he didn't kiss that girl. He was just helping. I was nearby. Surely you would think that I saw it if he really kissed her or not?" Chiori stated. "And you, Hiou-kun, I noticed that you got jealous over Kanae-chan and Tsuruga-san's ice cream advert, but really… you actually said that in a fight? I heard it from Kyouko just now. Phew, Kanae-chan was right, you know? He's Kyouko's boyfriend. No way would she flirt with him."

Kyouko sighed inwardly. _I only want to help. Kuon-san can't possibly being my boyfriend. He's got someone he likes, I think…_

Kuon in the other hand was feeling so happy inside. _I'm hoping it come to reality though._

The fighting couple looked at each other and felt embarrassed for behaving immaturely.

"Sorry! I just…" Hiou said. "Um, I understand that was the risk of our jobs, but I was just… jealous. I couldn't help it."

"I know. I think I… was the same. Sorry, Hiou," Kanae said, still looking down at her clasped hands.

The other three sighed in relief but a second later they stood frozen upon the sight before their eyes when the lover started to kiss each other passionately.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Chiori said immediately. "Get a room, guys!" She came over to them and smacked the kissing couple on their heads.

Both Kanae and Hiou ouch-ed in reply. They smiled sheepishly.

"My house is not a love hotel," Kyouko added calmly. "Go find one?" She smirked.

"And before that, apologise **properly** to Kyouko and Tsuruga-san," Chiori said, gesturing to Ren and Kyouko. "And to me of course. That message you left really disrupted my date, Kanae."

Both Kanae and Hiou apologised profusely to the three. The five of them later settled on the chairs and have some conversations instead.

"But really, I don't know that you're de… ah I mean Kyouko-san's boyfriend, Tsuruga-san." Hiou grinned. "I'm really sorry for sneering at you."

Ren only brushed it off while Kyouko lifted her brows.

"You did what?" Kyouko asked angrily.

"Well, I didn't know, really," Hiou added hastily. "But, there's no news about that. I thought that you didn't have boyfriend? And you even called him Tsuruga-san. Now what?"

Kyouko cringed inwardly. _How do I suppose to explain this? Damn Mouko and Chiori…_

Kanae and Chiori giggled at Kyouko's stilled state. Ren only smiled at that.

"Then, it means you are okay with that scene?" Hiou said. "I thought it would be hard for you since you have no boyfriend but maybe I was wrong. But it would still be hard. You have to do it before the camera anyway. With all crews watching and such…"

"What scene?" Kanae asked.

"A bed scene? Not sure if I can say it like that. Not quite right," Hiou said. "And you're lucky, doing that with your boyfriend, Kyouko-san."

Kyouko and Kuon froze. They hadn't read the script further. They didn't understand the scene he was talking about. They hastily took out their respective scripts and flipped it over.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't read all of it and accepted the offer in a whim? I will think that you're always being careful, Kyouko-san," Hiou asked when he saw them flipping over the scripts impatiently.

Kyouko had to admit that she accepted the offer because the story intrigued her while Kuon had to admit that he decided to take the offer because it was the remake of Kuu's old movie and the fact that he was offered the same role as Kuu.

Kanae took Kyouko's script from her and flipped it over in a flash.

"Oh," Kanae said. "You're so brave, Kyouko. You finally grow up. I can rest assured now. Mou! It's time though."

"Hey, what is it?" Chiori asked.

Kanae showed her the scene Hiou meant. Her eyes widened.

"Wow! This is hot. I've done pretty the same, more than this though. This is a very mild one," Chiori commented. "It's actually decent but still hot."

"What?" Kanae and Hiou snapped up at her.

"What? It's really a very mild one. What I've done is more than this. Really!" Chiori stated.

Kuon and Kyouko were still looking at the scripts carefully till they found the scene they meant. Both of them froze when they'd finished reading it.

"Oh," Kyouko said. Her face was all red.

"Hiya, she's all red," Chiori teased. "But you'd pretty much done some sexy poses when you modelled in lingeries right? So, it won't be a problem for you." Chiori grinned.

"But I was alone and the photographer was a woman too. Doing this with a man is just…" Kyouko couldn't continue her words. "And… I got to bare my back to the screen then Ren…"

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Hiou asked. "You two are lovers anyway. He must have… Ouch… what's that for, Kanae?" Hiou protested when Kanae smacked him on the head.

Kanae leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Hiou's eyes widened, surprised by the information.

"Ah, sorry, Kyouko-san, I didn't know that you… I'm sorry," Hiou said apologetically.

Kyouko smiled whilst still being flustered upon the realisation. She could guess pretty well what Kanae had whispered to Hiou.

Kuon was speechless. He had never thought that he'd have to do this kind of scene, and with Kyouko, nevertheless. It was actually decent, like what Chiori said, but both of them were inexperienced for this kind of scene. No matter how they viewed it, it was still a pretty hot scene and another realisation sank into his head. _Doesn't that mean all the guys on set will get to see her body too? _He felt rage coming into his head.

"Don't worry! It's not a nude scene anyway, considering how modest Director Ogata is. And there's this kind of bra that… you tell me Kyouko, you modelled for a certain lingerie line, right? You know what I meant," Chiori tried to brighten the situation. She noticed Kyouko and Kuon's discomfort. She knew that they were not a couple and they only played along to help Kanae solved the problem with Hiou. She almost felt sorry for them. _Kanae, you'd better feel sorry too._

"Yeah, backless one," Kyouko said. She huffed in relieved. "At least, I won't be completely bare to the world. But it will be still pretty embarrassing, Chiori-chan. There will be men on set too."

"Mou! Do it in one take and get it over with," Kanae said. "You're the one take queen, you can do it!"

"On top of that, aren't there tattoos all over your back later?" Chiori grinned. "That's the point of showing the whole back, I think?"

"Well, don't think too much! It's not that we're doing an indecent movie," Hiou said. "Speaking of which, usually they will train the actors for this kind of movie. This is Yakuza related, so it involves action and martial arts, of course? Tsuruga-san, did they have you practise it? They usually have the actors practised months before. At least 1 or 2 months, and usually in my home dojo."

"Ren's got black belt, right?" Kyouko answered whilst confirming it with Ren. _He was a stuntman after all._

Ren nodded.

"Yes, I was trained in martial arts before, Uesugi-san," he stated.

"Oh?" Hiou was surprised. "Really? No wonder we only got one student from the casts now. As far as I know, most actors appearing in this movie was trained before, except Momose-san and she's currently being trained in my dojo. Since I don't know about you, I have no idea."

"Momose Itsumi?" Kanae asked. "What? She's the good girl type, why'd she act in a Yakuza type movie? As a police?"

"Nope. She'll play the other Ojou. Ah, Hiou-kun's love interest," Kyouko said with a smirk. "Don't worry! I'll keep a very good eye on Hiou-kun!"

"That's funny, Demon girl," Hiou said, annoyed at the implication.

"Demon girl?" Ren asked, interested in the nick name. He thought he had heard it a lot when Kanae and Hiou were fighting earlier.

"Oh yeah, she's got this… ouch, Kyouko-san," Hiou's word was cut by Kyouko's smack on his head. "Gee, I got smacked a lot by women tonight, not my luck."

They all laughed at his remarks.

"Oh yeah, Hiou. About Kyouko and…" Kanae began. She felt sorry for Kyouko and decided to make up for the lie.

"I know! It's a secret, right? It will be a hell if the media ever find out. You won't be having a peaceful dating life. Try to not getting caught! And you two are even living together," Hiou said. "I envy you, really."

Kuon and Kyouko smiled awkwardly. The four of them were relieved that Hiou seemed to buy the story and would even keep it as a secret.

* * *

><p>"Phew, that was close," Kyouko said when all their guests had gone home and they settled in the living room sofa side by side. "Thanks for playing along."<p>

"Hmm…" Kuon mumbled. "I felt like watching a drama before my eyes."

"Those two! It's not the first time they fight. They are usually level-headed and keep to themselves but when they explode, you saw it just now."

"Uesugi-san was surprisingly mature, well… but the fight was just… too much, I think? They practically hurt each other with their words."

"Don't worry! They are both very mature. Hiou-kun was a child star. His parents are big actor and actress here. He was very spoilt but I think dating Mouko-san is good for him. He can seem to be at ease now, even with all the mocking going around on him. He hated it when someone said that he was benefited from his parents."

"Sounds like me," Kuon said. "Minus the dating part." He laughed.

Kyouko laughed and then realised she had probably offended Kuon with her story about Hiou. "Oh, I mean… sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He looked at her inquiringly.

"Um, I didn't mean to tell you something like **that**." She looked at him guiltily.

"Oh!" His expression changed. He knew what she meant and was grateful that she didn't intentionally brought it up. "You know, I'll do my best for the movie."

Kyouko noticed that he deliberately changed the subject and she smiled.

"And…" He smiled meaningfully.

She tilted her head, waiting.

He leant over to her face and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait for **that** scene," he said playfully.

Kyouko's face turned into shade of dark red. Kuon wasn't sure whether it was the kiss or because the words just now. He knew that she would say something like…

"You dirty old man! Go die!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : A peek of the movie. Well, most Yakuza movie/drama showed that tattooed full back. The tattoos are usually beautiful anyway. This time, the main lead is Ojou. She's the one showing her back. ^ ^ Well, stay tune for the scene? I always wanted to include Hiou, and just got the chance to do so. I totally changed how Kyouko and Ren way of thinking. Usually, Kyouko was the one that afraid she'll impose on Ren, now I made it reversed. Thanks for reading.**


	19. First Day Filming

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 : First Day Filming<strong>

**Harada Kotoko was the 3rd generation of Harada Ikka, a leading underground group that owned several night clubs, host clubs, hostess clubs in Ginza, Roppongi and Shibuya. Her father, the current Kumichou, Harada Tatsumi was admitted into a hospital, and was in comatose condition after a severe brain injury caused by some gang fights with the other group in a gr****e****y area. As a future Kumichou, Kotoko was trained in martial arts. Even though so, she was also trained in cooking, tea ceremony and ikebana. Tatsumi actually didn't want Kotoko to succeed him as the Kumicho****u****. He wanted her to marry properly and lived an ordinary life, far from the gangs fight. Without a son to succeed him as Kumicho****u****, he was forced to train Kotoko as his successor.**

**Kotoko was a level headed and smart young lady. She**** was ****a ****graduate from a popular all-girl high school. After she graduated, she attended the college and took English Literature as her major. She was your lovely next door girl at the college and house but when she dressed in a kimono and went out her way to do the business, she changed into a stoic and scary Kumichou-to-be. Since her father ****was ****in comatose condition, she took a leave from her study and maintained the group's business. Kotoko was loved by the whole members of the group. Some of the members were actually living in Harada Ikka's main house.**

**Kotoko was dressed in a black shiny kimono with red camellia accented the kimono fabric. Her hair was tied nicely in a bun with red camellia's hair ornament on the left side, near her left ear. She walked gracefully with very little noises of her wooden getas.**

**It was still early**** in the**** evening when she stood under the neon sign of "Little More Life" in pink colour. She entered the place.**

"**Ojou, welcome to Little More Life!" Yurie, the owner of the club, greeted Kotoko upon her entrance. "It has been very long time since the last time." Yurie bowed slightly to the younger lady.**

"**Good business, as usual, Yurie-san," Kotoko said with a polite smile. Her gaze looked cold. She stood in a perfect posture with her both hands clasped in front. She came to the club with Toshi, her personal bodyguard and several group members for a monthly visit. Toshi was dressed in black kimono, almost the same as Kotoko. He**** also**** wore wooden getas. His hair looked ****messy****.**

**Aoki Toshi, Kotoko's personal bodyguard, was a fierce and hot tempered young man. He always looked calm, cool and sometime expressionless, ****though he**** was easily riled up. He was picked by Harada Tatsumi in a badly injured condition in a gangs fight. It seemed that Toshi was only a passer****-****by that time. Toshi was an orphan and he lived in an orphanage near the gangs fight area. He was 15 at the time Tatsumi picked him. Since he ****didn't**** have any relative, Tatsumi decided to take him in. Tatsumi trained Toshi to be Kotoko's bodyguard and t****o****l****d**** him to always protect Kotoko. He was an obedient guy and would only listen to Kotoko or Tatsumi. He pledged his life for Kotoko's safety. He lost his cool if Kotoko was concerned. Since he was always by Kotoko's side, most members called him Kage-kun.**

"**Welcome to Little More Life, gentleman," one of the hostess greeted Toshi**** then****wrapped**** her arm****s**** around him and started pulling his arm, ushered him to walk with her.**

**Toshi stood expressionless and didn't budge at all. His eyes glanced down at the aggressive woman besides him and glanced back ****at**** Kotoko's back.**

**Kotoko stopped in track. She heard how the annoying voices behind her back trying to flirt with Toshi. It always happened when she brought Toshi to the hostess clubs. Even though he ****could**** be very different when enraged, Toshi was a handsome guy. Kotoko didn't like it when someone being clingy to her man. To Kotoko, Toshi was hers. Kotoko turned over to look at Toshi and gave the hostess a ****sharp ****glare. "Hands off Toshi!" she said coldly, with venom dripp****ing**** in her voice.**

**The hostess shrank down, and apologise profusely to Kotoko. The hostess was really scared of Kotoko's sharp glare and cried silently. Yurie, the owner pulled the overwhelmed hostess and warn****ed**** her to never lay a hand on Toshi, since Kotoko wo****uld****n't be happy with that treatment. Most people kn****e****w that Toshi 'belonged' to Kotoko and he ****only ****listen****ed**** to her. Some people thought that Toshi ****would**** be Kotoko's husband in the future and succeeded the group.**

**Toshi noticed his ****mobile phone**** r****a****ng****. He ****picked it. He muttered one or two short answers and flipped the phone**** close****. He walked over to Kotoko, lean****t**** down to her right and whispered, "The wolf."**

**Kotoko snapped up at him and said, "Let's leave for now!"**

**Kotoko ****bade her**** farewell to Yurie**** and**** apologised for not being able to stay longer****. She then**** left hastily****,**** followed by Toshi. The other group members had already left to different direction. The wolf was their code for the Police. It means the police ****would**** come patrolling the area and that they weren't safe ****to**** stay there. Even though the Harada Ikka didn't do anything that violated the laws, they**** were**** still view****ing ****the police as their natural enemy. And given the nature of their style of living, with all gangs fights****, they intended to never let themselves be caught by the wolf.**

**Kotoko and Toshi walked through the narrow alley near there and stopped in the track when they reached the main road and saw a man before their eyes.**

**The man was also stopped in track and stood in awe. "Kotoko," h****e said.**

**"Makoto?" Kotoko said hesitantly.**

**"Ojou?" Toshi ****called for her****. "Let's go now! The wolf is getting closer."**

**Kotoko turned to**** look at**** Toshi and ****turned ****back to Makoto again. She bit her lower lip and nodded. A black shiny sedan car approached them with a loud screech. They noticed that it was their car and hastily ****got in****to it. Kotoko got in first whil****st**** Toshi ****was ****still look****ing**** at the man called Makoto****. He ****got in****to**** the car not long after.**

**"Wait! Kotoko!" Makoto shouted to the fading away car.**

* * *

><p>"CUT!"<p>

Director Ogata gave an okay for the scene. Most of the crews were happy with the smooth scene taking. It was nice to have a 'one take' for the first scene. It would be troublesome if they had to retake the scene, considering the first scene take involved an outdoor set.

The girl who played the hostess who was trying to flirt with Toshi was still crying. She was so scared of Kotoko's glares. Indeed in the script, she had to cry silently after Kotoko glared at her, but she cried for real and seemed couldn't stop. She was trembling in fear. "I really thought that she would kill me on the spot, huaaaa…"

Director Ogata tried to comfort the girl and said that that wasn't real.

"It's Kyouko-san after all. She is an expert in this type of role." Some whispers were going around.

"Uh, that glare was scary. It was scarier than Mio's."

"I'll cry for real if I were her too."

Kyouko came over to the girl. The girl was terrified when she saw Kyouko was getting closer but she got calmer when she saw Kyouko's gentle eyes.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Kyouko said with a smile. _Did I overdo it? I felt really annoyed at one second there. Well, that's what Kotoko supposed to do though__.__ I think I followed the script __closely._

The girl smiled back and shook her head.

Meanwhile…

_That glare is equal to BJ's!_ Kuon thought. _Kyouko's really good, I have to do better._

_That glare reminds me of that Cain Heel guy_, Murasame thought when he saw the replay. _For a sweet girl, she's got such a scary glare. And I thought Mio was scary? I have to pull myself together. I won't let her lead me for the third time._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the car…<strong>

**Kotoko was sitting with her right hand under her chin. She was thinking about the earlier encounter with Makoto. She wasn't sure that it was Makoto, her childhood friend. Makoto was her so called big brother when she was still in primary school, since he attended the same primary school before. He was 4 years older than her, the same age as Toshi. He often helped her when she was bullied. He transferred to Hokkaido when he was in his last year of high school. They ha****d**** never met since then.**

**"Ojou!" Toshi called.**

**Kotoko was brought out from her stupor. "Yes, Toshi?"**

**"Is that man…" he began hesitantly.**

**"If he's Makoto, then… yes, he's my childhood friend. You remember him?"**

**"Shiraishi? I thought my eyes deceived me," he said. "But it seems like he's with the wolf. I noticed the bullet proof vest he wore."**

**"The wolf, huh?" Kotoko's eyes turned cold. "Then it means we're enemy."**

**Toshi sat stilled and ****then**** smirked. "Interesting!"**

**They arrived at the Harada Ikka Manor. The manor was Japanese style house, with a wooden gate and the plague in front the door ****and it ****confirm****ed**** the group's headquarter.**

**Kotoko got ****out**** from the car and Toshi followed suit. The whole group members greeted her in loud voice. Kotoko glanced over**** at**** the whole group members. Her eyes turned soft and she said in a less cold voice, "Tadaima, all… how's the patrols at your side?"**

**Before the other ****could**** answer, a shadow in high speed came from behind Kotoko and…**

"**Uwa****h****…" A man landed with his face first in front of Kotoko.**

**The whole members looked at the ****fuming**** Toshi. Toshi was the one ****who ****thr****ew**** the ****man****. Toshi came closer and kneeled down beside****s**** the man in pain. His eyes clearly showed he was in rage.**

"**Ouch, did you really have to throw me?" ****The man**** asked whilst trying to get up.**

**They ****could**** now see his face**** clearly****. He was still a teenager. He's got a sharp gaze and he ****was seen**** pouted after being thrown violently by Toshi. He looked up at Kotoko who was still staring down ****at him ****with her sharp glares.**

"**Who are you, boy?" she asked coldly. Her kumichou demeano****u****r kicked in. She stood stiff with her arms crossed. She looked annoyed.**

"**Why did you attack Ojou?" Toshi asked. He pulled the teenager up force****fully****. His whole body lifted up.**

**The teenager cringed and said, "I didn't!" He scratched his head and grinn****ed**** widely.**

**Toshi glared. "Huh? You think I'm stupid or what?"**

**The teenager covered his face with his both hands and opened it again and stuck out his tongue to Toshi. "You don't scare me! Yay…"**

**The other members waved their hands in panic. They said in very low voices something like, "don't argue with Toshi", "you're dead, boy", "I hope you'll go to heaven after this", "you'd better confess soon", "I pity you…", "I don't want to be in your shoes", etc.**

**Toshi was about to throw the teenager again when Kotoko said, "Stop it, Toshi!"**

**Toshi stopped in track**** and turned ****to ****star****e**** at Ojou****. He was**** about to protest**** when he saw**** Kotoko nod****ded****. Toshi sighed in defeat and let the teenager down. The teenager stared at Kotoko with a wide grin in his face. He moved forward with his arms wide open. Toshi was ****about to move**** again but Kotoko hold him down with her right hand, ****and ****at the same time ****she ****held out her other hand to the teenager boy.**

"**What are you trying to do?" Kotoko asked, annoyed with the boy's grin.**

**He tried ****to ****mov****e**** forward but Kotoko's hand on his forehead prevented him from doing so. He lowered his head and when Kotoko's hand loose****ned****, he moved forward and hugged her tightly. He said, "I missed you, neesan."**

"**EH…!" the whole member yelled at the same time including Toshi.**

**Kotoko froze with her eyes widened in shock.**

* * *

><p>"CUT!"<p>

Another okay from Director Ogata. Ogata was all smiles now. He was happy that they got the second perfect take tonight.

The casts were standing in the side line. They were waiting for the next set up of the scene being done. The next one would be the scene inside the house.

"That really hurt, Tsuruga-san!" Hiou said whilst patting the older man on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Uesugi-san!" Ren said with an apologetic smile.

The younger actor nodded. "By the way, Tsuruga-san," Hiou said in low whisper. He pulled down Ren to his level. With Hiou's height only 170cms tall, Ren had to lean down quite a lot.

"What, Uesugi-san?" he asked, intrigued by Hiou's sudden secretive attitude.

"You're really great. Kyouko-san has a really great figure. I can still feel her curves on my body. I really admire you for being able to hold yourself from jumping her," he whispered.

Ren's eyes widened. He was unhappy with the statement.

"I really want to cry with male sympathy for you. If I were you, I'll jump her if I got the chance," he continued with a grin. "Oh, don't tell Kanae this! Kyouko-san is sexy but Kanae is sexier. Don't worry! I didn't get a hard on." He laughed evilly.

Ren's face reddened. He was either furious or embarrassed.

_Wow! His expression is priceless…_ _I decide that I love teasing this man. He looks innocent. Is he a virgin perhaps? _Hiou thought._ No way…_He pushed out the thought and walked away, leaving a red and furious Ren.

_This brat! _Ren's face darkened.

"Ren, your face is slipping," Yashiro said and handed him a bottle of water. "What's with Uesugi-san?"

Ren was startled by Yashiro remarks. He quickly composed himself and accepted the bottle from Yashiro. He gulped down the water and sat down on one of the prepared chairs nearby.

Yashiro looked at his charge and sighed. Yashiro had come to know Ren's personality better over the past 2 weeks since he was assigned as his manager. Ren was usually calm, polite and resourceful. Just like Kyouko. But if it was something related to Kyouko, bad or good, his face would show different emotion. Yashiro thought that it was Kuon, rather than Ren, thus he usually reminded him. He was happy that his charge had the almost same attitude with his previous charge. He was mature and composed, and it made him easier to adjust.

"Tsuruga-san, position please," one of the crew called.

Ren stood up and left for the set.

* * *

><p><strong>Kotoko tried <strong>**to push**** the teenager who ****was hugging**** her and said, "Who the hell are you? I don't have a brother. Don't mess with me, kid!" She tried to pus****h harder****.**

**The teenager ****was hugging**** her like a leech. He ****was holding**** her shoulders tightly**** and**** star****ed**** up into her eyes and said, "I'm Harada Shinichi, nice to meet you, neesan." He grinned.**

"**Shinichi?" Kotoko gasped. "Not possible!"**

**Now, ****Kotoko sat down on the tatami, with the group members behind her. Toshi ****sat**** right beside her. All of them glared to the so-called Shinichi, the intruder teenager who called Kotoko 'neesan'. There were two cups of tea on the table. Shinichi sat ****opposites**** Kotoko and the gang.**

"**I have to tell you that I don't have a brother. He's dead when he was a kid," she said. "Don't mess with us if you still want to live, kid! Do you know who we are?"**

**Shinichi grinned and glared back. "Of course****!**** Harada Ikka Gumi. I've told you, my name is Harada Shinichi. Surely you knew that name, neesan?"**

**Kotoko laughed sardonically. "Really? Don't waste your time, kid!" Kotoko took out her short swords from behind her kimono sleeve. She took out the swords from its sheath and stabbed it near Shinichi's middle finger and ring finger. She ****shot him**** a cold glare. "Go home, before you los****e**** one of your fingers!" ****S****he warned.**

**Shinichi didn't budge. He laughed and said, "Neesan, you can't kill me with this!"**

"**What did you say, kid?" Toshi said and ****was ****about to move when he felt Kotoko's hand on his right arm. "Let me handle it, Toshi!"**

"**But…"**** Toshi tried to protest**

"**Where's that old bag?" Shinichi asked whilst looking around.**

"**Who do you mean?" Kotoko asked. She sipped the tea gracefully.**

"**_Oyaji_, of course," he answered. "Should I say his name too? Harada Tatsumi!"**

**The gang and Kotoko froze. Kotoko put down her tea cup softly.**

"**You really are Shinichi?" Kotoko asked. "Where's your proof? My brother died when he was only 3 weeks or so."**

"**I'm not dead, neesan. I and mother were in Hokkaido all this time," he said. His eyes were sad.**

"**No! You lied! Mother was dead long time ago." Kotoko shook her head.**

"**Mother ****had**** just died," he emphasised on ****the word '****just****'****.**

**Kotoko's eyes widened.**

"**Mother couldn't stand the _gokudou_, so mother fled from here bringing the three weeks old me. We lived in uncle's house. Ehm… mother's older brother. Since mother ****had**** just died, I came here to find you, neesan. Please go back with me to Hokkaido! Leave this group!" His eyes looked serious.**

"**WHAT?" the other members stood up and they looked like they wanted to swallow the teenager in front of them. Toshi was the one ****who didn't**** react to the request.**

"**I can't! The group is my life," Kotoko refused sternly. "I don't even know you!"**

**Shinchi's face changed. He was thinking hard. With determined eyes, he finally said, "Fine then****! ****A****llow me to l****i****ve with you, neesan. I don't want to get separated again." He gave her puppy dog eyes.**

**Kotoko was stunned by the request and upon seeing the puppy dog eyes. She looked confused and seemed to consider it.**

"**Neesan, please?" Shinichi said.**

"**No, Ojou!" the other members protested.**

**Kotoko sighed and nodded. "Let's see if you can hang on here, kid!" She smirked.**

**He grinned. "Thank you, neesan!" He stood up and about to assault Kotoko with his hug again when Toshi reacted fast and pushed him back.**

"**I don't care who you are but hands off Ojou!"**

* * *

><p>The scene takes for tonight was finally finished. The last scene inside the house needed four takes before Director Ogata satisfied. It was 10pm when it finally finished. Most of the crews were still busy tidying up the equipment and put it on the container trucks.<p>

Kyouko was talking to Director Ogata after her makeup was removed.

"You make a terrifying Yakuza, Kyouko-san," Ogata said with a smile.

"Thank you, Director. I hope I didn't overdo it."

"It has been really a very long time since Dark Moon," Ogata said. "I still remember how Mio scared those servant girls by threatening them."

Kyouko cringed. She was just acting out on a whim since they said it was nice being stalked if they got to slack off and had some fun in the hotel room. It wasn't her intention to do so.

"Kyouko-chan, are you going back right now?" Murasame patted her on her shoulder from behind.

Murasame hadn't gone home yet even though he had finished his part for the night. He was waiting for Kyouko. He wanted a chance to get close to her. He thought that it would be the best chance if he could drive her home. He noticed that Kyouko came with Shouko's car instead of her own car.

Kyouko stood still in her place. She then turned back and saw Murasame was behind her.

"Ah, yes," she answered.

"I'm about to go home too. If you're okay, let me drive you home, Kyouko-chan," he immediately said.

"Ah, but Shouko-san…"

"She can go back with her husband directly, so she wouldn't have to drive you. It's already late. It's not safe for both of you."

"Ehm…" Kyouko glanced quickly at Ren and turned her eyes back to Murasame. "I don't want to impose on you, Murasame-san."

"No. It's okay with me, really." Murasame smiled.

"Kyouko-san, why don't you just let Murasame-san gives you a ride home? Like he said, it's already late. It will not be safe for two women to go home this late at night. Yashiro-san will be safer if she gets home with her husband. After all, she'll be all alone when she dropped you later, right?" Ogata said with concern.

Kyouko sighed in defeat. "If it's not a bother for you then, I'd like to. Thank you." She smiled. Kyouko sent a short message to Shouko to inform her that she would go home with Murasame. Then both stars excused themselves and bade farewell to Ogata.

Hiou walked over to Ren with his brows knitted when he saw Kyouko went home with Murasame. "Hey," he said. "Why didn't you ask her to go home with you first?"

"Yeah, I should have," Ren said and walked away from a confused Hiou.

* * *

><p>Kyouko arrived home and found the room's light wasn't switched on yet. She switched on the light and walked into the living room.<p>

_Kuon-san hasn't back yet? Well, I was going back first after all… maybe a little bit more?_

The whole trip to home had confused her. She was confused why Murasame suddenly offered to drive her home. He did drive her home several times when they were co-starring together in Dark Moon, but it was always together with the other co-stars. The most intriguing part for her was that he asked her out for a lunch tomorrow which she refused since she had a photo shoot in Tokyo Tower scheduled. Most likely she wouldn't make it to the lunch.

_He looked strange. What's with lunch anyway? We got plenty of chances for lunching together on set._

Before she could even sit down and take a rest, she heard the door clicked. She immediately ran to the front door.

"Okaeri, Kuon-san," she said with a smile.

Kuon smiled his lying gentlemanly smile to her. Kyouko immediately noticed that he was angry about something.

"Why are you angry?" Kyouko asked, scared of how bright the smile was.

"I'm not. why did you think so, Kyouko-chan?" He asked back with his husky voice.

Kyouko smiled nervously. "Nothing! Here let me help you with your coat!"

"Oh, that is so nice of you, wife," he said whilst handing his coat to her. "No welcome back kisses from you?"

Kyouko froze. Kuon's coat was dropped from her hands.

_Oh shit! She is frozen. She is FROZEN. I overdid it. _He wanted to give himself a smack. _I'm too impatient._

"Come on, Kyouko! I'm just joking," he said again whilst waving his right hand in front of the frozen Kyouko. "If you don't move now, I don't know what I'll do." He leant closer to her face.

_It's __the E__mperor!_ She screamed inside. She couldn't move but she had to. She stepped back. Her eyes widened in fears.

Kuon caught her in an embrace before she could run away. He hugged her tightly.

_Damn! That brat was right!_ He thought when he felt her sweet curves pressed against his body.

Kyouko was trembling. She didn't know what to do. Her body was completely petrified. Her heartbeat was starting to speed up. She felt her heart thumping painfully. She wanted to push Kuon away yet at the same time she didn't want to.

_What is this? _She asked herself. _This feeling __is__ like…_

Noticing Kyouko's frozen state and how she was trembling, Kuon didn't want to push his luck. He didn't want to scare her away. He knew that she was still hurting and if he wanted to win her, he should go with baby steps.

"Kyouko-chan. Sorry, I think I just wanted a little comfort from you. Playing Toshi kind of exhausted me." He said whilst still hugging her. "Can't I?"

_Lame!_ He told himself.

"Um… you can, Corn. I understand." She sighed in relief. _So that was it? I think it was really kind of exhausted having ha__d__ to play the same role as Dad._

He smiled at her answer. He noticed she had stopped trembling. He let go of her and said, "Let's go inside!"

"Wait! Are you okay now? Is that why you are angry?" she asked with concern.

"Yes and No, I'm not angry. I'm just tired." He grinned.

"You're lying," she said accusingly.

"I'm really fine, Kyouko."

She seemed to consider something for a several seconds.

"If you say so," she finally said and grinned widely at him. She tiptoed and kissed him on his left cheek. "Don't expect it to become habit! It's just to cheer you up and for a job well done." She stared up at him with her face flushed and walked away hastily to the living room.

Kuon laughed and followed her inside.

_Thanks, Kyouko! It made my day…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : First day filming. If any of you find the filming story boring, notify me. I'm not going to include all of it. Anyway, it was just my imaginary story. ^ ^ Thanks for reading. Sorry for grammar and typos. I'll fix it when I have time. Just wanted to deliver this first.**

**Bold italic was the filming.**

**Geta : Japanese wooden sandals**

**Kumichou : Group leader.**

**Kage : shadow**

**Ikebana : flower arrangement art**


	20. Fighting Guys and A Date ?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 : Fighting Guys and A Date (?)<strong>

"**_Geh! Kasumi." Shinichi cringed upon seeing Shimada Kasumi, his ex-girlfriend, entering Harada's manor living room with several angry looking men. Some of the men were bandaged._**

**_Shimada Kasumi was Shimada Group's Kumichou's daughter. Shimada Group was Harada Ikka Gumi's biggest rival. They were currently fighting over the Shinjuku area. Shimada Kasumi looked calm and girly. She didn't seem dangerous at all. She was also Kotoko's rival in high school. She came to Harada Ikka Gumi's manor to confront Kotoko for injuring her group members. Even though she looked fragile, Kasumi could be quite fierce._**

**_Kasumi stopped in the track when she saw Shinichi was inside the room with the other Harada group's members. She smiled and threw herself to Shinichi. Harada's members cringed upon seeing the sight before their eyes. Their Ojou's younger brother was all 'lovey-dovey' with rival group's Ojou._**

"**_No! Let go of me, Kasumi!" Shinichi tried to push away Kasumi._**

"**_I had been wondering where have you been, and now I found you here. You don't think that I'll let you off the hook easily right?" Kasumi said. "You owe me, darling!"_**

"**_Shimada, let go of my brother!" Kotoko said._**

"**_Brother?" Kasumi mumbled and stared at Shinichi. She let go of Shinichi and turned her gaze to the door where Kotoko stood._**

**_No one noticed Kotoko and Toshi's arrival. Many of them sat still upon hearing Kotoko's cold voice. All eyes were staring at Kotoko now, including Shinichi and Kasumi. Kotoko was wearing a leisure T-shirt and jeans. She didn't look like a Yakuza right now. She even looked messy. Even though she seemed sleepy, her Yakuza's demeanour was fully in charge._**

"**_Uwah, you welcome a guest with your sleeping attires?" Kasumi teased._**

**_She had let go of Shinichi. Shinichi was behind Kotoko with his both arms around her neck, hugging her. Toshi caught his collar and yanked him down, away from Kotoko._**

"**_Ouch…" Shinichi fell flat on his arse._**

"**_What do you need from me? Make it fast, I don't have all day!" Kotoko said whilst yawning, totally ignoring Shinichi and Toshi._**

"**_Heh? Busy night?" Kasumi said, still teasing with her smile on._**

**_Kotoko stunned still, trying to digest the meaning of her words and answered, "Yeah, just finished beating up some crap near Shinjuku last night."_**

"**_That's what I came here for," Kasumi said. Her smiling face darkened. She had a mischievous aura around her._**

"**_Oh? That's your men?" Kotoko's face changed. She was fully sobered now._**

"**_Yeah. I want a pay back. I came to collect your fingers, Harada!"_**

"**_What did you say?" All Harada's member stood up and was ready to fight._**

**_Kotoko laughed sardonically. "Sit down, guys!"_**

**_Kasumi looked annoyed by how Kotoko laughed at her. "You made fun of me, Harada? I'm serious here."_**

"**_I think you know that Shinjuku is still a grey area. Getting injured is something that naturally happened in a fight anyway. Say what? You want my finger for 'that'? Don't make me laugh, Shimada! Thanks for coming though. Guys, send the guest off!" She waved her right hand impatiently._**

**_Kasumi got angry. She stood and gave Kotoko a slap._**

"**_Hey! What did you do to Ojou?" Toshi stood and grabbed Kasumi's hand. He glared at her. "Don't touch Ojou or I'll have your head on silver platter!"_**

**_Kasumi's eyes widened in fear. She looked down…_**

* * *

><p>"CUT!"<p>

"Momose-san! You weren't supposed to get scared over Toshi's threat. You're an Ojou of a Yakuza group here," said Director Ogata. Even though he was scolding her, his voice was still soft.

"I'm sorry," Momose said. _Can't help it! It's super scary…_

The scene was finally okay on the third takes where Kasumi was supposed to glare back at Toshi, pulled her hand away from Toshi and about to kick him when Kotoko threw her over. The groups would fight each other till they heard the police sirens.

They were given 2 hours and a half for lunch break since Ogata had got an urgent calls from his house. It was an earlier lunch break since it was only 11. They were supposed to shoot one more scene plus the practice.

* * *

><p>Kyouko looked around to find Momose but noticed that her table was already full with the admiring extras, she aborted her plan to sit together with Momose. Shouko came over with Yashiro and Ren. They decided to have lunch together and were taking their meal tray and queuing to get the food.<p>

"Good afternoon, Murasame-san!"

"Good afternoon," the actor answered the male crews.

The actor just came for his afternoon shoot and was surprised when the lunch break was given earlier.

"What is it with the earlier lunch break?"

"Director got an urgent call. The next scene will have to delay till Director got back here. Hopefully today we'll get all today's part done."

"Oh…" Murasame looked thoughtful.

He actually came earlier to catch up with Kyouko after the supposed next scene. The actress had already okay-ed him for the lunch together today. It was on set, of course. It was really hard to get her to agree to the lunch outside, since she barely had spare time. He had to be content with just the on-set lunch together. Murasame looked around and found Kyouko was queuing for the food with Ren and their managers.

"That two sure are close. On and off set," one of the crews said.

"They always have lunch together," another said.

"Well, they are the Toshi and Kotoko, after all."

"That doesn't mean they got to be a couple off set too," Murasame muttered in low voice.

"Did you say something, Murasame-san?"

"Ah, nothing! I think I'm going to queue too then," he hastily said.

He walked over to Kyouko, Ren, Shouko and Yashiro.

"Kyouko-chan, good afternoon," he greeted.

"Ah, good afternoon Murasame-san," Kyouko answered with a smile whilst taking the food onto the meal tray.

"Can I…" he began.

Murasame hadn't finished his words when Kyouko started to scold Ren for his eating habits. "Gee, Tsuruga-san, don't be so picky! Why do you only take the meat, get the onion and the veggies too," she said, then took over the spoon from Ren's hand and scooped some food for him. "There, we still have a lot of scenes for today."

Murasame cringed upon seeing how Kyouko practically helped Ren get all his food. He saw Ren smiled to the actress and he felt that his head was getting dizzy. _This man is definitely interested in her too… well, who doesn't? Argh…_

The five of them settled themselves in a longer table with Kyouko sitting between Shouko and Ren. Murasame and Yashiro sat on their opposites with Murasame facing Kyouko directly.

"Itadakimasu!" Kyouko said. The others followed her.

Before she could even eat her food, they heard loud orchestra play. They turned their heads to the voice and noticed Lory's entrance with the whole orchestra players and his fellow noblemen and noblewomen. They were all dressed in Victorian style clothes.

A little girl stood just besides Lory. She looked around, seemingly trying to find someone. Her eyes lit up when she had found the one she wanted to see badly.

"Oneesama!" Maria ran to Kyouko's table.

"Maria-chan," she said. She stood up from her seat. She walked over to Maria and gave her a hug.

"Mogami-kun! I came to see how are you doing? Tsuruga-kun! How's it?" Lory came closer to their table.

Murasame and Shouko's eyes widened in surprise. Murasame actually witnessed some of Lory's eccentric side when they were filming Dark Moon, but since he only saw it once or twice, he still couldn't comprehend the bunch of people he brought along. His costume alone was already strange, now he brought people with him too.

"Where's Ogata-kun?" Lory asked whilst looking around.

"Director's got an urgent call. He will be back after lunch," Kyouko said.

"Kyouko-san, good afternoon," one voice greeted her.

"Kouki-san?" Kyouko asked. She was surprised since she didn't think she saw him earlier. "I think shachou forced you into it?" Kyouko giggled upon seeing how Kouki dressed.

Kouki smiled sheepishly since he was indeed forced to wear the Victorian Style clothes too.

"Oneesama, you are having lunch? How about lunching together with me, father and grandfather? Look! The table is already prepared there." Maria asked upon noticing the untouched food on the table. She pointed at several Victorian style round tables that magically appeared inside the studio.

Ren was alarmed upon seeing the older man. Shouko and Yashiro looked at each other confusedly. Murasame seemed confused as well.

"Yashiro-kun, both of you," Lory said. "You can join me. I need to talk to you two about something." Lory grinned evilly.

_He must be scheming something…_ Yashiro, Shouko and Ren thought upon seeing that grin.

Being the obedient workers they were, Yashiro and Shouko followed Lory to his table.

"Oneesama." Maria pulled Kyouko's shirt.

"Ah, how about we all have the lunch together?" Kyouko said with a smile. "Let's get some food for you, Maria-chan!"

Maria smiled brightly and threw Ren a victorious grin.

_This kid!_ Ren gritted his teeth.

"Kouki-san, what do you want to eat? Do you have any preferences?" Kyouko asked the older man.

"Ah, I am not…" Kouki was about to say that he was not hungry yet.

"Father, I and oneesama will take the food for you," Maria cut down his words.

Kouki sighed and nodded in defeat.

* * *

><p><em>Awkward!<em> Kyouko thought when she sat between Maria and Kouki with Ren and Murasame together in one big round table Lory brought. She saw that Maria was eating sweetly whilst trying to engage her and her father into a chat. Murasame and Ren ate silently with their eyes on their respective plates. Kyouko looked around and noticed that most of the crews were still eating and chatting. She noticed Momose was still talking with the extras on her table. She sighed inwardly. She had wanted to drag Momose along to pull her out from this awkwardness. She also noticed Lory was eating whilst talking merrily with Yashiro and Shouko.

_This little girl is planning something again,_ Ren thought. He kept himself calm whilst listening to the conversation between Kyouko, Kouki and Maria.

_I was supposed to have lunch with Kyouko-chan just the two of us. What's with these numbers? How can I advance if it's like this? _Murasame stabbed the meatball on his plate with his fork. He noticed that the man called Kouki was interested in Kyouko too. He saw the man smiled gently to the young lady whilst answering her questions. He also noticed the little girl besides Kyouko was glaring at him and Ren. _What's with this little girl? She's that man's daughter, right? Could it be…_

Kyouko and Kouki talked about Lory's fellow noblemen and noblewomen. Kyouko laughed at Kouki's talk about how Lory forced him into wearing the tight. It embarrassed him to the max. Thus, the two of them didn't notice Maria's evil intention towards the other men at their tables.

"You know? I bring some desserts," Maria said. "I'd like to share it with you all." She had evil gleams in her eyes.

Ren was alarmed upon seeing the gleams. He knew that it must be something suspicious but he tried to be polite, "Oh really? That's so nice of you, Takarada-san."

Murasame only smiled at her intention.

Maria pulled out her lunch box and presented it to them proudly. She opened the lunch box and there were snakes inside it.

Ren and Murasame stood up in haze and stepped back. They looked shock and could only gape at the offensive reptiles. Kouki and Kyouko looked at the snakes in awe.

"Are those snakes?" Kyouko asked confusedly.

"Maria, what are you doing with the snakes?" Kouki quickly closed the lunch box and locked it.

"Ouch, I was wrong," Maria said calmly. "I was supposed to bring the puddings out." She then pulled another box from her bag. "This is it!"

She opened the box and this time the content was really puddings. She smiled sweetly to Murasame and Ren.

_This kid!_ The two men cursed inwardly.

"I apologise for my daughter's false behaviour, Tsuruga-san, Murasame-san," Kouki stood and bowed slightly to the two younger men.

The two younger men brushed off his apologies and sat back down.

Meanwhile…

"Haha it's really interesting," Lory said. He laughed frantically. "Murasame-kun and Tsuruga-kun's expressions. You saw that? Priceless!"

Yashiro and Shouko cringed over Lory's enthusiasm. They couldn't seem to find words to comment on Lory's remarks.

Lory grinned evilly. He had noticed the biggest actor of the country was interested in his top actress. From what his aide had reported to him, Murasame was spotted driving Kyouko home almost every day. He deliberately came to the set bringing Kouki and Maria. He knew that there must be something interesting bound to happen on set and he was right.

Other than Lory, Momose and the other crews had noticed the three men's intentions towards the actress. Some of the crews openly pitied the three of them since the actress took no hint of the men's advances.

Momose laughed evilly. She walked to the hidden corner whilst calling her boyfriend. She told him about the interesting event that was currently happening on the set. "Hidehito, know what? Taira-san and Tsuruga-san are fighting for Kyouko-chan. But the most hilarious thing is that there's another man, Takarada shachou's son, if I'm not mistaken. His daughter was hilarious. She actually gave out snakes as desserts. I almost laughed out loud upon seeing Tsuruga-san and Taira-san's expressions. I can pretty guess that Takarada sachou's son is also interested in Kyouko-chan. I can sense that three's fighting spirit but too bad, Kyouko-chan doesn't seem to notice that. Poor guys!"

"Kyouko-chan is dense after all. She won't take the hint. Those poor three men!" Hidehito laughed. "They need to take some actions and if they want her attention, they need to state it **very clearly** to her. I wish I were there too, so I can tease them."

"You know? I might go and help her now. She looks so lost. I almost feel sorry for her."

"Haha… go help her, Itsumi!"

"Ah, guess not? Uesugi-san is walking to their table. I want to watch a little longer. I'll call you again."_Uesugi-san is in too? Interesting!_ Momose thought whilst grinning widely.

The three men, Kyouko and Maria noticed Hiou was coming closer towards their table.

"Yo! It's so merry. Can I join?" he asked with a polite smile.

Hiou had been watching the whole exchange after he got back from his dressing room. He was standing in the corner and playing some game on his mobile phone. He was amused by the sudden change of the atmosphere inside the studio. He saw Ren and Murasame's strained expression. He was amused by Lory's entrance. He noticed Maria and her father. And later he almost laughed when he saw how awkward the situation was at Kyouko's table. He noticed Lory and the Yashiros were watching Kyouko's table. He noticed Momose was talking on the phone in the corner whilst laughing at something, and how she kept stealing glances at Kyouko's table. He noticed the other crews and the extras were gossiping.

_You'd better thank me, Tsuruga! You got the girl but you can't even openly lay a claim on her. it's a risk for keeping it a secret though._ Hiou thought.

Hiou smiled and took a seat besides Maria. Ren looked at him with his brows lifted. Kouki was confused. Murasame was annoyed. Maria looked at him suspiciously. He had to use all his acting skills to keep himself from laughing out loud. Lory, the Yashiro and Momose were watching from where they were with excitements.

"Uesugi-san, have you eaten?" Kyouko asked.

"No, feed me neesan?" he said mischievously. He eyed Kyouko's almost empty plate. He looked at her with eyes full of adoration. He was playing Shinichi.

Kyouko laughed to their surprises. Her face changed. Ren immediately noticed Kotoko was there instead of Kyouko.

"Eat by yourself, Shinichi! I'm not mother," she said coldly. She took her cup and drank her tea gracefully.

The other two men gaped. Hiou winked at Ren. Ren almost laughed when he saw the wink. He remembered that Hiou knew about them 'dating'.

Kyouko, without knowing what had happened, was played into Hiou's game. The rest of her lunch was spent as Kotoko instead. Maria wanted to strangle Hiou for disrupting her plan. Kouki and Murasame stayed silent since they didn't know how to deal with Kyouko when she got into her role. Ren smiled and tried his best to keep himself from laughing. Kyouko excused herself to her dressing room not long after, followed by Ren. Hiou smiled in victory after knowing his rescue plan was succeeded.

Lory and Momose were disappointed. They thought Hiou was in for the competition and it would actually heat up the race. The Yashiros huffed in relieved.

* * *

><p>Kyouko was reading her script over for the next scene when she heard a knock on her dressing room's door. She walked to the door and opened it. She found Kuon behind the door and let him in. They sat down on the couch. Kyouko poured Ren a cup of tea which he accepted gratefully.<p>

"Practise?" he asked when he noticed the script book in her hands.

She smiled and nodded.

"Tonight," he began hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she looked at him. She was waiting for his next words.

"Let's just eat out," he continued. "I asked Shouko-san about your schedule. You don't have anything planned aside this filming, right?"

"Yes. I actually plan to cook tonight. I just haven't had the time to ask you what you want to eat yet," she answered with a smile. "But if you want to eat out… it's okay." She looked a bit disappointed.

"Ah, I don't mean that I don't like your cooking, I just…"

"I won't get angry over that, as long as it's not onigiri," she teased. "For tonight's dinner."

He laughed. "No onigiri! Promise!"

"So, where will we eat? Moreover, what disguise should we put on? You don't think we will go out without disguises, right?" she asked. Kuon could hear excitement in her voice. He was glad that she agreed to it.

"You can pick where to eat. Do you have anything in mind?" Kuon asked. "No Daruma-ya," he quickly added.

Kyouko laughed. "You're scared of Taishou-san."

Kuon cringed. _She knows me too well…_ He grinned and said, "Whatever. Um… and Kyouko…"

"Yes?"

"Don't go home with Murasame-san! Wait for me after you finished changing later, okay?" he said slowly to ensure she heard him well. He didn't want her to go home with that guy for the umpteenth times. These days, that guy somehow easily persuaded her to let him drive her home, plus when he did it, there was always Ogata around unconsciously helping that actor. He just didn't want to be late again.

"Sure. We will go out together after all, why do I want to go home with Murasame-san then?" she said, confused with his statement.

"Nothing." He grinned. "See you later then, after this." He leant down and kissed her cheek. He walked out of her dressing room quickly. He was afraid she would freak out again.

She saw him left. She was confused. She raised her hand to her left cheek. _What is this nagging feeling? Oh, Kyouko, get yourself together! It's not the right time for thinking something stupid. You still have to be Kotoko for now. Kotoko!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shiraishi Makoto appeared on Harada Manor's gate with several policemen. He walked into the house and found the fighting gangs. He knew the house well since he spent his days there when he was younger. He was Kotoko's childhood friend after all.<em>**

"**_Makoto-nii," Shinichi shouted. "Help!"_**

**_Makoto and his colleagues managed to tame the groups 30 minutes later. Kasumi and her men went home hastily. As Yakuza, they hated the wolf too and left hastily. Kasumi managed to steal a kiss from Shinichi before she left. She also said that she would be back for him._**

**_Shinichi shushed her out and said to her that she didn't need to come back. He only loved his sister._**

"**_You came again, Makoto!" Kotoko said. "I've told you don't come, haven't I? We hate wo… police."_**

"**_Why? You aren't doing anything bad, right?" Makoto said. "Moreover, Shinichi called me. I can't just reject him."_**

**_Kotoko turned over to Shinichi and glared daggers at him. She mouthed, 'You're so dead, kid.'_**

**_Shinichi shrank down even though a wide grin was still plastered on his face._**

"**_Hey, Kotoko!" Makoto called._**

**_Kotoko turned to Makoto with her cold stares. "What?"_**

"**_Let's go out somewhere tonight?" he asked with a smile._**

"**_You wish! Why do I want to go out with a police? You must be crazy. Go home, Shiraishi-san!" she said coldly._**

"**_Hey, don't be like that! We are childhood friends, right?" Makoto grabbed Kotoko's hand._**

**_Toshi's face changed when he saw Makoto's hand grabbing Kotoko's. Toshi grabbed Kotoko's other hand and pulled her to him. Makoto also pulled her hand. They were like playing tug o' war._**

"**_Let go of Ojou, Wolf," Toshi said, glaring at Makoto._**

"**_No way, brute!" Makoto glared back._**

"**_What did you say?" Toshi let go of Kotoko's hand, so did Makoto._**

"**_Brute!"_**

**_They were head to head and glared at each other. They threw, kicked, and punched each other. The other policemen, the gang members, Shinichi and Kotoko were in the side line and watching the fight. The table was flown. The tatamis were turned over. The paper sliding doors were broken._**

**_Kotoko hit her forehead with her palms. She felt her head was going to explode._**

"**_STOP IT!" she yelled._**

**_Both men stopped in the track. While they were still stunned by her yell, Kotoko kicked both of them with tobi mawashi geri in one go. Both men fell down the tatami with the policemen and gang members gaping at them._**

"**_Clean the room, Wolf, Toshi! If you failed me, more tobi mawashi geri will come."_**

**_Finished with her words, Kotoko left._**

* * *

><p>By mutual agreement, Kyouko met Ren in the basement parking lot. She was already in her disguise. She put a long wavy blonde wig over her head. She wore green contacts. When she knocked on the car's window, Kuon let her in.<p>

Kyouko was startled when she saw Kuon. He used temporary dye and his hair was blonde now. He didn't put on his contacts.

"Kuon-san," she said. "It's the real you."

"The best disguise."

Kuon saw her green contacts. He smiled. "It seems that we have the same idea? Blond hair, green eyes."

Kyouko giggled. "Hmm… I'm not copying you though. Where will we go?"

"I think I told you that you can have your pick?"

"Hmm… what do you want to eat?"

"If I can choose, I don't want to eat. I'll get fat."

"Those teenager excuses won't fly. You have to eat to keep your body fit."

_Where did I hear these lines before? It was familiar. I think I said it before. When?_ Kyouko was deep in thought. She tried to remember but she couldn't seem to remember it.

"Kyouko-chan?" Kuon called.

"Oh sorry!" Kyouko was brought back from her thought. "What about…?"

* * *

><p>They had their dinner in a French Restaurant in Shibuya, the very same place where Kuon bought the frog legs before. They sat at the corner. They ate the set menu A, and Kyouko even ordered Crepe Suzette for dessert. Since he was the one driving, he avoided the wine whilst Kyouko leisurely drank her white wine. They talked about their jobs since they rarely have time to talk when they were at home.<p>

They arrived at the condo at 10. They sank down themselves on the sofa. She leaned on his shoulder. She laughed and giggled a lot. Kuon suspected that she was drunk.

"I'm not drunk. It was only a glass, not that much. I was just feeling awkward today on the set."

"Awkward huh? Well, with all the noblemen and noblewomen on set. Shachou overdid it." He laughed.

"It's not the first time. He was always like that. The strange one was those snakes."

Kuon cringed. "I was surprised as well. I had never thought that such little girl brought snakes everywhere?"

Kyouko laughed. "Kuon-san," she called.

"Hmm?" He dared himself to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks." She looked up at him. "I rarely have fun. It's nice to have fun once in a while."

"I had fun too, Kyouko." He stared down at her.

He leant closer to her face. Kyouko could felt his breath on her face. She was nervous but she closed her eyes and she felt him kissed her lips softly. She didn't know why but she felt she enjoyed the kiss. Maybe she was drunk or maybe she was just hoping for it to happen. She fell asleep with his lips still on hers.

_She doesn't freak out?_ Kuon thought blissfully. He pulled away and he realised that she had fallen asleep. He laughed inwardly when he saw her serene sleeping face. _It's okay for now._

He picked her up then walked to her bedroom and put her on the bed. He put the blanket over her slender body. He leant down and kissed her forehead softly.

"Good night, Kyouko."

"Good night, Corn," she mumbled in her sleep.

Kuon chuckled and closed her bedroom door softly. _Sleep tight, love._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Now, I gave you a progress… Haha not much though… well, I can't force her too much. I'd like to go baby steps, but don't worry, I won't following the Skip Beat's pace. Not that slow, baby steps but definitely not snail pace. Thanks for reading. ^ ^**

**Itadakimasu : was said before eating. Meaning to accept the food gratefully, thanking the God, people who provided the food and the food itself**

**Tobi mawashi geri : flying spin kick. This one is karate's technique.**


	21. Confusion and A Realisation

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 : Confusion and A Realisation<strong>

_It's warm._ Kyouko thought. She was still sleeping. She felt comfortable. _It was fluffy and… I dreamed of Corn, kissing me._ She opened her eyes wide and sat up abruptly.

"Ouch!" she felt blood rushing to her face. She felt dizzy upon her abrupt awaken. She looked around her and found out she was in her own room. She looked down at herself and realised that she hadn't changed her clothes. She even still had her contacts on. Her alarm clock chose to ring at the time and she smashed it. She took her contacts off, disposed it and walked to the bathroom, and took a quick shower.

When she got out of her room, she noticed Kuon got out from his room the same as her. They stared at each other.

"Good morning, Kyouko," Kuon greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Kuon-san."

She felt blush creeping on her cheek. She remembered about last night when he kissed her. She had thought it was a dream at first, but it wasn't. The shower sobered her up and made her remember everything. Kuon kissed her and she didn't reject it. She wasn't drunk after all. She liked the feels but at the same time, she was scared. She didn't want to admit that she might start to have a feeling for her house mate. Not when she had decided to close her heart and reject any love coming to her. She turned away and walked to the kitchen fast.

Kuon noticed her flushed face and smiled. _She remembered and not freaking out? Can I hope for something then?_

She was completely distracted. She felt his eyes on her every movement. It caused her almost burnt the eggs and dropped the plates.

They sat down in the dining room and ate their breakfast in silent. Kuon didn't dare to ask her about last night. He didn't want to ruin the peaceful morning. He knew that she might still be confused or even thinking about last night was a mistake. He didn't want to hear her denials. It might break his heart. He was content that she seemed to remember and was not freaking out about it. He decided to shut up. He would wait till she was ready.

_Why didn't he say anything?_ she thought whilst stealing a glance at him. _Was last night a mistake? Oh right, he's got someone he likes. It must be a mistake, s_he realised. _Why does it hurt? _She wanted to cry badly but not when Kuon was still sitting opposites her.

* * *

><p>Kyouko left the house earlier since Shouko had come to pick her. She was silent the whole trip to her photo shoot location. Shouko took notice of her strange behaviour. She wanted to ask but Kyouko seemed deep in thought.<p>

Kanae and Chiori were intrigued over Kyouko's silence as well. She didn't greet them with a hug as usual. She only smiled and headed for wardrobe changes and make up for the shoot. The photo shoot of the day was for a wristwatch advertisement.

"What do you think happened to Kyouko?" Kanae asked.

"Hmm… fighting with Tsuruga?" Chiori answered.

"They aren't even couple. They don't have reason to fight."

"Well, friends can have fights too," Chiori said. "Maybe she will shoot that scene soon? She doesn't have a clue about it right?"

"Wait, it was still a week or so since their first shoot, right? No way!"

"I said it was possible. That scene was hard to act for her and probably for Director Ogata to direct as well. Have we seen Ogata's work with 'bed scene' in it?"

Kanae shook her head. "No, but that kind of scene must have a choreographer who'd tell her what to do, right? It might be the last one to shoot too?"

Chiori laughed. "Yes, actually, but it will be better if she knows what to do. Teach her?"

Kanae snorted. "I have never done that kind of scene. **You** teach her!" She pointed to Chiori.

"On screen yes. What about off screen?" Chiori teased.

Kanae blushed furiously. "You're the one to talk. You have both on and off screen experiences."

Chiori giggled. "I won't do that for the second time. My boyfriend wouldn't be happy with that."

"But still, we are talking on screen here, so you have to be the one to teach her that." Kanae said with a victorious grin. "You can help her save the trouble."

"Hey, it is different, remember? Her character would be the one taking the initiative. It was different with mine. Mine was clearly a mutual 'lovemaking' scene. Well, the man's had more actions. Hers is just something close to that? Just like a heavy make out session. She must know how to make out right? She had a boyfriend before," Chiori said in a very low voice. She dragged Kanae to a more secluded place.

"She had, but I don't think she ever initiated any," Kanae said. "I can't imagine she took the initiative."

"You know, I have to agree with you," Chiori muttered.

"Kanae-chan! Chiori-chan!"

"Kyaa…" The two of them jumped in surprise.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Shouko asked, surprised with their reactions.

She had been looking for the duo when she finished parking her car.

"Shouko-san, don't scare us!" they both said in unison.

"Sorry. There's something I need to talk with you two," Shouko said with an apologetic smile.

"Is it about Kyouko? She did look strange this morning. She didn't even hug me," Kanae said.

"You usually push her away anyway," Chiori said and laughed a little on it. She earned a scowl from Kanae.

Shouko chuckled. "Yes, actually. She seemed lost and deep in thought. She sighed a lot. I wonder why."

"We are suspecting she had a fight with Tsuruga," Chiori said.

"Or… confused over **that** scene," Kanae added.

"That scene? You mean that?" Shouko asked.

"Yes, that! You read the script too, right?" Chiori asked.

"No way! She will have no problem with that, right? She had a boyfriend before. Well, maybe doing that on screen is a little too much for her, but I think the scene didn't that heavy? It implied to it, but it was just like a heavy make out session?" Shouko stated with a smile, completely waved off that reason.

"Hmm, she does have a problem with that. What can you say? She is a virgin," Kanae said. "I don't even think she made out with that guy."

Shouko blinked. "No way, she dated Shou for three years. Surely they had done **it** long time ago?" she argued. She didn't sure whether she heard Kanae well.

"Uh, Shouko-san. We're talking about the queen of modesty here. She's actually that modest, despite her sexy poses for her modelling shoot," Chiori said. "Actually we were surprised as well."

"They dated three years after all. Unbelievable but yes… Kyouko is just the traditional one. She's the type that will wait after marriage," Kanae added.

Shouko looked every bit confused. "Maybe you're right."

"Actually, Shouko-san, what do Kyouko's schedule today looks like? Can we perhaps arrange an urgent slumber party tonight?" Kanae suggested. "It's not like we can discuss it here. Too risky. I see her coming here now. Maybe we can ask her what's in her mind?"

"She will be free after 8 tonight," Shouko immediately answered.

"Now, who will ask her for that?" Kanae asked.

"You, of course!" the other two ladies pointed at Kanae.

"Mou… Okay!" She gave up.

* * *

><p>Kyouko was happy when Kanae asked her to have slumber party later the night. She had been thinking what to bring and what to do later with her dearest friends. She was all smiles the whole day after Kanae's invitation. When Shouko reminded her to call Ren to tell him that she won't be home today, her face darkened. Shouko sensed the change and concluded that they probably really had a fight last night.<p>

Kyouko called Kuon unwillingly. She didn't want to talk with him for now, but she had to tell him that she wouldn't be home tonight. Kuon, on the other hand, felt a bit weird with the way she said things. She sounded too cheery and eager for the slumber party. He felt that she deliberately avoided him. He had wanted to ask her out again tonight since he knew her schedule from Yashiro. She would be finishing by 8. He himself would be finishing by 7 actually. He thought he would wait for her to come home and then asked her out for a drive or dinner. He decided he would just learn the Japanese language more for tonight and maybe till the next day's morning since he didn't have anything in his schedule till 2 in the afternoon.

"Kyouko, are you…" Kuon tried to ask but decided to hold it. "Nothing."

"I'll hang up now. Don't forget to eat your meal!"

"Wait! You aren't angry with me, are you?" he decided to ask. He couldn't suppress his curiosity at the end.

"No, don't worry! I'll be back home tomorrow." She tried to sound normal.

"Okay then. Have fun, Kyouko!"

"Bye." She let out a deep sigh.

Shouko was watching her with her brows knitted. She decided that she would just wait till the younger lady was willing to talk.

"Kyouko-chan, now what will we bring to Kanae's apartment?" she asked, trying to melt her tenseness.

"Let's stop by the cake shop near Mouko-san's apartment later. I'm thinking of Tiramisu," Kyouko said. "What do you suggest, Shouko-san?"

"Um? Ice cream?"

"That will be nice. Oh we have to get the less calories one. Mouko-san will be angry if we bring the calorie bombs. She actually likes it but it disrupts her diet."

And as Kyouko had predicted, Kanae was annoyed when she saw what they brought.

"Mou! Do you want to make me fat?" she asked irritatingly.

"It is just once in a while," Kyouko dodged.

"Mou! Fine! Get in!"

* * *

><p>They watched comedy movie together, eating cakes and ice creams. They commented the movie they watched and make a nasty suggestion of how the movie should be done. They were doing some questionnaire from some magazine. When they finally talking about more personal thing...<p>

"Kyouko, are you having a fight with Tsuruga?" Kanae blurted out.

Kyouko's face darkened. "Can we not talk about it?"

"You know you can tell us everything. So, what is it?" Chiori asked. "I don't want to pry but I can't help if I saw how depressed you were this morning."

"If he hurts you, we'll kick his arse," Shouko added. "I'll have Yuki kicks his arse."

"So? Yes or No?" Kanae asked.

Kyouko bit her lower lip. She considered whether to tell them or not.

"If you won't say, and if he hurt you like that jerk, I'll really strangle him the next chance I got," Kanae threatened. "Spill now!"

"Wait! We aren't fighting. You made him sound so bad. He isn't even my boyfriend, remember? It just… just…" Kyouko hesitated.

"Hmm?" The three of them looked at her intently.

She blushed furiously.

"Wow, wow, why are you blushing?" Shouko said. "What is it Kyouko-chan?"

She mumbled something unclear. They didn't hear it at all and leant closer to her.

"I don't think I hear you, Kyouko-chan," Chiori said.

"He kissed me and I liked it. I am confused," she finally managed to say with louder voice. "But he didn't say anything about it. It must be a mistake. He must be out of his mind." Her face was really red upon the confession.

"He kissed you in a PV, we knew that. Did you mean that?" Kanae asked, confused by her confession.

"That was different. That was just a job," Kyouko said. "This time was actually outside of job. We sat down in the living room then talked about how awkward the day was, and then he kissed me. Like that!"

"Oh," Shouko said meaningfully. "He finally got the guts huh?"

"What do you mean?" Kyouko, Kanae and Chiori asked.

"He kissed you right? And outside of job. That must mean he really likes you," Shouko said. "I always think that he likes - loves - you, a lot."

"No way! He's probably got someone he likes. Maybe some model he is working with. He's so handsome. He can have any woman he wants. Why would he want me? I'm just a plain, boring, f…"

"Stop! Stop!" Kanae immediately said. "Mou! How many times do I have to tell you not to belittle yourself?"

"Yeah, you're not plain and boring, Kyouko," Chiori added.

"Ah, that was what Shou said right? You don't have to take it to your heart. He is just an immature adult," Shouko said. "Just a brat."

"Right! I hate that guy for making you think yourself an unattractive one. Why would you end up as number one in the list of the sexiest actress for 3 consecutive years if you're plain and boring?" Kanae said. "You don't even have to do any diet. Really, I envy you."

"If I'm really attractive, Shou wouldn't cheat on me with Nanokura-san," she added glumly.

Kanae, Chiori and Shouko cringed inwardly.

_If she thinks like **that**, perhaps it was but that and this are different. _Chiori thought.

"Is that why you're confused? You like Tsuruga?" Chiori asked. "Love perhaps?" she added carefully, afraid how she would react to the word.

"I don't want to love. I don't want another heartbreak. Once is enough," Kyouko said.

Kanae, Chiori and Shouko were stunned.

"But Kyouko-chan, one can't reject love. It comes in the most unexpected time," Shouko said. "I know that Shou had hurt you. But come on, not every guy is like him? Give him a chance!"

"What do you think about him anyway? What do you feel when you're with him? You're living together right? Surely you know him the best?" Chiori said.

"I don't know what I think about him, just… when he is around, I feel safe and comfortable, and feel like home? Sometimes there's a nagging feeling in my chest which I can't explain why," she sounded lost.

_That's called love,_ the three thought.

_She's hopelessly in love, but she doesn't realise that?_ Kanae thought. _Maybe she doesn't really love that jerk before. She should be able to know that she actually feeling love towards Tsuruga if she was in love with that Fuwa bastard before._

"Kyouko, I'm going to say something that you might not like about." Kanae's face looked serious.

"You will help me, really?" Kyouko looked at Kanae with starry eyes.

"You LOVE him," Kanae said bluntly.

Kyouko's face darkened. "I can't laugh. It's not funny at all, Mouko-san." She sat down and sulked.

The three ladies were getting frustrated upon seeing her distress state after Kanae stated the 'L' word blatantly.

"You're in denial," Kanae added. _I feel I'm being cruel but… I have to…_

"Kyouko-chan, being in love is not a bad thing. I think he's a nice guy," Shouko said.

"You know you can't just run away. Why don't you give him a chance? He loves you," Chiori said. "Well, I don't really know but you can ask him."

"You are asking for something impossible," Kanae patted Chiori's back. "Unless Tsuruga confesses to her, she won't believe anything we say anyway. That guy must be scared too. He must knows how she is still hurting and probably will freak out if he confesses. She won't ask him either. Just look at her!" She pointed at the sulking actress in the corner of the room. They could see her sulking and muttering things with barely audible voice.

"Kanae-chan is right. Actually, he loves her, according to Yuki," Shouko said. "But it really has to come from him to make her believe. I even doubt she will accept the fact that he loves her and for her to accept the fact that she loves him. You know, yesterday was really a strange day."

Shouko told them briefly what happened on set. They were whispering since they found the girl in question can probably hear them but seeing how she was still in her own world, they were assured that it was fine to talk.

"What? I know that Murasame is interested in her, but Maria-chan's father too?" Kanae rolled her eyes.

"Wow… that is surprising. I bet she doesn't know that?" Chiori said.

"She has no idea at all and really looked like a lost kid. Maria-chan didn't help matters. She was actually helping her father. Thankfully, Uesugi-kun saved the day," Shouko said.

"Hiou hasn't told me anything about his shoot, but he did say he pitied Tsuruga about how he couldn't even lay a claim on her when he saw Murasame-san drove her home every day," Kanae said. "Oh and Shouko-san, we actually made Hiou believe that Kyouko and Tsuruga are dating."

"What? Why?" Shouko was surprised.

"Kanae and her stupid fight with Hiou-kun," Chiori stated. "Hiou was jealous of Kanae-chan and Tsuruga-san's ice cream advert. When he came to Kyouko's house and found him there too, he was furious. Kanae-chan made him believe that the two are dating."

Kanae slapped Chiori's back for saying she was having stupid fight with Hiou.

"I see," Shouko said.

"What do we do about Kyouko?" Chiori asked.

The three looked at the sulking actress in the corner.

"It is best to let her figure it out by herself. Maybe she's angry that Tsuruga didn't say anything about the kiss? She's just acting like a kid," Chiori grinned widely. "We might have some hope here."

"Maybe." Shouko said. "Let's cheer her up!"

"Kanae-chan, you go!" Chiori pushed her.

"Mou! Why me?" Kanae asked.

"She LOVES you the most," both ladies said and pushed her further.

"Mou! Just this once!" She gave up, again.

Kanae came closer to Kyouko, said a few words and both the ladies witnessed how Kyouko practically assaulted Kanae with her bear hug.

"Help me!" Kanae shouted.

* * *

><p>It was 12 on the midnight. Kyouko's eyes were still wide open. Kanae, Chiori and Shouko were already asleep. She was still thinking about what they'd said earlier. Their words were running inside her head and made her dizzy.<p>

Kanae's last word terrified her. She couldn't accept how Kanae said she loved Kuon and that she was in denial. She thought again how she felt when she was with him. She thought about the previous night's kiss. It was Kuon who kissed her, not the other way around. She admitted that she liked the feel of his lips on hers. It was soft and she could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach that time. He didn't force the kiss on her. She accepted it willingly even though she fell asleep afterwards.

She was confused. She wanted to cry.

_I don't know if I love him. I only want him always by my side. I want to go home. I want to meet him now._

She wanted to make sure what she felt about him. She sat up and shook Shouko softly.

"Shouko-san," she called out.

Shouko stirred in her sleep. She heard Kyouko's voice calling for her. She opened her eyes and saw the young lady hovering above her. "What is it, Kyouko-chan?" she asked confusedly. She was still delirious for she was being woken up abruptly.

"I… I want to go home," Kyouko said with a barely audible voice.

"Go home? Now?" Shouko was confused. She sat up and glanced at the clock. "It's 12ish now. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry for having to inconvenience you but can you drive me home now?"

Shouko sighed but when she saw Kyouko's face, she smiled. "If you're sure then." _She probably is missing him. Well, not that she realises that._

After finished changing their clothes, Shouko left a note to Kanae and Chiori. She put it on the living room's table. She also mailed her husband to inform him that she would be at home shortly after driving Kyouko home.

"Let's get you home," Shouko said.

* * *

><p>Kuon was still reading his scripts in the living room with a laptop on his laps. He was looking up some words he didn't understand in the internet. He was surprised when he suddenly heard the click sound. He closed his laptop and put it on the table. He stood up and walked fast to the front door. He was surprised when he saw Kyouko closing the door. He didn't expect that she would come home tonight. He saw her back facing him.<p>

"Okaeri, Kyouko-chan."

When she heard his voice, she cried silently. Her hands were still gripping the door handle tightly.

"Hey!" Kuon put his one of his hand on her shoulder. He could felt her trembling. "Are you okay? Aren't you having slumber party at Kotonami-san's house?"

She rubbed her tears quickly. She didn't want him to know that she was crying. She felt stupid for crying after hearing his voice. She turned to face him slowly. Her eyes were red. She smiled. "I just wanted to come home."

"You can call me to pick you up," he said, confused with her reason. "Were you crying?"

She shook her head. She walked closer to him and threw her hands around his waist and hugged him tightly. Kuon froze. _What happened?_ he thought.

_He really feels like home_, she thought. She felt her heart crushed. It was the second time when she felt how her heart was aching to be close to someone. _I'm scared but… I think maybe I really love him… but I can't let him know… yet. I'm not ready for a heart break. He might not love me. He might only think of me as a friend or granny. _She laughed inwardly for that thought. _I don't want to ruin our relationship now. I will tell him when I'm ready, even though it means another heart break. Not now. Later._

Kuon stood frozen. He was confused but he finally hugged her back.

"Are you okay, Kyouko? Did someone upset you?" he asked whilst stroking her back softly.

"Yes. You!"

"Me?" he asked incredulously. "What did I do?"

"You lied to me." She had a serious look on her face.

"About what?" He was getting more confused.

She disentangled herself from him and pulled out her mobile phone from her bag. She clicked several time and showed him the message from Yashiro. It said, 'Kyouko-chan, Kuon-kun just bought another bag of junk. I couldn't help it since he was the one driving the car. My lunch for today was 3 salmon filling onigiris. *sigh*'

Kuon stared at the phone screen in horror. He stepped back slowly.

"How do you explain this?" she asked with her lying smile plastered on her face.

"Err…" He scratched his head. He didn't know how he was supposed to answer to her question.

"I think I've told you that you have to eat proper meal. Onigiris are out of question. Why didn't you listen to me? What if you got sick?" she rambled.

"I have never got sick. I won't do it again, really." He made a mental note to kill Yashiro the next time he saw him.

She huffed and said, "Fine then…"

Before she could say more, she heard a loud growl and noticed it was his stomach's voice. Her head snapped up at him.

"Ah…" Kuon turned away and ran into the living room

"Kuon! You lied to me again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Short! ^ ^ Another filler before I continued with the movie filming further. I will try to update soon. I was hoping the fic will finished before CNY. If not, well, I might not be able to update for a few days. Sorry for grammar and typos. I will fix it when I have time. I hope the pace isn't too fast or slow. Thanks for reading ^^**

**A/N 2 (Addition) : I'm having the next two chapters for beta first so I won't be updating till it finished. I'm going back home for CNY, hopefully the next 2 chapters done after I back again. :) **


	22. Problems With Scene

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 : Problem With Scene<strong>

"Good job Kyouko-chan," Director Anna said. "You made a pretty realistic and dangerous stalker!"

Kyouko laughed softly. "Thank you, Director."

"I think I would like to have a pretty stalker like Kyouko-chan," Fukamizu Yuzuru said with a sly grin on his face.

Fukamizu Yuzuru was incredibly good looking and he knew it. He was in fact, third on the 'most desirable men' list in Japan. He was 27 years old, just over 180cms and was well known as a playboy. Fukamizu was acting as a guest star for one episode in Kyouko's current ongoing drama 'Watashi ha Dare?'. He was playing the role of a popular businessman who was being stalked by someone called Iwao Juria (Kyouko's character). When Iwao turned into her 'stalker mode' she called herself Shinobu.

Kyouko cringed. "Fukamizu-san, you are kidding, right?" Fukamizu had asked her out several times when they were co-starring, but knowing how much of a playboy he was, she had rejected his offer. She did not want to get involved with this man.

"Heh? I'm serious," Fukamizu said whilst flashing his white teeth. "Say, you don't have a boyfriend right? What about going out with me?"

"Err… I'm sorry but I have no interest in dating someone currently." Kyouko flashed him a smile, which to people who knew her better was her 'lying' smile.

The Director lifted his brow when he heard that answer.

"Che… you are no fun Kyouko-chan," Fukamizu said.

"I'm sorry then."

Kyouko sighed in relieved when she saw him leave, causing the Director to laugh.

"What is it Director?" she asked, confused as to why he couldn't stop laughing.

"I can tell he's disappointed."

"He's always like that anyway."

"Haha, he'll be the best example for you."

"Ah, that's right! I get to act as a playgirl in the next episode." She laughed.

"Well, I'm hoping something like that." The Director grinned.

"I won't let you down, Director!"

* * *

><p>"A playgirl huh?" Kyouko said when she read her script for the next episode shoot. She put down the script and rubbed her forehead. <em>Can I do it? Something like Natsu perhaps?<em>

On top of that, there were still two difficult scenes for her to think about in an upcoming shoot. Both scenes confused her and she had no idea how to act them out well.

It had already been two and half months since the first shoot. They were really ahead of the schedule, with the scene takes being incredibly smooth and NGs being rare. They had shot a vast majority of the scenes, including one where Kasumi forced her way into the Harada Ikka main house every day just to meet Shinichi. Shinichi stayed in Shimada's main house for several weeks before he finally found Kotoko's whereabouts. He dated Kasumi for a while, but then disappeared when he found out Kotoko had returned. As it turned out, Kotoko wasn't happy with Kasumi's appearance in her house every day as she treated it like her own house and called Kotoko with 'oneesan'.

Another few scenes were related to Makoto and Toshi. Makoto also visited Kotoko's house every chance he could. When he came, he always fought with Toshi. Their childish behaviour irked Kotoko. She wondered why did they always have to act like that. Makoto had tried asking Kotoko out before, but had always been refused. That was until she had started to accept going out on dates with him. They went out several times for lunch and dinner but that was as far as it went. However, what pissed her off the most was that Toshi didn't even show his concern. He just let her go with Makoto. Toshi was supposed to hate Makoto since they were practically at each other's throat. Yet why he didn't show that he was care confused her.

There were also a few intermediary scenes which brought the story back around to Kotoko's father. Kotoko was still in charge of maintaining the group's businesses, but she visited her dad whenever she could. Shinichi was surprised when he found out that their father was in comatose condition and he reacted poorly, by using insulting words like 'he deserved it' or such. Kotoko had beaten him to a pulp when she heard the insults. However despite this, Shinichi never hated his sister and probably never could. He loved Kotoko too much to be angry with her.

On the other hand, their group was against three other groups in several grey areas. Some of the Harada Ikka Gumi members were injured heavily. Police started to move and when Kotoko found out, she banned Makoto from her house. She was afraid that Makoto was acting as a spy for the police. More recently though, she had decided that maybe he wasn't a spy and was starting to accept him as a friend again. She felt lonely since Toshi was getting farther and farther from her. They rarely got together since she started to go out with Makoto and Kotoko concluded that Toshi was avoiding her.

Kyouko read over the script again and sighed deeply. "I need to do something about this. I'm lost."

Meanwhile, Lory's brows knitted when he read the scripts for another drama Kyouko had accepted for the next season. "Why did she even accept this offer?" he pondered. He decided to call the actress to find out. He dialled Kyouko's number.

"Ah, Mogami-kun," he said when she picked up the phone.

"Yes, Shachou?"

"Meet me after your filming tonight. It will be outside the studio. My aide will get you later."

"I understand," the actress answered.

Lory then hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Makoto and Toshi were meeting secretly in a narrow alley somewhere in Shibuya. It was already late at night. <strong>_

"_**I see that you are keeping your promise, Aoki," Makoto said with a smirk.**_

_**Toshi stared at him coldly. "I will as long as you will," he muttered bitterly. **_

"_**Hmm? So I can take Kotoko, right?"**_

"_**You wish!" Toshi glared. "Kotoko is not a thing."**_

"_**Heh? But if she found out about our deal, she would hate you." **_

"_**You forced me into it, Shiraishi. Harada Ikka doesn't sell drugs. You fabricated false proof to destroy us."**_

"_**Tsk tsk… wrong! We didn't make anything up. We got photographs of you and your men in the middle of drug transactions. It was already very nice of me to give you help in finding the real perpetrator. We have had no luck yet however... with this, you might not escape the law and could even end up in prison. Or you might get a death penalty? I can't help you any more than I already have- I can only help you this much. It was already a risk for me to keep this from my squad."**_

"_**You're threatening me?" Toshi said, "I will find this false proof myself."**_

"_**Stay away from Kotoko! Or I'll tell her about this."**_

_**Toshi gritted his teeth. **_

"_**It's temporary, Wolf. If I find the proof, I will crush you. I'll get Kotoko back."**_

"_**Let's see what happens later shall we? As you promised for now."**_

"_**I know, Wolf," Toshi said coldly.**_

_**Makoto shrugged.**_

"_**See you again, Shatei-kun." Makoto left Toshi in the alley.**_

* * *

><p>Kyouko was watching from the sideline when Ogata called for a 'cut'. She was waiting for Lory's aide to come and instead of hanging around outside, had decided to wait inside and watch the scene taking.<p>

"Going home?" Murasame asked. He noticed that the Actress was waiting on the sideline.

"Ehm, no?" she answered. "I'm waiting for…"

"Mogami-sama," Lory's aide called out to her.

The sudden appearance of the man surprised both Kyouko and Murasame.

"Uwah, you scared me!" Kyouko exclaimed.

"My apologies, Mogami-sama. Shachou is waiting outside," Lory's aide said. He was expressionless as usual.

"I understand," Kyouko nodded. "Ah, I'm sorry Murasame-san, please excuse me."

The actor sighed. He was disappointed that he did not get to drive her home. He shrugged and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Mogami-kun," Lory said, "I noticed you accepted this for next year's spring drama."<p>

Kyouko stayed silent. She was waiting for Lory's next line.

"Are you sure you want to take this offer? I don't think you can handle this for now."

The drama was about a single mother with a two year old daughter struggling to survive. Azumi, the mother character, was an unmarried woman, because her fiancé died in a war before they could get married.

"Shachou, I am a professional actress. I can do it!"

"Mogami-kun, acting does come from life experience as well."

"Shachou, I know that my mother wasn't the best example of well a mother, but I won't act based on her treatment to me," she stated confidently.

"The drama will be doomed to fail if you continue it. I suggest you turn down this offer before the contract is finalised. You know it's not because I don't believe in your skills." Lory sighed. "Mogami-kun, I didn't say anything regarding your role as Kotoko in your current movie- even when I realised that there would be a 'motherly' scene which you would have to be involved in. However, this drama you are thinking of accepting is completely different and will require a large amount of motherly like acting and affection sharing. At first I was hesitant to allow you to accept movies whereby you had to partake in acting like a mother, but then I realised that in small doses you would be fine and I believed you could do it, so I did not object to it. However, this drama is different. I can't let you take this drama on."

"I can learn."

"And end up copying from other dramas or movies? I don't think so, Mogami-kun. Please reconsider!" Lory said. "In fact, you are too young for this role."

Kyouko couldn't say anything to get back to Lory. She looked down to her clasped hands. Whilst she was considering what Lory had just said to her, Kuon loitered around outside the trailer. He was seen strolling around, walking aimlessly. Lory noticed his tall shadow and chuckled. "What is he doing out there? Walking in a figure of eight, is he trying to call his friend?"

Kyouko looked up and turned her eyes to look out the window. She smiled gently upon seeing Kuon's tall figure walking around in a strange manner. Lory glanced at her face and was surprised to see it had become so gentle.

Lory smiled mischievously. "I see."

"See what?" Kyouko turned back to Lory, sparing him a confused look.

"I can see that you are deeeeeeeply in love." He grinned widely.

Kyouko blushed.

"So, can I expect a celebrity buzz from you?" Lory teased. "Are you two dating now?"

"No, we aren't dating. We are just friends."

"What? You're really no fun Mogami-kun."

"I'm sorry for ruining your mood Shachou. I think I have to excuse myself now." She stood up.

"Mogami-kun," Lory said. "I'm serious about that drama. Please reconsider it!"

"I understand." She bowed.

She then left the trailer quickly and looked around to find Kuon.

"Hey!"

"Kyaa…" She let out a squeak when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned back and smacked his arm. "Don't scare me!"

"Looking for me?" Kuon teased.

She was blushing slightly. "I saw you from the window."

"Why did Shachou call you?"

"Ah, it just about another drama I decided to accept," she answered with a smile.

"Oh… what is it about? The drama, I mean." He was always interested in her works, as she was such an amazing actress- and yet she didn't truly realise how great she was.

"Um, a single mother with a two year old daughter," she answered, trying to sound normal.

"And then?"

"Shachou asked me to reconsider. He thinks I'm too young for the role."

"You are 21 right? 21 years old is barely too young for a mother role, I think…" Kuon paused with realisation and said, "I'm sorry, Kyouko…"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Your mother. I remember you told me about her when we were small. I still remember you said that you would do your best to get 100 percent in exams to make her happy. I think you weren't on best terms with her?" he said apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" _I can't possibly tell her that boss told me that her mother abandoned her._

"It's okay, really," Kyouko said, trying to sound strong. "She's dead anyway."

Kuon gasped. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He was shocked. "I'm sorry."

She smiled but her tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Kuon reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Kyouko. I'm sorry."

She cried silently, not wanting to make him feel guilty. She put her hands around his waist. She felt his hands on her back, stroking her softly and making circular patterns.

"Kuon," She called out to him.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"CUT!"<p>

"Kyouko-chan, please do it over! You were supposed to have a happy face here, why did you seem sad instead?" Director Ogata said.

They were shooting in a clinic room where the doctor had told Kotoko she was pregnant. She was supposed to be happy about this. For Kotoko, it was her chance to make up with Toshi. She thought that Toshi would be happy about her pregnancy and so would make up. She wasn't sure what was happening as they hadn't had any fights but is seemed as though Toshi had been avoiding her for weeks. She couldn't stand it any longer. He slept in the same room as her, they shared a bed, but his soul didn't seem to be there. He was cold towards her.

It was already the fifth take and they weren't making any progress at all.

"Kyouko-chan got 5 NGs? Unbelievable!" some of the crew members were whispering around.

"She isn't married yet. I think this scene is too much for her."

"Kyouko-chan, do you have a problem with this scene? I know you are not married yet, but at least you should know how happy a woman could be when she was having her beloved's child, right? Do you have siblings perhaps?" Ogata said, trying to help her understand the scene.

"I'm sorry Director. Please let me do it one more time!" she bowed. She didn't mean to be rude, but she just wanted to avoid talking about mother. She thought that Ogata probably wanted her to remember her mother's expression when she thought about her- or to think about her siblings… _Too bad, I didn't have siblings either._ _Cain can't be counted as one that's for sure, _she thought bitterly.

They re-did the scene and Ogata called for another cut.

"Kyouko-chan I think we have to delay this scene. Maybe you can take an early leave for tonight and think about it?" Ogata suggested. "You seem tired too."

Kyouko nodded and apologised.

"Kyouko-chan," Ogata called again. "About the other scene, that scene…" Ogata blushed whilst saying it. "It will be a closed set. If you aren't comfortable with it, we can think of another way to shoot it."

She smiled. "I understand Director. It will be a closed set, right? Then, I have no problem with that. I won't let you down."

Ogata smiled at her determination. "See you in three days on the set."

* * *

><p>Kyouko sank down onto the sofa. She threw her bag behind her and gave a deep sigh. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the counter, noticing that it was almost evening. She stood up and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, took out a range of ingredients and put them on the kitchen counter. She stared down at what she had pulled out and thought hard. She took out the knife from its place on the side stand and started to chop up the meat and vegetables.<p>

She cooked up a bunch of French dishes with slight variations, like _Duck a l'Orange_, but with chicken instead and other smaller dishes such as French Onion Soup, _Bœuf bourguignon_, _ratatouille, coq au vin. _She made a wider variety of different dishes- anything and everything she could think of making with the ingredients. She sighed. She still didn't feel very satisfied. So, she opened up another kitchen cabinet and pulled out some more ingredients. This time, she made some desserts like crepe suzette, wine jelly and mousse au chocolate. The whole kitchen and dining room were full with her cooked dishes. When she had finally finished, she realised that she had cooked a ridiculous amount of foods. She cringed but she finally felt relieved and content. She was happy when she was cooking it.

She glanced at the clock again and jumped slightly when the phone rang. She decided to ignore it and let it got into the answering machine. She sat down on the kitchen floor and sighed. She stared at the food on the kitchen's floor and counter. _Now, time to eat?_

She heard front door click open. _It must be Kuon_, she thought. She glanced at the wall and noticed it was 11pm. She gasped upon the realisation. She had been cooking for six hours straight. She heard Kuon calling for her down the fall.

"Tadaima, Kyouko," Kuon shouted. "Kyouko?" he called again when there was no answer.

Silence…

He smelt the food and started to feel dizzy. He walked to the dining room and gasped when he saw that the table was full of dishes. He walked into the kitchen and stepped back hastily, shocked with the kitchen's condition. "Kyouko, what's going on?"

Kyouko stared up at him and answered, "I'm in the mood for cooking." She smiled sheepishly.

"Who's going to eat it all?" he asked in horror.

"Well, you?" she answered hopefully.

"Err… I'm not Dad you know. I don't eat this much," he said nervously.

"We can freeze it and eat it tomorrow and the day after, and…" she started to ramble.

"What exactly is going on?" he finally asked, cutting her ramblings. He sighed and carefully walked over to her, avoiding the dishes the best he could. He held out his hand and said, "Come!"

She huffed and took his hand. They walked out of the kitchen.

"What happened to you?" he finally asked when they settled down in the living room, sitting comfortably side by side. "You can't possibly cook such a ridiculous amount of dishes without any cause right? We aren't celebrating anything, you didn't have a slumber party planned with the ladies, and you already know that I don't eat much. Something happened when you were filming today didn't it? You're early too."

"I just wanted to cook, can't I?"

He snorted. "Yeah, and I'm a big eater."

She laughed at his remark. "You can't possibly be a big eater. You skip meals whenever you can."

"There," he said. "That's my point. You can't lie to me."

"Fine! I'll confess. I got 6 NGs today."

Kuon gaped. "6? You?" He laughed. "You're lying."

"I'm not kidding, Kuon," she said darkly.

He stared at her, looked thoughtful. "You don't usually get one NG, let alone 6. You barely have one NG per shoot. So, is it that hard to act?"

"I never thought I would find anything hard to act." She shrugged. "Except… how happy is a woman when she finds out she's pregnant?"

"Well, I don't know, depends on the condition and situation, I think? What did you do in that scene?"

"I know I was supposed to display a happy face. Director Ogata said I seemed sad instead. Maybe unconsciously I was thinking about how she reacted when she found out she was having me."

"Hmm…" Kuon stared down at her. _She must be thinking about her mother. What to do?_ "Ah, I remember now. You can ask Shouko-san."

"Why Shouko-san?" Kyouko asked back. "She isn't…"

"She is. Yashiro told me," Kuon said. "He was all excited when I dropped him home earlier."

"Eh but?" Kyouko looked surprised. "She didn't say anything."

"Well, of course. They just found out a couple of hours ago. Did she tell you about going to hospital today?"

"Hmm… she did say she had a hospital appointment at 6- for a medical check up I think? Ah… really? Wow? I don't know… what is it? They're going to have a baby. Will it be a girl? A boy? So what will she/he call me? Oneesan? Aunt?" Kyouko rambled. She looked like she was the one expecting instead. Her face was glowing with happiness.

Kuon chuckled at her antics. "Kyouko, I think you can act it out next time."

"Eh?" Kyouko looked confused. "Act what?"

"You got excited over the news. I think Kotoko is supposed to have those expressions on her face."

"Ah…" She blushed red. "I'm just happy for them."

"Well, you can use it as your reference. I think your expression just now will be perfect for that scene," he said with a smile. "Not every woman is like your mother. Sorry, no offence!"

She smiled. "Maybe you're right. Well, acting comes from our experiences in life."

"That's true," he said. "Oh, I think I'm hungry."

"Now, that's rare. You actually said you're hungry." Kyouko laughed.

"But we have so much food," he sighed. "If only I have a black hole for a stomach." He stopped and shuddered at the thought. He was imagining Kuu eating in his head. _No way!_

"That would be really scary," Kyouko said. She shuddered at the thought of Kuon having a black hole stomach like Kuu. "No, I prefer you just like this. I don't have time to cook that much food every day. Today was an exception."

Kuon harrumphed. "Let's eat before it all gets spoilt."

"No way. It won't get spoilt that quick," Kyouko said. "Um, Kuon."

_Strange! She called me without an honorific!_ He thought happily.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>One problem solved, another problem left to go. Kyouko still had one more thing to worry about- <strong>that<strong> scene. She was starting to regret it. Why didn't she read the script thoroughly before she accepted it? She was always careful since she had an image to maintain.

Kanae and Chiori lent her some _pink eiga_ for her reference. When they had first shoved the movies into her hands, Kyouko had blushed so much her whole face had turned red. She thought back to how it had happened.

"I can't teach you **that**, you know?" Chiori said with a sly smile. "I mean… I'm straight, Kyouko."

"Chiori-chan," Kyouko said with her lying smile plastered on her face. "I know that you're straight. I'm straight too."

"I got a crazy suggestion," Kanae said, smiling mischievously.

"I'm in," Chiori said.

"I refuse. Must be something fishy. Your smile creeps me out, Mouko-san," Kyouko immediately said.

"Well, regardless of your rejection, I'll still say it," Kanae said, grinning evilly. "You can just practise with Tsuruga. He's your partner for that scene and you're living together. Perfect!"

"Oh wow! That's a nice suggestion," Chiori said whilst Kyouko continued to blush furiously.

"Mou! What now? You love him, right? It's not that you're doing it for real. As I said, practise." Kanae huffed. "If not, you're going to embarrass yourself on set. How are you going to act if you have no idea what to do? And you even aimed to complete it in one take."

"Kyouko-chan, Kanae-chan is right," Chiori stated. "It's not that you're doing it for real. We know you can't- not with all your talk about modesty and such… just the form will do." Chiori grinned widely. "Well if you want to continue it for real, we won't say anything."

Kyouko blushed redder and redder.

"You're doing it on-scene anyway. You said it will be a closed set, right?" Chiori continued mercilessly. "And the set was inside a meditation room? Wow!"

"No futon at all? Won't it hurt?" Kanae said.

"Haha… they don't need a futon, Kanae. The wilder the better."

"Oh! You're so vulgar, Chiori. Don't say it like that!"

They teased Kyouko mercilessly. They wanted to punish her a little for leaving the slumber party half way. They were surprised when they saw the notes Shouko left for them the other night. Shouko had written that Kyouko wanted to go home and that she probably missed Ren.

"Err… uhm…" Kyouko tried to say something. "I'll just watch this then."

"Really?" Chiori said. "You don't want to practise instead?"

"Mou! Don't push her!" Kanae said.

Kyouko was still blushing.

"Kyouko-chan," Chiori called sweetly. "Don't get caught by Tsuruga-san!"

"Oh, right! It would be very embarrassing if he caught you watching that. You're living together after all," Kanae added. "Now, good luck!"

"I'll do my best," Kyouko said.

"We'll await the movie in the Cinema and of course, look forward to that scene especially," Chiori said.

"Do your best!" Kanae said, patting Kyouko's shoulder.

_Those two!_ Kyouko smiled brightly. "Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hi! I'm sorry for the delay. I was having it beta-ed first. For a more readable fic. The next chapter was already in beta reading as well. **

**I'd like to say thank you for my beta-reader, lozipozivanillabean, for doing a great job on the beta reading. ^ ^ I'm sorry for my lousy grammar, lat-san :D**

**pink eiga : soft erotic(xxx) movie**

**The last, enjoy and thanks for reading. See you next chapter.**


	23. Caught!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 : Caught! <strong>

It was 7pm and Kyouko was already at home. She had made sure that Kuon would not be back until much later that night. She went home earlier today for a purpose. She had even asked Shouko to cancel a few jobs so she could get some more free time. She felt like a thief inside her own house. She knew she had to shoot that scene tomorrow and was adamant that she needed to find out how to do it well. Kanae and Chiori had suggested watching some _pink eiga_ for reference and she had taken their advice. It was better than having to rehearse it with Kuon after all. It would be awkward if they really did rehearse the scene at home. Kyouko sighed. At least they would have a camera rehearsal tomorrow before the real take, she thought.

Upon seeing the title of the movie she shuddered. _Why do I have to watch this?_ She sighed again. She turned on the player and put the DVD inside. She walked back to the sofa and sank herself down onto it. She had even prepared some popcorn and a cup of tea. She pushed play button on the remote control and shuddered even more when the title was displayed on the television screen.

Her eyes widened when she watched the first few scenes and her popcorn dropped onto the floor. She felt the urge to throw up. _Nasty! What are they…!_ She blushed red when she heard their voices calling each other's name in a sensual way. And to make it worse, the couple's names in the movie were Ren and Kyouko. She was horrified and made a mental note to kill Chiori and Kanae the next time she met them. They had obviously planned this.

Kyouko knew she had to focus and get into the movie for the sake of her job, so she pushed away all her embarrassment and tried to concentrate. After all, she was doing this for a professional reason. She really paid attention to how the female was acting and doing things. She even took note of it. She was really into the movie and didn't hear the front door click open.

Kuon heard groans and moans coming from the living room and became confused. He was even more confused when he heard his stage name being called out by a woman. He walked faster to get to the living room quicker, the voices getting clearer and louder. When he got there, he found Kyouko on the sofa writing something in her notepad. He turned his eyes to the television screen and gaped at what was on there. He looked back at Kyouko and realised she still hadn't realised he was already back and watching her. She was still writing furiously. After a moment she stopped writing and turned her eyes towards the television screen once again. Kuon didn't know what to do and eventually settled for making a slight coughing noise. Only then did Kyouko finally notice he was standing there watching her.

"HIYAAA…!" Kyouko screamed and jumped violently. She grabbed the remote control and tried to turn off the television, but she instead pressed the volume button and the female voice calling 'Ren' became much louder. She pressed buttons on the remote control again and the movie finally turned off. "When… when did you come back?" she asked, blushing furiously.

Kuon tried to compose himself after the shock of what he had just witnessed. He had never thought he would come home and find Kyouko watching that 'kind' of movie. What made him amused was the fact that she didn't seem disturbed by what she had seen. Rather she seemed to be doing her own research on it, in a calm and mature manner. "Um, just now," he answered nervously.

"Oh…" she looked down. She didn't dare to look at him, she felt so embarrassed.

He could tell that she was embarrassed because he had caught her watching those kind of movies. "Um, did you watch it for tomorrow's scene?" he asked carefully.

She nodded.

"So, did you get everything you needed to know?" He was embarrassed as well and almost wished he hadn't asked her that.

"I got the concept," she answered sheepishly.

"You should have told me. We could have watched it together."

Kyouko's head snapped up at him. She looked at him in horror. "Watching it together? You're kidding!"

"What? I'm serious. I have no idea what to do for that scene either." He walked over to her and sat down beside her, smiling kindly.

"No way! You're a playboy! You would definitely have some idea of how it is done." Kyouko pointed her pen at him.

He chuckled. "I probably have… what? Do you want me to teach you?" He looked into her eyes and smiled seductively.

Kyouko trembled when she saw his face leaning closer to her. _How can he go Emperor-mode on me?_ She closed her eyes tightly. She felt his breath on her face and unconsciously she lifted up her notepad and smacked him on the nose.

"Ouch, that hurt, Kyouko!"

"Sorry," she mumbled. She hurriedly leant over to him and checked his face. She huffed in relief when she found that she hadn't caused any series scratches or marks. She felt so stupid.

"Hey, it's not that bad." He smiled.

"But I can't injure your face," she protested. "You know how important it is for an actor."

"I know." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She pulled her hand away from him slowly, as she felt the blush that threatened to creep up onto her cheeks.

"Let's watch it again?" he teased.

"Don't tease me, Kuon!" She glared at him.

"What about a rehearsal?" He smiled mischievously.

Kyouko laughed nervously. "You're joking right?"

"I'm serious." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Kuon managed to persuade her to practice for a rehearsal with their clothes on. He insisted that it would be more 'scene-setting' if they were to be dressed in their bathrobes, so they both got prepared and were sat in their robes thirty minutes later. However, when they were to actually shoot the scene, they would be dressed in yukatas instead. Beneath her bathrobe Kyouko wore her bikini, as she found it to be more appropriate – and less embarrassing- than her underwear. Nevertheless, she was still afraid and embarrassed. She had never initiated a kiss outside of her job and had never kissed Shou on her own. He had always been the one to kiss her first. She sighed when she realised that it was now her turn to initiate a kiss with Kuon. She had no idea how to go about it.<p>

She read over the script once more and walked into the living room. She found Kuon already there, sat on the floor waiting. He smiled and she smiled back, feeling slightly more relieved.

"Shall we begin?"

Kyouko nodded. "From the beginning then."

She closed her eyes and Kotoko took over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kotoko slapped Toshi hard. <strong>_

"_**Why did you keep it from me? I'm the sandaime. Don't you think I deserve to know what happen to my group?" Kotoko said.**_

"_**I don't want you to get involved. I don't want you to get taken to prison too…" Toshi argued. "You deserve a better life- I can't let you get dragged down by me."**_

"_**Who do you think I am Toshi? If a leader can't hold his own responsibility, he doesn't deserve to be called a leader. Now that father is in coma, I AM this group's leader. Do you want me to become a pathetic leader?"**_

"_**No. I don't mean that, Ojou…"**_

"_**Kotoko, Toshi. Call me Kotoko…!" **_

_**Toshi turned his face away.**_

"_**Look at me, Toshi!" she shouted. She pushed him down on the tatami and hit him on the chest. "Look at me!"**_

_**Toshi looked up at her. Kotoko was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Kotoko." he raised his hands and wiped her tears away.**_

"_**You ignored me for many weeks. You made a deal with Makoto to stay away from me. You kept everything from me. What am I to you?" she cried even harder.**_

_**Toshi's heart was crushed. Kotoko was always a strong girl. He had never seen her cry.**_

_**Kotoko's hands reached for his obi and she untied it. He tried to stop her. "Toshi, hold me!" she said. She untied her own obi and stripped. Toshi looked at her, his eyes widening. She put his hand on her tummy. "You know? I'm pregnant with your child, Toshi."**_

_**His eyes widened even more. "Really?" he caressed her flat stomach softly. **_

_**She smiled and nodded. He smiled gently at her. She leaned down and…**_

"Kyouko, daughter? You're at…" Kuu's eyes were widened in horror when he saw the scene before his eyes. He dropped the bags he was holding onto the floor.

Kyouko and Kuon were brought back from their acting mode and turned their eyes towards the voice. Both of them froze and gaped in horror at Kuu who was standing frozen in place at the living room door.

Kuu felt the blood rushing to his face. He was furious. "What the hell is this? Explain yourself!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kyouko screamed out loud when she finally noticed what herself and Kuon must look like.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do to my daughter Kuon? Why are you even here this late at night?" Kuu almost screamed. He had never imagined that he would find Kyouko and Kuon doing that kind of thing.<p>

"Dad, we weren't doing what you think we were," Kyouko protested.

Kuu snorted. "Yeah, and I've been on diet for a month." As if to make his point, Kuu stuffed loads of food into his mouth and began eating at a super fast speed.

"No way!" both Kuon and Kyouko said immediately.

"So you meant to say that my eyes deceived me?" Kuu asked. "I don't mind if you two are dating but Kuon… Kyouko is my precious daughter. I don't want you to lay a hand on her before marriage."

Kyouko cringed upon hearing that. She wanted to say they weren't dating, but well… actually did she want to say this? She felt so confused.

"Dad, you make us sound incestuous," Kuon said. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh that…" Kuu stuttered.

"What is it Dad?" Kyouko asked.

"Can you two believe it? Julie said she hates me." He sighed whilst still cramming more food into his mouth. He looked really upset.

Both Kuon and Kyouko cringed. They knew that Kuu and Julie were always lovey-dovey and that Julie couldn't possibly hate him.

"And it's because Kuon ran away from home," he continued.

"Ah… I'm sorry." Kuon immediately felt guilty.

"And here I find you Kuon, late at night doing those things with my precious daughter." he pointed his fork at Kuon. "How did you end up in Japan, son? I never thought I would find you here, and what's with that dark hair? Are you playing a killer again for Lory?"

"Dad, that's…" Kuon glanced at Kyouko nervously.

"He played a killer for Shachou? Really Dad?" Kyouko asked, interested with the story. _So that's what his acting job was the last time he came to Japan._

Kuu was about to answer when he saw Kuon's sharp glare.

"Kuon can tell you by himself if he wants," Kuu answered. "I want more food."

"Oh, I have more you can eat, Dad. I cooked a lot of dishes the other night and we still have a lot left. I'll reheat it for you." Kyouko stood up and went to the kitchen.

"I see that you want to hide **that** from her. Why?" Kuu asked.

"I don't want her to hate me."

"Oh, that again- I think we settled that 10 years ago. It was an accident Kuon. You didn't kill Rick."

"…"

Kuu sighed. "You haven't answered me. Why are you here this late at night?"

"I live here," Kuon answered nonchalantly.

"What? You live here? But that doesn't mean you can visit late at night." Kuu frowned.

"Dad, I live here. I mean I'm living together with Kyouko." Kuon looked annoyed.

Kuu pouted. "Does that mean you two went all the way? Are you at least being careful?"

"Dad, we aren't dating," Kuon said. "What you saw just now was our rehearsal for a movie. We need to shoot that kind of scene tomorrow. Don't get confused!"

"Movie? So you're playing a killer again for Lory? In a romantic context?"

Kuon sighed. "Dad, I am an actor here under a stage name- Tsuruga Ren. Kyouko helped me actually. Mom was always telling me about her anyway. I thought she was an old lady at first."

Kuu laughed. "Julie did make her sound like that."

"In short, I got into LME, met the boss and became an actor like I am now. Boss knew about it too. And Dad, we are currently filming 'Wagaya no Sandaime', a remake from 'Ojou to Shatei-kun'. Kyouko plays Kotoko and I play Toshi."

"That's my old movie. You're playing Toshi? But Kuon… there's no 'bed scene' in it." Kuu looked confused and happy at the same time.

Kuon took the script from the table and threw it at Kuu. "Read it?"

He read the script intently. Kyouko came into the living room, bringing a full tray of reheated dishes and put it on the table. Kuu noticed and started to eat whilst reading the script.

Kyouko giggled when she saw him eat.

"Now, that's strange. Kotoko is pregnant and you two have to act a 'heavy make out session' half naked? Which I have to say, none of that was in the old movie version. But we did have Kotoko's bathing scene," Kuu laughed. "Without Toshi mind you. And that was a nude scene. Hmm, I'm not so sure which scene is 'better'." He grinned widely.

"I need to be more careful," Kyouko said. "This will be my first and last time doing that kind of scene."

"Oh I remember now. Your boyfriend won't be happy with that. And yes, you shouldn't take it. You're still dating that rocker? Kuon told me you two weren't dating, so that's the conclusion I came to," Kuu said. "I think I remember you telling me about your boyfriend before, although I didn't really like him. He was rude."

"Dad, I broke up with him," Kyouko answered bitterly. "A long time ago."

"Oh, too bad. I was about to pester you to get married and give me one or two grandchildren to play with," he said, but he didn't look regretful at all. He loathed her ex-boyfriend and was actually happy that she had broken up with him. "But you two aren't SF right? I don't want my daughter turned into a naughty girl over a break up."

"What's SF?" both of them asked.

"Friends with **benefits**, you know, with no strings attached," Kuu beat around the bush. He hoped they understood what he meant.

Both Kuon and Kyouko blushed red. They got what he meant.

"Dad, I think you know that I'm a very traditional person. I wouldn't do 'that' before marriage. I was only lost about how to perform in this scene and we were rehearsing to ensure that it looked realistic and professional. We really weren't doing what you think we were," Kyouko said with a blush decorating her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Kuu said. "Daddy is happy… but Kyouko, you can just date Kuon and be my daughter legally." He grinned.

Kyouko blushed even redder.

"You see, Kuon is soooooooooooooo boring. He didn't have any girlfriends at all for many years. In fact, I don't think he has had a girlfriend since he was 16 years old. He had had many girlfriends before that. I thought he'd turned gay or something," Kuu continued. "How would I ever get grandchildren with a gay son?"

"Dad, too much information!" Kuon said darkly. "And I'm not a gay."

"Heh? So I was right. Playboy!" Kyouko said with her lying smile on.

_Why is she angry?_ Kuon thought when he saw her smiling like that.

"Dad, did you tell Julie-san that you came to Japan?" Kyouko asked.

Kuu cringed. "I didn't."

"Call her, Dad!" Kyouko pursed her lips tight. "She was devastated when Kuon disappeared- I don't want her to worry about you too."

"But…" he was about to protest.

"Dad…" Kyouko smiled brightly and Kuu cringed. Kyouko grabbed Kuu's fork from his hand. "I won't let you eat any more if you don't call her."

Kuon laughed inwardly. _Nice threat!_

"Anything but that," Kuu pleaded.

"Good! Call her, Dad! She'll be happy, trust me." Kyouko gave him back his fork.

Kuu gave up and asked to borrow her phone. Kyouko and Kuon overheard Julie scolding him for leaving without telling her- as she was on speaker phone. She demanded that he should return home soon. Kuu handed over the phone to Kuon and as he was talking to her, it sounded as though she was crying heavily.

"Mom, I will go home but please wait. Not now," Kuon said. "I'm starting over in Japan and I just haven't reached my goal yet…"

"Fine, but I haven't seen you in ages… at least send me your picture via e-mail or something," Julie said. "Kyouko, you're there right? Please come to our house with Kuon if he comes back. You haven't visited us yet and when we did meet up it was always usually in New York or Paris. You really have to come and visit us here honey."

"I will, Julie-san," Kyouko said.

"Oh, and bring your boyfriend. I don't mind," Julie added. "He's a singer right? He might be very busy, well if he could come."

Kuu and Kuon cringed. Julie didn't know about Kyouko's breakup either.

"Julie-san I don't have boyfriend. I broke up with him months ago." Kyouko's face darkened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it because Kuon is living at your place? He must be really angry and broke up with you because of that. I'm really sorry."

"Wait, you knew that they are living together?" Kuu exclaimed before Kyouko could answer Julie.

"Well, yeah," Julie answered hesitantly.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kuu protested. He pouted at the phone.

"Sorry… but I thought it was the best," she said. "Kyouko, sorry again. My baby really brought trouble for you."

"It's okay, Julie-san. I broke up with him before Kuon came though," Kyouko said.

Both Julie and Kuu were surprised.

"Really? But why?" both of them asked.

Kyouko bit her lower lip and forced herself to answer, "I caught him sleeping with another woman in his apartment."

Julie and Kuu gasped.

"It wasn't just that one woman though," Kuon added.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him." Kuu stood up in rage.

"Wait, Dad! Don't!" Kyouko said. She grabbed Kuu's arm and pulled him down.

He sighed and sat down again. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'll come to Japan now," Julie said from the other line.

"Wait! Don't! Dad will go home soon right?" Kyouko asked. "Dad, Julie-san, I'd got over him. You two don't have to worry about me. Him and I were just not meant to be. Maybe I'm really plain and boring like he said."

"You aren't plain and boring, right Kuon?" both Julie and Kuu said.

"Yes, you aren't plain and boring Kyouko. He was just blind," Kuon said with a smile. _What are those two scheming? Suddenly asking me like that._

Kuu grinned widely whilst Julie giggled and Kyouko blushed. "Um, thanks Kuon."

* * *

><p>Kuu decided to stay at Kyouko's for the night as he had intended to from the start. He had originally come to Japan to visit Kyouko when Julie had said that she hated him. He had also planned to have a cooking day with Kyouko but it seemed that she couldn't since she was really busy. Kuon's existence in her personal life was a big surprise for him. He was surprised when he found him working as an actor in Japan instead. After seeing how Kuon and Kyouko talked to each other, he was sure that his son was interested in the girl. He wasn't sure about Kyouko. He excused himself to go to the guest room and brought the cordless phone along. He said that he wanted to talk in private with Julie.<p>

Kuon lifted his eyebrows upon seeing Kuu's sudden strange behaviour. He was sure that his parents were scheming something. He glanced at Kyouko and found her busy with cleaning the living room table. He offered to help and she was gratefully accepted.

"Err, Kyouko," he called, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" She was still washing the dishes while Kuon helped with the drying.

"Too bad we were interrupted, but I think it will go smoothly tomorrow?" He chuckled and said, "we have camera rehearsal as well."

"Uhm… yeah," she answered. Her face reddened.

He noticed the blush and teased her, "Want to rehearse it again?"

"No," she immediately said. "Dad is here and… and… I don't want him to misunderstand us again."

He stopped in his tracks. "Do you hate me that much, that you are afraid he will misunderstand us?"

"Ah, I… I don't hate you," Kyouko quickly said.

He sighed. He turned her over to face him. "Really?"

She nodded. "If I hated you, I wouldn't let you stay with me," she said with a smile. She turned back towards the sink. She bent down to clean it some more and then dried her hands. She turned to him after she had finished.

"I'm glad." He looked into her eyes and leaned down to her, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Kyouko froze. _He kissed me? Again?_

Kuon noticed her frozen state and regretted his action. _Did I ruin it again?_

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked. "Is it a game for you? Are you having fun toying with me?" Her face darkened and she started to cry.

He was so surprised by her sudden outburst that when she started to cry, he panicked. "Kyouko, I don't think of it as a game and I'm not toying with you," he tried to explain.

He decided that explaining was just not enough. He put his hands on her shoulders, leaned down and kissed her again. Kyouko tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her and she gave up. She let him kiss her and she ended up kissing him back. They were practically assaulting each other's lips. They broke free when they both needed air. They panted hard. He raised his hand and caressed her face. He looked into her eyes and said, "Kyouko, I love you."

She froze when she heard his confession. _He loves me?_ She was happy and scared at the same time.

"I've been waiting. I've wanted to say it for a very long time. I was afraid you'd run away. I don't want you to run away again."

She looked into his eyes and she found the sincerity in his words. "What do you mean again?" She was confused.

"Kyouko, there's another thing I want to tell you. Promise me you won't get angry?" he asked carefully.

She saw fear in his eyes. She felt his hands go cold on her face. She smiled and said, "Okay."

He breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm himself. He was really afraid of her reaction after this. "Kyouko, I was Cain Heel."

Her eyes widened in shock and she stepped back. "No!" she almost shouted.

He had already predicted this- that she would not believe him. "Setsu, have you forgotten your dear brother?" His voice changed.

She recognised his tone. "Niisan? Why?" Setsu took over.

"Call me Cain, Setsu! The last time, you called me Cain." He came closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "I don't want you to run away again. You disappeared and you broke my heart, Setsu."

She was confused. She couldn't believe that the man she loved- yes, she loved Cain before- was really Kuon. At first she had believed her feelings were only due to their close proximity to one another and the fact that they had to be touchy feely Heel siblings. She should have realised it sooner when she almost gave in to him, on the last night they were playing siblings. She was so scared. He made her lose herself. When he had said that he didn't mean for them to be together like that, her heart had crushed into pieces.

"It's okay if you hate me but I needed to tell you this."

"You said it was a mistake and didn't mean any of it," she cried. She was trembling in his arms.

"I'm sorry. You were so scared and I didn't know what to do. It was my one time job in Japan. It was hard for me to leave you. I think I was selfish- I wanted a memory with you. I fell in love with you, Setsu."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked. Her crying stopped and she became furious. She hit him on his chest with all her might.

He caught her fists and kissed her again.

"You're being unfair," she said. "You knew that I was Setsu all this time and you didn't tell me. I missed Cain too. Yes, I was scared because Cain made me lose myself. I almost…" she stopped. Her face was all red.

"I'm sorry I made you lose yourself. Does that mean you love me?"

"I hate you. You are a liar and a playboy. You toyed with me and enjoyed seeing me confused," she said angrily. "You're a big pervert and a dirty old man but…"

He laughed when he heard her rambling non-stop. "But you love me," he finished it for her.

"You wish! I hate you so much," she said and pushed him away.

"Yeah, you love me so much. I knew," he said with a smirk.

"You're too full of yourself." Her face couldn't get any more red. She looked up to him, pulled him down and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"Say it again," he pleaded.

"No it's too embarrassing. I... I won't say it again," she said with red face.

He leaned down and captured her lips again. He smiled and said, "Are we dating now? Will you be my girlfriend, Kyouko?"

She nodded and they kissed again.

"Ahem…"

They heard someone cough. Kuon and Kyouko broke their kiss hastily and turned their heads towards the source of the voice. They both blushed profusely.

"I thought you said that you two weren't dating. What is it now? Another practice?" Kuu asked with a sly grin on his face. He was leaning against the kitchen door. "And in a kitchen? Steamy! I don't think I read that on the script."

They blushed redder.

Kuu laughed. "So, when will I get grandchildren?"

"Dad, that's…" Kuon began. "Too fast. We are just start dating. You can't expect us to…"

"Heh… then get married! Make Julie and I happy grandparents," he exclaimed with a wider grin. "Ah, I'm going to sleep now. So tired! I need to report this happy news to Julie. She will be busy preparing the wedding I assure you. Good night, kids!"

He walked away with a bounce in his steps and left the couple alone in the kitchen.

"What now?" Kuon asked. He put his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"Go to sleep?" she suggested.

"In one bed?" he teased.

She disentangled herself from him and turned towards him. She smiled her lying smile brightly. "Sleep in your own bed you dirty old man! I'm going to sleep now."

"Wait! No goodnight kiss?"

She kissed his cheek and said, "Good night!"

She stepped back, smiled and walked away. He laughed when he saw her walk away like a scared animal and disappeared from his sight.

_She loves me. _He smiled contently. _Tomorrow is going to be fun…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Now tell me if you like this? I believe some of you had predicted that he will catch her watching that. LOL. Thanks for reading and enjoy this long chapter :)**

**I think I need to explain about SF since someone asked it. Well, to make it short, SF : Sex Friend. That's Japanese's term on Friend with Benefits. They usually said it as "Sefure" instead. :)**

**Pink eiga = soft XXX film.**

**Thanks for my beta reader lozipozivanillabean for beta-reading this chapter as well.**


	24. Worries

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Worries<strong>

_Oh no, I can't sleep._ Kyouko kept stirring around on her bed. She kept waking up, lying back down, and then getting back up again. She was still thinking about the 'incident' in the kitchen with Kuon. She wasn't quite sure how he was Cain Heel or how she felt about that. She thought she would have been able to recognise him but she had no clue. She got off of her bed and walked towards her walk-in-wardrobe. She went to the farthest door at the end of the closet and opened it. She took out her Cain doll from the box and stared at it intently, then sighed and put it back down. She took out another box and sat down on the couch.

She closed her eyes and imagined Kuon. Then she started to sew. She was done in 10 minutes. She held the doll out in front of her and stared at the little Kuon doll that was now in her hands. She gasped. _Their body proportions were just the same. From arm length, shoulder, waist and foot size. The only difference was their muscles. Kuon was more built than Cain. Other than that, everything was the same. Two people can't have the exact same proportions. Guess he really was Cain Heel. _She stared at the doll and another realisation kicked in. She blushed red upon recalling how she had walked in on him in the shower. That was how she was able to make a perfect doll of him. She brought the doll with her to her bed.

_Is it too fast for me to date him? Does he really love me? Dad said he used to have many girlfriends, what if I'm not good enough for him? I'm plain and boring and on top of that, I'm flat chested and have no sex appeal. _Kyouko looked down at herself and got off the bed again. She went to the mirror and looked at her own reflection. She blushed red. _What am I thinking about? It's not like I'm going to…_ "NO!" she said loudly. "Oops…" she realised that she had unconsciously shouted out loud.

She stopped and walked to the door. She sighed in relief. _It seems that didn't wake them up. _She sighed again- more deeply this time. She walked back to her bed and lied flat on her stomach. _But what if he wants 'that' from me? What if he gets disappointed and leaves me like Shou?_ _He was from the US- there must be tons of attractive girls there, why did he choose me anyway?_

_I want to believe…_ She fell asleep before she could think any more.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Kyouko, Kuon," Kuu said with a smile.<p>

Both Kyouko and Kuon had just come out from their respective bedrooms and had entered the dining room. They noticed the table was full of food- eggs -sunny side up, rashers of bacon, a mountain of fried sausages and fried tomatoes and black pudding. They cringed when they saw he had made- what looked like, 30 rounds of toast.

"Err... Dad, you actually eat this much for breakfast?" Kyouko asked hesitantly. She noticed there was enough food to feed 100 people.

"You kids are going to eat as well. I'm thinking of two full portions for both of you. How does that sound?" Kuu answered. He unplugged the toaster cord and walked over to them happily. He pushed them to their seats.

"I'll only eat one toast, one egg. Yeah that's enough," Kuon said. He yawned and asked Kyouko, "How about you?"

"Ehm, probably the same? I have a photo shoot this morning. I can't afford eating two servings," she said.

Kuu frowned. "How do you kids ever get energy to work if you only eat a little? Especially you Kuon. What will Julie think if she found you getting skinnier? She will think that I purposely starved you. She'll hate me even more."

"She won't, Dad. You're only here for a few days." Kuon reached for a piece of toast and started to eat it half-heartedly.

"And you, Kyouko, I thought that you would always ensure you eat three proper meals a day?" Kuu said, turning his attention to Kyouko.

"Dad, I will eat later after the photo shoot. Now just let me eat a light breakfast okay?" Kyouko said with a smile. "Kuon, you do need to eat more though. Gee, you're such a kid. Give me that!" she said when she noticed his half eaten toast. She took his toast and put on some strawberry jam on it. "There, you can have it back!" She put it on his plate.

Kuon took the toast and continued eating it. His eyes widened when he saw Kyouko had put three more pieces of toast on his plate. "That's too much Kyouko. I'll only eat one."

"Yeah and then you'll get another bag of junk for lunch or skip it altogether? You need to eat a proper breakfast so you won't be tempted to have junk for lunch," she scolded him. "If you don't eat it, I'll shove it down your throat."

"But Kyouko…" he protested. He looked at Kuu, silently asking for his help.

Kuu laughed out loud. "No Kuon. Don't expect me to help you! Kyouko's right and Julie will definitely agree with her." _And to think they just agreed to date each other last night? They are already like an old married couple._

"Heh? But Julie-san was just the same," Kyouko said. "I remember she only ate whenever she got hungry and she rarely got hungry. Um, I have to admit that she did eat healthily though."

"She did eat healthily, unlike our baby Kuon here," Kuu teased.

Kuon glared at him. "Well, at least I don't have a black hole for a stomach."

"You're so not cute. Kyouko was way cuter as you," Kuu said.

"What do you mean?" Kuon asked. He got even more confused when he saw Kyouko was trying to shut Kuu up by shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. "Kyouko, are you hiding something from me?"

"She… mmph…" Kuu was about to say something when another toast was shoved into his mouth. It repeated several times.

Kuon lifted his brows upon seeing their weird behaviours. "Dad? Kyouko?"

"Kyouko, he won't be angry just because of that," Kuu said.

"But... it's so embarrassing," he said.

"What is it? Tell me!" Kuon said.

"You see, when I came here for my movie promotion years ago, I asked Kyouko to act someone out for me. She was hesitating over the overflowing antagonist roles at that time." Kuu said.

_Oh? She really was in the same state as me? But she's a popular actress now and she had acted various types of roles… unlike me, stuck with only antagonists roles. Even the current role is a 'bad guy' role._ Kuon thought bitterly.

Kyouko was starting to blush red and Kuon noticed that.

"Was she acting as me?" Kuon guessed.

"That's right." Kuu said. "I actually asked her to act out the 15 year old you, but instead she acted out the 10 year old you perfectly." Kuu laughed. "When I thought back, you were so cute at that time Kuon."

"You probably asked her to act as me because you loved the 10 year old me so much. After all, 'he' wasn't a violent and dangerous person who looked down on society." Kuon said with a serious tone. He didn't look happy at all.

Kyouko was surprised when she saw his serious face. _Violent and dangerous? Looked down on society? What does he mean?_

Kuu was getting angry and smacked Kuon's forehead.

"Ouch!"

"Don't use 'loved' as it was in the past. I still love my son very much, even though he was violent and dangerous. He can never be replaced," Kuu said with a serious face.

"Um... sorry. I don't mean to pry but Dad, you're saying things that are confusing," Kyouko said. She was confused with all their talks. "And Kuon, were you Ren just now? Or were you Cain?"

"You told her you were Cain Heel? Who's Ren?" Kuu asked.

"I did," he answered, not bothered to elaborate.

"Dad, that's Kuon's stage name here. Tsuruga Ren," Kyouko said. "Anyway, please have a normal conversation as a family. What are you two doing anyway? Glaring at each other and having serious talks when we are eating breakfast. It is supposed to be happy. Don't you love Kuon so much, Dad? You even mentioned his many attributes to me and I was worried about acting him out. I even thought you were dead, Kuon."

Both men froze.

"Don't freeze on me Dad, Kuon," Kyouko said again. Both men were still in their frozen state and Kyouko giggled. _They really are father and son._

"Yeah, that's right," Kuu said nervously.

"Why did you think that I was dead?" Kuon asked Kyouko.

"That's my fault. I implied it when I said that I hadn't seen you in 5 years, since you were 15," Kuu answered before Kyouko could.

"I was only leaving home and went to school to have a proper education," Kuon stated cynically. "And we saw each other once a month by mom's request. It was you who sent me away to boarding school."

"I did but you were avoiding me Kuon. I didn't get to see you at all. Only Julie did. It was just the same as you being dead."

Kuon snorted. Kyouko lifted her eyebrows up when she heard them arguing again. She sighed. "Dad, Kuon, can we have a pleasant breakfast? It was in the past anyway. Okay?" she flashed them her lying smile.

Both men flinched at the intensitySof her smile. They knew better than to argue with her.

"By the way, Kyouko did a good job in her acting you know?" Kuu said, trying to melt down the tension of the situation. He was stealing glances at the still smiling young lady.

"Ah, um… really?" Kuon said "How did you do that honey?

Kyouko blushed at how Kuon called her honey. "I was lost actually. I just remembered my fairy prince Corn when I tried to picture you." She blushed even redder.

"Corn! You said that again," Kuu laughed softly.

"Well, she did call me Corn in the past," Kuon said. "I didn't have the heart to correct a 6 year old girl for mistaking me as a fairy. She was crying painfully and became really excited when I confirmed that I was fairy at that time." He grinned.

"What? Did I miss something here?" Kuu said. "You were Kyouko's what?"

"Fairy prince, Dad. It was a silly mistake," Kyouko said. "Can we please not talk about this?" she was embarrassed and didn't want to discuss her childhood story.

"We actually met when she was 6 and I was 10. Remember the family trip to Kyoto when I was 10?" Kuon said.

"Really? You guys got red strings of fate then," Kuu said with an overly excited expression. "I have to tell Julie this."

"Dad! Dad!" Kuon and Kyouko tried to stop him but he was already leaving them gaping in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kyouko was behind the steering wheel and she smiled brightly at Shouko when she started the car engine. Being together with her for quite a time, Shouko was starting to recognise Kyouko's traits. She would smile brightly whenever something had happened- bad or good, mostly when something bad happened or when she was really angry. Kyouko had offered to drive since she didn't want to risk Shouko's current delicate condition.<p>

"Kyouko-chan, is there something wrong again?" Shouko asked calmly. She knew better than to rush her. "You know, I'm not only your manager, I'm your friend too. Well maybe I'm not as good as Kanae-chan or Chiori-chan."

"Don't worry Shouko-san! I'm thinking of you as my friend too. I'm flattered that you think of me as one. Mouko-san and Chiori-chan love to tease me anyway." She laughed awkwardly. "Um, does dating someone count?" Kyouko asked back.

"Dating? You mean you're dating Ren now?" Shouko looked really surprised. "Wow, it's nice to hear that. Congratulations!"

"You think so?" Kyouko said, still with her 'fake smile' on her face. "Thanks though."

"Are you either happy or not happy dating him? You look happy but at the same time confused?" Shouko said. "What is it? Want to talk about it?"

Kyouko considered what to tell and finally said, "I worry about that."

"I'm not sure I understand," Shouko said. "Can you be clearer about it?"

"Um… that… a thing that involves a woman and a man under a…" she tried to elaborate. She was really embarrassed at having to talk about it with someone. She blushed really red.

"Okay. You don't have to continue it. Well, what made you confused over that? You two have just started dating right?" Shouko laughed.

"I don't mean right now. I mean in the near future. What if he leaves me like Shou? It might be the very reason Shou cheated on me," Kyouko said. She almost cried. "I don't want him to leave me too. On top of that, I'm plain, boring, flat-chested and have no sex appeal."

"Shou again?" Shouko sighed. "You aren't those things! In fact, I think you're quite the opposite. I must say I was really surprised about you and Shou, that you guys didn't… you know…"

"With Shou, um… I just felt I couldn't…"

"Kyouko-chan, Shou was just an immature guy. Now I know that guys have needs, but if he loves you, he'll respect you and wait for you, even if he has to wait until after marriage. And he wouldn't even think of cheating on you. What do you think about Ren then? He's not Shou, Kyouko-chan. Maybe you should have a talk with him about that," Shouko said and gasped when she realised something Kyouko had said before. "Wait, you said with Shou you just couldn't. Does this mean you feel something towards Ren?"

Kyouko blushed furiously.

"Heh… I know that he's very handsome and he's number two on the most desirable men list." Shouko teased. "So, what makes you…"

"We were just rehearsing for today's scene last night. And then… I just felt like the atmosphere was nice and I was so scared that- if not for Dad arriving, we would probably go all the way… and at that time we hadn't even talked about dating." She said, still blushing red. She deliberately left out the part that happened in the kitchen, when they had talked about dating. She stopped the car almost suddenly. She almost ran over a red light. She mumbled a sorry in a small voice, which was waved off by Shouko.

"Eh? I'm getting confused. What scene and whose Dad? Your Dad? I thought you didn't have a father? Daruma-ya's Taishou-san?" Shouko knitted her brows, confused over Kyouko's explanation.

"No I meant Hizuri Kuu. I called him Dad, remember? He was coming over to my place and stayed the night. He didn't even tell Julie-san that he was coming to Japan! And the scene I am talking about is today's 'bed scene'."

Shouko nodded and said, "Right… Oh, it must be pretty awkward getting caught by **your Dad**. I bet Ren had a hard time with Hizuri-san as well? I remember that Shou didn't really like your Dad."

"Dad was furious," Kyouko said, laughing at Shouko's remark. "But they are getting along well. In fact, he is tagging along with Ren to LME today." _I can't tell her that Dad is Kuon's Dad as well. They were arguing this morning._

"Oh, that's good for him." Shouko smiled. "What did he think about you two living together?"

"He has no objection, surprisingly." Kyouko smiled.

"Wow I think he likes him then? How did you end up practising that scene with him anyway?"

She nodded. _Well of course, Dad loves Kuon a lot. He's his son._ "Yes. I just wanted to complete today's scene in one take. I don't think I will be able to stand all the embarrassment if I have to retake it many times just because I have no idea what to do. It will be my first and last 'bed scene'. I have no intention to do the same scene again in the future."

"Oh right, even though it will be a closed set, I don't think he will like it if you agree to this kind of scene again either," Shouko said.

"We haven't talked about that really. I have no objection at all for romantic scenes, but maybe bed scenes are too much. I don't think I could stand seeing him in that kind of scene with another woman."

"Hee… you're getting jealous," Shouko teased.

Kyouko stayed silent. She noticed the light had turned green and drove again. She sighed and said, "Shouko-san I'm serious. Do you think you can stand it if- I said if- If Yashiro is an actor and he has to do this kind of scene with other women?"

Shouko's face darkened. "I would kill him."

Kyouko laughed. "Relax I'm just kidding. I believe Yashiro-san wouldn't agree to that kind of scene either. If ever… Am I getting paranoid for worrying about things like this?"

"Hmm I don't think so. Women want men that will only look at her anyway. I was wondering why were you being so calm over Shou in the past, but maybe you just believed in me too much- and yet I didn't even know that he was cheating on you. I must apologise for that, I wasn't doing a good job as his manager."

"You don't have to be sorry for that Shouko-san. I was too confident because Shou was my childhood friend and I thought that I knew him the best, yet I failed. I'm pathetic. And here I am dating my other childhood friend, I don't want to get into a failed relationship again. When I realised my feeling for him I was scared as hell, and I'm scared even more now. I don't think I could move on again if it failed. I want to believe this will work."

Shouko smiled. She patted her shoulder softly. "Ah, I think you're very mature Kyouko-chan. Don't worry! We're always around when you need us. If you really love him, believe in him!"

"Wish me the best then. I still have a scene to worry about anyway."

"That's right." Shouko laughed. "What are you going to do with this dating thing? Just like the last one? No announcement? You need to talk with him about this too."

"As for me, I had no intention to hide my relationship and coincidentally it was just never leaked out. And yes, I don't want to announce it like that either, not that I mind if people find out about my relationship with someone. What's the point in announcing it anyway? I just want to keep my private life private. I don't think I can handle the media actually."

Shouko nodded. "I'm not a celebrity like you but I have to agree."

* * *

><p>Kyouko and Ren arrived at almost the same time on set. It was 3 in the afternoon. As Ogata said, it was a closed set. No audiences were allowed, even their managers weren't allowed in. Both actors were heading for the wardrobe and make-up, as they both needed time to get themselves sorted, especially Kyouko- she needed a full tattoo painted on her back. The make-up artist giggled upon noticing the actress' nervous state. She was fidgeting non-stop.<p>

"Kyouko-san, are you nervous?"

Kyouko nodded. "Well it's my first time doing this." She laughed nervously. "And my last time."

"I see. It will be done soon. Don't worry!" The make-up artist giggled when she realised how nervous the actress actually was. Kyouko was stuttering when answering her.

When they had finally finished with the painting, they needed to wait some more time to ensure that it had dried properly. She was finally finished two hours later. They would start in 30 minutes. When she was finally alone in her dressing room she let out a deep sigh. She trembled and tried to make herself calm. She was still fully dressed in a sleeping yukata but she felt she was naked. She walked back and forth nervously, waiting for the call.

When she heard a knock, she thought it was the crew calling her to get on set. She opened the door hastily and was surprised when she found Kuon behind it. She let him in and when the door closed, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She trembled even more.

"Kyouko, are you okay?"

"Ye…yes…" she stuttered.

"Let's get it over with. And after that we need to talk." He rubbed her back softly. He wanted her to get relax.

"About what?" she asked confusedly. _Is he breaking up with me? Or…_

"Everything we need to. After we send Dad off tonight."

"Dad is going back to the States? Will he be okay? He was just coming from the states yesterday right?"

"Yes, at 11 tonight. Nope, he actually came three days ago and was staying at Shachou's house. I hope we will be finished by that time."

"If we manage to do it smoothly then." She forced herself to smile.

"Are you nervous?"

"Do you have to ask?" She hit him on the chest.

"Hey, I'm getting nervous too. I wanted to do it in our private time instead." He laughed.

She froze. _He really wants that?_

He noticed her frozen state and immediately wanted to hit himself for blurting out a stupid joke like that. _Stupid Kuon! She can't accept that kind of joke, remember?_

"Kyouko, honey. I was just joking," he said again, hoping she would forgive him for the joke.

_A joke?_ She thought- now very confused. _Does this mean I don't have sex appeal in his eyes?_

_Did I say something wrong again?_ Kuon thought when he noticed that her body was getting tense.

"Kyouko?" He pulled away and stared down at her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and flashed him her lying smile. "I'm okay, Kuon."

"Why are you angry then?"

"I'm not." She was still smiling brightly. "Why do you think so?"

"Your smile. You only smile like that when you're angry."

"Like what?" She was confused.

"Smile again?"

She smiled.

"That's your interview smile," Kuon pointed.

She tried again.

"That's your gentle smile when you're spoiling me or your best friend. I like this smile the best though."

She tilted her head and was about to try again when she heard a knock on her door.

"Kyouko-san, it's time," the voice outside the door said.

"Okay," she answered. She stared up at Kuon again and said, "It's time." She was trembling again.

"Can I kiss you before we head to the set- for good luck?" he asked, noticing her trembling still. He wanted to kiss away her fears. He was afraid as well, since he had never done it before. He needed her to be his strength.

She contemplated it for a while and nodded. He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. He then leaned down a little and kissed her softly on the lips. She immediately felt at ease and stopped trembling. She kissed him back. They hugged each other and felt content in each other's arms.

_He always makes me feel all comfortable and safe. I feel that my worries are gone. I won't let go of these hands, _Kyouko thought.

_She makes me feel all comfortable. I won't let go of her. She is always giving me the warmth I need. I lost her once and I won't lose her for the second time._ Kuon thought.

"Let's go Kyouko! Let's do our best!" he said. "Are you ready?"

"Un… let's get it over with." She smiled.

The dressing room door was opened and closed again with a soft thud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hehe The scene is next. :D**


	25. The Scene

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The Scene<strong>

The hallway felt very long. Kyouko and Kuon walked down it together, heading for the set. Kyouko was getting more nervous, the closer they were getting closer to the set. After what seemed like a century passed, they finally reached the set. They saw the room setting- a large Japanese style room. It seemed to Kyouko like a tea ceremony room instead. The room was supposedly just beside the Harada Ikka Gumi's dojo- it was a room for meditation.

When the crew saw the actors coming, they stared at them with a smile. They crew were used to the scene and many of them offered encouragement to the actors, knowing that they had never performed these sort of scenes before. Director Ogata looked flustered as well as it was the first time they'd directed this kind of scene. However no costars were present- they would be allowed to enter after the scene had finished.

They met their 'choreographer'. He explained what to do and how to get the perfect angle. It was a bit different to the original script which required Kotoko to strip her upper body bare at first. There were slight script changes as well and they were given time to memorise it. After the explanation, Kyouko seemed at ease since the scene would be easier to act for her. However, since it required her to bare her upper body, she was still feeling embarrassed. She tried her best to suppress blushes from creeping up her cheeks.

They were beginning the camera rehearsal. Director Ogata had told them that it would be considered a wrap if they would do it well. Kyouko was reminded of her Prisoner PV shoot where the kameriha (camera rehearsal) earned an okay from the director and they only needed to reshoot some parts of the scene.

The two actors were ready. Kyouko looked at Kuon and smiled nervously. He smiled back and closed his eyes, focusing on getting Toshi's character. She noticed that and did the same. They were Kotoko and Toshi before the Director calling action. When they heard 'ACTION', they opened their eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kotoko was staring hard at Toshi- he was gazing at her expressionless. Kotoko had overheard some of the gang members talking about the unfortunate 'drug incident' where one of their subgroups was accused of illegal drugs transactions in which their photos were 'taken'. Harada Ikka had never gone into such business, but Toshi was in the photographs. They were a clean group, unlike some- so there must be someone trying to trap them. <strong>_

_**Toshi was looking for the proof that could help them clean their names. He made a deal with Makoto and had asked him to keep it from Kotoko. Makoto agreed to it as long as Toshi would stay away from Kotoko for the time being. "All was fair in love and war," was what Makoto had said to Toshi whilst Toshi gritted his teeth for being threatened. He didn't want Kotoko to know about the incident. Kotoko had, after all, put so much trust in him to handle half of the Harada Ikka's subgroups. **_

_**Kotoko was furious when she had found out and got even more furious after hearing the deal between Toshi and Makoto. She felt that the two men had been treating her as a thing. She summoned Toshi into the meditation room in an outrage after yelling at him in the hallway. She needed him to explain what exactly was going on and why they never reported it to her. She wanted to say so much and instead…**_

_**Kotoko slapped Toshi hard. **_

"_**Why did you keep it from me? I'm the sandaime. Don't you think I deserve to know what happens to my group?" Kotoko yelled.**_

"_**I didn't want you to get involved. I didn't want you to get into prison too," Toshi stated. "You deserved a better life. I can't let you get dragged down by me."**_

"_**Who do you think I am Toshi? If a leader can't hold their responsibility, then they didn't deserve to be called a leader. Now that father is still in coma, I'm this group's leader for now. Do you want me to become a pathetic leader?"**_

"_**No. I don't mean that, Ojou."**_

"_**It's Kotoko, Toshi. Call me Kotoko!" **_

_**Toshi turned his face away.**_

"_**Look at me Toshi!" she shouted. She pushed him down onto the tatami and hit him on the chest. "Look at me!"**_

_**Toshi looked up at Kotoko. She was crying.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Kotoko." He raised his hands and wiped away her tears.**_

"_**You ignored me for many weeks. You made a deal with Makoto to stay away from me. You kept everything from me. What am I to you?" She cried even harder.**_

_**Toshi's heart was crushed. Kotoko was always a strong girl. He had never seen her cry.**_

_**Kotoko's hands reached for his obi. She untied it. He tried to stop her. His chest was bare. "Toshi, I want you to hold me!" **_

"_**But…" he tried once more to stop her. He was reminded of his deal with Makoto. **_

_**She took his hand and put it on her stomach. She stared down at him with her tear stained face. "You know? I'm pregnant with your child, Toshi."**_

_**His eyes widened "Really?" He caressed her flat stomach softly. **_

_**She smiled and nodded. "We'll be parents soon. How could you ignore me," she said, still crying. Her tears dripped onto Toshi's face.**_

"_**Kotoko, I'm sorry… I shouldn't…"**_

_**She shook her head and leant down to capture his lips hungrily. Toshi kissed her with the same hunger. His hands moved to untie her obi and stripped her out of her yukata. He caressed her bare back softly and pulled her down to him. He turned her over and she was under him. They stared at each other for a long time. Toshi leant down and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes. She felt his hands caressing her sides. Her hands were drawing lines on his back. He got back to her face and assaulted her lips. She kissed him back with the same passion. They kissed each other passionately with their hands touching each other intimately.**_

* * *

><p>The crew and Director blushed intensely upon seeing the intense make out session before their eyes. They had never witnessed such a passionate scene - even lovemaking scenes from other movies were lost nothing compared to the soft moaning voices they were hearing. The assistant patted the Director on his shoulder. "Shouldn't we call for a cut? If it continues, it'll probably turn into a lovemaking scene. You know how real Kyouko-san can be and with their chemistry…" he said worriedly. "It wouldn't be good for the movie. Some people will think that we made an R Rated movie."<p>

"Right,"Ogata said and gestured to one of the crew hurriedly.

"CUT!"

Ren and Kyouko were stopped in their tracks. They looked into each others eyes and blushed hard. They panted hard. They stayed in their current position where Kuon was still on top of Kyouko's body.

"That's hot. I feel it in my whole body," he whispered and laughed softly.

She smacked his arm playfully. "Don't say it like that," she whispered back, still blushing hard.

"Tsuruga-san, can you lay back down? And Kyouko-san, please lay on your stomach, on top of Toshi's body. We'll take the shot of your back." Ogata said, bringing the two actors back from their little world.

Both actors complied and the footage showed Toshi and Kotoko sleeping peacefully with one of Toshi's hands on her waist. They were allowed to dress up again and both actors went to the sideline and sat on the chairs prepared. The director and his assistant were discussing whilst looking at the footage taken.

"I don't think I can do it again," Kyouko said. She was still blushing slightly. "It was really embarrassing."

Kuon laughed softly and said, "I don't think I can either. I've done my best. I'm hoping the camera rehearsal is okay and we don't have to retake it. I can see Director Ogata is flustering over our scene, just like us."

"Heh? I really thought you had done such scenes countless times."

"I told you I've had no experience in this, just like you."

"Even though you had many girlfriends before?" she said incredulously.

"Eh?" _Is she getting jealous of my past relationships?_ Kuon thought happily and then slumped down again. _What if she gets so angry that she wants to break up? _ He thought back to his past where all of his girlfriends had dumped him for another man. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he didn't really care about it. As long as they were happy, then it was fine. But when he thought if the one dumping him was Kyouko, he shivered. He didn't like that. _No, I won't let her go. I will tie her up if I need to!_

Before they could talk more, the Director called for them. They were told that the scene was okay and no re-shoot was required. Both actors were happy with their achievements. Since they were earlier than scheduled, they were both excused. The next scene was where Makoto, Shinichi and Kasumi found them sleeping together in the meditation room. Kyouko also needed to re-shoot her failed clinic scene. The actor playing the doctor wouldn't come for another hour, so they went to find their managers and planned to have dinner afterwards.

* * *

><p>Murasame, Hiou and Momose were eager to find out how the scene between Kyouko and Ren was going on. They had already heard from some crew members that the rehearsal was a wrap.<p>

"One take! Those two are really great. You have to be careful of your title Murasame-san or Tsuruga-san will take away the no 1 actor title from you. Tsuruga-san has no NG so far. Kyouko-san'd got 6 NGs the other day though." Kameda Shouji said when the three actors asked him about the shoot. Kameda was one of the crew members who participated in the closed scene.

"What? Kyouko got 6 NGs? Unbelievable!" Momose said.

"When did it happen?" Murasame asked. He was surprised. Kyouko barely got one NG per shoot, and suddenly she had 6 NGs in a row?

"Yeah, it was actually simple. She just had to display a happy face when the doctor announced Kotoko's pregnancy. It seemed that she couldn't get the feeling right. She was either looking sad or completely frozen," another crew, Kirihara Arata answered. "Oh, it was 3 days ago though. Maybe she was just not in her best condition?"

"Well for a method actress like her, it wasn't a surprise," Hiou said.

"She can refer to her mother?" Momose said. "Well, I have to agree that acting comes from experiences in life."

"By the way, too bad it was a closed set. The scene was really hot. To think that she isn't dating anyone and never heard having any boyfriend, she did well. On top of that, her chemistry with Tsuruga-san is unquestionably good. It felt so real. Chemistry did play an important role here," Kameda said.

"Wow, that's really too bad," Momose said. "I can imagine Director Ogata's blushing face. I hope he didn't get poisoned by the intensity of the scene and fainted in the half take?"

"No, he even forgot to call for a cut. I think he got poisoned in a 'good' way," Kirihara grinned whilst saying that.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, Kyouko-san alone was already hot. Oh, she's so wow… I can't say it out loud. She's worth her title as the sexiest female celebrity for three consecutive years," Kameda said.

Murasame sighed and all of them noticed. Momose nudged him on the side and said, "Too bad it wasn't you eh?"

"Don't tease me Itsumi-chan," he said and gasped upon realisation. "How did you…?"

"Everyone has already noticed that you have a big crush on Kyouko-san." Kameda laughed.

Momose, Hiou and Kirihara nodded.

Murasame scratched his head in embarrassment. At the same time, they all saw Kyouko walking towards them. He turned his face away when the actress greeted them. She was still dressed in the yukata.

"Kyouko-chan, I heard it was a one take?" Momose said with a mischievous smile. "So, how good is Tsuruga-san?"

Kyouko blushed at the question. "Ehm… well… we weren't doing it for real anyway. It was just a scene. I don't know what to say except that I am embarrassed."

"Wow I bet it was really hot. Can't wait to see it in the premiere," Hiou said with a sly grin on his face.

"Uesugi-san you're too…"

"Kyouko…" Before Kyouko could finish her words, she heard someone calling for her.

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice and gaped.

"Dad," Kyouko called. She walked to Kuu and gave him a hug.

The others were surprised even more. "Dad?" they said. They looked at each other confused, whilst the actress was happily chatting with Hizuri Kuu.

"Hizuri Kuu is Kyouko-san's father?" Kameda said with his brows knitted.

"Hizuri Kuu! It's Hizuri Kuu!" Murasame said. "I'm getting an autograph."

"Hey, wait! Me too!" Momose followed suit.

Each of them got Kuu's autograph. Murasame was especially excited. Kuu was surprised when they asked for it but he signed it anyway. Kuu said that he would watch their scene takes and it excited them all.

* * *

><p>With Kuu watching the scene takes, the actors were getting more and more excited. They managed to do the scene smoothly and Kuu was astonished when he saw Kotoko's gentle face when she found out she was pregnant. She was glowing with happiness. Her glowing face captured everyone's attention. Director Ogata was satisfied with the scene take as well and thought that maybe she was just tired the other day and therefore couldn't perform well.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Makoto barged into Harada Ikka to confront Toshi for disrupting his job the previous day. Toshi was being impatient with how the police worked. They seemed really slow and there were no developments at all. In fact, Makoto was tailing a big drugs dealer, who was also caught in the photographs and he noticed Toshi was there and it disrupted his plans to catch the 'big fish'. It even added to the police's suspicion of the Harada Ikka Gumi.<strong>_

"_**Toshi, you… ah…" Makoto stopped in his tracks when he noticed Toshi's state. Toshi was sleeping soundly with Kotoko on top of him.**_

"_**Ouch…" Kasumi and Shinichi were also stopped in their tracks. They had bumped into Makoto's back. They were trying to stop him from barging into the room. They knew Kotoko wouldn't be happy with it. **_

_**Makoto gritted his teeth and coughed soundly. Kotoko noticed the cough and tried to wake up. She hurriedly collected her yukata and put on it. Her obi was crooked since she was in a hurry. She shook Toshi softly. Toshi stirred in his sleep and pulled Kotoko down to him. Makoto was furious. Not only was he angry about Toshi disrupting his work, he also had to face the reality that the woman he loved slept with his greatest enemy. **_

_**Kotoko was finally able to wake Toshi up. Toshi sat down and put on his yukata as well. He looked up and found a furious Makoto. He stood up and walked over to Makoto whilst Kotoko sat down on the tatami. She looked tired. **_

"_**Toshi, are you trying to disrupt my hard work?" Makoto asked coldly. He looked ready to beat Toshi into a pulp.**_

"_**What hard work, Wolf? You are way too slow and I'm getting impatient," Toshi said with his hoarse voice. "Are you trying to keep me away from my woman for good?"**_

"_**You agreed to that."**_

"_**Not when I found out she is carrying my child. She already knew about our deal anyway."**_

_**Makoto gasped. Kasumi and Shinichi were surprised as well. The three looked down at the still sitting Kotoko. Kotoko gave them a weak smile.**_

_**Toshi sighed and pushed Makoto outside. "Let's get it over with. You want to talk? Let's talk outside! I don't want to disturb Kotoko for now, if you know what I mean." He gave Makoto a sharp glare.**_

_**Makoto pushed him back and glared daggers at him. Shinichi and Kasumi were ready to stop them but they were too late. Makoto punched Toshi in the face- hard. They fought each other fiercely. Kasumi and Shinichi stepped back. They didn't dare get involved in the fight. Kotoko on the other hand, felt blood rushing to her face.**_

"_**You two! Can you stop it?" she shouted.**_

_**She stood up and walked over to the still fighting men. She raised her hands and punched them square in the face. Both men were stopped in their tracks.**_

"_**Kotoko!" they said in unison.**_

"_**Toshi, tone your rude manner down. I don't want our child getting affected," Kotoko said, then turned to Makoto. "Makoto-san, I'm sorry but I can't be with any man other than Toshi. I heard about the deal and also about the drug incident. If you will, please lend a hand to us. If not, I'll try to find out myself for the sake of my group's good name. We, Harada Ikka, are not into drugs. We maybe a Yakuza group, but we don't play dirty. We appreciate giri (honour) and ninjou (empathy) the most. If the police is against Toshi, then they are against me as well. I'm the leader of the group and I will take the responsibility if we are proven guilty."**_

_**Makoto stared at Kotoko sternly.**_

* * *

><p>"CUT"<p>

The scene was finished in one take. They still had some more to film- without Kotoko and Toshi. Kyouko hurriedly walked up to Director Ogata and asked to excuse herself earlier. Kuu praised Murasame and Ren for their fighting scene. He found the scene really intense.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that the two of you were fighting for real." Kuu laughed. "Kotoko is a really attractive woman after all and my daughter Kyouko is attractive as well. Ah, I can imagine men fighting over her." Kuu grinned. "You see, my daughter is beautiful, skilled in cooking, a good kid and she spoilt myself and my wife a lot," Kuu went on and on about Kyouko's great attributes.

Both men cringed.

"Dad, what did you do to Tsuruga-san and Murasame-san?" Kyouko asked. She was astonished upon finding them gaping at Kuu.

"Kyouko, my daughter, I was just stating your attractive attributes to both men. I believed all men should know that my daughter is beautiful, sexy, a good cook…" Kuu rambled on again.

"Dad! That's embarrassing. Stop it!" Kyouko exclaimed. "We have to hurry. Your flight is at 11, right? It's 8 now."

Kuu stopped and pouted at her. "You're no fun, daughter. Well, this is it! We have to go now."

"Are you leaving already Hizuri-san? What if I give you and Kyouko-chan a ride to the airport?" Murasame offered.

"Thanks but Tsuruga-san has already offered to drive us actually," Kuu said. "Right, daughter?"

Kyouko nodded. "I'm sorry but thanks for the offer, Murasame-san." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oh, that's okay then." Murasame said.

Kyouko and Ren hurriedly headed to their respective dressing rooms after telling Kuu to wait for them. The three left 30 minutes later.

* * *

><p>"Too bad, eh? You're late this time. Tsuruga-san might score one point in her heart and her father's heart too." Momose said. She was standing beside Murasame with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.<p>

"They aren't dating so there's no guarantee," Murasame replied back.

"Well, good luck then!" Hiou patted his shoulder from behind. _Poor guy! Those two are indeed dating._

Momose giggled at seeing Murasame's bitter face.

"I'll do my best. You guys just watch!" the actor said.

* * *

><p>They arrived on the airport on time but the check-in held them up. They ended up rushing towards the departure gate and found Lory was already there. His aide was standing beside him.<p>

"Kuu, why are you so late?" Lory asked.

Kuu, Kuon and Kyouko were panting hard from running. They all wore sunglasses and caps to disguise themselves.

"The check-in line was really long," Kuu answered, still panting hard. "Damn, I'm not that good in my old age."

Lory laughed. "Well, you are old, my friend."

"Hey!" Kuu smacked Lory's arm playfully.

"Dad, they're calling for boarding now. If you aren't quick…" Kyouko said.

"Ah, that's right. I don't have time to chitchat right now. Thanks for sending me off, Lory, Kyouko, Kuon," Kuu said. He wiped off his sweaty forehead with his sleeve and stood up perfectly. "Lory, I owe you. Thanks for this," Kuu said whilst throwing something to Lory.

"Anytime," Lory answered with a sly grin on his face.

Kyouko and Kuon watched them with their brows lifted.

"Wait up! What was that?" Kyouko asked.

"That's the key to your condominium unit Kyouko. Why do you think I was able to enter without ringing the doorbell?" Kuu said with a cocky grin. "And Lory told me that I would find something interesting if I went to your place."

Kyouko and Kuon gaped. They both turned to Lory angrily. "Wait a minute! Does that mean Shachou knew that Ren was Kuon and that… ehm… Kuon and I are living together?" Kyouko said incredulously. She didn't need to ask about the key since she was the one who gave it to him when she changed the locks. Lory was her legal guardian before, so she had made one for him out of habit, in case of an emergency.

Lory nodded and grinned even wider. "You can't deceive me Mogami-kun. I've known that Ren was Kuon since the very first time you brought him to me. I'm his godfather after all."

"Oh…" Kyouko was surprised and blushing. "And you didn't tell me?" Kyouko turned to Kuon.

"Sorry, I think…" Kuon was about to explain when they heard another call for boarding.

"I think I have to go now. I did find something **interesting** in Kyouko's place," Kuu said, emphasising on the word 'interesting'. He turned to Kyouko and hugged her briefly. "I expect you to visit us soon, and Kuon, don't lay a hand on her before marriage! Treat her well!" He pointed a finger towards his son.

Kuon sighed and nodded. Kyouko was smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Good! Bring her next time you come home," Kuu said again and waved them goodbye before Kuon could answer him.

* * *

><p>"So you two are dating now?" Lory said with a mischievous smile. He was sure of it by just looking at their faces, but wanted to check anyway.<p>

They nodded. They knew there was no use in deceiving their boss.

Lory went gooey eyed and smiled contently. He nodded with a wide grin on his face. "I'm happy for you guys. Ah too bad, there will be several men with broken hearts." Lory walked away with his aide before the couple could say anything.

"What does Shachou mean?" Kyouko asked, confused.

Kuon laughed. "You didn't even notice there were men out there aiming for your heart?"

"How is that possible? I'm plain… mmph…" Her words were silenced with a kiss on her lips.

"I don't want you to belittle yourself like that Kyouko," Kuon said. He leant to kiss her again when she turned away and his kiss landed on her cheek instead.

"No PDA, Kuon. It's embarrassing and we're in Japan anyway." She looked down to her clasped hands.

Kuon looked around and found several people were watching them with disgust on their faces.

"Ah… sorry. Let's go home then! We need to talk." He sighed regretfully.

Kyouko nodded.

"Can I hold your hand?" Kuon asked.

She stared at him and nodded. He smiled and held her hand tightly. She felt warmth envelope her. She smiled up to him and said, "Let's go home, Kuon!"

He smiled and they walked hand in hand leaving the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Do you like the scene? XD I'm sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading and enjoy the two chapters.**

**PDA : Public Display Affection. ^ ^ As you probably aware, most Asian incl Japanese aren't very fond of PDA. Most of them might feel disgusted so that's why I put it.**

**Thanks for my beta-reader lozipozivanillabean for betareading the two chapters. See you next chapter.**


	26. Talks, Comforts and Promises

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 : Talks, Comforts and Promises<strong>

"Do you want to eat something?" Kyouko asked nervously.

Kuon was sitting on the sofa leisurely with his eyes closed. They had just come back from the airport. He opened his eyes and stared up at her.

"No, we have eaten dinner and it's near one in the morning. Why do you always want to eat something?" He asked incredulously.

"Ehm ehm… then I'll just take a shower and go to bed," she said. She was about to leave when Kuon pulled her down to him. She ended up sitting on his lap. She let out a surprised squeak. She tried to get up but he wouldn't let her. He held her tightly and she gave up and stopped struggling to break free from him.

They stayed silent and Kyouko's heartbeat sped up. Kuon put his head on her shoulder and inhaled her scent deeply. He felt content having her in his arms.

"Scared? I can hear your heartbeat clearly, Kyouko," Kuon said, breaking the silence.

"I… I…" She stuttered.

"Relax, I just want to feel you in my arms. And I've said that we need to talk. Do you have anything scheduled for tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"I'm free till one in the afternoon. I have a drama shoot till five."

"I have the day off tomorrow. Too bad! I planned on having the whole day as a date with you actually." He laughed softly. "Maybe a dinner date instead then?"

She laughed nervously. "A dinner date is fine. Err… you said we needed to talk. What is it?" She was scared of what would she hear next.

He stared up at her and smiled. "Don't worry, it's not something bad. What's with that face?" He raised his hand and caressed her right cheek.

_Not a break up then?_ _I'm so stupid. If he was asking for a break up, he wouldn't ask me out on a date._ She sighed inwardly- relieved. "I actually want to talk about something too," she said. "Not something bad but I don't think you'll like it either."

Kuon looked thoughtful. _What is it?_ He was intrigued. "What is it, Kyouko?"

"Ehm… about the scene… the bed scene," she said hesitantly.

"What about it?"

She looked into his eyes and it made her hesitate even more. He was waiting and he could sense her reluctance.

"That kind of scene…" she began. "was my last today. I won't do it anymore and I think that you…"

"Shouldn't take this kind of scene either?" he finished her words.

She blushed red and nodded. "Is it bad of me to suggest it to you?"

"No, I'm happy that you care. I thought it was one sided," he immediately said and hugged her tighter. He looked astonished and very glad. "I promise you, no more 'bed scenes' for me. Well, if it were with you, it would be different of course. I don't want other men looking at your body too."

She was startled. She hadn't really thought he would agree with her.

"It was really fortunate that your first and last bed scene was with me. What if it was with another man? Murasame for example?" he continued.

She laughed. "Yes, it is. But we weren't dating when we agreed to that scene. Why do you bring up Murasame-san?" Kyouko asked, confused.

Kuon smiled. "Nothing, I just made him an example since the media seemed to really want to pair you with him." he didn't want her to realise that Murasame was interested in her as well.

"Oh that? I wondered why. There's so many attractive actress and celebrities out there, why me? I'm plain…"

"Kyouko, I think I've said that I don't want you to belittle yourself. Which part of you is plain and boring?"

"But Shou said that. And he even said I'm flat-chested." She pouted.

Kuon looked down at her body and she smacked his head when she noticed his eyes wandering. He laughed.

"Don't look at me like that!" she said sternly.

"Did he touch you there?" he asked darkly.

"Ah, once. When I was in the chicken suit." Kyouko's face darkened. She was remembering her first day as Bou, the chicken mascot of Yappa Kimagure Rock.

He tilted his head confused and at the same time angry. "Chicken? You mean when you were Bou?"

She nodded. "Well, he didn't know that it was me. He probably only had a hunch it was me. He completely made fun of Bou."

He laughed and said, "You aren't flat at all."

She blushed at his remarks. "Don't say it like that, pervert!"

"Okay, okay." He grinned. "So, we are agreeing on no bed scenes and no belittling yourself. You can ask other things from me too you know."

"I don't want to limit you," Kyouko said. "I'm okay with romantic scenes as long as it's not a bed scene. I don't think I could handle that. As for some kissing or hugging scenes, it's the risk of our job. I can tell the difference between reality and a scene well."

He nodded. He smiled and she smiled back.

"What should we do about this? I mean do you want to announce it to the public?" Kyouko asked.

"Yashiro asked me the same thing. I don't think I want an announcement over our relationship unless we are getting married. I want a peaceful dating life with you, and we already rarely meet each other, even though we are living together. I don't think I can stand being chased down by the media's hyenas whenever we go out for a date." He stated. "What about you?"

"I have the same opinion. I actually don't mind people finding out about our relationship but I don't want to announce it. No point at all. I want to keep my private life private. It's not that I want to hide it or deny it. You understand, right?" She looked afraid.

"I understand, Kyouko." He smiled. He stared up at her, raising his hands to her face and pulled her closer to him.

He kissed her lips softly and he felt her kiss him back. He felt her arms around his neck and their kiss deepened. His other hand stayed at her waist and he couldn't resist the temptation to caress her body. His hand started to go up and get near her left breast. His hand reached for it and he squeezed it gently. He trailed kisses down her jaw and collarbone, sucked the skin there and left a red mark. He heard her moan softly. He was surprised that she didn't stop him from going that far. His head snapped up and he said, "Kyouko, we shouldn't. I'm sorry. You should have stopped me."

She realised what had just happened and blushed furiously. "I… I was…" She trembled in fear. She was actually surprised that he stopped. She thought to let him continue if that was what he wanted from her, but deep down she wasn't ready even though she enjoyed his touches and kisses.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Sorry, I won't do it again."

"Do you find me boring then?" she asked sadly.

He was surprised. "No, it's not that. How can you say so?"

"Because that might be the biggest reason he cheated on me. Cause I won't agree to that."

He pulled away from her and stared at her sternly. "Kyouko, I respect you too much to force you like that. You said that you wanted to wait until after marriage, and I'll wait." He smiled softly at her. "I'll wait."

"Really? You won't leave me?" she asked hopefully. She was kind of relieved after hearing his statement.

"No. I admit that it would be a lie if I said that I don't want that from you. I'm a healthy man and you're a very desirable woman, Kyouko." He smiled meaningfully.

Kyouko looked scared again. She shivered when she saw how he looked at her. _He goes into emperor mode again._

"Don't be so afraid. I don't want you to force yourself to do that. You were scared, right?" he asked softly.

She smiled bashfully and nodded. "You know me too well, Kuon."

He chuckled lightly and slightly patted her head. "If I say I'll wait, I'll wait for sure. We have time and it's me who afraid you will leave if I force you. I don't want you disappear again like before."

"I won't." she said immediately. "I'm sorry I left."

"It's fine. You're here with me now," he said with a smile. "That's the most important thing for me."

She smiled and kissed his forehead softly. She stroked his hair and he enjoyed her touch. He loved it when she did that.

"There's another thing about me that I want you to know. About my violent and dangerous side…" he said with dark expression.

She smiled. "Do you mean you as Cain Heel?" _I think I heard them talking about this at breakfast?_ _What did they really mean?_ She recalled Kuu and Kuon's conversation earlier that morning.

Kuon hesitated and said, "Cain Heel was a part of me. I was violent and dangerous… when I was a teenager. I fought a lot and I got pissed off easily if someone insulted my nature."

She knitted her brows and cupped his face. "Your nature? I think you're very pretty- with your blonde hair and green eyes. You looked perfect as a fairy prince." She smiled softly.

"Thanks, but Kyouko, I was responsible for my best friend's death," he continued.

She gasped. "Define responsible!"

"One day, I was pissed off after someone insulted my Japanese blood. I beat them up. Rick appeared and stopped me. I wasn't in the right state of mind. I went after them, and Rick tried to stop me. A car came at us at full speed and it ran over Rick. Rick died and Tina, Rick's girlfriend, screamed murderer at me. I killed Rick." He smiled sadly at her.

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault. You might be at fault for being angry and chasing after them, but his death was an accident Kuon."

"Tina called me a murderer."

"She was devastated. You should know it."

He stared at her and continued, "Rick was someone important for me. He was like an older brother to me… he taught me how to stand up for myself against all the insults. Do you remember the maui omurice?"

She nodded and cringed when she remembered how it tasted.

"I cooked it once a long time ago. You ate the better version of it. The result was a lump of charcoal. But Rick said that if I have the girl I love put on the ketchup on it, a magical thing would happen. He wrote a 'reluck' on top of it."

"That was very nice of him. You actually believed in magical things too, and you mocked me for believing it?" Kyouko smiled accusingly.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was only a naïve 15 year old teenager at that time. You can't blame me for that. And you're now 21 and still believe in it. You're so childish for your age, Kyouko."

Kyouko pouted and continued, "You're the one to say. You behave like a kid." She sighed softly. "Is that all? Do you have anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes, that's all. No more. You don't hate me or feel disgusted?"

"Why would I? I noticed your painful state when you were Cain. I wanted to help you, but I was useless I think?"

"No. You helped me a lot. Your voice brought me back to my sanity."

"I'm glad I could help you. I didn't know what to do. I could only comfort you when you were hurting."

"Did I scare you back then? I meant… not because of 'that' but because of my darkness."

"I have to admit that you confused me at one point. You were angry because I went out late at night to buy breakfast for the next morning and you trembled like a sick puppy asking me to come to you. I was really surprised by your request as well. You asked me to accompany you sleeping. You were really a kid, Kuon." She said accusingly. "But I wasn't afraid of your darkness. I think it was just the way you were. It was Cain Heel, my clumsy and stupid oaf big brother."

He laughed. "I'm sorry but I really needed your warmth. How rude. I'm not stupid."

"You're preferring being a brute instead?" she teased.

"Stupid and clumsy are fine then," he answered with a playful smile. "Did you still keep it?"

"Keep what?" She frowned at the question.

"The clothes I bought you."

"Yes actually but I can't wear it anymore," she said regretfully.

He chuckled lightly. "I noticed that much. You've grown taller, so the trousers don't fit you anymore. The clothes have probably shrunk too."

She nodded. "I have grown taller but you're even taller still- it's a wonder since you eat so little."

"It's hereditary." He grinned. "Kyouko, I want a lap pillow."

"Geez you're being a kid again?" She got off of his lap and sat beside him.

He dropped his head onto her lap happily with his hands around her waist. She laughed softly and started to stroke his hair.

* * *

><p><em>It's warm and comfortable<em>, Kyouko thought. She smiled blissfully. Her alarm clock started to ring and she opened her eyes. She reached for the alarm clock and turned it off. _I still want to sleep for five more minutes._ _Uhm, what is this?_ She felt a weight on her stomach. She opened her eyes again and her hand wandered down. She sat up abruptly and felt the weight fall off her stomach. She stared down and found Kuon was sleeping soundly. She almost screamed but remembered that they went to bed together last night and fell asleep immediately. She didn't even take a shower first. And she was still dressed in yesterday's clothes.

She instead smiled at the sight before her eyes. She laid back and watched him sleep. She raised her hand and stroked his hair softly. Her hand trailed down and caressed his face. She squeaked when his hand caught hers. He opened his eyes slightly and his green eyes met her golden eyes. He looked sleepy.

"Good morning, Kyouko," he said whilst rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Kuon."

"I love waking up to see you."

She blushed red. "I like that too."

He was startled at her answer. "Really? We can from now on?"

"Can what?" She looked confused.

"Sleep in the same bed together," he answered. "Not 'that'," he quickly added before she freaked out on him.

She blushed redder. "I think it's okay if it's only sleeping."

He smiled happily at her answer and leaned over to kiss her. They kissed for a while and broke free when they needed air. Kuon gasped and said, "Oh shit!"

"What?" Kyouko said, panicked by his exclamation. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. I accidentally marked you. I'm sorry." He sat up abruptly and she followed suit. She didn't understand what he meant.

He pointed at the left side of her collarbone. She got up and went to the mirror. She saw the bruised mark on her left collarbone. "Ah, what should I do?" She panicked.

"Make-up? But you'll be found out later… You have a drama shoot this afternoon, right? I'm sorry, I totally forgot about how you're an actress. I was careless…" he stood up and went to her side.

She sighed. "Well, I'll just ask the makeup artist to cover it up then. Can't help it… I don't have any intention to hide the fact that I have a boyfriend, I just won't announce it," she said with a grin. She didn't want him to feel guilty over it. "I'll ask Shouko-san what to do about this. She probably has some idea?"

"I'm really sorry," he said whilst dropping his head on her right shoulder. He hugged her waist from behind.

"What's done is done, Kuon," Kyouko said. "I'll make breakfast first. You can go take a bath."

"You're so understanding, Kyouko." He smiled and looked at their reflection in the mirror. She smiled and caressed his face.

Loud growls were heard from their stomachs. They laughed.

"Oops… my dragons are asking to be fed," she said jokingly.

"Mine too."

* * *

><p>They cuddled all day on the sofa whilst watching some foreign comedy movie and having a light chat about their jobs. They had food delivered for their lunch. They were feeding each other and laughing happily. The living room was full of joy and they enjoyed their time together. They were content being in each other's arms.<p>

When it was time for Kyouko to get ready for her job, they started getting anxious. They didn't want to part.

"I hate to say this but I don't want you to go," Kuon said. "We rarely have time together with all the schedules."

"Kuon, duty calls. We can't help it," she said regretfully.

"Can't you not go for today?"

"I want to stay but I can't."

"I'll drive you then," he offered. "I'll pick you up too."

She turned to him and considering. "Uhm, if it's not a bother to you. I'll tell Shouko-san about this." She leaned forward and took her mobile phone on the table and typed a short mail to Shouko.

"You're never being a bother to me. Oh yeah, about this, can you please not go home with Murasame again? You know, I hate it that I am always late. We're living together after all, dating or not dating. I should have offered to go home together from the start."

"Sure Kuon." She giggled. "Are you jealous perhaps?" She was only joking when she said it.

"Yes."

She was surprised. "Err… I was only joking but why?"

"The media," he said, not bother to elaborate.

"You know that it was only the media's speculative assumption and provocation. Murasame-san was being nice. He often gave rides when we did Dark Moon together and he is a really nice person. He offered me, Oohara-san and Momose-san rides," Kyouko said with a smile. "You don't have to be jealous about it."

Kuon sighed inwardly. _She really is being defenceless. She doesn't realise that man's intention at all._ He smiled and said, "Yeah, that's really nice of him."

"Yup. I'll get ready now!"

* * *

><p>"Have fun at work!" Kuon said when they arrived in front of Fuji TV Studio's back lobby.<p>

She nodded with a smile.

"May I?" Kuon asked with an expectant look.

She looked outside the window and decided it was safe. She nodded and he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll pick you up later."

"Okay. Be careful on your way home!"

Kuon got back to the condominium and decided to continue with his Japanese study. Kuon kept glancing at the clock on the wall. Time seemed to be going slow. He wanted the time to turn to at least four in the afternoon. He was eager to go and pick up Kyouko. It would be their first date as a couple and he wanted it to be special.

He was finished with his using disguising all the time. He would go as himself. As Hizuri Kuon. He glanced at the clock again and sighed.

When it finally turned 4.30, he rushed out the condominium and arrived at the very same lobby again. He was surprised when he saw Kyouko was already there, talking with Shouko. Kyouko noticed him and excused herself. She got into the car with a wide smile.

"You look happy. Were today's scene takes going smoothly?"

"Yes, but I'm happy because you're picking me up."

"I should do it more often then."

She laughed softly. "Where will we go?"

"I was thinking of somewhere outdoors. Don't worry! I brought some blankets as well. It can get very cold these days. How about we get some food and drive to Gunma?"

"Sounds nice," she agreed. "This time will you be driving? What about car drifting from the mountain?"

"If you want to…"

They dropped by Daruma-ya and ordered take-outs. Both Taisho and Okami-san noticed the interaction changes between the couple.

"Are you two dating now?" Okami-san asked carefully.

"Yes," Kyouko answered with a smile.

"That's good," Taisho said whilst chopping the meat loudly, startling both Kyouko and Kuon. "Treat her well, young man!" he said.

Kuon jumped in surprise and forced himself to stay calm. "I will, sir."

"Good!" Another loud chopping voice was heard.

Kyouko giggled when she saw how scared Kuon was.

They left Daruma-ya 30 minutes later with Okami-san sending them off and telling them to come again. They were on the half way an hour later. They decided to stop by the nearest lake they can found and had their dinner there. They let the car lights on to give them the lights they needed.

They got out of the car and sat on the grass. They talked and ate happily. Kyouko told Kuon about the scene takes for today. They talked about the last episode where Kuon would guest star in the drama as well. They were lying on the grass and gazing at the stars above them.

"Kyouko…" he called.

"Hmm?" She turned and lied on her right side.

"Give me your left hand."

She sat up and held out her left hand to him. Kuon sat up and took it gently. Kyouko tilted her head, confused about what he was going to do next. She felt his breath on her hand and she winced in pain.

"Ouch, what did you do?" Kyouko asked. She jerked her hand but Kuon hold onto it tightly. He looked at her and smiled gently.

"I was marking you."

A red mark was visible on her left ring finger. "Why my finger?" she asked, confused.

"It will be disastrous if I marked you at the same place I did last night."

"Oh, that's right. I managed to fool the makeup artist and dismissed it as a bug bite." She laughed a little at it.

"How rude! I was a bug then?" he said playfully. He didn't have the heart to get angry with her. He knew she was being cautious.

"Sorry!" She grinned. "It was Shouko-san's idea."

He pulled her into his arms and embraced her. "Kyouko, I want you to prepare your heart."

"For what?"

He lifted her left hand and kissed it softly. "I think I'm a patient man but right now I'm not and I never thought I could be a possessive man as well."

She was getting more confused.

"I want you to prepare your heart for me. I made this little mark on purpose. It's like a ring, don't you think?"

Kyouko looked down at her finger. "If I see it like this, yes… it is."

"I want to bind you to me. Not now but please wait for me. It won't be long. As I'm not very patient and I want you all for myself. Please wait for me until I replace this mark with a real ring. Will you?"

Kyouko was stunned. _Is he proposing?_

"Your answer?" he asked, noticing her silent state. He was afraid she would reject him. He wanted to get it over with faster. Whether she accepted or rejected.

She smiled and looked up at him. She pulled him down to her and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Yes. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you, I love you, Kyouko." He leant down and captured her lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Just some sweet moments between the two. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think if you will. I'm finishing the next chap right now. Will be in beta-reading after finish. ^ ^**

**Thanks to my beta-reader lozipozivanillabean for beta-reading this chap.**


	27. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 : One Step Closer <strong>

_**Toshi was holding a bag of heroin with his gloves hands. He smiled contently, knowing he had found the proof he was looking for. He had even taken the photo of the real culprit. He went to tail the Tanba Gumi's boss after he found out where they headed. Tanba Gumi's partner group was Karasuma Gumi. Karasuma Gumi was Harada's ex-sub group. Toshi caught them when they did a drug transaction before. Karasuma Gumi's head Tendou Katsuo had his two fingers cut off by Harada Tatsumi and as a result he held a grudge against Toshi and Tatsumi. **_

_**With Tatsumi out of the picture, and Kotoko as the temporary Kumichou, Tendou manipulated the photo when Toshi was out with his members doing a check on the wine they had imported from France. One of the Harada group members helped Karasuma in getting back at Toshi. They only needed the transaction to take place somewhere discreet. Somewhere that would cause the police to move with only some pictures. Toshi managed to find the spy and confined him in Harada manor's basement. **_

"_**Give up Aoki! You're caught red handed. What is that in your hand?" Makoto said while pointing a gun to Toshi's head. He was surprised when Makoto appeared and put the gun on his forehead. **_

"_**You!" Toshi growled. "It's not mine. I was only picking it up as proof."**_

"_**Heh? Do you think I'll believe you?" Makoto smirked. "Now everything is clear. You will definitely end up in prison, brute. You can't run."**_

_**Toshi glared at him. "I have the authentic proof if you need that, Wolf."**_

"_**Really? But I think the most effective proof is your fingerprints on." Makoto gasped when he realised that Toshi was wearing gloves. "You..."**_

"_**I've told you. I won't be so stupid to let myself get trapped for the second time, Wolf. I know that we're not on the best terms, what with you aiming for my woman, but… do you honestly think that I'm that stupid? We were classmates in high school. You should know how much of a genius I am." He laughed cynically. **_

_**Makoto was pissed off. Toshi was right. If not because he devoted his life to Kotoko and Harada Ikka, Toshi would probably have ended up as a professor instead. He was a smart guy, despite his fierce outlook. He aced every subject in school and on top of that he was the student council president. That was also the reason he believed the whole drug transaction was probably someone's way of getting back at Toshi. At the same time, he wished that Toshi was the mastermind behind the transaction, so he could get him away from Kotoko. He was determined to get Kotoko out from the Yakuza's way of life and make her an ordinary woman. His effort was in vain till he saw the chance. **_

_**Makoto put down his gun. Toshi smirked and said, "Let's meet up in your office tomorrow."**_

"_**I see."**_

_**Toshi's mobile phone was buzzing and he picked up. "Yes?" Second later, his eyes widened in shock. "I'll go back now. I understand." He sounded angry.**_

"_**What is it, brute?" Makoto asked.**_

"_**Tanba's men got Kotoko," He answered bitterly. "I should go home now. I need to arrange something with the gang."**_

"_**I'll go with you too," Makoto said. He was concerned. **_

_**Toshi looked contemplative and said, "Okay. Let's get back, Wolf. I might need your help." **_

* * *

><p>It was finally wrapped after two takes. Murasame messed up the first take. He accidentally dropped the gun at first, causing the scene to retake. The next scene would be the scene inside the storehouse where Kotoko was held captive. The scene where Toshi was heading home, followed by Makoto and having discussions with the group members was already taken the other day<p>

"Good job, Ren," Yashiro said when Ren sat down on the prepared chair. He handed Ren a bottle of water.

He smiled. "Thanks, Yashiro-san."

"Murasame-san looked distracted. Do you know why?"

Ren shrugged. Yashiro smiled mischievously. "I think I know why." Yashiro pointed.

Both men saw Murasame talking to Kyouko, who had just arrived with Shouko. The next scene would involve her in a storage house nearby. Kyouko was seen handing a white envelope to Murasame. The actor smiled gratefully and said something. Ren frowned at the sight.

"It's almost time," Yashiro said.

"What time?" Ren asked back.

"Well, she will tell you later, I think?" Yashiro grinned evilly. "How is it at home?"

"Usual," Ren answered nonchalantly.

"What are you going to do about her admirer?"

"Nothing. She is everyone's Kyouko outside, but she solely belongs to me at home."

Yashiro laughed and patted his shoulder. "You're so calm yet you sound so possessive."

"He said he will do his best." Hiou came from behind Ren. He grinned widely. "What if he asked her out openly?"

Ren turned to look at Hiou. "She probably won't know about it and shoots him down unknowingly."

As to prove his point, the three of them saw Murasame's disappointed face.

"See?" Ren said.

Hiou and Yashiro laughed out loud. "You're so confident."

They saw the big actor sighed. Kyouko was no longer talking to him and instead was walking towards Ogata. She was seen handing the white envelope over.

"I really want to know what's in that white envelope," Ren muttered.

"Oh, it must be that again… huff… so cold," Hiou said. "I envy you, Tsuruga-san, you got someone to warm you up during these cold nights. My girl is out of town for a movie shoot."

Ren glared at Hiou whilst Yashiro tried his best to suppress his laughter. He found it funny when Hiou started to tease Ren about how he was not man enough towards Kyouko.

"What? You still haven't been at it yet? Oh wow… I really want to…" Hiou began.

"Cry with male sympathy," Yashiro ended and then laughed out loud

"Are you even a man?" Hiou shrugged. "Ah, you need to hurry before you turn gay." He walked away before Ren could kill him with his glare. He walked to Kyouko and the Actress gave him the same white envelope. Hiou grinned at her and caught her in a brief embrace. Kyouko was surprised and hit him on his arm playfully. Hiou looked over to Ren and Yashiro, and grinned evilly.

_That brat!_ Ren gritted his teeth. He patted the still laughing Yashiro on his back - hard. He smiled brightly and Yashiro stopped and shuddered.

"I'm off to set," Ren said sternly.

_Uesugi-kun, be careful of Kuon's wrath!_ Yashiro screamed inwardly.

* * *

><p>Both Kyouko and Kuon were settled under the blanket. Kyouko's head was on Kuon's shoulder. They usually have a little talk before they sleep. It had become a habit these past few weeks since they had agreed to share a bed. They wanted to get close to each other. "What is it, Kyouko?" Kuon asked when Kyouko handed him a white envelope.<p>

She smiled. "It's an invitation to a yearly Grateful Party."

"What's that? Why on Christmas Eve?" _Is it her birthday party? Her birthday fell on Christmas._ Kuon recalled how little Kyouko told him about her birthday.

"Oh, it's actually my idea to celebrate Maria-chan's birthday. She lost her mother on her birthday and she felt guilty if she ever celebrated it on the day. I suggested it as a Grateful party instead, a party to thank those you're indebted to. Maria-chan's relationship with Kouki-san wasn't really good, but when we first celebrate it, Kouki-san came. Their relationship has got better after that."

Kuon put the envelope on the nightstand and sighed inwardly. He knew she wasn't deliberately trying to make him jealous with her story about that little girl and her father, but it still irked him a little. He never knew he could get so possessive about someone. He didn't want her to know that he was jealous so he just stayed silent.

"Kuon? Are you asleep?" Kyouko ran her fingers on his chest. "Kyaa!" She squeaked, surprised when Kuon's hand caught hers.

"No, not yet. I still want to have a little talk with you, like usual." He kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you fell asleep. Is my story boring? I'm sorr-" She was silenced with a kiss.

"Don't be sorry! I just don't know what to say about it." He sighed. _How do I tell her that I don't like that man and his daughter? I can't tell her that he is interested in her. She probably won't believe it. She'll think I'm being unreasonable and paranoid. She'll think of me as a control freak and leave me. I don't want that. Uh, I hate this insecure feeling. Be patient, Kuon! Just a little more time!_

He caressed her face softly.

She giggled. "You just need to come. You'll come, right?"

"Sure. It's your party as well so I will come for you."

"Really? I'm so happy." Kyouko threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. She was on top of him and stared down at him. "Ah… I shouldn't…" She blushed slightly.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Kuon laughed. "I like it if you initiate it. You rarely kiss me on your own."

She blushed redder. He put his hands around her waist, trapped her on top of him. He stared up at her with gentle look. She leaned down to kiss him again and laid her head contently on his shoulder and fell asleep not long after.

He stroked her hair softly and listened to her now even breaths, noticing that she had fallen asleep. He smiled at the sight and the feel of her on top of him. He kissed the top of her head softly and felt sleep had started to overcome him. _Wait for me, Kyouko _was his last thought before sleep overcame him completely.

* * *

><p>"Oneesama!" Maria ran to Kyouko's opening arms.<p>

"Maria-chan. You look so energetic. I came to help you," Kyouko said. She giggled when Maria stared up at her with glossy eyes.

"Is it okay to help me? You're getting busier every year at this time…"

"No, it's fine. I only have several scenes left for my movie. Probably will wrap up the next three days."

"Really? Can't wait to see it in the premiere," Maria said hopefully.

"Ah, about that…" Kyouko was hesitating to say that she thought the movie wasn't something a girl Maria's age can watch. It contained violence and some minor sexual acts. "The movie might not interest you."

"Oh, why?" Maria asked. "I watch everything. I think my father and grandfather won't mind." She pulled Kyouko's hand.

Kyouko cringed. "Yeah…" she absentmindedly said. She didn't have any ideas on how to explain it. She knew Maria watched everything. She even watched The Tragic Marker, even though the movie fell into R Rated category due to the violence and mass murdering scenes in it.

"Oneesama, you know, this year we'll be doing the Cinderella theme. Oneesama will be the Cinderella, are you excited?" Maria giggled.

"Cinderella? Does this mean you're going to have a ball dance party instead?" Kyouko asked excitedly. She had completely forgotten their talks about the movie.

"Yes."

"Wow, can't wait for it!" Kyouko went gooey eyed and walked beside Maria with a bounce in her steps. She was imagining how the whole party would be. She was dreaming of dancing with Kuon as her Prince charming.

_Dad will play the Prince Charming!_ Maria thought when she saw how happy her oneesama was. _It's going to be fun! YAY!_ She shouted inwardly with joy.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Thanks for helping, Wolf," Toshi said.<strong>_

"_**Anytime," Makoto said. **_

_**Makoto and Toshi were standing outside the Harada Ikka's main house's living room. The group and subgroups were having a party. They were celebrating for their names being cleaned after the drug incident. They managed to rescue Kotoko from Tanba and Karasuma's hands. Both groups were proven guilty for the drug transactions. The photographs taken by Toshi were authentic and were solid proof in the court.**_

_**Makoto looked at Kotoko's happy face from outside the room. "Guess she's really happy being with you. It's my lost."**_

_**Toshi chuckled. "Thanks, Wolf."**_

"_**Che… You're so sly. You and her got married right after that," Makoto referred to the night of Kotoko's salvation and Tanba Karasuma's arrests. "And getting a kid soon. I'm so envious of you."**_

_**Kotoko and Toshi married legally after Kotoko was saved from the storehouse where she was kept. Kotoko was unharmed but she almost got a miscarriage when she fell from the chair she was tied to when Harada and Tanba got into a fight. Toshi managed to save her before she fell. The police helped with arresting Tanba and Karasuma groups by the report of Makoto and Harada Ikka.**_

"_**So, what's your next plan?" Makoto asked.**_

"_**I don't know. Helping Kotoko with the group, just like now, and try my best avoiding you, Wolf."**_

"_**Very funny. We're friends, Brute," Makoto said and patted Toshi's shoulder hard. "I'll get going. Send my regards to Kotoko."**_

"_**Sure thing, Wolf. See you around then."**_

_**Makoto smiled and left Toshi in the hallway. Toshi stayed still and watched Makoto's back.**_

"_**Toshi," Kotoko called. She put her hand on his shoulder softly.**_

"_**Kotoko, what is it? They are getting violent?" Toshi asked. He glanced a little at inside the room. He saw the members were getting drunk. Some of them had bared their upper bodies and started to sing.**_

_**Kotoko laughed softly. "You can see that."**_

_**Toshi reached for her hand and pulled her in an embrace. "Let them be! Today is a special day for us too." He reached for her stomach and caressed it softly.**_

"_**Yes. Tomorrow we will get back to business," Kotoko said with a smile. "Ready, Toshi?"**_

"_**Yes, Ojou."**_

* * *

><p>"Uwa, finally the last scene is a wrap," one of the crew said.<p>

One of the crew members came onto the set and handed Kyouko and Ren bouquets of flowers. Murasame also received a bouquet.

"Thank you for your hard work, Tsuruga-san, Kyouko-san," Kameda said.

Director Ogata came to them and bowed to the two actors. "Good job, Tsuruga-san. Kyouko-chan."

The two actors bowed slightly.

"Hey guys, good job!" Murasame said. He offered a handshake to Ren and bowed to Kyouko.

"Thank you for your hard work, Murasame-san," Kyouko said whilst bowing slightly.

"Ah, for the post production, I might still need you three. Please provide time for us," Director Ogata said.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Kuon, you will come right?" Kyouko asked before she left the condominium for the day on earlier 24th December morning. She wanted to make sure that Kuon came.<p>

"I will," he said. "Don't worry! I'll be there as quick as I can."

Kyouko shook her head. "You don't have to be in a hurry. Come when you finish your job, okay?"

"I know."

He gave her expectant look and waited. Kyouko giggled and raised her hand to his head and patted it softly, followed by a kiss on the cheek. She smiled gently at him. He leaned down to her face and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Drive safely and send my regards to Shouko-san," Kuon said.

"Sure." With that, Kyouko left the condominium with a smile.

When he was sure that she had at least left the condominium complex, 10 minutes later, he pulled out his mobile phone and called Yashiro, "Yashiro-san, it's me."

"Hey, Kuon-kun. She has left I presume?"

"Yeah, can you proceed with the plan?"

"Sure. I'll have the florist there soon. I've been waiting for 30 minutes, Kuon-kun."

"Sorry. I was being scolded for…"

"Breakfast?" Yashiro asked and laughed at his own guess.

"Yeah, I think I was just nervous with her being so close and all. I can't seem to eat anything."

Yashiro chuckled lightly. "You usually don't eat well anyway, nervous or not. It's not even time yet. You will be more nervous when the time comes. Well, see you soon."

"See you soon."

* * *

><p>It was already 10pm. Kyouko kept glancing at the entrance door. She was talking to Momose and Kijima absentmindedly and she was getting worried when Kuon hadn't arrived yet. Kuon had told her that he would be there at 10pm, 10.30pm at the latest.<p>

"Ne, Kyouko-chan, who are you waiting for?" Momose asked with a sly grin.

"Your prince charming?" Kijima continued meaningfully.

"Uhm, I'm waiting for..." she said when a loud voice she knew well heard through the buzzing hall, "Mou! Shachou as usual, with all this grand entrance. It's so embarrassing."

Kanae just arrived with Chiori and Hiou. She was immediately attacked by Kyouko's bear hug. "MOUKO-SAN!"

"Mou, Kyouko," Kanae said, trying to break free from Kyouko's bear hug. Chiori giggled at the sight and Hiou was expressionless.

Kyouko let go of her and grinned at her. "I'm so happy that you come, Mouko-san."

"Mou! I always come to this yearly party anyway," she said then smiled gently at her. She pulled Kyouko down a little and whispered, "Where is he? Your prince charming?"

Kyouko blushed.

"Cinderella without a prince charming?" Chiori teased.

"Chiori-chan." This time, Chiori was the one bear-hugged by Kyouko.

"Kyouko-chan, can't breathe!" Chiori panted hard.

"Oneesama." Kyouko had just let go of Chiori when Maria came over with her father.

"Maria-chan," Kyouko said and turned to Kouki. "Kouki-san, just arrived?"

"Ah yes, actually," Kouki answered.

"Oneesama, you aren't going to dance?" Maria asked.

"Ah, I just…"

"Then you can dance with father," Maria said, cutting down Kyouko's words. She nudged her father.

Kanae, Chiori and Hiou lifted their brows upon seeing that. Even Momose and Kijima were confused upon seeing that view from afar. They all had noticed the little girl's probable intention for doing that but still found it amusing.

Kouki smiled and held out his hand to Kyouko. "Would you like a dance, Kyouko-san?"

Kyouko was considering. _Just a dance won't do any harm,_ she thought and accepted the offer. Kyouko and Kouki left the group and got into the dance floor. Maria looked content with the view.

"Hey Maria-chan, are you trying to do what I think you do?" Kanae asked.

"What do you mean, Kanae-san?" Maria asked back.

"Are you trying to hook your father and our Kyouko-chan up?" Chiori asked.

"Oh, you guys understand?" She looked happy.

"Isn't that bad?" Hiou asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Maria said, glaring at Hiou.

Hiou shrugged. "She might have a boyfriend?"

"She has none," Maria said confidently.

Hiou looked at Kanae and Chiori mouthed, 'She still doesn't know about them?'

Kanae and Chiori shook their heads. Hiou rolled his eyes. He thought that at least someone should tell that little girl about Ren. He felt sorry for her after the last incident on set, even though he was having fun in 'the competition' as well. He knew that that girl was close with Kyouko and she might end up hating her for keeping it. He had noticed her intention about Kyouko and her father when he saw it on the set.

They gasped when they saw Ren and Murasame arrived at the same time. Yashiro was behind Ren with a mischievous smile on his face. Murasame looked around to find Kyouko and sighed when he noticed Kyouko was nowhere in sight. He walked up to Momose and Kijima. Ren, on the other hand, with Yashiro beside him, walked up to Kanae, Chiori, Hiou and Maria. Both men greeted the group.

"Where's Kyouko-chan?" Yashiro asked. "With Shouko?"

"Ah, I have no idea where Shouko-san is but Kyouko is dancing with…" Kanae said reluctantly.

"My father. Oneesama is there," Maria cut off Kanae's words and pointed to the middle of the hall where they could see Kyouko was dancing with Kouki. She was chatting with him as well.

Yashiro cringed. He could almost sense the presence of the Demon Lord.

"Oh, really? I think I want to greet her and thank her for inviting me here," Ren said with 'lying' smile plastered on his face.

Even though Kuon was really angry, he couldn't say anything when Kyouko came to greet him. In a couple of hours it would be her birthday. He didn't have the heart to get angry with her. He only smiled when he saw her. Kouki was staring at him with an indescribable look. He saw the man, sighed and walked away from them. Maria was following her father confused.

When the clock finally turned 12 at midnight, all the guests were shouting Merry Christmas in joy. At the time, Kuon was handing Kyouko a stem of a red rose.

"Happy 22nd birthday, Kyouko," Kuon said with a smile. He had forgotten his anger.

"You remember?" Kyouko asked back. She accepted the rose happily.

"Yes. You told me when we were small."

"Thanks, Co… Tsuruga-san."

Both Kuon and Kyouko stared at each other with a loving expression on their faces.

Unbeknownst to them, Maria was watching their interactions from somewhere secluded. Kouki was standing beside her. He patted her shoulder softly.

"She didn't say anything about that man," Maria said bitterly. She had just heard the news from Kouki. "Why didn't she say anything to me?"

"I don't know, Maria but…"

"Aren't you disappointed as well, Father?" Maria asked.

"Maria, it's fine for me if I can't be with her. I have you, my daughter," he said with a smile.

"Is it really okay for you, father?"

Kouki smiled and nodded.

Maria had accepted the fact that Kyouko now had someone special to her and it wasn't her father but she couldn't help being unhappy. She glared at Kuon whenever Kyouko didn't look. She was even more disappointed when Kyouko told her about Ren being her boyfriend in private. Kyouko had apologised for not telling her sooner since she wanted to introduce him properly this time.

"I'll be happy if you do, oneesama," Maria said.

"Thank you, Maria-chan."

* * *

><p>"Kyouko, please go up first. I think I left my phone inside the car. I'll go find it first," Kuon said when the elevator in the basement opened.<p>

"Eh, I'll wait for you then," Kyouko said.

"No, please go up first. I'll be fast," He said with a smile.

"Okay then," she said and boarded onto the elevator.

Kyouko was confused with Kuon's sudden strange actions. He rarely forgot things as he had a very good memory. When she arrived on her floor (5th floor), she walked slowly, hoping he would be appear soon - but he didn't. Kyouko opened her condominium unit's door. She slid out of her shoes and switched on the light. The door closed with a soft thud. She proceeded to the living room and found a note on the living room table. It read, 'Please go to the balcony! Kuon.'

She was getting even more confused. She rarely went to the balcony since her balcony was on the building's back and nothing interesting could be seen from there - aside a green mattress of grass. She walked to the balcony and found another note tied onto the railings. It read, 'Please look down! Kuon.'

She looked down and gasped of something she saw down there. The green mattress of grasses looked so clear from above - even at night. She cried upon seeing the words in red, which was probably created by a bunch of red coloured flowers. It read, 'Kyouko, will you marry me? Kuon.'

She jumped in surprise when a bouquet of red roses appeared in front of her eyes. She turned back and found Kuon. She accepted the bouquet and smiled gently. Tears were still dripping down her cheeks.

"How did you do that?" she asked, pointing down at the ground below.

"A help from some florist and Yashiro," Kuon said. "It was from many pots of white and red roses. Do you like it?"

"I like it and you gave me red roses again. You gave me one earlier."

"That and this are different. That one was your birthday rose and this one," he paused with a meaningful look. He was looking at the bouquet.

Kyouko noticed his gaze fell on the flowers and she looked down at the bouquet as well. She noticed a rose bud amongst the full bloom roses. She gasped when she saw what was resting on the rose bud. It was a carved accented golden ring with single diamond on it. It looked simple but it was elegant.

"It is a package with the words below, Kyouko," Kuon said. "So, I'll ask again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she answered with a smile.

Kuon took the ring, reached for her left hand and slid it on her ring finger. He smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive."

She laughed softly. "You made me remember our first advert together."

"This is not an advert. It's my real proposal. Sorry, no candle light dinner, no romantic lines. I guess I'm hopeless." He laughed softly.

"I don't mind the setting. I was touched just by that." She pointed down to the ground. "Won't it be bad if someone see that?"

"Hmm… no, it will be cleaned up early in the morning. Most people won't even realise it was there. I guess no one will even take notice of it. This view isn't really beautiful which I was thankful, so I could arrange it all easily."

She giggled. "Kuon, I can hear your heartbeat. It is so fast."

"Can you blame me for being nervous? What if you reject me?"

"You know I won't. I just didn't expect it to be so fast, as at first you wanted me to wait for this."

"Well, I'm not very patient. I think I've waited quite a long time actually. We met when we were small, we met again almost 5 years ago, and we are together now. I like you a lot even though you're a 6 years old crybaby. I fell in love with you when you were playing someone else. I'm deeply in love with you right now. I think whenever it happened, it was- and is- always you."

She stared up at him and kissed his jaw. "Kuon, I love you."

"I love you too, Kyouko." Kuon leant down and kissed her softly.

The night was still long and it was spent with many kisses, celebrating their engagement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm sorry for the delay. More chapters are coming (hopefully). Like the title, 'One Step Closer', it almost coming to an end. Thanks for reading. Review if you like to tell me what you think. **

**Big thanks for my betareader lozipozivanillabean for the wonderful beta, as usual. ;)**


	28. The Wedding and Media Commotion

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 : The Wedding and Media Commotion<strong>

It was mid-May and Kyouko and Kuon had started to prepare for their secret marriage after New Year. It would be held in mid-June, considering their schedules and the preparation for visas and such. They hadn't thought about announcing the upcoming event to the media in Japan. They thought that the moment should be a private one with the family. Moreover, the holy matrimony would be held in a small chapel in the US instead, near the older Hizuri residence. Kyouko had convinced Kuon that the event should be done in the US instead of Japan. She said that it was time for him to head home. They decided they would announce their marriage and hold a wedding banquet after they came back from their honeymoon. Lory was opposed to the idea of no announcement at first, since it could be considered rude as Kyouko was the no.1 actress in the country and Kuon was the newly most desirable man in Japan, replacing Murasame after his debut movie premiered.

Their movie 'Wagaya no Sandaime' had placed as no.1 in Japanese's box office list for weeks after it had premiered in mid-March. Their romance on screen captivated many people especially the hot scene. Many of them were surprised at seeing the supposedly modest actress agreed to a steamy scene in a movie. The media had been speculating the probable on-set romance happening between the two actors. Most of the critiques had stated that the scene felt real.

His appearance in Kyouko's drama 'Watashi ha Dare?' also contributed to his current fame as he played a perfectly nerdy professor, unlike his fierce outlook in 'Wagaya no Sandaime'. Being awarded as the best actor and best newcomer in Japan's Academy Awards completed his achievement. He received many offers for movies and dramas afterwards and it was certainly not arguable that he had incredible acting talent as well. His fan base was increasing rapidly, especially in the number of women. Some single actresses openly flirted with him, but he didn't show any interest in any of them. It added more to the media's speculation about his relationship with Kyouko. Some of the pissed off actresses openly said that he was probably gay. Kuon told Kyouko that it might be good for them to think of him as a gay and then they would definitely leave him alone. Kyouko wasn't happy with that but she got to agree with the fact that women might leave him alone that way.

As for Kyouko, she still ended up taking the drama 'Musume to Futari de Jinsei wo Arukimasu' (I Live My Life together with My Daughter). Lory couldn't oppose any longer since Kyouko insisted on doing it and as well as this, Kuon encouraged her to take the role. Despite her inexperience in the role, she did well. She had got Julie to be her counselor for the role and this really helped. She also learned from Kuon's childhood video which taken by Kuu. She laughed out loud when she saw Julie stuffing lots of different types of food into Kuon's mouth. Kuon cried a lot in the video and looked very adorable in Kyouko's perspective. Kuon had been the target of Kyouko's teasing for several days because of that. She went a bit sentimental when she saw a video of him when he was 10 years old. She was reminded of their childhood in the clearing near the Fuwa Ryoukan.

What surprised her the most, was a video sent by Shou's mother, Fuwa Ryoukan's Okami. She cried a lot when she watched the video. It was a video of her mother talking when she was holding the baby Kyouko in her hands. She looked very happy with a wide smile plastered on her face. She praised her little miracle as the most beautiful baby in the world. From the letter she received in the video, Fuwa-san stated that the video was made when Kyouko was only just born. It was to sent for her father to see in another country. He was working as a railway specialist civil engineer in a developing country at that time. The video was never sent when they received the news that Kyouko's father, Mogami Ryouichi, was killed in an accident in the work. He was run over by a train when they were testing the railway. Fuwa-san had also written than she had just found the video when she went to Kyouko's old house by Kyouko's request to check the house's condition. She accidentally found it in the Saena's ex-office room's bookshelf when she was cleaning the bookshelf. It was hidden inside a book box. She had also stated that Saena died of an overdose of antidepressant, perhaps due to the fact she was missing her father a lot.

Kyouko had acted out her character based on her mother's expression. She now understood why her mother had been bitter to her, but it was still hard to comprehend it. She had thought that whatever the reason was for her cold attitude, she had wanted her mother's love all the time and felt if she really loved her, she should treat her well. After all, didn't she say in the video that Kyouko looked like her father a lot especially her golden eyes. Kyouko had just known that she had foreign blood in her, making her three quarters Japanese. Her father was a half Japanese like Kuu. She felt a little content upon finding out her mother didn't really hate her.

Since filming the drama, it had accepted much praise. Most mothers who watched the drama were touched by it and as a result, Kyouko had accepted many fan mails from different mothers around the country. Many of them had also sent photos of them with their daughters. Kyouko smiled contently when she finished reading the mountain of fan mails she had received. She arranged all the photos inside some albums she had specifically bought for that purpose. She had at least 10 albums of photos now.

Yashiro had been busy arranging both Kuon and Kyouko's schedules since March. Shouko had been asked by Kyouko to rest in home till the baby was born. They were still careful with not showing up together a lot. Kuon had always drove her to work and picked her up afterwards. So far, no one had noticed their dating relationship. They simply had very similar schedules with their photo shoot, commercial and another movie shot together.

They had also just finished filming their other movie together 'Ibasho wo Sagashite' (Looking for A Place Where I Belong). It was a movie where a woman was all alone in the world, without friends and where her ex-boyfriend had left her to marry another woman. She sold her apartment, two cars and all her belongings. She was devastated and looked for someplace far from where she had lived to end her life. Then, a man appeared to her and came to her rescue. The man was a professional emergency rescuer that currently hiked the mountain when he found the woman standing on a stony and dangerous cliff. The woman had cried a lot. She said that she wanted to end her life since it was the most peaceful place for her. The man snapped and scolded her for what felt to her, like a century. The man offered her place to live and afterwards, they started to live together in a small one-room apartment. Her life started to brighten up and she was scared when she found out she was starting to fall for the man. She was afraid to accept the new love, afraid that she would lose it again. She went missing again and the man was devastated. He found her on the very same cliff. This time, he saw the woman throw something from there. He got closer and scolded her for another stupid thing she had done. The woman told him that she wouldn't go over the edge of the cliff. She confessed her love to the man, not hoping to be accepted. She simply wanted to move on and go on with her life. She was ready if he rejected her. She had been really surprised when the man told her the same thing. The two of them promised each other to live their life to the fullest. It was ended with their voices stated, "**Zutto ibasho wo sagashiteita. Kimi no soba ni ha watashi/ore no ibasho**." (I've been looking for the place where I belonged. At your side is where I belong.)

They found it amusing when they read the script at first. It seemed a lot like their story, but with a slightly different situation. They decided to take the movie without considering it too much. The story intrigued them and it was a decent movie without any bed scene in it. They did share a bed in the movie, but it was just like their real life where they only cuddled up, kissed, slept and had a little talk about their days in one bed before they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Regarding their engagement, Kyouko always wore her engagement ring and it had pricked an interest amongst the media. Some headlines stated 'Kyouko, the top actress engaged?', 'Who's the lucky man?', 'Kyouko's secret engagement?' were widely written and published. Some paparazzi had been tailing Kyouko for months to no avail It was dismissed later as a fluke and misleading news. They had concluded it was just an accessory she liked a lot, like her Princess Rosa necklace.

Julie and Kuu had been really happy when the couple announced their plan. Both parents tried to coax the couple to have a more extravagant party, with it being more open and bigger.

"You guys really won't accept an open party?" Kuu asked. He sounded a little disappointed. "Even though you were 'only' an antagonist specialist in the US, you're still quite well known, Kuon. I think some Directors were looking for you after you ran away from home."

"We can have one in Japan later. And Dad, I didn't run away from home to be precise," Kuon said in annoyance. "I lived on my own, remember?"

Kyouko giggled when she heard Kuu whining and saying how not cute Kuon was.

"Then we will be expecting you two soon." Julie said. "Don't listen to your Dad. If you guys wanted it to be a limited one, I can't say anything about that. Kuu just think that his pride is going to be hurt with him being very well known here and his son wanted a closed party? He thought the public would curse him for keeping it a secret." Julie laughed.

"Many celebrities did it too," Kuon said.

"They allowed exclusive photos to be taken though," Kuu argued.

Kuon looked at Kyouko and she looked back at him confused.

"Dad, we'll still want it to be a private party. We're not well known there after all. It's different in Japan," Kuon said while Kyouko smiled, agreeing with him.

Kuu sighed in defeat. "Fine! But I'm hiring professional photographers for taking records at the wedding. I'll make the video too."

Kyouko laughed softly. "It's okay with the video and photo taking."

"Dad, Mom, we'll get going now. See you there," Kuon said.

"Okay. Have a nice flight!" Kuu and Julie said in unison.

Kyouko turned off the phone.

"Ready, Cain?" She giggled at the sight before her.

Kuon was disguised as Cain Heel this time. He had dropped by LME earlier to get Jelly helped him with the disguise. Kyouko was surprised when she saw him come home. She was still packing in hurry when he got home. She had just come back from her advert shoot and had no time to disguise herself. And with Kuu and Julie called them when they were about to leave.

"Sure. Too bad you can't put on Setsuka's disguise," Kuon said with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's go before we're late."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them, there were still some paparazzi stalking Kyouko. They spotted her leaving her condominium complex dragging a suitcase behind her. She was hailing a cab when they noticed the man beside her, which surprised them. They took photos of the couple and followed them.<p>

Kuon and Kyouko arrived on time. They met up with Kanae and Chiori in the departure gate. Kanae and Chiori gaped at the man beside Kyouko.

"Wait up! Aren't you Cain Heel?" Kanae pointed a finger at him. "I thought you said he is Kuon Hizuri?" She turned to Kyouko.

"Well, Mouko-san, he was Cain too," Kyouko said.

Kyouko had told her manager and two best friends about Ren's real identity. Both Kanae and Chiori were surprised at finding it out. And now, other surprising news was thrown to them again.

"You sure have so many surprising things in you, Hizuri-san," Chiori said. "What next?"

"Hmm next? Well, nothing more, I guess," Kuon answered. "Shall we go? I think it's time for boarding?"

They were indeed being called for boarding, for the second time.

"Mou! Are you guys being careful? I think I saw some… Okay, let's move now," Kanae didn't finish her sentence. She started to push Kyouko and Chiori.

She had noticed the paparazzi and by now Kyouko, Kuon and Chiori had as well. They hurried to line up. Some of the paparazzi managed to take photos of the four of them, but before they could get closer, the four celebrities had disappeared. They were boarding the plane and it took off 35 minutes later.

"Hey, that was thrilling," Chiori said. She huffed in relief.

"Mou! I'm so not doing it a second time," Kanae said.

Kyouko laughed. "Sorry. I feel bad for this."

"We were in a rush, thankfully," Kuon said. "Let's just relax. We'll be safe when we reach there."

"Hopefully," the other three answered.

* * *

><p>The media was working fast. They managed to publish some articles online a couple hours later. The next morning, Japan was shocked by the big news.<p>

'Actress Kyouko's boyfriend is British Actor, Cain Heel', 'Kyouko is really engaged?', 'Kyouko and her mysterious boyfriend headed to London?' were some of the news titles. The media kept publishing the speculative story around her engagement. They had been sure of the identity of her mysterious man. They published the picture of the two kissing in the headline. The picture was caught just outside her condominium complex. Some of the articles regarding Cain Heel also popped out. Some of the media reporters who believed they were heading for London, were going to London as well.

Whilst Japan's mass media and public were in chaos, the four celebrities arrived in the states and couldn't be more relieved when they could finally be at ease, without the media's hyenas chasing after them.

"Kyouko, Kuon," Julie welcomed them with her opened arms. She came forward and bear hugged the two actors.

"Mom," Kuon said painfully. "That hurts."

"Julie-san, that hurts," Kyouko stated as well.

"Aw… sorry guys. I'm just sooooooo happy that I can finally meet my boy and my daughter," Julie said with a wide smile. "Ah, and you two, how are you? It's been a very long time."

"Hizuri-san, long time no see." Kanae and Chiori bowed to the older lady.

"Aw, you're at it again. Don't call me Hizuri-san. Just call me Julie."

Whilst Julie talked to Kanae and Chiori, Kuon and Kyouko both gave Kuu a hug.

"Hi Dad," Kyouko said.

"Ah, Daddy is so happy. You get to be my real daughter at last. Good job, Kuon," Kuu said with a grin.

"Kyouko, isn't it time to call me mom?" Julie asked. She smiled meaningfully to the younger woman.

"Um… Mom."

"Yay! She called me mom. You hear that, Kuu?" Julie said. She hugged Kuu tightly and kissed him soundly.

Kyouko, Kuon, Kanae and Chiori cringed upon seeing the two lovey-dovey older celebrities making out without restraint in public.

"Mom, Dad! Hey, you guys can continue it at home, shouldn't we get going now?" Kuon said with a slight blush on his cheek.

Kuu and Julie stopped kissing and turned to Kuon. "Oh, our baby is protesting," Julie said. "Well, let's get going then."

"Gee, I'm not a baby," Kuon said.

The three other ladies giggled at the flustered Kuon.

"It will be nice if we get to be like them," Chiori said.

"Yeah, that's right." Kanae nodded. "They are so lovey-dovey."

Kyouko only smiled and grabbed Kuon's arm, following Julie and Kuu out of the airport.

"Ah, another couple has followed. Now I'm hoping he's here," Chiori whined.

"Don't sulk! You have me, honey," Kanae said, grinning evilly.

"Ew, Kanae. I'm straight."

"Mou! It's just a joke. Let's follow them before they disappear from our sight."

* * *

><p>"Fu fu fu…" Chiori grinned evilly.<p>

"Mou, don't freak her out, Chiori!" Kanae slapped Chiori's back. "She's already so nervous."

They both looked at the trembling bride before their eyes.

"What if I mess up?" Kyouko asked with teary eyes. "And end up tripping on my dress?"

"Hmm, what if you treat it like your advert shooting? Or PV? You managed to do it right, right?" Kanae said with a smile.

"Advert?" Kyouko asked. "You mean that wedding band advert? But that's wasn't a real wedding. This one is real."

"Don't worry, we're by your side, remember?" Chiori said.

Kanae and Chiori were to be her bridesmaids, with Kanae as the maid of honour.

"I will be there too," Maria said.

Maria was also there to offer her support. She was Kyouko's bridesmaid as well.

"Re- really? Don't leave me half way, okay?" Kyouko pleaded.

"Mou, why are you being so insecure? But well, nerve is mandatory on this day," Kanae said.

"Yes, I think so too." Chiori nodded.

"Oneesama, I think it's time?" Maria said.

* * *

><p>The holy matrimony went well. Kyouko didn't trip or slip up at all. She was really calm even though they could hear how her voice trembled when she said her vow.<p>

Kuon smiled at the sight of his now wife, walking calmly beside of him heading outside the chapel.

"Kyouko," Kuon said in a low voice.

Kyouko's head snapped up at him, "What is it Kuon?"

"I love you."

She blushed red and he laughed softly. Just when they stepped out of the chapel's door, they were assaulted by tons of camera flashes. Both stars stopped in their tracks, surprised.

Before they could even talk, there were tons of questions directed at them by the media.

"Mr Hizuri, where have you been for the past 18 months?"

"Congratulations on your marriage, Mr Hizuri."

"Mr Hizuri, how are you feeling being able to tie a knot with Kyouko, Japan's top model?"

"Miss Kyouko, how do you get to know Mr Hizuri?"

"Miss Kyouko, how do you feel being married to Hollywood's 'bad guy'?"

"Mr Hizuri what's your next plan after your marriage? Are you going to disappear again?"

"Mr Hizuri! Miss Kyouko! Please give us your comments on…"

Kyouko and Kuon stood still, not knowing what to do and what to answer. They had never expected this kind of thing would happen on their wedding day. The both of them even thought something like _'if only Yashiro was here…'_. Yashiro wasn't able to come since Shouko would give birth sometime soon. They looked around to find some aid and they saw Kuu and Julie waving in panic as well. They could see that Julie and Kuu were being asked questions as well.

"I… Shut up!" Kuon shouted and all the buzzing-like voices stopped. All eyes were directed at him. "My apologies, but today is mine and Kyouko's wedding day. Please let us finish this first, then we can start to answer your questions after the party. Will you guys please wait? We'll definitely give you a clarification on this matter further on."

Kyouko smiled and rubbed his arms softly. Kuon looked down at her tenderly and smiled.

The mass media stopped in tracks and offered their apologies.

* * *

><p>The supposedly private and close party in Hizuri's residence was added with the media's journalist and reporters. There were even some Japanese reporters there. They were coincidentally in the area for doing a report on Hollywood newest movie. They were surprised as well, because not only was Kyouko their no.1 actress, she was getting married in the US to a long lost Hollywood actor. They were curious about how the two had met. They had read the online news that Kyouko's boyfriend was supposed to be Cain Heel, an actor from United Kingdom. So how did she end up marrying Kuon Hizuri instead?<p>

The party was going well despite all that had happened. They still managed to do all the customs required. Their first dance as husband and wife, Kyouko's father daughter dance with Kuu, bouquet throwing... the whole lot was done. They had set up the place for conducting the interview. Lory was helping with the whole thing. He would be one of the sources for the interview as well.

Kyouko, Kuon, Kuu, Julie and Lory sat in front of the podium. The mass media journalists were taking photos and those from Japan were doing a live broadcast on it. In Japan, at the same time, every screen and news were showing Kyouko and her husband live interview from Beverly Hills, California. Most of the public were watching in amusement. Some celebrities were astonished as well upon seeing the footage. The interview hasn't even started. They were waiting.

"First of all, our apologies for messing up your wedding, Mr Hizuri and Mrs Hizuri," one of the journalists said.

Kuon and Kyouko smiled and waved off the apologies.

"Mr Hizuri, congratulations on your wedding. If I may ask, where have you been for the past 18 months?"

"Thank you," Kuon said. "I was in Japan for these past 18 months."

"What were you doing in Japan?"

"I worked as an actor. I'm working for LME, and this is my boss there," he gestured to Lory. Lory nodded and understood what he meant.

"He had been under a stage name. In Japan, if Japan journalists are present here, you probably know the name. It is Tsuruga Ren," Lory stated.

The Japanese journalists were amused, so were those who watched the live interview in Japan. Most people muttered something like, "What? Tsuruga Ren the newly rising actor was actually a veteran Hollywood actor?"

"Kyouko-san, how do you explain your appearance in Narita airport with Cain Heel and you're marrying Hizuri-san instead?" This time the question came from Japan's journalist.

Kyouko looked at Lory and saw him nod.

"Ah, actually, Kuon has been under another stage name when he played BJ, if you remember the movie called 'The Tragic Marker', 5 years ago in Japan," Kyouko stated. "He was Cain Heel as well."

"It was also under LME," Lory added.

Back in Japan, Murasame was surprised upon hearing Kyouko's statement regarding Cain Heel's real identity.

"Mr Hizuri, why did you go to Japan when you could be a bigger actor here in the states like your father?"

The room's temperature dropped down a few degrees upon the question asked. Kuon smiled brightly and answered, "I just wanted an environment change. I wanted to act out different characters so I took Mr Takarada's offer. Fortunately, Japan offered that."

"Hizuri-san, there's no doubt that you're incredibly good in playing a bad guy role. Your debut movie in Japan, 'Wagaya no Sandaime' has proven it."

"Ah, I'm flattered for your acknowledgement," Kuon said, still smiling brightly.

Kyouko had noticed the Demon Lord's presence by the increasing intensity of the smile he displayed.

"Whilst we understand that Hizuri-san met Kyouko-san when he is Tsuruga Ren, what made you two decide to get married? We didn't even notice the two of you were dating."

"We didn't meet as Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko actually," Kuon said.

"Can you please explain?"

"Kuon and I were childhood friends. We met for the first time 16 years ago in Kyoto," Kyouko said. "We met again when he was Cain Heel. I was with him, as Setsuka Heel, Cain's sister. I was assigned as his temporary manager. I'd done some translations for him too. I wasn't a very well-known actress at that time and therefore had time for the assignment."

Shou in Japan snorted over the statement. _Her childhood friend can only be me. I have never heard of this guy. And damn, didn't Kyouko say he was gay? Or did she cheat on me as well? _He turned off the television and threw the remote control somewhere.

Murasame on the other hand was sweat dropping. _No wonder Cain Heel kept glaring at me. Kyouko-chan was Setsuka? Wow, she's really amazing. Too bad she's someone else's wife now. Ah, now I know why I was late offering her a ride…_ He sighed and turned off the television. He was preparing to go for his drama shoot.

"And we met again 18 months ago," Kuon added.

"Does this mean you two have been having a long distance relationship all this time?"

"No, actually. We agreed to date not very long after we met again," Kyouko said, not bother to elaborate further.

"As for why we decided to get married, because we love each other, do you have any other explanation?" Kuon said.

"Well, since it was a really sudden marriage, we were thinking that it was a shotgun wedding. Perhaps Kyouko-san got pregnant?"

"Oh no, she's not pregnant. An unmarried woman couldn't possibly get pregnant before married, right? Unless she's like the Virgin Mary," Kuon said with his lying gentlemanly smile plastered on his face.

Kyouko blushed hard. Kuon had just implied that she was still a virgin. Most people in the room gaped at his implied statement. They found it unbelievable.

"Hizuri-san, Kyouko-san, what will you two plan for the future? Will you be return back to US and start again or staying in Japan since Kyouko-san is Japan's top actress or will she follow you here and try her luck in Hollywood? She's already an internationally well-known model after all."

"I haven't discussed this with my wife, but I will be where she is. Tsuruga Ren exists because of her and where she is will be the place where I'll be, for now and forever," Kuon answered. "I'll definitely listen to her. I love her a lot."

Kyouko was stunned. She was touched by his words. She felt her tears threatened to fall. The mass media caught the statement as he would resume his identity as actor with stage name Tsuruga Ren instead of going back to the US.

"I think it will be something I and Kuon discuss later. I will be with him wherever he wants to. I think I'd like to quote from our recent movie that will be on the Cinema soon in Japan. **Kare no soba ni ha watashi no ibasho**. (At his side is where I belong)" Kyouko gripped Kuon's hand when she said that. Kuon smiled gently to her.

Some of the non-Japanese journalists were confused over the quoted statement but they took note of it anyway. The interview went on for another 30 minutes with lighter topics, whilst some questions were directed at Kuu and Julie regarding the wedding as well.

* * *

><p>"Hizuri-san, allow us to borrow Kyouko for a while," Kanae said with mischievous smile.<p>

"Okay."

Kyouko was dragged by Kanae and Chiori to somewhere secluded.

"Hey!" Hiou patted Kuon's shoulder. "It was already a surprised that you're a Hizuri. To think that you were Cain Heel too."

Kuon smiled. "Well, do you like the surprise? Thanks for being here."

"Anytime."

Hiou was asked to be Kuon's best man. He arrived one day after Kuon and the ladies.

"By the way, this time you will not chicken out, right?" Hiou grinned evilly. "Oh, don't tell me you don't know how to?"

"Hey, don't tease me, young man!"

"Well, I can give you a few tips."

"I'll pass."

"Really? I heard from Hizuri Kuu-san that you were practically a monk. Are you sure you can?"

_Damn Dad, what the hell did you tell this kid? _Kuon gritted his teeth.

"You might want to give her a good memory for her first time," Hiou continued mercilessly.

Before Kuon could say anything, Kanae and Chiori escorted Kyouko back to his side. Kyouko's face was all red. Kuon saw that Kanae and Chiori grinned evilly and even did high fives with Hiou.

"Now now, off you go newlyweds," Kanae ushered them to leave.

"But…" Kyouko said.

"What? You remember what we told you just now, right?" Chiori said.

Kyouko blushed even redder.

"Oh and Hizuri-san, don't rush it and don't be shy," Kanae and Chiori both said.

Kuon blushed as well. _These ladies are just as bad as that kid._

The couple finally left after excusing themselves. They were seen left to the second floor.

"Hey Kanae," Hiou said after the couple was out from their sights.

"What?" Kanae asked back.

"Let's get married next year when I turn 18," he said bluntly.

"Hmm… okay," Kanae answered after considered it for a while.

"Gee, you guys are so not romantic. Where's the flower? Where's the kneeling? Where's the 'will you marry me and make me happiest man alive' lines?" Chiori commented. "And where's the ring? Why do I have to be the one watching this unromantic proposal event? I don't know whether I should envy or pity you guys. I'm hoping mine won't be like this."

"Mou! What's wrong with that?" Kanae asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Hiou asked. "I'm just like that anyway. It's not you I said it to anyway."

"Gee, you guys are hopeless," Chiori said. "Bye!"

Kanae and Hiou were laughing at Chiori's frustrated state.

"She just missed him," Kanae said.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Enjoy this long treat from me. Hehe... I actually wanted to merged it with the Epilogue but it will be really long, so I decided that epilogue will have to be another chapter. The epilogue will be uploaded soon. ^ ^ Well, I've written it since a week ago, and it just finished in the beta now. Some might expect the very happy and smooth wedding occasion, too bad, I'm evil, really. I made their wedding day encountered Media's attack. I wrote several reaction of Murasame and Shou :P, but not that major, really... I was focusing this chapter on the media and their wedding, it was in the title.**

**Thank you for reading and tell me what you think if you like.**

**Thank you for great beta for my betareader lozipozivanillabean. **


	29. Epilogue : A Portrait of A Happy Family

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue : A Portrait of A Happy Family<strong>

Kyouko was awake. She felt Kuon's warm body enveloped around her own. His hands were on her torso, holding her possessively. She looked up and found his sleeping face. She smiled at the sight of her husband. _Husband? This is my husband…_ She thought. She had never thought that she would one day get married, especially after Shou brutally wounded her heart. She was supposed to close her heart, not accepting love forever. But this one man, she found him on a road, broken and injured. He was looking for her without knowing who she was. She chuckled inwardly remembering the day she brought him home.

She thought back to when she found out he was Corn, her childhood fairy prince. She felt that they had known each other for forever. She had been shocked upon his confession about himself as Cain, the man she loved in the past. _I love you, Kuon._ She said inwardly. She raised her hand to stroke his hair.

"Kyouko," Kuon called. His eyes opened slowly. "Hey, dear," he said. He looked deep into her eyes.

Kyouko felt blushes threatened to creep onto her cheeks. "Hey Corn."

"What is it?" he asked. "You're early?" His gazes wandered around and finally found the clock on the wall. "It's still five in the morning."

"No, I have just woken up and…"

"You want another round?" he teased.

She blushed hard. "Uh, why do you have to say something embarrassing like this?" She smacked his arm playfully.

He laughed softly. As to prove his point, his hands wandered around her body and she moaned softly when he touched certain parts.

"Kuon, I need to get up. I want to make breakfast," she said, stopping his hands from going further.

"You always want to eat something when you're nervous," he said playfully. "So cute."

"I need to make a grand breakfast. Dad expected that," she said. "It's not that I'm nervous."

"Heh? You're my wife, why are you making breakfast for my father? You should serve me first, and I want a **breakfast** in bed now," he said in a husky voice and leaned over to her, capturing her lips hungrily.

They kissed and broke apart when they needed air.

"Kuon... I'm still…" she hesitated to say what she was going to, and her words ended in a mumble instead. Her face reddened upon finishing her sentence.

He chuckled. "Sorry, last night was your first time. I forgot. Well, if you reacted to me like that, I might forget everything else. Did I hurt you?"

"No."

She sat up and the blanket fell from her body. She squeaked and hurriedly covered her bare chest. Her face and body had gone red and Kuon found it amusing.

"Kyouko, I've seen all of it. Why are you still feeling embarrassed?" he asked and reached for her, pulling her back into his arms.

She smacked him on his chest. She couldn't help the feeling of shame creeping onto her. She tried to compose herself. "Kuon, about your career, what are you going to do?"

He was surprised by the sudden question but they did need to talk about it. He had thought that he would always in Japan and thus never talked to her about it. With all the questions from yesterday, she might be the one feeling bad if he had to stay in Japan instead of resuming his job in the US.

"Kyouko, I've thought about how I wanted to always be in Japan - as Tsuruga Ren. Now that we're married, I want to be always by your side."

"But… you have job in the US too."

"Um, really? My job was mostly as a stuntman rather than an actor. And I went to Japan to find the place I belong to… as an actor, and as a person afterwards. You don't have to feel bad. Being Tsuruga Ren is nice for me. I think acting in the US exhausted me. I'd rather stay in Japan, with you."

"But won't you regret it?"

"Kyouko honey, do you want me to work here in the US and with you in Japan?"

"No, I will follow you here. I'll stop being an actress and be an ordinary housewife if you want me to."

Kuon gasped. He didn't think that she would sacrifice this much for him but he didn't want that.

"No. Acting is your passion. I can feel it. You can't stop acting, Kyouko. Acting is my passion too and I've chosen Japan. You're there and you're the reason Tsuruga Ren was born. I want to be where you are. Is that bad?"

"No, but are you really sure?" Kyouko asked again. She was touched by his words and tears started to fall on her cheeks.

Kuon wiped her tears and nodded. "Yes after all, at your side is where I belong - now and forever."

He leant down and kissed her softly. They continued kissing softly and comforting each other.

"Kuon, it's not that I'm nervous but… I really need to make breakfast now," Kyouko said, after they broke their kiss.

"Why?" he asked.

As if on cue, he heard a loud growl from her stomach echo around the room. He laughed and Kyouko blushed.

"My dragons are asking for food."

"I see. Oh yeah, Kyouko, last night… no protection was involved. I'm sure you aren't using birth control either. You could have got pregnant. Are you okay with having child so soon if ever?"

She smiled knowingly. She knew that Kuon must be worried of how she reacted about being a mother since she wasn't on the best terms with her own mother. "Yes, I want children from you."

"Even if I want a dozen of kids?" he teased her.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked in horror. She was reminded of Kanae's household. That was the first time she went to Kanae's house. She was stunned when she found Kanae had so many siblings, nieces and nephews. She couldn't imagine if they had a dozen of kids. She was horrified.

"What if I'm serious?" Kuon kept teasing her.

"…"

"No, I'm just kidding of course," Kuon said again after noticing her silent state.

Her stomach growled loudly again as an answer and he laughed.

"I see that you're really hungry. Let's get up then. I'll help you with the breakfast."

She smiled and nodded happily. "Okay."

* * *

><p>When they came back to Japan three weeks later, they were welcomed by a sea of fans and mass media. Yashiro came to pick them up and managed to tame the fans as usual. The public didn't seem mind with their marriage and congratulated them.<p>

They held a press conference for clarification and announcement. They also held a wedding banquet. This time, Daruma-ya's Okami and Taisho were present, even Fuwa Ryoukan's Okami and Taisho were present too. Many celebrities attended the banquet as well. Some jealous actresses openly mocked Kyouko for marrying a gay, which she waved off by how wonderful her husband was, and it pissed them off. They didn't dare to get back at her since they were nothing near the top actress of the country.

Kyouko invited Shou as well since she thought of him as her friend. She had been really happy when he came with Mimori. He told her that he was engaged to Mimori. She was surprised when she saw Mimori's baby bump. She congratulated them on their engagement.

"Yo, Heel-san, I was surprised when I found out," Murasame said when he met Kuon.

Kuon laughed.

"Congratulations. So I was right about stepping onto your landmine that time."

"Thanks but what do you mean?" Kuon asked confusedly.

Murasame pointed at Kyouko. The actress was chatting happily with Momose and Kijima nearby.

"Her, of course. I noticed you were angry if I got too close to 'your sister' and I was convinced when I heard that you were Cain Heel from the TV."

"Oh, really?" Kuon's expression changed to BJ.

"Yeah but it's too bad eh? I was really lost to you 5 years ago, lost again in the movie and even now in real life," Murasame said then laughed at his own remark.

Kuon smirked and Murasame patted his back, then walked away.

* * *

><p>5 years later…<p>

It was late at night. There was a big English style manor in the Aoyama area of Tokyo. The wooden plague with 'Hizuri' on the house's front gate explained who the owner was.

In the living room, there were many photos framed and hanged on the wall. One of the photos showed Kuon, Kyouko and two little boys around 3 or 4 years old playing in a garden. One of them had dark locks whilst the other had light brown hair. Both the boys had green eyes with a golden hue. They looked so much like Kuon when he was small and they were smiling widely in the photos. There was also a big photograph where Kuon and Kyouko were in their wedding outfits. Both of them were smiling gently in it.

It was silent till a certain cry was heard from a room in the house. It was coming from Kyouko and Kuon's room. The room was dimly lit. Both of them were panting hard from their previous activity, their bodies slicked with sweat.

"I hope this time we get a little princess instead," Kuon said, still panting hard. He leaned down to kiss his wife again. They kissed passionately and then broke for air. They were planning for another child. Kyouko had just had her IUD removed one month ago.

"You really want a daughter instead?" Kyouko asked. She laughed softly.

"Because we already have two little boys, it will be complete if we have a daughter this time. You don't mind, do you?" Kuon said whilst caressing Kyouko's flat stomach.

"I don't but I'm worried about her future." She giggled. She swatted away his hand from her stomach playfully and pulled up the blanket, covering their bodies.

Kuon smiled at her actions, knowing that she was embarrassed being seen naked, no matter how many years they'd been married. He then asked, "What are you worrying about?"

"Or should I say, I'm worried about her future boyfriend."

"What does that mean?" he asked confusedly.

"You can be pretty possessive and jealous. I bet any man will be difficult to go against you for our future daughter if ever."

"It's not that I'll beat out every man that came near her. That's a father's duty. You'd seen how my Dad being so protective about you in the past. I'm his own son yet he always told me to not lay a hand on you before marriage." He pouted. "Who does he think I am? And what about your Daruma-ya's Taisho-san with his knife?"

Kyouko laughed. "Okay okay. If we were blessed enough to get a daughter then."

They looked at each other, smiling gently and about to kiss when their door was opened abruptly and two quick shadows jumped on them.

"Mommy!" two voices exclaimed.

Kyouko and Kuon were surprised by their sudden appearance in their room.

"Keiichi! Shuuhei!" Kyouko and Kuon said at almost the same time.

The two little boys pushed Kuon away from their mother. Kuon's brows lifted in amusement when he saw them glaring at him.

"Daddy is bad. Don't come near mommy!" the two boys said.

"What did I do wrong?" Kuon asked confusedly.

"We heard it. Mom just cried out loud. You made mom cry. You hurt her. You're a bad guy." Keiichi said accusingly. Keichii was the oldest of the two siblings. He was the one with the black locks. The first word of his name means blessing, and because he was the oldest, ichi was added after it.

"Bad guy isn't allowed to get close," Shuuhei added, pointed a finger at Kuon. Shuuhei was the younger one, with light brown locks. He was named after Kuu's stage name.

"Mom, we will protect you," they said in unison.

Kyouko giggled and stared at Kuon with a knowing look. She mouthed, 'how are you going to explain to them?' None of them had ever thought the kids would wake up late at night because of some voices. Their room was across from the kid's room. It was quite a distance and the wall was supposedly thick enough. They had never had this problem before.

"Hey little guys, you see… your mom didn't cry because I hurt her, she's… ouch… Kyouko?" Kuon was about to explain when Kyouko smacked his arm hard. She smiled brightly and mouthed, 'You can't be serious!'

Seeing their mother smacked their father on his arm, they went forward and hit him with their little fists. "See! Daddy is bad! Mommy hit him too."

"Hey!" Kuon said whilst laughing, trying to avoid them. He caught the two boys and said in his sweet syrupy sugar coated voices, "I said hey! Stop it! Why are you guys awake at this hour?"

"DEMON LORD APPEARS!" they shrieked and Kuon tickled both of the boys.

The kids squealed and squeaked when Kuon tickled them mercilessly on their sides. Kyouko giggled upon seeing the sight before her eyes.

"Kids, your mom and I are going to get a little sister for you, so…" Kuon said cheekily.

"Sister?" Both boys stopped in track. They stared at Kuon with their big glossy eyes. "Really?"

Kuon nodded and smirked at Kyouko. Kyouko blushed red.

"So, you guys need to get to sleep whilst your mum and I make you a little sister." Kuon continued.

"But mom was crying." Keiichi pouted.

"We want to watch you make us a little sister," Shuuhei said innocently. "How do you make her? Is it like making a sand castle?"

Both Kuon and Kyouko cringed. They had no idea how to explain to them. There was no way they could show them.

"Can we sleep here?" Keiichi asked. "We want to get involved in welcoming our little sister."

Both parents cringed more.

"If not, we're not going to sleep," Shuuhei said.

_What's with these two little monsters? I don't recall being so persistent and naughty when I was small._ Kuon thought.

"Mom, can we sleep here?" Shuuhei and Keiichi pleaded with their puppy dog eyes.

Kyouko sighed. She couldn't possibly win against the puppy dog eyes attack. They were too much like their father. She gave up and said, "Okay guys. Well, how about go to pee first before you guys go to bed? I don't want you wet the bed. Daddy will accompany you." Kyouko gave Kuon a sign. He ushered the kids to get off the bed. He took his boxer and slid it in a flash when they weren't looking.

Kyouko quickly dressed in her pyjama when Kuon escorted the kids to bathroom. When they came back, she was already dressed properly and had made the bed presentable. The two kids jumped to the bed followed by the parents. The kids lied down between them. Kyouko and Kuon gave them both kisses on their foreheads. The kids giggled and refused to sleep but they fell asleep not long after.

Kyouko chuckled lightly upon the views before her.

"Honey, were you this persistent or naughty when you were small?" Kuon asked, pointing down at their sleeping little boys.

"How rude! I was a good kid. I thought you knew me the best?" Kyouko pouted.

"I wasn't this naughty- you knew me. You watched the video, right? So whose genes they had inherited?"

"Well, perhaps Dad?" Kyouko said with a grin.

"Perhaps." He grinned widely.

Back at the Hizuri Residence in Beverly Hills, Kuu sneezed.

"Bless you. Caught a cold?" Julie asked.

"Maybe someone is talking about me,"

Whilst the old Hizuris were having brunch, the young Hizuri family was asleep with the parents' hands clasped and their two little miracles between them.

* * *

><p>10 months later, some framed photographs were added into the Hizuri House's living room's wall in Tokyo. One of those photographs showed Kyouko with a newborn baby. Kuon, Keiichi and Shuuhei were also around the mother and daughter. They smiled happily in the photograph. It was a photo taken in a hospital room. The newborn was a baby girl with blonde locks and green eyes. She was born on Christmas Day, the same day as Kyouko's birthday. She looked every bit like Kyouko. They named her Setsuka.<p>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : It's the End. Hehe... I'll reupload the first 21 chapters since it will be beta-ed for more readable fic, not now though. ^ ^ My betareader lozipozivanillabean-san is working hard on that. Thanks for the beta, lat-san :D**

**Thank you for those who have been supporting this fic. Thanks for reading, subscribing and favouring. I'm currently writing another fic on Skip Beat! Well, see you in another story then.**

**Please tell me what you think if you like ^ ^ Any question and critique are widely accepted. Since I might not be stating things in details. Oh yeah, side stories of this fic with setting in the future after Kyouko and Kuon's wedding is in fic with title "Family Portrait". Read if you will. Thanks.**


End file.
